Robin Hood: Out of time
by emzigale07
Summary: the third book in my Robin Hood story, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE OTHER BOOKS just when Robin starts to think life might be getting back to normal for her well as normal as like can be for the desendant of Robin Hood things get weird
1. Lessons

Robin Hood: Out of time

Baxter Academy

The back door was unlocked, just as Josh had said it would be, so opening the door and stepping cautiously into the corridor, I found myself trusting Josh Harrison, former school bully and reformed squad member, a little bit more. I scanned the room, there was no one in sight so I turned to Mark and gave him the thumbs up, he nodded at me and with the tap of a laptop key the CCTV camera's inside the building were shut off. After Mark replaced his laptop in his bag and threw it over his shoulder, I motioned for him and the others to follow me. Noiselessly we crept down the darkened and disserted corridor's of The Baxter Academy's school building, so this was were specially selected teachers brain washed the school's pupils with Baxter's specially selected lies and trained them up to fight as soldiers. We snuck down the corridor wary of the Academy's dormitories, where hundreds of 16-20 year old troops slept, only a few kilometres away, we didn't want to awaken them anytime soon.

We reached the end of the corridor and walked into the main reception and instantly we were reminded of whose school this was, the lavish décor and expensive furnishing would not have looked out of place in the Baxter mansion itself. Luxurious read sofas proved seating for visitors around a small wooden coffee table a good distance from the receptionists desk, potted plants and photo's were dotted around the room tastefully, clearly Baxter wanted to impress visitors with this room, he had certainly splashed out on making it look just right. What was also clear, just from looking around, was that the students defiantly were not permitted in this room, the kind of stuck up guests that obviously waited here would not have appreciated dirty squad trainees walking through here spoiling their view in their dirt splattered P.E uniforms and trekking mud across the polished dark wood flooring. I turned up my nose at the arrogant show of Baxter's wealth and turned back to the other outlaws.

"Are you sure they don't have any other security measures?" Will asked quietly looking around sceptically, I had to admit I had wondered about that earlier, it seemed a little foolish to lock the doors and windows, turn on the CCTV cameras and hope for the best, especially at a place like this. But Mark (who had found a building plan on the internet) and Josh had assured me there were no more security measures, with sleeping squad members near by I suppose they didn't really need it.

"Positive." Mark whispered in reply, he took out the handwritten note Josh had given him with the room number we needed written on it, W015, West building (which was where we were now), basement level, and room number fifteen. Mark consulted the signs, I smiled and shook my head, sometimes my incredibly intelligent friend lacked common sense.

"We need to go down a level Mark." I whispered before motioning towards the staircase behind me, Mark looked down at the piece of paper, back up at the sign and then at the staircase.

"Makes sense." He said and we were soon creeping down the staircase, well we were creeping until John asked.

"You know the names of the kids were ment to be meeting?"

"Yeah" Will replied "Jonathan Tottingham, Elizabeth Jennings and Adam Hawthorne, though Josh said they might bring more people."

Oh I really wish Will hadn't said that name, walking beside me George looked concerned as I flinched, I looked away from him, it was bad enough having this shameful secret without George worrying about what it might be. Ever since that fateful (fateful not faithful, the later was not a word in Adam's dictionary) I had been at Adam's constant bec and call, fetching coffee, posting letters, picking up laundry, and so on and so forth, basically all the trivial stuff Adam didn't want to do had become my responsibility. It made my blood boil that I was practically his slave, I was a strong independent woman and now look what I was reduced to. Though I'd rather this than the alternative, Baxter finding out George was really the Crusader. I hated myself almost (notice the use of the word almost) as much as I hated Adam for letting myself get into this situation, but there was little I could do about it now, anyway I was going to make Adam pay for this, of that I was certain, it was just a matter of how and when.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and I drifted away from George as we carried on down another corridor hoping he wouldn't take it personally; it was just so hard to be around him sometimes, ever since I'd sold my soul. I'd be foolish to believe that this would be it, Adam wouldn't be happy just having me as a personal maid, he had said so himself the last time I saw him, he said I was going to be more than that. I was worried what exactly 'more' was, I had a sneaky suspicion what that might be, especially if what he had said that night was anything to go by, 'soon I wont have anything to be jealous of' isn't that what he'd said, did that mean he wanted to make another go of our failed relationship? I sure hoped not, what with me unable to refuse and all, oh sometimes I had to wonder, why me?

"This is it." Mark announced as we stopped outside the door, sure enough the plaque beside the door read W015. Last month when Baxter had unveiled his brand new Academy, which would benefit Locksdale's youth though good old fashioned army training and some slight field work, we had know we had to shut it down. Its target audience being teenagers fresh out of school the Academy was training up these youths to join the B.A (Baxter's Army, a privet police force used when the real police couldn't get the job done the way Baxter wanted or when he needed someone rubbing out, like the Kennedy sisters the other week) and cause a whole load of trouble for us, it was sick and wrong. Baxter made joining the Academy sound like a day at the fair to the teenagers and a character building experience to their parents, so that the kids would come running to sign up as soon as they had put their pens down upon completion of their GCSE's. Of course it didn't always work like that, some teen's (like Josh for example) we either forced or blackmailed into joining up, threats and brute force were not uncommon parts of the signing up process.

That was why we needed to shut this place down, we figured if we could convince enough kids to leave the Academy and boycott the whole thing (we would provide protection of course, though it would be hard, with surveillance cameras in place at both the Hudson farm-after the sell out incident-and the Kennedy manor-after the attempted murder) then the Academy would run out of students and have to close. After running the idea by Josh he agreed it was the only safe and smart way to do it, he also said he could put us in touch with a couple of his friends from the Academy who wanted out. So here we were, I opened the door and flicked on the lights, in the basement classroom I figured it would be safe.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously fitting my bow with an arrow just in case, the others followed behind me mirroring my actions, you couldn't be too cautious. I received no response so I journeyed further into the classroom; maybe they were being just as cautious.

"Robin, this doesn't look good." George whispered behind me, I had to agree, something here wasn't right, I was getting really bad vibes and my instincts were going crazy, turn around they screamed, I did. It was all I could do to suppress a gasp, oh just perfect.

"You'll want to put that down" Conner instructed nodding towards my bow from his position leaning casually on the wall behind the door "it will do you no good, your surrounded."

As he spoke squad members flooded into the room, a tidal wave of deceiving teenagers descended upon us and before we knew what had hit us all six of us were restrained weapons laying at our feet. Struggling I turned my head and looked out of the window where stood a dozen or so squad members blocking off that rout of escape, I'd say there was about twenty of them in the room with us and who knew how many more beyond the walls, someone had definitely thought this one through..

"Oh dear Hood, you really shouldn't be so trusting, it will be your down fall you know? People have a tendency to betray you." Conner said grinning from ear to ear; finally he had accomplished what Baxter paid him to do, capture me and the other outlaws, and it sure didn't look like we were escaping anytime soon.

"Who was it?!" George demanded angrily but Adam just laughed at him, I knew George was thinking the same thing I and probably the others were as well, Josh?

"Now that would be telling" Conner said "speaking of which, why don't we get rid of those masks and find out who exactly you hooligans are."

"Somehow I don't think so." Jack said voicing the rest of our thoughts, as if we were going to take of our masks ourselves, he was going to have to come and do it himself.

"Really, well then we'll just have to do it by force then aren't we?" Conner said snapping his fingers so that five squad members stepped forward and advanced on the others, Conner headed towards me. Quickly I flashed a look to Jack and George who were restrained at either of my sides, they nodded in response and I turned back to face Conner, one. He lifted both hands to either side of my head and took hold of my masquerade mask, two. I spread apart my legs, bracing myself and checking the location of my bow on the floor, three. Conner made to pull up my mask but making the most of the close proximity I raised my right knee sharply and hit Conner right where it hurts. As he cried out in pain I swung my leg back and in-between the legs of my capture, he let out an 'ooft' sound as my leg collided with his crown jewels. On my left Jack did the same thing, where as George on my right, being a man and all and therefore able to understand the pain, head butted his capture instead. Upon our realise we made a dive for our weapons, while Mark, John and Will took our signal and freed themselves from their captors in similar ways. Immediately we sprang into our battle stations, each of holding a bow, well except John who was brandishing his metal staff, we were going to have to fight our way out of here.

Well the squad guys were hardly going to stand aside and wave us buh bye as we did a runner were they, blades were drawn, fight stances were assumed and fists were raised. Man I hated knives, more teen violence chesh, what was it about knives that made kids feel all big and tough, it was beyond me. The squad members wasted no time in advancing and soon I was ducking and diving to avoid on coming squad members and their blades.

"Get them!" Conner wheezed as he rolled about on the floor, as if he still had any credibility at all while in that position.

Ok, I needed to think about this, we were clearly out numbered, like seriously out numbered. We needed a plan, or maybe this would be one of those situations where the smart thing to do would be to run away, yeah this was one on those situations, best to get out of hear now. That would have been the train of thought of a smart person, a rational person, but you see im not exactly famous for being smart, what I am famous for is being very _ir_rational. Irrational is a bit of a harsh word, im not crazily foolish or anything like that, im just prone to following my heart rather than my head, especially in these situations. I was angry, at Conner and at Adam especially, I felt guilty, for lying to George (ok strictly speaking I wasn't lying but still) and I don't know, my heart was telling me that I shouldn't run, that this was how it was supposed to happen. I knew that there was something here that would help us shut this place down, and I knew that if we stayed hear just for a little while longer, we would find it. So call me crazy but I went with my gut instinct and decided we had to fight our way out of hear, we weren't going to get out any other way anyway, I rationalised.

Boof, I drove my bow into the stomach of one attacker and winded him, and then I span around the bow (in a very ninja like fashion) and tripped another squad member who was in mid run. One thing was for sure, we weren't going to find anything in this room, Conner had chosen this place for us to meet for a reason, it was safe, there was nothing in hear he needed to hide. So we needed to get out of this classroom and inspect the rest of the Academy, which was kind of difficult with forty or so squad members on your back.

"You got a plan?" George asked backing up closer to me as he fended of several squad members, man did George ever look good when he was in the middle of a fray, so serious, so masculine, so unlike Adam.

"Half of one." I replied booting a on coming squad member in the chest before shooting an arrow across the room and knocking the knife out of a squad members hand as he advanced on Mark from behind.

"Need help figuring out the rest?" George asked flashing me a smile before jumping at a squad guy trying to wrestle the knife out of his hand, oh my knees went weak, which isn't really what you want or need in the middle of a fight with a group of army rejects. By all standards by now we really should have been over powered and carted off to meet our fait, I mean come on, six teenagers against forty highly trained squad members, it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what should be happening. But not us, we did this kind of thing every other day and were well stocked for it thanks to our ancestor's geans, we found this of relative simplicity, Will and John were even finding the time to get cocky and taunt the squad guys across the room. This wasn't going to be easy, but it wasn't going to be hard either, but I am only human, so while I was sighing at how cruel fait was and why George had to be constantly waved in front of my face but held so out of my reach. I hate you Adam. But anyway taking advantage of my obvious distraction, a (thankfully) unarmed squad guy hit me in the back of the head and sent me to the floor.

I wasn't face down in the carpet for long, dragged back to my feet by a second squad guy and still disorientated from the flooring, I wasn't all that good at defending myself. What with the others locked in combat and George moving across the room still fighting the squad guy with the knife and batting away other squad guys I had enough sense in my then scrambled brain to realise I wasn't getting any help any time soon, oh why hadn't we just ran while we had the chance? That was the question, that and what was my name?

"I got Hood!" The teen squad member holding me up rather stupidly hollered, Hood that was a strange name to have, I didn't feel like a Hood. It was stupid because at his proud outburst he not only got a very dirty look from the quad member that had floored me; he also caught the attention of every outlaw in the room, at once and upon his words the others heads snapped round and looked murderously in our direction. The others promptly finished up their fights and dashed across the room to my aid, I had such good friends, now only if I could remember my name.

"Robin!" someone called, Robin, now that sounded more like it. John jumped forward and the first squad guy backed off as John made to whack him with his staff, Will and Jack took the second squad guy the one who was holding me, he promptly realised my jacket as he was kicked backwards. Still a bit disorientated I felt my legs give out beneath me and George and Mark quickly caught me under my arms to steady me.

"Looks like you need help figuring out more than the plan now." George said smiling slightly and indicating to my legs.

"Im fine." I said, trying to smile my appreciation as the room around me stopped spinning and I felt my brain wake up again, wow, what had that guy hit me with? That was gunna leave a mark.

"You sure?" Mark asked.

"Yep, but we wont be if we don't moving!" I said as many, many, many squad members were making a run in our direction and I looked over at the others who were second's way from being over powered by dozens of squad members.

I freed myself from their supportive grasp and began shooting arrows, now over my disorientation I had my perfect aim back, so of course I began purposely narrowly missing squad members not distract them as Mark and George ran forward to attack them. I squad member who grabbed me from behind regretted the decision instantly, I sharp kick backwards and he let go of my arm and went flying, so as I kicked, punched and bashed my way through the crowds of squad members I found a new emotional drive. Things were looking bad for us now, so in my brains last attempt to save the day it pulled out its fool proof plan, Adam, I had so much rage for him right now, why not vent that. It made the whole thing so much easier, all I had to do was imagine every attacking face to be Adam, and poof, and I couldn't stop myself. Adam made a lung for me his lips twisted in sick amusement; I ducked his blade before kicking it out of his hand and punching him in the side of the head. Adam made to grab me so I elbowed in the ribs before tripping him up with my bow and whacking him with it as he fell. Adam aimed a punch that sick grin still there, I pulled my head to the side as his continued to take swings at me before I punched him under the chin with such force he fell backwards.

I was so engrossed in my anger I didn't have a clue what was going on around me, that was until I span round to kick a running Adam in the chest (I just have to tell you right now how good it felt to vent all this anger) when I saw it.

"Robin!" Jack said knocking a knife out of a squad members hand and shooting an arrow at another, she stared in horror at the door as more squad member rushed in. all anger inside me evaporated and was swiftly replaced with fear, fear for my friends, fear for myself, they were not Adam, they were the squad members elite team, the very best. You could tell this by the sashes they wore, were as the initial squad members wore sashes of green, the new arrivals wore red. We had to get out! Maybe it was time to be rational.

"Get out now!" I shouted, forget my gut instinct, I had to look after the others.

"Robin's right" Mark shouted in agreement "we need to go."

Will and John, who had been about to argue, were silenced at the sight of the true elite fighters entering the fray. Quickly and desperately we finished the fights we were having and dashed for the door, we had to get out of here right away. We fought our way to the door listened as Conner, now back to his feet, yelled.

"Don't let them get away, we've got them this time lads!"

We stumbled into the corridor and gasped as we were grated by more squad members running towards us down the corridor that led to the main staircase.

"This way!" George shouted indicating further down the corridor as the on coming squad members had blocked our earlier rout.

We sprinted down the corridor aiming arrows over our shoulders in a desperate attempt to further the distance between us and the squad elites. We skidded to a halt at the end of the corridor before a fire exit staircase.

"Up here!" Will shouted panicking and holding open the door for us to walk though, we took to the stairs two at a time, some of the lads doing more, as Will slammed the door shut behind us. Reaching the top of the staircase, a little more out of breath, we groaned as we were greeted by more squad members of the ground floor landing.

"Split up!" I ordered, I couldn't see any other way of us getting past this blockade "go in twos and keep in radio contact at all times, meet you back at the forest!"

With everyone agreed to split up and meet back up at Sherwood we divided, Will and Jack ran up the next flight of stairs, John and Mark ran into the reception room and George and I sprinted down the ground floor corridor. We were being followed but there was a bit of distance between us and them, so as we turned a corner George pulled me into a classroom and silently closed the door behind us. Pressed up against the wall, we waited as the squad member ran past, we didn't have long, once they realised we had given them the slip they'd start checking the classrooms.

"Phew!" George sighed bent over double in exhaustion in the darkened room "we need to get out of here."

I looked around, we were in what appeared to be a science classroom, gas taps, Bunsen burners and other equipment lined the room, much like the science labs at Locksdale upper. However there was one thing here that you wouldn't have found in a science lab at Locksdale upper, a large eerie looking silver chamber. Cautiously I crossed the room, what was that? It wouldn't have looked out of place in a Sci-Fi film, the odd rectangle was completely smooth and chrome, with a metal tube linking a small cylinder on the outside to the inside chamber. A key pad covered with buttons and dials was located on the side of the chamber, and in a glass case above this was a single arrow head attached to wires. I raised my hand to the metal case; I didn't like this, slowly I walked to the chambers door, it was thick and like the rest of the contraption, silver, a ship like port hole served as a window, the whole thing was creepy.

"Robin?" George asked as he crossed the room and stood by my side, I barely hear him though, what was this? A kind of torture chamber? George obviously thought so as he started pilling me away from it, his strong hands applying concerned pressure to my shoulders.

"Robin leave it" George spat the word it was if whatever it was, was distasteful "we need to get out of here."

That was true, we did need to get out of here, I managed to register that thought just as the classroom door swung open and squad members piled in. Battle stations then, and once again we found ourselves locked in combat, George let me go and began firing arrows attempting to scare the squad members back out the door, no such luck. What kind of sicko was Baxter? That machine behind me looked pretty nasty, he made my skin crawl and my stomach turn, George had been looking at the chamber with a similar look of repulsion and probably thinking the same thoughts, but now that didn't matter, we had to get out of here. As George tackled the still not deterred squad members and dived into the fray, trying to back them out the door with hand to hand with my bow, which basically involved me blocking there attacks with the wooden bow and kicking them backwards. Though it wasn't working, George and I found ourselves being backed into the room and fighting just to keep ourselves from getting injured never mind attacking ourselves, on top of all that I found myself becoming distracted by the look on Georges face, pure concentration and effort, he wore it so well. Shaking myself for what must have been the forth time since the squad members had swarmed into the room I ducked a blade and punched a squad member, I was going to have to stop partnering with George; he was going to be the death of me.

Then it happened, everything was moving in slow motion, my hair as my head span round, George as he ducked out of the way of the wrong squad member, the knife as it sank into George's side.

"GEORGE!" I screamed completely forgetting where I was, George was all I could see as he fell to the ground clutching his side.

"George's been stabbed!" I shouted into my mic, although I knew everyone else was probably having problems of their own I was desperate for help, I ran across the room to George "please someone, we're in the science labs on the ground floor!" as I sprinted to George's side I slipped into a flash back, the farm, the roar the fighting echoing in my ears, the smell of petrol strong in my nose, tears rolling down my cheeks as I held George's head in my arms praying he would be alright. I came back to the present with a thud, I couldn't just break down here, I had to keep fighting and protect George, were still weren't safe.

Pure rage, stronger even than what I had felt earlier while venting my fury at Adam, they had hurt George and now they were going to pay.

"Robin!" George warned still conscious knelt on the floor nursing his wound, but I wasn't stopping. Thud, thud, the two closest squad members to George hit the floor, as I did my worst, I gipped slightly as the blood stained knife lay limply in George's attackers hand, but soon snapped myself out of it, I was needed. I was desperate to see to George or at the very least as him how he was, but sadly that wasn't an option as the rest of the squad members advanced and surrounded George and I.

"Robin be careful." George warned as he attempted to stand, he obviously hadn't seen the wall of squad members encasing us, had he seen them he would have known that was a stupid thing to say.

"Don't worry im never anything but." I said and George made a sceptical noise before raising his head and taking in the scene, he gasped though it could have easily been from pain.

We were out numbered; it was simple as, although the squad members had split up to chase after us there was still no way the two of us could take on all of them, though we gave it a good go. For George even ducking was painful though he attacked with as much vigour as a possibly fatally wounded person could, as I danced around to ovoid my own attackers I did my best to defend us both but it just wasn't going happen. George was floored and after swiftly kicking one squad member I was distracted by this, I needed to help George but I could hardly help myself as a squad member tackled me, ouch he should be on the rugby team. Flung over his shoulder and then rammed into the mysterious machine a was winded and doubled over in pain, my attacker smiled and had a light bulb moment. Impressed by his own intelligence and brilliance at thinking up such a plan he opened the metal contraptions doors and threw me inside before flinging the door shut.

"ROBIN!" George shouting was the last thing I heard before the world was muted; the booth was obviously sound proof. It seemed the squad member had assumed what George and I had, that it was some sort of torture device. George continued to shout mutely as despite his injury he fought his way across the room, he shouldn't do that, he'll hurt himself.

The look of pure anguish on George's face cut though me like a knife of my own as he tried to get to me, his look of fear an obvious mirror image of what mine had been as I had dashed to his side earlier. Boop, beep, boop, the squad member was pressing random buttons on the control pad outside, the floor of the contraption began to shake, nothing else just the floor, and as it did I was bashed from wall to wall, NO! George mouthed before the shaking of the floor became so vigorous that I had to close my eyes, I siren sounded and blue lights flashed though my closed lids, and I was still being thrown around. The noise, the lights, the shaking reached their peaks and I let out a scream, it was alright because the both was sound proof, and then everything went black.

Author note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Robin Hood: Out of time, please let me know what you think, as before constructive criticism and improvement ideas are more than welcome. Xxx


	2. Amnesia

Chapter two

A forest?

Oh, my head is killing me, ouch what was that? I groaned as I raised my hand to my head where I found a lump as big as an orange, seriously what had that guy hit me with? Bright sunlight warmed my skin and birds chirped happily around me, I was outside. I opened my eyes and blinked in shock as I took in the scenery around me, it fair to say I wasn't at the Baxter Academy anymore. I lay on a bed of fallen autumn leaves in the middle of a forest, golden rays of summer sun shone though the crisp green leaves above my head, birds sang in the trees and the smell of the woodlands (grass, flowers that sort if stuff) was carried on the gentle breeze that was blowing my hair. I looked down at my hand, I held an old fashioned (and when I say old fashioned I MEAN old fashioned, like medieval) brown string tied money purse, filled to busting with coins. I turned around and found myself to be sat at the bottom of a hill that was also covered in slippy leaves, the peace and tranquillity that had descended on me in this beautiful place didn't last long however, voices and hurried footsteps could be heard over the hill. Four teenagers appeared and raced down the hill, Will, Mark, John and Jack, though I had to say they were dressed a little oddly, they wore tunics of varying shaded of green and brown, camouflage for the green forest maybe?

"Robin," called Will as he ran down the hill "are you alright?"

I think so, I mean other than the huge bump on my head I thought I was alright, why wouldn't I be? Suddenly I remembered the chamber, the squad members and George, I froze, where was George? I didn't get a chance to ask about or ponder this concern any longer as I was dragged to my feet by John and Will as they reached me at the bottom of the hill.

"Come on Robin, it's the Sheriffs men!" Jack said as the others pulled me along as they took off running again, had she just said the Sheriffs men?

I looked over my shoulder as they pulled me through the trees, and sure enough a dozen or so men in metal armour, were running down the leave strewn hill after us, carrying shields and swords. Whoa, where was I, some crazy medieval re-enactment?

"STOP, out laws!" yelled one of the armoured soldiers as we legged it; this was one pretty realistic re-enactment.

"And don't you forget it!" Will yelled back with a grin in my direction, under different circumstances that was the sort of thing I would have said. I looked back at him confused and he frowned.

"Are you sure that your all right Robin, you don't look well?" Will asked as we swerved in and out of trees. And I gasped as a sword flew into the tree in front of us, missing us by inches and sinking into the wood, at my out burst all the other out laws looked at me, questions on their lips though there wasn't time for that now, we needed to run. And so we did, run I mean, though it did us little good and after ten more minuets of sprinting we were still no closer to losing the solders or whoever they were. I was too busy focusing on getting away from them (I guess it had something to do with forever being forced to flee for my life) that I didn't question what on earth was going on.

"We can't out run them," Mark said, well I had to agree with him there, if I wasn't so perplexed I would have suggested that long ago "we need to lose them."

What had we been doing zipping though the trees then? I wanted to ask, but instead I carried on running, or rather being pulled, with a blank expression on my face, I felt kind of numb.

"Will that be the tree then?" Will asked, Mark nodded then they all looked at me for confirmation, my eyes widened what were they talking about? The others shared a concerned look before splitting up, Jack and Mark went one way, John and Will pulled me the other.

"Split up." Instructed the solider behind us and heavy metallic footsteps sounded out as they perused us. Our pace quickened, though I hadn't believed that to be possible, and we managed to put a sizable amount of distanced between us and our hunters, at first I assumed this was what they were intending and I was becoming a little annoyed wondering why they hadn't just done that earlier. I was proved wrong however when John and Will stopped abruptly, causing me to lurch forward, they stood still in front of an old, grand oak tree, the biggest in the forest I was willing to wager. Suddenly a rope ladder dropped from the tree and the others began to climb dragging me with them (seriously dragging, I don't remember my feet touching the wooden steps once), we reached the top just as the soldiers ran into the clearing the tree over looked.

"Come on Hood, give us back the Sheriff's money and we might consider letting you go free." The soldier who seemed to be in charge called out upon realising they had lost us. Even though I was still mighty confused and weirded out, I didn't believe a word the tin can soldier said, if he was anything like Conner or any of Baxter's other goons back home (because wherever I was it sure wasn't home) he would never let us just walk free, and as for this money he was talking about, I highly doubted it was the Sheriff's. A few moments passed and we sat in silence, and the goby solider gave the area one last glance before giving he men a finger gesture (no not that one) indicating for them to carry on, he left followed by his tin troops.

I sighed, here, wherever here was, was not that much different from Locksdale, conniving Sheriff's sending out soldiers to harass the citizens of town, money madness, and really that was my first clue, I should have realised then where I was, but then again no one has ever accused me of being quick on the uptake. I sat back trying to catch my breath from all the running and for the first time since I had been dragged up here, I looked around. We were sat in a large wooden tree house, though it was definitely more sophisticated than that, through the open door (a oddly shaped chunk of wood) a small room could be seen, it contained five beds (two bunk beds and one single) a small kitchen area (read: large wooden bowl sink substitute, a few kitchen implements, various herbs and vegetables hanging from the ceiling and half a loaf of bread) and a few stools made out of tree logs. The floors and walls were wooden though camouflaged by green leaved sewn together in a quilt like fashion to conceal the room from view (dried brown and orange leaves were sewn to the other sides so the camouflage could be changed with the seasons, later I asked what they did in the winter, you know when the leaves fell from the trees, my question was met by blank stares which led me to believe this was the first year this had been here) and insulate the room. It was all very ingenious and I looked around wide eyed and impressed before turning back to the others, intending to ask who lived here, they were defiantly skilled craftsmen, I could certainly see why they had brought me here (or so I thought I could) forget those guards whoever they were, we could probably learn a lot from these people. I didn't voice my amazement as I took one look at John and Will's outfits and had to suppress a giggle, what were they wearing?

"Going to a costume party?" I asked sniggering slightly, but instead of an explanation all I got was confused looks from John and Will, as if I was the one acting strangely. What had earlier been grins of relief turned to confused frowns at my words, what had I said? "What?" I asked all amusement gone from my voice; they were giving me the same look Will had earlier.

"I don't understand?" Will asked as if I had been speaking a different language.

"Your clothes, your dressed like your going to a costume party or something." I said though this time I did not laugh, and John and Will's expressions did not change.

"We are dressed the same as you Robin." John said he regarded me as though I was a mad woman.

"Same as me," I said looking down at my own clothes, but instead of my jeans, a deep blue shirt, that reached down to my hips and over my bottom, my black unbuttoned cardigan and dainty flats, I wore a deep green tunic that reached past my hips further even than my dark blue top and tight brown hand sewn trousers tucked inside a pair or black boots, traditional men's ware, in the middle ages. My hair too was different, longer than it had been this morning and without the aid of straightening shampoos' and conditioners' curing and waving in places. What? I was too wrapped up in my sudden and mysterious wardrobe change (what had happened after the incident in Baxter's chamber thing?) to notice Jack and Mark climbing up the ladder.

"We lost them by the monastery near the river, please tell me you still have the money." Said a panting Mark pulled himself onto the platform and it took me a moment before I realised that he was talking to me, after staring at him blankly for a moment I realised what he ment, the brown string tie purse I still held in my hand, I threw it across the tree house and Mark caught it.

"Is everything all right up here?" asked a concerned looking Jack; never missed a thing did Jack, her senses were trained to spot high tension situations from a mile off, which was always refreshing when working with a group of oblivious boys.

"We think that Robin might be unwell." Will said still eyeing me with unease, then it hit me, where was I?

"Where am I?" I asked getting to my feet, Jack and Mark adopted confused and concerned looks just like John and Will, and they obviously agreed that there was something wrong with me.

"The tree house Robin, don't you remember?" Mark asked carefully.

"Well I gathered that this was a tree house, im not slow, what I mean is where am I? Some how I don't think were in Locksdale anymore." I replied slightly annoyed that they were talking to me like I was a child.

"You mean Locksley," offered Will he had made a face when I had said Locksdale "you mean we are not in Locksley."

Anyone else would have heard that and realised exactly where I was and what was happening, but not me, I carried on just as confused as before.

"No that's not what I mean, I know we're not at the café, I mean if we were in the café I would be rushing about carrying about fifty orders right now with Roberts screaming at me." I said, but my words once again were met by blank stares.

"Maybe she hit her head; you know when she fell down the hill earlier." Will suggested in hushed tones to the others, though I could hear every word. Fell down the hill? Well that sure would explain why I was at the bottom of a hill, but no that wasn't right, I had been hit over the head by one of Baxter's squad guys before being thrown around in that chamber of his.

"Maybe we should take her to the physician, what if she can't remember anything?" Mark asked like Will he was speaking in quiet tones. I crossed my arms; I didn't like being spoken about rather than to.

"I can hear you, you know," I said dryly "and why bother taking me to some physician when we have Jacks medical abilities."

"Jack?" Jack asked looking completely bewildered, what?

"Well yeah, you're really good at all that medical stuff because you want to be a doctor. Remember the other week when Mark was shot in the leg; you fixed it up pretty good. Im just saying what would be the point in going to see a doctor when we have you?" I asked and then it dawned on me, had they said physician?

"Robin this is Jacqueline, not Jack. Jack is a man's name anyway." Mark said.

"Yeah I know that Jack's a guys name but that's what Jack likes to be called." I said looking at them funny, and they thought I had lost my memory.

"Did you hit your head Robin?" Jack asked changing the subject.

"Yeah back at the Academy, when we were fighting the squad guys, one of them hit me over the head with something." I said and I could tell the others hadn't understood a word that had come out of my mouth, I watched as they thought about what I had said, that Academy, squad guys? Slowly but surely I was beginning to realise what was happening and where I was, it was completely unbelievable and impossible, but there was no other explanation.

"Mark who's on the thrown?" I asked what might to you seem like a very odd question but to me was very important to my sanity.

"Robin who is this Mark you keep talking about?" John asked and I took in a deep breath, I was going to go out on a limb here.

"Much, who is on the thrown?" I asked looking Mark in the eyes purposefully.

"King Richard," Mark answered clearly wondering why I would ask such an obvious question. Man I had been hoping he would say Queen Elizabeth the second, but no such luck. "Robin I think we should get you to a physician, you are not yourself today, I think maybe when you hit your head you hurt yourself."

I staggered a little; oh no this couldn't be happening. I lent back against the tree house wall and closed my eyes.

"So basically what you're telling me is this, im in King Richard's England hiding out in Sherwood Forest with a gang of outlaws." I said slowly opening my eyes again, I saw the others exchange a look, maybe I hadn't forgotten everything, they wondered.

"Yes Robin," Mark said adopting a gentle voice again "and do you know who we are?"

"Let me guess," I said before pointing to each in turn and saying their names "Jacqueline, Much, Will Scarlet and Little John."

There was still the faint possibility that this was a dream, maybe I wasn't insane, maybe I would wake up any second now in a comfy safe hospital bed, though I doubted it, the pain I was feeling because of the bump on my head was far too real for this to be a dream.

"And do you know who you are?" Mark, achem, Much said.

"*sigh* Robin Hood." I answered, this was crazy but some how believable, well I suppose when you find out you're a descendant of Robin Hood a little thing like time travelling back in time and becoming the original doesn't surprise you. The others stepped forward, now convinced I wasn't a lunatic.

"I am glad your not hurt Robin," Will said smiling at me in his usual big brotherly way "we have some drop offs to make today so we had better get a move on if we want to feed Nottingham by sun down."

It would probably we best for me just to go with it, if this was a joke or something like that I'd simply have to get them back later, if it was a dream then I'd wake up soon enough and if by some miracle that chamber in the Academy had been a time machine, well I'd worry about that later. The atmosphere in the tree house became one of ease and familiarity, friends laughing and joking happily, it was just like being back at Sherwood house. I looked around at the other four, as much as they were my beloved friends and shared all of their qualities (if not their names) we shared none of the same memories or experiences, we were from different times and had lead very different lives. Anyway I wasn't sure why I was here but I did know there was very little I could do about it now, I was just going to have to deal, besides it looked kind of nice here, and how different could it be to home, wasn't Locksdale the modern day equivalent of Nottingham? Which brought me to wonder which other faces from my everyday life would take on a character in this peculiar story?

"I just have one question," I said and the others turned to look at me, genuinely interested "where's George?"

"Who is George?" asked Will simply.


	3. Instincts

Chapter three

The present

The Baxter Academy

Blue lights flashed all around bathing all of us in their bright light as we stood motionless in the science lab, someone had called the police or perhaps an ambulance I couldn't tell. It would do us little good anyway, as there was no way we could let Robin go with them, it would be much too dangerous. The squad members had fled at the sound of the sirens, this might they're school and we may be trespassers' but the police would still take a dim view on they're vicious attack and attempts on our lives, Baxter didn't need his squad members locked up in a cell.

"George," Will asked the flashing blue light painting his pale horrified face "we need to get her out of here."

I nodded stiffly before dropping my gaze to Robin; she lay sweetly in my arms with her eyes closed and lips parted slightly as though she were sleeping. I knew that this was not the case; she was unconscious because some careless, heartless youth had hit her in the head and as if that wasn't enough to hurt her she was then trapped in a metallic torture chamber and brutally thrown about. The look of absolute horror she had worn was still etched behind my eye lids, every time I closed my eyes, that was what I saw. I had done all I could to help and I still hadn't been able to spare her the torture, I had dashed across the room, barged the crazed squad member out of my way, ripped open the chamber door and took her in my arms before collapsing on the floor a few feet away. By that point the sirens had sounded, the squad members had fled and the others had ran into the room after hearing Robin's distress signal, and still I sat there cradling her head, unmoving.

"Come on mate let us help you." John offered though he was obviously shaken and worried about Robin, I shook my head, I wanted to carry her.

I got to my feet still cradling Robin but winced in pain as I straightened up, the others dashed forward John took Robin from me and reluctantly I let her go, Will and Mark appeared at ether of my sides and supported me as I tried to stand on my own. It was funny, I had forgotten all about the shot wound as soon as I saw Robin was in danger, the need to protect her had given me super human strength and now she was safe (I use the term lightly, she still needed to get to the hospital) I realised just how bad my injury was.

"Come on George, you cant help Robin if your bleeding to death, lets get you both to the hospital and away from the nosy coppers." Will said as Mark called for Jack to open the window, Will was right; Robin needed to get to the hospital and fast. I swayed a little and realised I was feeling a little faint, probably because of the blood loss I thought matter of factly, I would worry about that later.

"Lets get to the hospital then." I said making a move to cross the room, Mark and Will followed.

"Good," Mark said quietly, noises could be heard downstairs, the police had gotten inside "Robin won't want to wake up and find you half dead." Mark obviously thought I had come to my senses and was starting to be concerned about the blood gushing from my wound, nope I was still a long way off from caring about that, I couldn't bring myself to care about myself until I knew Robin was alright.

Jack and John (still carrying Robin) we out of the ground floor window and hiding in the shadows as we reached our form of exit, and as I climbed out of the window and my unsteady feet met with the soft grassy earth all I could think about was Robin. Back there something strange had come over me, like a primary instinct it was natural and automatic that I did what I did, and despite all this I swear it had to be the strangest thing I have ever felt, I felt animalistic and total desperate, with that combination it was as though I could do anything. I was still scared though, when I said I had never felt like that before I mean I have _never _ever felt that way before, the way I do about Robin, I was so scared for her, scared that she might not make it. I stood beside the others as we waited in the shadows for a police officer to move out of range, clutching my abdomen as a searing pain shot threw it and staring at Robin's face. She looked so peaceful, so serene; I hoped that wherever she was, it was a nicer place than here.


	4. A dream come true?

Chapter four

Outlaws camp

Gasping for air and covered in sweat I sprang up off the straw mattress, clutching the thin bedcovers tightly, I sighed and held my head in my hands, I had only wanted to lay down for a minuet or two, to clear my head a little and get some rest. That and to satisfy the others; they were still worried about me. But I can tell you right now that my mind was far from cleared, what was with that dream? It was so vivid so real and it unnerved me so, the pain etched across George's beautiful features as he carried my unconscious form, it made me feel physically sick. As if seeing him going through such torment wasn't enough to cripple my heart I had to watch as he stubbornly refused any medical attention until I was seen to, what was he thinking?! That was so like George though, making sure everyone else was safe before he saved himself, he was so selfless, stupid, but selfless. Also there is something very disturbing about watching as you are carried around unconscious, listening while everyone talks about you being in a critical condition and feeling all your friends hearts slowly break as they see you like that. I felt guilty to have put them in such a position, to hurt them so much, it was all a dream and still I felt guilty.

A gentle knock sounded on the door snapping me out of my dream evaluation, and it was soon followed by the cautious tones of Will's voice.

"Can I come in?" he asked and I was sure that under normal circumstances he wouldn't have knocked or asked my permission, he was a man and would have just barged in unannounced, but it seemed Will could tell that I was a little out of it today and had decided to be considerate.

"Sure you can." I replied and noticed that Will looked a little puzzled as he opened the door, I was probably going to have to start talking a little differently, gawd if he thought that was strange he wanted to wait until I got in full on northern lingo mode.

Will crossed the room, picked up his bow and a shoulder bag (made of a similar material to our trousers) and started dropping bags of money into it.

"When are you wanting to do the drop offs? Because the sun is racing across the sky today so it would be a good idea to do them soon…" Will said but trailed off as he looked over his shoulder and caught my shaken appearance.

"Are you all right?" he asked turning to face me and looking concerned, gawd did I really look that bad?

"Im fine," I lied dropping the covers I hadn't realised I was still clutching "nightmares."

"What about?" Will asked as he sat on the bottom of my bed. The dream flashed again before my eyes, blue lights, George holding me in his arms, George bleeding, George stumbling as he tried to stand, the others helping to steady him, the police entering to Academy and then my friends heading for the hospital.

"George." I answered my gaze cast downwards, I sighed as I realised I wasn't dreaming anymore, I really was in Sherwood.

"Who is George?" Will asked raising his eyebrows the way a big brother would do if you told him you had a new boyfriend, I was waiting for the well he'd better treat you right speech "I would like to meet him, it would probably be nice for you to spend time with another man, especially after the whole Guy/Marin mess."

"Guy/Marin?" I asked snapping out of the replay of my dream, now confused (which really was becoming a regular thing for me here), what was he talking about?

"Marin and Guy," Will said looking at me as if I should know what he was talking about "the whole mess with the big fight and… you really don't remember do you?" Will asked looking at me searching my eyes for any trace of cruel humour, I stared back at him innocently; I really didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Will sighed.

"It is probably a good thing you don't remember," Will said simply before getting to his feet again and grabbing the money bag and his bow "we will be ready to go when you are." And then he left, after a reassuring smile in my direction.

I frowned, what had all that been about, Marin and Guy? From Will's reaction I deduced I probably didn't want to know, though still, I was a very curious person and not knowing things didn't sit well with me, especially when its important things and I had a feeling this was important. Though I doubted anyone would just tell me if I asked, Will was probably outside now thanking the heavens that I had forgotten this bit of information (or rather never knew it in the first place, because I was convinced that back in Locksdale with George and the others was were I belonged and I had simply ended up here, I had forgotten nothing) and telling the others that since I had forgotten it not to bring up that subject lest I remember the painful memory. So I went about getting myself ready and all the while I was wondering what on Earth Will had been talking about.

Five minuets later I had washed my face in the wooden basin/sink in the kitchen area, had a drink of water, combed my hair and checked out my reflection in a shard of a mirror I found on a shelf. After all this I felt much calmer, though while going through my medieval beauty routine a less than calming thought popped into my head. Adam, or more specifically what would Adam do while I wasn't there, would he honour our agreement and keep his mouth shut, or would he run straight to Baxter and spill George's secret? I could practically hear his sick mind deducing that I had fled town having finally come to my senses, tired of Adam's pointless demands and cruel treatment deciding George wasn't worth it as I went. Well that wouldn't go down well with Adam; he would probably go and blab to Baxter if that was what he thought. There was no way I could let that happen; because I hadn't done a runner to escape the stress (though let me tell you, Adam was causing a considerable amount of that!) I had been brought here against my will and had absolutely no idea how I was going to get back. Though I couldn't worry too much about that now, for now I had work to be doing, weather it be the twenty-first century or the twelfth I was still a descendant of Robin Hood and I still had to help the poor.

"So are we heading off then?" I asked opening the door to find my gang lolling about on the platform in front of the tree house.

"Now that you are ready yes," Mark said getting to his feet and throwing me my bow, well not MY bow, my bow was still in Locksdale, but still it would do.

"Errrr... so where are we going then?" I asked a little embarrassed, some leader I was if I didn't even know where do go for the drop offs, though to be fair I hadn't been here very long.

"All over the shire," Jack replied, apparently they had accepted that my forgetfulness was to do with hitting my head, and I wasn't going to argue with their logic, how crazy would I look if I suddenly started raving about being from the future? Pretty darn crazy, no this was definitely the best way to go about this, just going along with anything they said, well not anything "though we need to get to Nottingham town soon, Joseph informed us earlier that the sheriff was giving an announcement and we don't want to miss that." Hum, Joe, Joseph?

"So we decided to visit Locksley and Klun first because they are closer and then make our way to Nottingham." Will added trying to jog my memory as to the plan I no doubt had a hand in thinking up, I just nodded and umed and arred the acceptable sounds of agreement.

"Aren't you getting your cloak Robin?" John asked as he finished lacing up the cloak he had thrown over his shoulders and grabbing the wooden staff propped up against the wall.

"Umm sure," I said looking around, wondering where that was?

"Here," said Will smiling as he threw me a dark green cloak, I caught it while expressing my thanks, what would I do without him?

We climbed down the rope ladders and laded on the forest floor, looking just a tad Harry Potter-ish if I might just say and carrying weapons openly.

"We wont be too inconspicuous if we go around carrying these," I said indicating to my bow "if were going for the subtle approach we're going to want to hide them."

The others nodded in agreement, why did I get the feeling they just barrelled in there bows in hands and cared little about who saw them, be them hungry villager or angry guard. Wow they really must be new to this, ok I know we haven't exactly been doing this whole help the poor thing very long, but even we know better than to wonder around town with our bows out. They were good don't get me wrong, I mean look at their tree house for heavens sake, wow, but they just weren't that good, not yet. I untied my cloak and slipped my bow over my head so that it rested on my shoulder and crossed my chest with the string part facing forwards, there that was much better no one would see that, I then laced my cloak back up and slung my capped arrow case over my shoulder. The others did the same, though John needn't do anything as there was no way he could hide his massive wooden staff, so instead he just held it like a walking stick supporting his weight with it.

And we were ready to go, we set off walking none of us really saying much, which upset me slightly as it gave me time to think, I didn't really like to think much right now, I had a tendency to ponder things that left me feeling none too cheerful. I began to wonder, as you do, what Nottingham would be like, how it would be under the Sheriffs and Prince John's rule, if it would be anything like Locksdale. Well I guessed it would be as Nottingham was the original Locksdale according to our physic guru/beggar woman who had told us all about our destiny's, and if the Sherriff and Prince John were anything like Baxter, I shouldered to think of what they were doing to the town. There was no denying the power Baxter had over Locksdale and its people, sometimes he was able to do incredible things, of example turning Adam from the original Barnsley Man (seriously I swear that song was written about him) into a teenage entrepreneur (it was a shame he was still a scheming, self-centred prat or else he might actually be considered half decent). But alternately (and more frequently) Baxter could do some unspeakable awful things, for example trying to burn down my family's farm house with my family still sleeping innocently inside it or ordering a hit on two guiltless (term used lightly there) girls. So I could only assume the same could be said for the Sheriff and Prince John.

Though the tree house was hidden deep in the forest it didn't take us long to reach Locksley, the first drop point on our list. As the others cautiously scanned the area for the Sheriffs men (they didn't find any and deduced they were all in Nottingham town preparing for the Sheriffs announcement), I stood opened mouthed and took in the scene in front of me, I was completely gob smacked. Quaint, picturesque cottages with thatched roofs were dotted around a tiny earth courtyard, in the centre of which well sat proudly with a few women in brown dresses and aprons crowded around it, buckets in hand. Off a little way in the distance was a small church, recognisable only because of the smile wooden cross above the door, other than that it looked like any of the other cottages. It truly was a breath taking sight, though it was kind of a bitter sweet beauty, behind every cute wooden door was exactly the same thing, suffering family struggling to make ends meat and keep the roof over their heads. Over by the well the women's brown dresses hung loosely around their skeletal forms, gaunt hands clutched the bucket handles each bony finger making the hand look as though it belonged to an eighty year old and not a woman who was barely twenty. It was sickening and heart breaking and spurred me on to do something about this mess and make things better for these people. It reminded me so much of home, where although the outward signs of strain were not so grotesque as here (fortunately we lived in much more comfortable times) they were still viable on every tired face of a single mother trying to provide for her family or child who has not had sufficient enough to eat, Locksdale like its medieval sister, was suffering. So upon agreeing that the coast was clear we stepped out from the trees and made our way into the village, I found a new sense of purpose and need that grew with every step I took, I had to help these people, just like I did at home.

We approached the first cottage, outside two young children were playing tigs and chasing each other around, I smiled as I knocked on the door.

"Robin!" A woman exclaimed in welcome and relief at opening her door and seeing us standing there. "How wonderful to see you again, I don't think I ever got to thank you for helping my brother, he never would have gotten out of the Sheriffs dungeons if it wasn't for you. He's safely in hiding in Scarborough, and I ow you so much for saving him." She too was horribly thin; I wished we had brought her food instead of money, though still at least she could buy some now. I smiled at her warmly, feeling a little guilty that I did not know her name, though clearly I was supposed to. She invited us in and as I stepped over the threshold laid eyes on the pitifully empty room, the tree house had more filling than this cottage.

"Daniel, Sarah, dinner is ready." The woman called out the door once all of us were inside. Daniel and Sarah raced in at their mother's words and the woman closed the door behind her and watched as her children sat at the table and began to tuck in to their merger meal of bread and beans, I noticed the table was only set for two.

"Elaine, please tell me you are eating later." Will said noticing the same thing I had.

"I have to make priorities Will, I am a grown woman with children, I can go with out food, my children can not." She said taking the cooking pot off the open fire and setting it up against the door. All of the others looked ready to object but I bet them to the punch reaching into the bag and pulling out a bag of money, did this woman know she was on our list, obviously not.

"Here, take this," I said crossing the room and placing the bag in her hand "we came here to give you this, so why don't you and your children go into town later and buy some foot, tonight you will eat."

"Oh thank you," Elaine said raising her hand to her mouth "Earn will be so pleased, he has been nagging me to eat for days but I said no its rent day tomorrow and the children are still growing and he has to go to work in the mines so I said I would do without. Thank you." She said and you could tell she was fighting back tears and her touching story made me well up, this woman really had had a hard life.

"We will continue to help you out Elaine," Mark said stepping forward and grinning warmly at her "as long as you need our help we will give you it."

"Its what we do so think nothing of it." John said as Elaine opened her mouth to object.

"Mummy are we going into town today?" The little girl, Sarah, asked.

"Yes darling we are." Elaine smiled at her daughter and Sarah's attention turned from her mum to Jack.

"That's a beautiful bracelet you are wearing." Sarah said and looked up at Jack purposefully; Jack taking the hint crossed the room and sat next to Sarah on the bench.

"I made it before I went into the forest," Jac(queline) said as she slipped off the bracelet and held it between her thumb and for finger. "Here," she said as she slipped the bracelet over Sarah's wrist "it's yours."

A wide smile spread across Sarah's face as she touched the bracelet on her wrist.

"Oh thank you!" she said and immediately turned to her younger brother and stuck her tong out, she didn't say anything, she didn't need to, she spoke in universal sister language for ha-ha I got something and you didn't.

"Sarah!" Elaine scolded "if you're not going to be a good girl you will have to give the bracelet back to Miss Jacqueline!"

Sarah looked horror struck and her brother looked like he might cry, desperate for something to give the poor boy I rummaged through my pockets, pulling out something I hadn't expected to find. I full on Robin Hood hat, green and pointy with a feather on the top, well it wouldn't look too good on me, but Daniel I thought it would suit.

"I think this is yours," I said plonking the hat on the crying boys head "wow don't you look handsome, doesn't he look handsome guys?"

"Oh yes, very." Jack said.

"It looks' good mate," John said flashing him the thumbs up, Will and Mark nodded big grins on their faces.

"Thank you," Daniel replied playing with the feather on his hat, I smiled, so cute.

"Robin," Will said gesturing to the door, we needed to go now if we wanted to finish here and in Klun before the announcement started.

"We really need to be going," I said apologetically to Elaine, I might just fit in here yet.

"I understand," she said following us to the door "thank you so much." From the tone of her voice you could tell she ment every word, each syllable overflowing with emotion.

"We will see you soon," Mark smiled as we headed out the door, we all waved to the children at the dinner table as we left, they waved back.

With massive smiles on our faces we went about delivering money to the villagers of Locksley and Klun, though not spending quite so long in the houses, we had to get to Nottingham yet. Every house had a similar story to tell, high rent, illnesses, bereavements were high in these areas, once again the message was clear, life was tough. Soon we were walking threw Nottingham market, hoods now pulled up over our heads to avoid detection, slyly we dropped of money parcels as we made our way towards the castle (ten times a more beautiful sight than the ones we used to visit on school trips in Primary school). A small stage had been set up in front of the castle gates and judging by the group of people gathered around it, the show was about to begin. We joined the crowd surveying the area for suspicious persons and guards all the while keeping one eye on the stage ready for the Sheriffs big announcement. It was while scanning the crowd that I saw him, my breath caught in my mouth and my heart beat quickened, could it be him. I searched franticly threw the crowds with my eyes as I lost him, damn, please don't let me be imagining this, please.

"Robin what's wrong?" Will asked beside me as I stated standing up on my tiptoes and leaning from side to side, desperately trying to get a glimpse of him, I didn't answer.

Again the back of his blond head came into view, my heart leapt as I saw him.

"George," I breathed, I was sure it was him, though as quickly as I had spotted him I had lost him and I was then prevented from further searching as two trumpets sounded out.

The crowds silenced and all heads turned nervously in the direction of the stage, slowly stepping onto the stage looking obnoxious and authoritative carrying a scowl, was none other than Michal Conner. I suppressed a laugh; you had to be kidding me.

"As the honourable Sheriff of Nottingham I come before you today to inform you, the citizens of Nottingham, on some very important notices," he said pompously, I had to say I had an issue with his use of the word 'honourable' "firstly tomorrow's hangings…"

What! Hangings, that was barbaric, that was horrific, that was so Middle Ages!

"… For the crime of stealing from the castle kitchens, so that concludes the list of people we will be watching swing for their crimes tomorrow." Conner said tastelessly.

I felt my blood boil, whatever year it is, Conner is scum, absolute scum! Well we would definitely have to do something about that, late paying taxes, stealing from the castle kitchens, those crimes shouldn't be punishable by death!

"Also there has been a six-penny increase on the taxes." Conner added in a slight under tone and there was a collective, yet withheld slightly, groan from the crowd.

"Now, don't shoot the messenger," Conner said raising his hands to protest his innocence "all taxes raised go to help the King in The Holy Land."

Argh not that old line, as if that justified anything.

"On a related though trivial note, our beloved Lord of Locksley," Conner said with no real conviction "Marin has returned from The Holy Lands today after fighting for two years in the Kings army, he has returned with the Kings blessing after suffering an injury on the battle field, while trying to protect the King."

So this was the infamous Marin that Will was talking about, beside me the others stiffened and wore looks of worry and upset. I turned back to the stage; I wanted to know what was so bad about this Marin.

"So let us give Lord Marin a warm welcome back." Conner said clapping grudgingly; obviously he didn't like Marin either.

A warm round of applause was issued from the crowd, most enthusiastically by the women I might add, whoever this Marin was, he was obviously attractive. A few women giggled as a man with blond hair gently made his way to the stage, he murmured words of apologies and thanks as they made room for him, again I hopped around on the balls of my feet, who was this guy? He wore an expensive looking red tunic with a belt around his waist that housed a sword, tight brown trouser and shiny black boots. Slowly, or maybe that was just me, maybe it was just my world was moving in slow motion but anyway he turned round and I froze, no. His bright blue eyes locked with my green ones, it was as if he had been searching for me as well, and suddenly noting else mattered, I couldn't see anyone else around me, just him, because staring back at me with a playful smile on his lips, was George Baxter.

Author note: hope you enjoyed that chapter, below is just an explanation in case you were wondering about that. Listen to it, I bet you don't understand a word of it lol : ) xxx

The Barnsley Mans rap is a song that takes the mick out of local lingo, YouTube it and you'll see what I mean and how it applies to Adam.


	5. Questions and answers

Chapter five

Nottingham Town centre

My breathing had suddenly become uneven and irregular, my heart beat had quickened and my pulse was racing as I stared into the loving eyes of George Baxter. Far too many emotions were running through my body for me to try distinguishing all of them, though that said I could tell what the two most prominent ones were, confusion, as to what was going on and then pure and absolute delight at seeing George standing there in front of me. He was here, he was here with me, I didn't know why he was or who he was in the story and of course I wanted to know these things, but he was here!

He was here and suddenly things looked so much brighter, so much more bearable, the courtyard where we were all gathered had before looked dismal and depressing, now it looked stunningly simple and bright and open. As George stood there up on the platform, dressed to the medieval nines in a red tunic, staring into my eyes and analysing my face beneath my hood, almost trying to decide whether he dare hope, whether it was really me. Clearly he decided it was as a wide grin spread across his face and he smiled down at me with such joy I couldn't do anything else but return it. As we stood there for a moment grinning stupidly at each other, we both forgot where we were and that we were not alone, we were just so happy to see each other that weather the person staring back at us was who we thought it was didn't matter to us then. With the aid of a sharp cough from Conner, George snapped back into reality and realised how stupid he must look staring out into the crowd like that. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the others staring at me, now self conscious I stopped smiling, I must look a right prat, George flashed one more dazzling smile in my direction and then turned to shake Conner's hand.

"Thank you for such a touching introduction my Lord Sheriff," for a moment I wondered why George had said that, Conner's introduction had been anything but touching, I then smiled again in spite of the others who were still watching me, same old George "I am so glad to be home and I see now that I truly have been missed."

Sheriff Conner mumbled something about how George was lucky he was in public at the moment before plastering on a fake grin and turning to the crowds again.

"Yes," he said loudly and dramatically in substitute for actually saying that George had been missed "Now moving on, many of you may have heard the rumours circulating around our quaint town of a Royal visit."

At Conner's words a murmur of agreement swept across the crowd and the villagers turned to their neighbours and whispered accusations of I told you so. I tore my gaze away from George and looked questioningly at the others, Royal visit? Though I received no response to my question as they were no longer looking at me, the other outlaw's heads were now turned in earnest and serious interest in the direction of Sheriff Conner.

"So even with your uneducated, peasant brains I am sure you have deduced this to be the reason for our little gathering today." Conner said surveying the crowd his hands cupped "But just in case you haven't worked it out yet, I will explain, I summoned you all here today to confirm the exciting news that our beloved Prince John will be making a visit to Nottingham in the coming week." At Conner's words there was more murmuring from the crowd, Conner wrongly assumed this to be excited chatter and carried on with his speech "a special feast will be held in the castle in honour of Prince John on first night of his visit, though this does not concern you as none of you are invited," Conner let out a cruel laugh and continued "however, it is important that all of you be on your best behaviour during Prince John's visit as your actions will reflect the whole town and we don't want the Prince thinking that Nottingham is a lawless hovel now do we?"

"Well that would be the truth!" Will spat quietly beside me, well that was true, in the short while I had been here I had got the distinct impression that was exactly what the Sheriffs Nottingham was, the one that he had crafted out of crippling taxes and unfair punishment.

"So no lawlessness if you don't mind, no thievery, no killing, no charity work, no Hood in general then," He let out another cruel laugh and I could feel anger building up inside me, it didn't matter what time it was, Conner was still an ass! "Oh and would one of you tell Hood, if you see her."

Already my mind was filling with plans and schemes; we had to mess up Prince John's visit, we just had to and if we could take him and the other nobles for every penny they had while we were at it all the better. I looked back up at the stage and saw that George was still standing there; he looked significantly more sombre than he had earlier, his easy going smile had vanished and been replaced by a straight line. The very way George was holding himself was more serious and although he was still looking at me, the expression on his face told me he had just remembered something, something he wasn't proud of. That was when it hit me, Marin, isn't that what Conner had called George, could he be THE Marin, the one Will had mentioned? 'Especially after the whole Guy/Marin mess' isn't that what Will had said? Then Will had said something about a big fight before cutting off and asking me if I really didn't remember. My heart dropped, what had George (or Marin as I suppose I should be calling him) done to me? Surely it must be something fairly big and pretty damn unforgivable if the way Will had acted was anything to go by, that and the look on George's face, oh it had been bad whatever it was, George never looks guilty, not ever. Wait there was something I was missing here, the fight, the fight that had been mentioned earlier, the one between Marin and Guy, then that ment…

"…Also as I am sure you will agree funding such an event as a feast and the Prince's visit, is not going to be cheap, oh no it will be quite costly. So how are we going to pay for it? I hear you ask," needless to say no one had said a word "well my good people the answer is quite simple, as your Sheriff I ask you for a four pence obligatory donation," how can a donation be obligatory I ask you, scandalous "please kindly hand your donations to the guards standing beside Sir Guy."

This time there was no muttering from the crowd, they simply turned in the direction they needed to go and walked sour faced to hand over they're hard earned money to fund a party they weren't even invited to, the very cheek of Conner! I needn't have turned round, I knew exactly who to expect, I knew who would be standing beside the guards, though this said I still groaned and felt a little sick upon seeing him.

"Come on, come on we haven't got all day, hand over your money and you can go home!" Adam shouted from his pompous position of riding horse back behind his guards, he looked arrogant and snobbish as he trotted around though he still managed to look intimidating and powerful. In the single look of pure, undiluted hatred George and Adam exchanged my theory was confirmed; theirs was the fight Will had been talking about earlier, the sly look of loathing was all I needed to prove it, they had fought. Though something told me that wasn't it, there was something else to this story, I needed answers and I needed them now.

"Excuse me Guy, I am the Sheriff here!" Conner yelled irritably from the stage "they can leave when I tell them to do so and not before! It just so happens that I am not finished yet,"

Adam looked at Conner with a look of restrained confusion and irritation, why aren't you done? The look asked and as Adam glanced once again in George's direction and his expression changed, this had something to do with George; this was why he was still on the stage. Suddenly I knew that this was important so I rushed forward, which was a difficult thing to do in a crowd which was moving in a westerly direction, I stopped a few rows away from the stage and stared up at George, he spotted me and looked away, ashamed.

"People," Conner said loudly trying to regain the audiences full attention "as I mentioned before, I want to publicly welcome Lord Marin back to Nottingham, though that is not the only bit of news I have concerning Lord Marin," Conner was now grinning evilly and I was involuntarily holding my breath as I watched George brace himself for what Conner was about to say "I am pleased to announce that he is now not only our Lord of Locksley, but he is now also Sir Guys right hand man and will be working underneath Sir Guy to help the community, so lets have a round of applause please."

The villagers began to clap, unsure why this bit of information warranted such an acknowledgement, but going along with it anyway, I could not clap, I couldn't even move, I stood there numbly and stupidly capable of doing nothing but blinking. George was working for Adam. Ok, Marin was working for Sir Guy, but it amounts to the same thing. George risked a glance in my direction; my expression must have been exactly what he had feared it would be as he looked away again before flashing the Sheriff a contemptuous look. George then took up staring at his feet, he examined his boots as though they were thoroughly interesting and worthy of his full attention. If George was working for Conner and Adam then, just like back in Locksdale, our relationship was going to be very confusing and very difficult and besides, now that he worked for them he was working for the dark side, the villains, the badies. And the last time I checked the good guys and the bad guys did NOT end up together in the end, and what was more I could not believe that George would do such a thing, that he would willingly work for such creeps. Well obviously he would or else he wouldn't be doing so now, I needed those answers.

Conner began to wrap up his speech as I turned away from the platform and walked back towards the others, they watched me as I approached and immediately stopped discussing Prince John's visit when I stopped in front of them.

"I need answers," I said as the last few people around us headed unwillingly to the 'donation' lines, even in my distressed state I knew that we should make a point of stealing it back for them.

"To which questions?" Jack asked quietly.

"All questions," I replied my voice rising slightly in agitation, I wanted to know what was going on here and to know that we had to start from the beginning "Tell me everything, right from the beginning, why don't you like Georg… I mean Marin, what has he done wrong?"

The others exchanged a glance, should they tell me? They wondered, it was clear to me that they were still concerned about me and believed that I would be better off not knowing. Surely it couldn't be that bad, oh crap I bet I've gone and jinxed it now.

"How much do you remember?" Will asked deciding that I had a right to know.

"Not much," I said, though strictly speaking that wasn't true, I didn't know anything though that was not through forgetting.

"Do you remember the betrothal?" Will asked and my heart stopped, oh dear.

"What betrothal?" I breathed suddenly very aware of George's eyes on my back as the Sheriff finished his speech.

"I guess that bump on the head was a bit of a blessing then," John said looking at me sadly "the whole mess with the betrothal really upset you; it upset us all to see you so."

Ok I was really confused now, an upsetting betrothal, that didn't sound good.

"To who?" I asked, the way I saw it there was two possibilities for that one, though I wasn't sure which one they would name.

"You and Marin were betrothed from childhood, as children the pare of you were inseparable and you were the same as you continued to grow up, everyone in town was sure you two would get married one day." Mark explained and my mind began to ponder, what had gone wrong?

"That is until Guy started to take an interest in you, after a few months he decided you were what he wanted and he began to try and mess up your relationship with Marin, he brought you flowers, insulted Marin in front of you and picked small fights with Marin. Hec he even encouraged Lady Grace to go after Marin and try and convince him she was the one he should be courting." Will said continuing from where Mark had left off, oh that was just so typical of Adam, messing everything up for me, but that still didn't explain everything, what had George don't wrong.

"This went on for a while and you being you had confronted Sir Guy many times about this but still he continued, as he was intent on having you as his wife. But things were not serious at first; the argument was petty and trivial but then he involved Lady Grace and began publicly questioning Marin's faithfulness towards you, the towns people didn't believe a word of it of course, as you could probably tell from today they all love Marin, and neither did you. Although you believed in Marin's loyalty to you the young Lord of Locksley sort out Sir Guy and that was when they had the fight I mentioned. It wasn't pleasant," Will said grimacing slightly at the memory "it was violent and bloody and public, though that didn't bother you, you didn't care what other people thought, you just didn't want to see them fighting over you and it would have killed you to have Marin hurt himself over you."

My eyes widened as I was engrossed in the story they were telling me, in my minds eye I saw this vicious battle taking place, George and Adam, or rather Marin and Sir Guy, fighting furiously. I shuddered to think it had taken place because of me.

"In the end Marin won, though both men were hurt badly and it was a pretty close fight," Jack carried on the story and once again I shuddered "Marin told Guy to stay away from you, that you already had Marin's heart and you didn't need another. Guy sulked away and everyone thought for certain that would be it, that Marin would take you as his wife to publicly prove his feeling for you," what, but im only sixteen I can't be a wife!

"Well that's what we all thought but it turned out we were wrong, that was when the King's men reached Nottingham looking for men to fight in the holy land." Will sighed before continuing "One minuet you and Marin looked set to marry and the next he had and joined the King's army and was being sent to the holy lands to fight. You were devastated, you felt betrayed and every Nobleman or Lady in town was whispering about your disgrace behind your back, and then everything changed. That was when the Sheriff came to power and Nottingham changed dramatically, you were strongly apposed to all of the new Sheriff's cruel ideas and unnecessary taxes, you immersed yourself in the town's politics and learned a lot about what the Sheriff was really up to. You learned that the Sheriff was really working for Prince John and you decided that you couldn't stay as Lady Robin of Nottingham any longer, you left the castle and called in on a few of your loyal friends," Will indicated to himself and the other outlaws now smiling slightly and sadly "we followed you into the forest and here we are." He concluded.

I teetered a little on my feet, this was a lot to take in I knew that, but I was too numb to even try now. I looked up at the others dumbly.

"Im sorry Robin," John said gently wrapping a big arm around my shoulders, this is why I loved these guys, whatever century it was, they were here for me.

I turned to look over my shoulder and John's arm, across the now emptying courtyard I could see George jumping down off the stage and making his way through the crowds to get to me, his blue eyes focused on me intently. I turned away, I really didn't want to talk to him right now, I needed to digest all of this before I could even think about talking to him. Reading my body language Jack nudged Will who she was standing next to and her eyes beneath her hood darted in George's direction.

"Let's go," She suggested and they led me from the courtyard and off to complete our drop offs, well I certainly had a lot to think about. At that moment in time I couldn't feel anything, nothing at all, I knew that I had to work all this out and try and get my head around everything, I think you'll agree that finding out you were engaged is a pretty big thing to deal with.

With one last glace over my shoulder I saw George come to a stop in the crowds as he saw us leaving, my heart lurched at the sight, this was the first sign of life it had shown since I had first heard my past self's story. I turned away again and stared straight ahead, off into the distance and began to really take in what had been said.

DISCAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS OR ANY OTHER OF MY STORYS, JUST THE STORYS THEMSELVES.

Just so you know : )


	6. Fermiliar faces

Chapter six

Sherwood Forest

As I wandered through the trees on what my fellow outlaws had informed me was a bright and sunny Tuesday morning, I let my mind wander free, and it wasn't too long until it stopped at home. Surely by now my family would have woken up and noticed that I had not come home last night, though it seemed that time worked a little differently here, as when I left Locksdale it had been late at night on a Sunday and when I arrived here in Nottingham it had been midday on a Monday. But still, they must have noticed I was missing by now, what had they done when they found out, had they called the police, the missing persons unit, my friends? If they had spoken to the others what had they been able to tell them, did my friends even know where I was or how I got here? And then those questions about my family only brought me back to the big question, where was I, oh I knew I was in Nottingham around the time of my ancestor the original legendary Robin Hood, but was this some kind of alternate reality (kind of Si-Fi I know but what else could it be), had I time travelled without even knowing about it, was I dreaming? No I didn't think I was dreaming, as far as I was aware you don't feel exhaustion at having trekked through a jarring forest all morning if you were dreaming. I was definitely awake and (though you may doubt this) sane, I was perfectly sane and wide awake, anyone other than me might not believe time travel or parallel universes or whatever to be possible, but I do. Trust me after finding out you are decent from Robin Hood and it's yours and your friend's job to save your home town from a corrupt businessman, nothing ever surprises you and nothing is impossible.

I grabbed hold of a branch to help me up and over a perticuly large bolder that blocked my way and dismissed all those questions from my mind, I wasn't getting any closer to finding the answers to any of them. I began to wonder what my parents would say if they could see me now, I was beginning to miss them, my grandparents and Joey as well, I even missed Alice if you could believe that. It was difficult being away from the people you saw on a regular basis, even if they sometimes annoyed you, you get used to their presence everyday and it's strange when they aren't there. Anyway I was pretty sure I could guess how my parents would react if they knew where I was, well after the initial shock and oh my gosh your Robin Hood typical parent reaction, I knew what they would do. My dad, who loved a good story, would exclaim it to be an exciting and thrilling tale and would then store it away in perfect detail to tell his mates over a pint down at the Working Men's Club. My mum however would have a very different reaction to dad's she had always been interested in local history and had even wanted to carry the subject on after school, though she had never been able to because of the costs and the need to go straight into paying work. Mum had loved the legend of Robin Hood especially and had often told it to me as a bedtime story as a kid, she would sit and listen intently as I relayed the story to her while in her mind she matched it to the original story searching for a way to prove the existence of Robin Hood. Then, if she could, mum would write it up in a report and try and get that published, it's a shame really when you think about it, mum is so talented and could have really made something of herself. If it wasn't for the social divisions of our town and people like Baxter who believe working class women should stay in there place she could have really been someone, so many working class people in the Southside didn't get the opportunity to reach their full potential.

However I was pretty sure my mum's version of the Robin Hood legend wasn't quite as complicated and out of the ordinary as mine. It was messed up pure and simple, nothing made sense to me anymore and I was beginning to wonder what strange twists it would through at me next.

It was clear this was not the typical telling of the story whatever it was, as far as I was aware in the original story Robin Hood, was a guy. To my knowledge he was not teenage and neither were his outlaws, there was no one called Jack or Jacqueline in the story (although Jack is as much a valuable part of our group as the rest of us) and he had not been in a previous relationship with Guy of Gisborn! In the normal story Maid Marian was not a boy called Marin and had not fought with the earlier mentioned Guy of Gisborn over Robin Hood, the other story was no were near as complicated and a lot easier to swallow, I could have handled the old version, I just can't deal with my messed up version of it. Not that I have a choice.

I sighed as the very thing that had been bothering me and had deprived me of a decent night sleep last night, popped back into my mind again, George. We could never just have a normal relationship could we? No matter where we were or what time we were in, our story just had to be complicated. I mean look at what happened yesterday, basically I found out in the time space of what fifteen minuets, that he was in fact Marin (I would have to tell him when I got back, he had gotten it into his head that his ancestor was Saint George as in George and the dragon, you can see his reasoning but somehow I had always doubted it, ha-ha). And as if that wasn't bad enough it turned out he and I (or rather Robin Hood and Marin) had once been engaged, engaged! I was sixteen and in this crazy world I had already been engaged, though if I'm being honest I would rather it have been Marin I was engaged to than Guy any day.

Which leads us on nicely to the next thing I learned yesterday, he had fought with Guy (it came as absolutely no surprise to me that Guy had taken the form of Adam), over ME, I could not believe that and the very thought made me blush. I knew that back home George would have jumped at the chance to really lay into Adam, and I'm pretty sure I would have jumped at the chance too after what the slime ball was doing to me. But I don't know; it was strange not the fact that Adam/Guy was causing trouble for me and George/Marin no that wasn't strange. I guess it was the idea that it wasn't like home, a simple scrap where the very worst thing that could happen would be a broken nose or something like that, here swords and other sharp and dangerous weapons were used, it bothered me that Marin could have gotten hurt in their duel and it would have been my fault. Though im not entirely sure why that should bother me, especially after what the others had said about Marin running off to the Crusades after winning the fight. My problem with this wasn't what my medieval friends thought; it wasn't that I had been publicly humiliated and abandoned when Marin should have been proposing marriage or some such stupid Lady like worry. No, what I didn't like was the part of the story where he ran off without telling me (or Robin Hood), im sure I (we?) would have understood why he wanted to go and help the King if he had mentioned it before he left, but no according to the others there had been no forewarning and I had simply been ditched, I was going to need an explanation for that, George (past or present) would never do something like that without a reason and I wanted to hear it.

Now he was back and it turned out he had one more wedge to drive between us, he was working for the Sheriff or more specifically Guy. That really didn't sit well with me, why would he lower himself so much as to actually work for the man he despised? It was too outlandish and again I believed there was a reason for this strange action, I could tell (or rather hoped) he wasn't happy about it and the public announcement of Marin's new employment was clearly a sly attempt of the Sheriffs to humiliate Marin, the town would surely be buzzing about how the Lord of Locksley was working for the very man he had fought for the hand of the once Lady Robin. I wasn't angry at Marin, not really, he was George and there was no way I could stay angry at George, not anymore. I was however confused and slightly frustrated at how things were never normal for us, it was almost as bad as back in Locksdale.

On top of being Locksdale's most eligible teenage singleton George was the son of the wealthiest and most powerful businessman in town, who just so happened to be my mortal enemy. George stood to inherit his father's grad fortune and position as would-be-mayor of the town (he wasn't officially but everyone knew who owned our town). Though George didn't want any of this and did not approve of his fathers mobster like reputation and actions, he had little choice, being a Baxter was a privilege you can NOT refuse. So as you can imagine despite my feeling for him and the obvious attraction and connection we share, it is unlikely that anything will or can happen. Though it still was not that simple, it wasn't just your typical Romeo and Juliet story, we weren't just two teenagers involved in forbidden love (well at least it was for me, love I mean) he was a fellow outlaw and betrayed his father on a daily basis so that he could help me and the others give money to the poor of Locksdale. Therefore there was the added discomfort of him being a friend and being so close to me most of the time, it was confusing especially when you consider the two times we kissed at the very beginning of our working relationship, though to be fair he was dressed as his alter ego The Crusader during one of the kisses. And then there was Adam, my cheating ex-boyfriend (you know the kind), when we were together it had been one of those stupid teenage relationships you later regret and ask yourself why you were even together. It was safe to say George and Adam hadn't really hit it off, though im glad as I would have had to seriously rethink my opinion of George if he had got on with Adam. The pair butted heads frequently and emotions ran high when they were in a room together with me, one such time being a few weeks ago when Adam had humiliatingly shouted out the details of our relationship for the whole world to hear in my place of employment The Café Locksley, just to annoy George. And now thanks to my unhealthy and slightly obsessive but loving desire to protect George, I was Adam's personal slave and no closer to a real relationship with George, gawd and I though my life was messed up here in Nottingham it was absolute chaos back home.

"Robin," Will said snapping me out of my in depth analysis of my relationship with George. I turned to look at the other outlaws walking a little way behind me as we hiked through the forest; they were (yet again) looking at me in confusion, clearly I had been asked a question and not answered (again) as I was too deep into my own world.

"Yes?" I asked trying to look innocent, as if I hadn't been wondering about George and Marin as they suspected that I had simply been taking in the beautiful scenery.

"Are you sure you are well enough to come out today?" he asked and I was sure that was not what he had originally asked me, it was just the more appropriate question at the moment "it is just you look a little distracted at the moment." He raised an eyebrow meaningfully and beside him Jack smiled at me in the understanding way only a fellow girl can. Will was clearly disappointed I was still thinking of Marin, Jack however clearly sympathised and from the look she then gave Will while he looked disapprovingly at me confirmed that (like back at home) Jack had a thing for Will and I was sure Will had a thing of Jack.

"Im fine," I replied "never better in fact, fit as a fiddle, right as rain even, happy as a clam and all that jazz."

I suppressed a laugh as I looked into their baffled faces, I might as well have grown an extra head for the looks they were giving me. I was about to make some comment about being ahead of my time when a noise from behind caused me to spin around. I looked through the trees ahead and towards the dirt main road, where a fancy carriage was being pulled towards Nottingham town by two jet black horses and guarded by two of the town's soldiers. This must be someone of relative importance and wealth if they needed to be guarded and that carriage wasn't too shabby either, this person definitely had a few pennies in their purse. I held out my hand to silence the others before they could respond to my peculiar statement, it wouldn't be wise to alert our wealthy traveller of our presence, I indicated to the direction of the carriage and the others smiled cunningly. I raised my finger to my lips and the held up two fingers, pointed to Mark or rather Much and John and then pointed to the back of the carriage, they would come from behind after I stopped the carriage. I then pointed to Jack and Will before indicating to the two sides of the (thankfully) slowly moving carriage, my heart sank as I went to point at George to tell him he was partnered with me and I realised he wasn't there. I pointed to myself and the front of the carriage; the others nodded and swiftly headed off so that we could intercept the carriage. I pulled my hood up, more out of habit that actual need, and sighed at my obvious feelings for George and how much I missed him, despite all our problems there was no escaping the fact that I was happiest when I was with him.

Reaching the road a little way ahead of the carriage I hid behind a tree and prepared to make my presence known, we had been on our way to the castle to scope out the area and try and figure out the best way in and out and how we were going to get to the strong room where the money the Sheriff had taken from the villagers yesterday for the obligatory 'donation', would be kept. Of course we were going to steal it back for them; any do gooder worth their salt would do the same. The carriage was close enough to me now, so it was possible for me to step out in front of them swiftly and startle the horses, rather than waiting dumbly for a few moments in the middle of the road waiting for them to come close enough and totally lose the element of surprise. I did so and as the horses started and the driver pulled desperately at the rains the two guards jumped from the carriage and pulled out menacing looking blades. I eyed their swords cautiously but pulled my bow from under my cloak in a show of courage, I aimed an arrow in their direction and in a little way off in the distance I could see the other outlaws preparing to make their move.

"Donations for the poor," I called out stepping forward slowly my bow darting between the two guards and the driver in front of me.

"Outlaws," one guard scoffed before making a run at me, I zeroed in on him but before I had to harm him (which I try to avoid) John had ambushed him from behind, the large sliver sword dropped onto the dirt road with a thud as Jhon restrained the struggling solider with his staff, a look of absolute concentration on my fellow bandits face.

"Don't get any bright ideas," I warned the remaining two men flicking my bow in John and his struggling captives' direction as a warning gesture. The other outlaws appeared then bows aimed at the other men as they mirrored my battle stance and waited for more orders, I could get used to this, back home I would have had some serious back chat by now, old world manners are pretty good, now if only I could introduce my friends back home to them.

"You in the carriage," I called out as the others moved into position around the vehicle "come on out, don't be afraid, we don't hurt the innocent."

"Though for that to work you actually have to be an innocent," Will shouted out "so let's hope that is what you are."

The deep purple curtain that acted as the carriages door was pulled back (though only after a few moments, it was obvious this person had expected that to be done for them) and slowly a woman stepped out onto the forest floor. She was blond and wore her hair pinned back elegantly into a bun, she was exceptionally pretty until she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the forest floor around her and lifted the pink skirts of her dress higher off the ground. Immediately I thought, snob, this girl clearly believed the whole world revolved around her and was created just for her. A daddies little princess with a bad case Mine Executive Father syndrome (M.E.F syndrome) as we would say back in Locksdale, which pretty much ment she was a spoiled brat. Though after I registered her snobbishness I was hit my a wave of familiarity, I knew this blond bitch from somewhere, but where? I racked my brain for how I knew her as she turned around to face me, the look of disgust not leaving her delicate features as she looked me up and down.

"We here to collect money for charity," I said fully aware of the confused looks I was getting "so if you please."

I frowned as a smug grin spread across her face and she stood even taller and held herself with an even greater sense of self worth, if that were possible.

"Im afraid I have nothing to give to you Hood." she said the self-satisfied grin still there, she definitely knew who I was, it was really annoying me now, who was she?

"Im afraid it's not optional," I continued nodding to Jack and Mark "it's an obligatory donation." I said quoting the Sheriff's words, I didn't like this girl.

At my silent orders Jack and Mark (Much) jumped into the carriage and began searching for money and other things of value, blondie looked outraged, well what did she think we were going to do, valet her carriage?

"What are you doing? Those are my things, my daddy…" she trailed off at the look I was giving her from beneath my hood, it was very I though so. Frustrated she balled up her fists and span around angrily to face her escorts "do something, you can not just let them take my things, you were sent to protect me!" she demanded.

The other men simply looked John and his hostage up and down again, shuddered slightly and pretended not to hear her livid screeching.

"You are perfectly protected," Mark said as he exited the carriage carrying one end of a wooden trunk, Jack had the other "and as for your belongings, we only take what you do not need."

I kept my mouth shut, my dislike for this girl was strong and overpowering, I would have liked very much to take her for every penny she had, though I could not justify why. I just knew I didn't like her, whether it was a premonition or from past experience, she was not my friend my feelings were telling me as much.

"There is another trunk of money in the carriage, it should be sufficient enough to leave her." Jack confirmed Mark's words though it did not seem to satisfy blondie here.

"But this chest of money you are kindly donating will greatly benefit to poor of Nottingham, you should feel proud." I said throwing her a smug look of my own, she gave me a loathsome one in return though I was pleased to see she didn't look superior any more.

Jack and Mark carried the trunk over to my side and gave John a look as Will and I kept our bows steady in their direction. John released his prisoner and the guard fell to the floor gasping and clutching his throat, though he was otherwise unharmed if slightly over dramatic, if John had really wanted to hurt him he would have. John strode over to where we stood a little way off in front of the carriage and Will slowly backed up too still aiming his bow. Jack and Mark put down the chest and in one swift movement John picked it back up again with ease, it made more sense for John to carry the heavy chest as he possessed inhuman strength. And we took our leave. Jack, Mark and Will all baring the weapons went first flagging John as he walked effortlessly with the chest.

"See ya," I called out lowering my bow, completely forgetting the time I was in but not really caring, as I jogged after the others once they were a good enough distance away.

"Get them! Do not let them get away!" She shouted, but it was too late, they always wait until it's too late, I grinned sincerely for the first time since yesterday, I felt as though I had thwarted an old foe.

We left the treasure filled chest at a near by storage cave the outlaws kept near the area, after inspecting its contents, it was safe to say we could do more than just give the townspeople their money back, though we still had to steal back their money from the Sheriff on principal. It would be insanely stupid to waltz through town caring that great thing, so much for inconspicuous. So with our load lightened considerably we walked cautiously into Nottingham town, hoods up and wary.

We stopped for a moment just inside the gates of the town and I looked up at the castle, surely it couldn't be that hard, it would be just like back at home wouldn't it? Yeah exactly the same, simple, I mean come on breaking into an ancient castle can't be that different from breaking into oh lets say The Baxter Academy, can it? As we approached however I become doubtful, was the castle growing in size or was that just me? There seemed to be guards everywhere and the metal gate that blocked the entrance look menacing and foreboding, hum I may need to rethink this.

"They have tightened security," Jack commented as we walked through the market.

"It will be in preparation for Prince John's visit, I don't suppose they can take any chances when royalty is visiting." Mark said as we came to a stop.

"The big issue is how do we get in?" Will asked and I looked from face to face searching for any suggestion of a plan in formation, I saw none. I turned back to the castle sighing, I was new here, I didn't know what I was doing, not really, I had been fine up until anything required knowledge that came from actually living here. I scanned the market looking for something or someone that might be of use; if security had been beefed any points of access the outlaws' usaly used would not be safe, this required something new, something original, we needed creativity and cunning as well as recklessness. A wide mischievous grin spread across my face as I spotted the perfect person to come to our aid, pushing his cart though the crowd (I was shocked to see it was not bright yellow as it was at home) calling out eagerly to possible buyers, his richly dark skin gleaming in the midday sun. Smiling at us from across the market place was Joe or Joseph as he had earlier been referred to by the others. Perfect, if he couldn't get us in that castle, no one could.


	7. Crazy chick

Chapter seven

Nottingham town

Joseph, much like his modern day self, was elated by the prospect of our proposal and keen to help sneak us into the castle, he relished the challenge of the improved security and assured us he was more than capable of getting us in. So as you can imagine, it wasn't long until we had a plan put together, Joseph was adamant that we use his cart as our form of entry, why bother sneaking around when you could just walk right past the guards smiling and waving, he argued. We saw where he was coming from, it certainly would be easier to just use the front gate, but although that would make things a heck of a lot simpler, his cart was regretfully about the size of a wheelbarrow just a little bit deeper and therefore utterly useless. Though Will and Joseph didn't think so, the wheels in my two very creative friends' minds were turning and in no time at all they had found the solution. John was instructed to rip out the wooden shelves and planks in the cart-which didn't seem to bother Joseph, much who in his mad desire to break into the castle had ceased to care about his precious cart- and remove the carts contents and stash it in boxes. Mar… I mean Much then helped Will sand down the insides, with the aid of a rough cloth loaned to us by a plump (though gaunt looking in the face) woman in an apron, she told us she used the cloth when she bathed the kids, ouch, poor kids. Jack then squashed some almost ripe blackberries taken from a near by bush-which were to my great surprise untouched, maybe people here actually respected each other and what they had enough to wait for them to ripen, back home they would have been launched at some poor elderly woman's window before they so much as coloured- and painted the town insignia on the cart, Joseph could wash it off later, she assured him.

I was to ride in the cart during the infiltration of the castle, as the most well known and recognisable person, even with my hood up it would not be safe for me any other way. I argued a little with this part of the plan, it made me feel useless and a little like a child playing hide and seek, though I was promptly reminded by Joe that we didn't have the time to argue. So unwillingly but dutifully, I climbed into the wooden cart, sat down and lent against the hastily sanded sides, catching my arm on a splinter still poking out of the wall. The door on the roof was slowly closed and the little cart wobbled to a start, I began to wonder how the box on wheels was even sturdy enough to take my weight. We made our way down the grass and round the corner of the house we had hid behind and rambled on to the main road and though the market. Bobbling along in the cart I felt a little like a Greek soldier descending on Troy, though to be honest my Trojan horse wasn't much to look at. While I was pushed along by Joseph-who slid open the hatch a few times to comment on my weight before huffing and puffing and carrying on-I was aware of the hustle and bustle and busy noises of the market as we travelled though it, I could hear every word spoken in the outside world from my little box. The cart came to a stop and I held my breath waiting.

"Afternoon gents," Joseph greeted in his very best salesman voice "just taking a few things into the castle." He banged on the top of the cart to accompany his words.

"And them?" I heard a grumpy, monotone guard ask, I couldn't see his face but I bet he couldn't have cared less.

"They are with me," Joseph replied, the others remained mute, they had their hoods pulled up and arms laden with the boxes of Joe's merchandise and were acting the part of the simple servants. Joe began to push the cart again only to pull it to a halt again, banging my head on the wall in the process, as a guard spoke.

"Whoa, hold on," said a much more enthusiastic and eager young guard "what are you taking into the castle?"

Oh couldn't the other guy just wave us through, the one who really didn't care, why did we have to mess around with this fervent youth, who only wanted to exert his new found power. The older man sighed at his companion's words, probably thinking along the same lines as I was.

"Just stuff, you know stuff for Price John's visit," Joe said calmly "food, decorations, fabrics, that sort of thing."

Wow he was convincing, I almost believed him, I tell you know I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of that voice when he was trying to make a sale, that kid could sell ice to a polar bear. Through the wooden walls of the cart I could hear the soft clank of the young guards armour as he paced around me inspecting my hiding place, the guard kicked the side of the cart twice in that annoying way some people do, he then gave the box a vigorous shake.

"Not much in here," The guard commented as he shook the cart, was he kidding, there was a Brit size ten teenage girl in here.

My shoulders and head bounced from wall to wall as he shook the cart; as a result I hit a piece of un-sanded wood and the splinter cut my cheek.

"Arr," I yelled completely forgetting myself, I reached to my cheek as warm blood slowly trickled from the cut, and I held my breath, opse.

"Chew!" Joseph suddenly exclaimed, reacting fast he turned my cry of pain into a sneeze.

"What was that?" asked the younger guard, I didn't need to see the others faces, they would be horror struck, we'd been found out.

"Err, chickens," Joe lied calmly having regained his composure "chickens for the kitchen."

"Chickens don't sneeze," The guard challenged, though he sounded unsure himself as to the answer of his own accusation.

"I know that, what a silly suggestion, of course chickens don't sneeze, that was me." Joe said, though I was sure his expression would be kind of oh dear grimace. Joe didn't say anymore, he didn't want to push it and waited to see the guard's response.

"Let me see," The guard demanded and I glanced anxiously up at the hatch, if he opened that and saw me in here that would be the end of all of us, questions would be asked and as soon as they saw me they would know the answers to them.

"Come on Gavin," the older apathetic guard said trying to coax the younger guard out of his crazy, though to be honest totally relevant, suspicion "Just let them through, its nearly the end of our shift, you wont have time to do anything about this, besides your still new to this, lets leave it." It was obvious that this man was not very passionate, sticking to his working hours religiously he was a man after the hearts of many a modern day employees, only doing what he absolutely has to do when on the clock and as soon as that whistle blows punching out.

"Sir Guy," Gavin the giddy guard called out "we might have a problem here."

Oh this wasn't good; I thought as heavy footsteps sounded and my least favourite person strode pompously across the castle courtyard.

"What is it this time?" Guy/Adam asked as soon as he was close enough, a shiver ran down my spine as he spoke, it repulsed me to be so near him, even if he didn't know I was there. Guy sounded aggravated, this clearly was not the first time this guard had had 'a problem' this week, or maybe even just today.

"This vendor wants access to the castle," Gavin said and Guy sighed heavily.

"Have you asked him why?" He asked clearly not amused.

"He says he has something for the Princes visit," Gavin the guard replied oblivious to Guy's annoyance.

"And them?" Guy asked meaning the others.

"They are with him,"

"So what is the problem?" Guy asked getting more and more frustrated with each second he was forced to stand at the castle gates in the presence of his incompetent staff.

"The cart sir," Gavin replied finally getting to the point "he wont let me see what's in the cart,"

"I see," Guy replied in a frightening sort of way, his heavy foot steps started up again and his voice was louder when he spoke, he was right by Joe now I guessed "and why will you not allow us to see inside your cart?"

"Because of the chickens sir," Joe replied, he had clearly had time enough to expand his excuse and the respectful sir he added could only score him brownie points "they are ment for the kitchens and you will startle them if you open the cart, they'll try to get away see." Joe explained and I raised my eyebrows, a little impressed.

"No, I don't see," Guy replied and I could hear the smugness in his voice, he didn't like Joe, there was something about him, his easygoingness, his charm, his clothes, whatever, there was something about him he didn't like and Guy was going to show him up, or see him hang for some imaginary crime, whichever. "Let me open the hatch and take a look, to see if what you are saying is true."

The out line of Guy's hand became visible above the hatch and I gulped, my fingers brushed against my bow, which was squeezed in here with me, maybe it would come in handy sooner than expected.

"NO!" Joe exclaimed a little too forcefully, though it did the trick and Guy's hand remained where it was hovered over the hatch.

"Oh?" Guy asked, I didn't need to see him to know he had raised an eyebrow in confused intrigue, Adam had taken to doing that of late whenever I said something I shouldn't have, that he found amusing, it had begun to really wind me up back home, like everything Adam did. Baxter did it as well come to think of it, must be something they teach you when you work for Baxter, menacing and ridiculous facial expressions 101, right after the course on enslaving you ex-girlfriend through the old I'll- tell- on- your- boyfriend (Ok so George wasn't my boyfriend, details) if- you- don't, threat.

"I mean no," Joe said his voice back to normal "you shouldn't do that sir, you'll hurt yourself."

Guy's eyebrows would have vanished into his hairline at those words, im sure, if I could see him.

"Nothing more dangerous than a frightened chicken, it'll take your hand clean off." Joe warned convincingly and I had to fight back a laugh at the image Joe's words put in my head.

Thankfully Guy pulled his hand way at that, though he was still sceptical and called.

"Lord Marin," he yelled in the way an angry boss yells for a despised member of staff, believe me I would know, that's how Jordans sounds when he shouts for me.

My breath caught in my throat, did he just say Marin?

"Yes Sir Guy,"

The sound of his voice was like music to my ears, so rich and velvety, even though he sounded a little peeved a having to address Guy thus. I barely heard the bored, dry tone he used, he still sounded melodic to me. I shook myself mentally, what was I playing at, I wasn't sure how I felt about the whole thing with George or Marin as I should call him, right now I was still confused and hadn't had enough time to figure it all out. I didn't think being around him and getting mesmerised by his voice would help me in my quest for understanding, so I tried to snap out of it, it was just so good to hear his voice.

"There seems to be some issues concerning this cart," Guy said, the smirk he wore evident in his tone, he didn't sound like Jordans anymore.

"Yes," Marin replied, confused and unable to see where he fitted into this and what his purpose here was.

"Concerning a chicken, I would like you to take a look inside the cart and tell me if there is anything suspicious in there." Guy instructed.

"You can't do that, it's too…" Joe started to object but Guy cut him off.

"Dangerous, I know, but that is why I called Lord Marin here, so that he may inspect your cart if there truly is anything dangerous in there. That way no one will get hurt, achem, because of your crazed chicken," I felt a huge wave of fresh hate for Adam and Guy at his words, how dare he imply that Marin was no one, he was at least as powerful and influential as Guy, if not more so as he is well liked by the people "should it attack. And do not argue with me again or I shall arrest you for disrespect of a Lord and resisting a matter of security."

My anger mounted, right then I would have liked nothing more than to thump him. That would wipe that constant smug, self-satisfied look off his face.

"Are you instructing me inspect that cart?" Marin asked in disbelief.

"That is exactly what I am instructing you to do," Guy replied and when Marin did not move he added "well go on then,"

"Do you not think we should respect their privacy, if he says it's a chicken surely it must be." Marin said, sounding sincere and uncomfortable with the idea. "What else could possibly be in there?"

"I'll tell you what could possibly be hiding in there, Hood that's what. Now do not question me again, do as I have asked." My stomach dropped, were we really that obvious?

"Sorry," Marin said sincerely though he wasn't talking to Guy, he was addressing Joe and the others.

"You really don't want to do that, it's dangerous, you're putting your life a risk!" Joe tried feebly to deter Marin and my heart rate quickened. What would he do when he saw me in here, tell Guy, not say anything at all, take me up in his arms and…

I grabbed my bow swiftly as the shadow of his hand came into view, could I really hurt him? If he kept putting thoughts like that one into my head I might have to. His hand got closer and I knew there was only one thing left to do, I took up my bow and took in another deep breather, sorry George.

I held my bow horizontal and began franticly bashing it into the walls of the cart; I needed to play up Joe's mad chicken story. My hair was swinging, my shoulders banging into the walls and the cart began to rock as I had intended it to, the cart swayed and collided with Marin.

"Oft!" he exclaimed as the top of the cart collided with his gut, his hands just a hairs breath away from the handle, he swiftly pulled it from my sight.

"I told you!" Joe exclaimed reacting and acting his part by diving for the cart and attempting to keep it steady, slowly I let my frantic bashing, or pecking as I'd hoped to convince Marin and Guy it was, subside until I stopped, I made it look as though Joe had forced it still "I told you it was much to dangerous to try and open the cart, she is very temperamental."

I took a little offence at that and thrust my bow upwards hitting the roof to show my annoyance.

"You were telling the truth," Guy said sounding surprised and, distant, as though he had backed away "the animal is mad, im not sure we really want it in the castle."

"That is why we have brought her here; she is no good for laying in the state she is in, the only thing we can do with her is have handed to the castle butcher, put her out of her misery so to speak." Joe said matter of factly.

"Will you be alright getting her to the kitchen; she won't harm any of you?" George asked sounding a little more convinced than before.

"We'll be fine my Lord, we are used to her you se…" Joe said but Guy interrupted him to confront Marin, evidently he didn't like him trying to exert any kind of power or even talk out of turn.

"It does not matter any more, take the bird to the kitchens, you have my permission. Now Marin, it would seem I have another task for you…" This time it was Guy who was interrupted.

"But Sir Guy…" The younger guard went to argue though he let out a whimper as Guy rounded on him.

"Do not ever interrupt me again!" Guy shouted infuriated so suddenly even I flinched "it is not your place to interrupt me, now get out of my sight!" for the scurrying of feet that followed his words I was sure the guard was doing just that "Now Marin," Guy said the fury not completely gone from his voice, the cart jerked forward as Joe began to push it, egger to get out of the line of fire "I have received word that there is a tax back up at the tavern, it would seem the land lord does not agree with our laws, get the money he owes or bring him to the dungeons, either way I expect some payment, be that money or entertainment." There was a cruel smile in his voice and as we rolled past them through the gates, I could have sworn I heard a low growl coming from Marin.

Joe led the way and wheeled me through the courtyard and into the castle, or so I assumed as I couldn't see anything. It wasn't long until we came to a stop, light flooded into my wooden box as Joe opened the hatch to let me out, climbing out of the hatch I noticed we were in the kitchen, this made Joe's story more believable.

The others were looking at me, worried, by my brief sort of encounter with Marin back at the gates, I smiled at them to show that I was fine, hearing his voice and being so close to him back there ment absolutely nothing to me. My smiled became more genuine as Marin/George's face swam before my minds eye, concentration might be a problem now. The others didn't look convinced by my gormless smile, but they didn't say anything about it.

"Can you stay here Joseph, until we get back, we won't be long?" I asked, distracting myself and trying to ignore the way my heart was still thumping madly in a way that had nothing to do with adrenalin.

"I can, why do you have a plan?" Joe asked as all around me the other outlaws began setting up their bows.

"I think so," I replied "I was hoping that if we don't get caught we could sneak out the same way we came in, we could pretend we had just dropped off the chicken or something, would that work?" I asked turning to Mark or rather Much, gawd I was terrible at this.

"It should, like you said we just need to not get caught." Much replied.

"To the strong room then," I said "we'll not be long Joe."

Joseph and the others looked at me funny for a second before the others followed me towards the door and Joseph's expression changed to one of contemplation and possibly appreciation; he might not mind my nickname for him.

I opened the aged door slowly and peaked around it, checking out the corridor, no guards in sight. I gestured for the others to follow me; we stepped cautiously out into the corridor bows at the ready and slowly made our way to the end of the one way corridor that led to a staircase. We took to the steps two at a time and I stopped at the top stuck as to where to go next, I looked left, then right, then back to the others.

"Where now?" I asked a little embarrassed and feeling useless, but come on how was I supposed to know where to go?

"The hit on the head?" Will asked Jack who nodded, wow I really was lucky to have this head hitting thing to fall back on.

"It's this way Robin," Jack said softly and pointed left, I gestured for her to go in front of me, my friend nodded; she would save me the embarrassment of having to ask her again at the end of the next corridor.

We ran, with Jack in the lead, in the direction of the strong room and although I didn't know it at the time, an even grater challenge. John ran beside me and smiled at me encouragingly, he was trying to tell me he understood and was there for me, I smiled back

"It's just round the next corner," Jack informed me falling back so that I could run ahead of her. In my haste I turned the corner blindly and collided suddenly with a tall, muscular body. My bow clattered to the floor and a set of strong hands grabbed my arms to stop me from falling over, I opened my eyes and looked up to see who I had ran into, I didn't need to, I had know who it was as soon as I had seen his red tunic, it was Marin.


	8. The strong room

Chapter eight

Nottingham castle

Instantly my heart rate quickened, each beat of the besotted organ as loud as if it were banging desperately against my chest, frantic in it's desire to break free and reach the angel faced man before me. My mouth fell open as I stared at his beauty, in our brief separation I had almost forgotten is loveliness. I had not been able to recall the way his sapphire eyes twinkled when he looked at me, like diamonds in the sun light. The messy way his sandy blond hair looked after he had been running his fingers through it. Or the cute lines he got around his mouth when he smiled at me, like he was doing now. At first he had looked incredibly surprised when I had ran into him, but instantly recognition dawned across his gorgeous features and he beamed that dazzling smile of his. His strong and capable hands still held me tightly in place, though there was no longer any danger of me falling over, I couldn't if I tried. I was frozen in place.

My chest ached as my heart continued to hammer against my ribs, I couldn't control my emotions, but I was so glad to see him, so relived to have him so close to me. especially after that disturbing dream I had had, I couldn't bear the thought of that tortured expression he wore as he held me in his arms, I couldn't stand the knowledge that it was my fault he was hurting so. I desperately wanted to do something to make him feel better, to somehow put aside the memory of that awful dream and view it as just that, a dream, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't because this wasn't my George; this was not the same boy I had left wounded in the science lab at Baxter Academy. This was Lord Marin, employee of Sir Guy and the very man who had ran off to war rather than stay with me. I knew that I should be angry, furious even, I just couldn't bring myself to hate him though, I had given up trying to do that months ago, I just couldn't do it. Besides, it wasn't really me that Marin had hurt. It was Robin Hood, not me Robin Hudson that Marin had left humiliated and heartbroken, could I really blame him for something he had done to the other me? Of course not, this may not be George by name or history, but he was George in every other way, I was dizzy and lightheaded just standing hear looking at him, in almost every respect this was the guy that I had fallen in love with, and nothing he ever did to me could possibly make me hate him. Nothing.

Suddenly Marin's gleeful smile was gone; in its place was a worried frown, his eyebrows were knitted together in concern. I snapped my mouth shut as I realised I had been stood here doing nothing but gawping at him, embarrassing, I was going to say something, but I just couldn't force the words to my lips, instead I blinked dumbly. Still frowning George raised one hand to my face, gripping me tightly with the other, and placed it gently on the side of my face, his touch had the mark on my arm tingling again.

"Are you alright?" He asked his voice velvet.

I nodded slowly "im fine," I managed to reply, though how I managed to speak I do not know. It was a little annoying when he did this to me, left me speechless, it happened totally out of the blue most of the time. We'd be sitting at Sherwood working on out latest project and I happen to glance in his direction and I'd openly gasp, completely blown away by him, now I understood why all the girls at school had had a thing for him.

Marin didn't look convinced, gently he traced the cut on my cheek, thankfully it wasn't bleeding anymore, but I knew it couldn't be very pretty.

"Its nothing," I said softly, answering his question before he'd had chance to ask it.

He continued to look sceptical but didn't press the subject any further; I continued to look up into his mesmerising blue eyes as I spoke.

"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at the tavern?" I asked, my voice slightly breathless though I'd been stood here still for a while now, I blushed, which only served to embarrass me further as that was something I never did. Marin looked confused for a moment, and I wasn't sure whether it was because of the way I spoke or if he was wondering how I knew about the tavern.

"I suppose I could ask you the same question," He replied with a slight smile "but I'll answer you first, I might work for HIM now," Marin said the word with intense distaste and his easy going smile vanished for a second, "but I am by no means Guy's slave, I will go to the tavern to collect his taxes when it so suits me, im a little busy at the moment."

I wanted to ask him why he was busy, but the cheeky smile he flashed me shut me up. A sharp cough came from behind me and I whipped my head round to see the others still standing there, in all honesty I had forgotten all about them. Will was obviously the one who had coughed, he had slipped into full on protective big brother mode and was watching me and Marin with his arms crossed and disapproval in his eyes. Jack looked from Will to us, her heart going out to me as she rested her hand on Will's arm to keep him from doing anything he might regret. Mark and John just looked uncomfortable, as though they were intruding on a private moment and were ashamed of that.

"and I'm sure I am not the only one rebelling, I have heard some very interesting stories about you since I got back," Marin said drawing my attention back to him, approval colouring his words and I knew it didn't bother him, what I did as Robin Hood, in fact he might even be proud of me, "am I right in thinking this is another adventure of yours?"

"We're trying to get into the strong room; we want to give the villagers their money back. It was completely unnecessary and unfair how Con… the Sheriff took that money from the townspeople yesterday, obligatory donation my backside!" I answered truthfully; it was so easy to talk to him, just like the real George. I knew that if he asked me, I would give him the honest answer to any question, well almost any question. I couldn't, for example, tell him how I felt about him, not easily anyway. Though that aside, I trusted him unconditionally, I would trust George with my life, so the same must be said for Marin. Though, Will and the others didn't seem to agree with me.

"I know what you mean," Marin replied and he really seamed to, "but you do know that the strong room has had its security tightened in preparation for Prince John's visit, don't you?"

"Argh," John groaned "you're kidding,"

Marin smiled at John's outburst, I didn't, I was frowning now deep in concentration, what were we going to do now? The others knew all about the old security measures for the strong room, even if I didn't, but now that did us no good, who knew what they had done to beef security. The others began to debate what it was best to do, carry on or turn back. For me turning back wasn't an option, I was getting those people their money back, one way or another. I turned back around to face Marin and he took in my expression, he smile widening.

"Fortunately, I over heard the Sheriff double checking the alterations with Guy, so I can tell you all the changes." Marin said.

"Gawd, something's never change," I muttered, thinking of back home where George always seemed to over hear juicy bits of information while at home in the Baxter mansion. Marin gave me a funny look, he had obviously heard that, I grinned and he shook his head staring at me intently.

"You know what changes they've made?" Mark asked, pulling out a yellowed bit of parchment, on which, he had shown me, was a map of the castle, he had obviously been trying to come up with an alternative way into the strong room.

"Yes," Marin replied "and im sorry to say it doesn't look good, the number of guards around the strong room, this very corridor in fact, have been doubled most of them are armed with dogs if not swords or bows. Though that's just outside the room, in addition to the thick wooden door, the floor of the strong room is now made of very thin slate instead of stone, the slightest change in weight will break it and drop whoever is in the room at the time, into a small pit under the floor. The slate floor is raised a little off the ground you see, and there the prisoners will wait until the guards find them." Marin sounded grim; as if he really was sorry the out look wasn't so good, I had to agree with him, things didn't look so good for us. However…

"What?" Marin asked that dazzling grin back on his face as he examined my expression. Hum, I did like a challenge, and this would definitely be just that. But that wasn't why I was grinning, I knew exactly how we were going to get across the fragile slate flooring, I'd done similar things before after all, though never quite like this.

"I've got a plan is all," I replied and he looked as though he wanted to say more, though he didn't get a chance to as Jack called out.

"Robin!" She exclaimed and I span round to see her looking at me desperately as the others set up their bows and looked angrily at the empty space just after the corner, the heavy clank of metallic footsteps confirmed my suspicions. Guards. The others readied themselves to attack and I started looking around desperately for my bow, but Marin pulled me gently but strongly upright again.

"Wait," he said firmly though it was clear from his expression that he was pleading "let me get rid of them," I looked him up and down, the only (well I say only) weapon he wore was the sword tied to his waist. Was I really going to let him go on in there alone? I didn't get a chance to stop him however as he quickly released his grip on my arm and kissed my cheek swiftly, before running off.

"Wait," He pleaded again before lifting his finger to his lips and disappearing from sight around the corner. The others turned around to look at me, wanting further instructions, but I just stood their motionless, my fingers pressed against my cheek where seconds before his lips had been. Why did it feel like I was cheating? It didn't make sense that I should feel like im betraying George by letting Marin kiss me, hadn't I just decided earlier that the only difference between him and George was his name, why should I feel this way? It wasn't even as if George and I were together! We were friends, so what if I thought there could be more than that, he obviously didn't. Besides the two irrelevant times he had kissed me a month ago (spur of the moment types of things, I was sure they had ment nothing to him) he had done nothing to suggest other wise, so it shouldn't feel like I was cheating on him. But it did.

"Gentlemen!" Marin exclaimed as he rounded the corner, slowly I bent down and picked up my bow from the floor and the others turned around to face the direction the guards would come if this went wrong "You are just the people I was searching for," his voice was slightly breathless, as if he had just ran the London marathon "the west wing of the castle, it is a complete disarray, arrows and blood everywhere. It can only mean that Robin Hood has somehow managed to get through our defences on that side of the castle!"

Jhon turned to me wide eyed and Will raised an eye brow in disbelief, I held up my hand to stop them doing anything rash, I couldn't believe Marin would sell us out. We just had to give him a chance, this had to be part of his plan to distract the guards, we hadn't, of course, entered the castle at the west wing. But at the same time, if for some unknown reason Marin had just grassed on us, he would have me to deal with, love of my life or not, no one double crossed me.

"Why did you come from by the strong room then?" a guard asked in a dry tone.

"Because I have been searching the castle for one of you guards, and now I have found some of you. But as I said Robin Hood has entered through the west wing and raided the rooms there, she is obviously looking for something." Marin answered, his voice never losing its cool believable edge.

"Then we must protect the strong room!" another guard argued.

"No!" Marin exclaimed, maybe a little too forcefully, and he must have gotten some funny looks as when he spoke again his voice was controlled and slightly apologising "I mean, it can not possibly be the contents strong room Hood is after, as I said it was the west wing she searched, so she must be looking for something there." He urged.

There was silence as the guards pondered this possablilty; all of us held our breaths until the guards spoke again.

"You, go and gather reinforcements, you two come with me and Lord Marin to investigate." The guard who seemed to be in charge finally announced and I let out my breath. They hurried away in the other direction, Marin with them, ha; I thought smugly, I knew Marin wouldn't sell us down the river. I paused then, what was Marin going to do? I didn't think the west wing really was ransacked, so how on earth would he explain this lie when they got there? I didn't get a chance to think about this any further, as the others ran towards me as soon as the guards were gone and pulled me with them as they sprinted down the corridor. We skidded to a halt though, as we reached the end of the corridor, Marin hadn't been kidding, two sets of two guards paced outside what I assumed was the strong room. John mumbled something under his breath and Mark pulled out his bit of parchment again.

Mark sighed and stuffed the parchment back in his pocket; he then turned to Jack and said.

"Jacqueline, did you have a chance to make anymore of your bottled fire?" His whispered and as I raised my eyebrow Jack started rummaging through the pockets of her trousers and cloak and pulled out a tiny glass vial.

Jack looked at me for approval, but once she saw my mystified expression, she realised I hadn't a clue what was in that bottle. She must have put it down to me hitting my head, (just so you know, that story was very convincing as just as predicted an ugly burse was forming under my fringe where the squad guy had hit me) as she turned back to the wall at the end of the corridor and threw the bottle against the wall. Instantly as the glass shattered thick smoke began to fill the air and it really did look as though there was a fire, it wasn't anything like Mark's smoke screen (not just because it wasn't exploding into a thick gloop because he had tried a new recipe) it was so much more realistic, believable, I had been impressed with Mark's back home (when I wasn't cleaning it off of cream furniture) but this was something else. I would definitely have to get the recipe from Jacqueline before I left… whenever that might be.

"What's that?" One guard asked as he and his fellows stated to cough.

I caught on to the plan fast and began gesturing for the others and me to take a step back.

"John, you think you can grab them when they get close enough?" I whispered, he flashed me a confident smile in response and we braised ourselves.

"Go and fetch some water, quickly." One guard spluttered as he got closer to the 'fire'.

The smoke would clear soon; we had to take advantage of the guard's momentary blindness. And take advantage we did.

"I can't see anything," a guard coughed "we need to put it out faaaaah…" the guard went mute as Jhon slipped his hand over his mouth and pulled the guard out of the smoke and into our mists. I pulled the length of rope from where it was attached coiled to my belt, I then pulled out the blade I was horrified to find on my person, and cut half it half way and then cut one of those into a further three sections, two small, one large. The guard was now restrained by Mark and Jack while Will and John were poised to grab the next one, who was calling out for his partner, usefully informing us the others had gone to fetch water, he was alone.

I slung one length of rope over my shoulder and ran forward holding the other, just as John pulled the other guard from the smoke and he and Will struggled to restrain him. Swiftly we manoeuvred so that Jack and Will were restraining one guard, John the other and Mark… I mean Much, (drat im no good at this, I need to remember his name), and I held either end of the rope. The others forced our captives together and Much and I weaved in and out of them tying the guards together, we then tied the smaller bits of rope around their mouths to act as gags. Ok, that's kind of cruel I know, its not like rope is the smoothest of gags, but hey, rough treatment is an unfortunate by product of their chosen employment. Next time they go job hunting, they will definitely choose more wisely.

We ran around the corner through the fast clearing smoke, conscious we were short on time, it wouldn't be long until those guards returned with the unnecessary buckets of water, or the guards Marin had tricked returned to find out what was really going on. We reached to thick wooden door glad that, at least for now, we had avoided any dogs. Instantly Will got to work, much like his modern self, Will was very handy with all things wooden, and in no time had removed both the lock and the handle with some sort of saw, chisel thing (I don't know what it is, im not a carpenter) and the door swung open. Alright, my turn, I thought as I took an arrow from my quiver and set the plan I had been concocting since Marin had mentioned the delicate floors earlier. I tied one end of the rope to the arrow as I'd done a thousand times before, and swiftly tied the other end to the wooden beam above the door frame, the others cottoned on to what I was doing and split up into groups to keep watch, Jack going one way, Will the other, John and Mark stayed where they were weapons at the ready.

Swiftly I shot an arrow across the room and grinned as it sank into the wooden beam at the other end of the room, I tugged on it a few times to make sure it was safe before asking John for a leg up and grabbing the rope with both hands while hooking both legs over the rope. Slowly but surely I made my way across the rope, I was half way across when the rope first jolted, I stopped shimmying, horror-struck, oh great, I obviously hadn't tied it tight enough and the knot was coming undone. Who knew how deep the pit below me would be, the others might not be able to pull me back out, especially if I hit my head. I let out a little scream as the rope slipped again, oh God, the rope continued to slip and the next thing I knew I was falling. I clung to the rope as if it would do me any good as my stomach twisted with the horrible sensation you get on rollercoaster's, and I ascended. Suddenly I swung back upwards, still clinging desperately to the rope, braving a look back at the door, I saw Jhon digging his feet into the floor in effort to keep the rope held up. I saw the exertion in his twisted expression and hurried along the rope, landing with the soft thud of my boots as I touched safe ground. My jaw dropped as I looked around at all the bags of money piled into the room. Wow, that could feed a lot of needy people. I got to work picking up the sacks and throwing them across the room for Mark to catch and stick in his bag, I doubted we would fit all this money in one shoulder bag, but hey, we could try. As the number of sacks dwindled I became increasingly concerned about how much time we had left, the guards couldn't be far away now. I grabbed one last sack leavening three of four grudgingly in the corner, I then attached and the sack to my belt and looked John in the eyes, I was coming back across. He braised himself and I jumped up, a little unsure, but trusting my friend completely, I was just a little worried about my weight was all. I got back across with no problem; John only slipped forward under the strain a few times and swiftly hugged him in thanks one I was back on firm ground.

"Robin," Will hissed as he sprinted down the corridor in our direction, "we've got a problem."

I'll say, we all jumped a mile when we heard dogs barking and took off down the corridor in the opposite direction, heading for Jack and the kitchen, with no need to be told twice. Will gently grabbed Jack's hand as we reached her and pulled her with him as we ran.

"Oh crap," I said as we dashed down the grey stone corridors, fleeing the angry barks of the guard dogs and their masters.

"You said it," John agreed.

"No doubt there," Mark said.

"That's not good!" Will exclaimed risking a glance over his shoulder and seeing the dogs round the corner.

"Why is always the dogs?" I asked, instantly reminded of the time Baxter's guard dogs had chased me across his lawn after I broke in to speak with George.

"We really should find something else to eat but rabbit stew," Jack said and that was it, I was over come by the ridiculousness of this situation and cracked out laughing. We sniggered as we raced towards the kitchen, still in stitches as we slammed the door on the livid mutts and took our positions.

"What took you so long?" Joe demanded opening the hatch to the cart for me as the others rushed around putting on their cloaks.

"We ran into her boyfriend," Will said his voice once again disapproving, though still a little funny from the laughing, his words felt like a punch to my stomach, why should they do that?

"Here Robin," Mark said passing me the bag of money as I climbed into the cart.

The hatch was closed just as the door swung open, footsteps and sniffing could be heard through my wooden hide away, I could only hope they weren't tracker dogs.

"Who are you?" one guard demanded.

"I came to drop off my chicken," Joe replied and the guard groaned, obviously he had been told about the whacky chicken man, and wasn't eager to start up a conversation as he said.

"All right then, you are free to go," The guard instructed and Joe wheeled me towards the door. If only, I thought sadly, my mind a thousand years away from medieval banishment.


	9. Family ties

Chapter nine

Sherwood Forest

Outlaw's Tree house

I sighed heavily as I picked up the steaming tin cup in front of me, this sorry brew was the closest thing I was going to get to a good old fashioned (though obviously not old fashioned enough) cuppa around here. I gipped at the muddy taste as the warm liquid washed over my lips, ergh, that was the farthest thing from a nice cup of tea! It was horrible. I cringed and put down the cup, Jack had made it for me this morning; I had been watching her sceptically as she prepared it, from what I saw the main ingredients seemed to be leaves and other green vegetation. No wonder it tastes like mud. She had said it would calm my frazzled nerves, though I honestly couldn't see how it would. Besides it wasn't like I didn't have a right to be nervous, Prince John's visit was in two days time and we were no closer to figuring out a plan than we were three days ago.

The days had past by and had been for the most part, uneventful. It was Friday today and the Prince arrived on Monday, we were at a total loss to figure out how to take advantage of that. Though to be fair, we had been pretty busy. In-between the drop offs, general do-gooding, the escapade at the castle and my messy run in with Sir Guy, we had had little time to come up with a plan. What messy run in with Sir Guy? I hear you ask, well I did say my week had been for the MOST part, uneventful, you know besides the whole somehow time travelling back to the era of Robin Hood thing. Anyway, back to my encounter with Sir Guy, that had been very interesting to say the least, well at least I knew exactly where this guy stood, any worries I might have had about his feelings for me, had been put to rest immediately.

Wednesday

Nottingham town

"GET HER!" Guy had shouted as I sprinted through the open market place this past Wednesday.

A loaf of bread, one stinking loaf of bread was all I had taken and he was acting as though I had just run off with the crown jewels! Following Guy's orders I heard the heavy thump of the guards feet as they perused me, all this for a loaf of bread! Has the world gone mad? Panting now I leapt over a bench and ran around the side of the tavern.

"Give me a brake!" I puffed rounding the back of the tavern, as the thud of hooves joined the metallic sound of the men running, as if they didn't have enough of an unfair advantage numbers wise (I was all alone as the others were in Kingstone village where I was supposed to be meeting them) they had to pursue me on horseback, just to make it harder to get away.

I knew I wasn't going to outrun them, not after they brought in the horses anyway. The best thing I could do then was try to lose them. I sprinted around the back of the tavern and came back onto the main street on the other side of the wooden building, hoping to have confused the soldiers. I tried to ignore the drunken hollers of the men outside the tavern (oh they had been there, even though it had been the middle of the day, most of them guards themselves), I took off again through the market, back the way I had come, heading for the town gates.

Thump, thump, thump the horses galloped around the tavern and into view behind me, well that hadn't worked. I picked up the pace, maybe, I had wondered, I could get to the gates before Guy's men got close enough to apprehend me. then I had skidded to a halt dragging my heels into the dirt road, completely taken by surprise, as ten more guards had ran into view ahead of me, blocking my only easy exit. I had reacted fast, I sprinted through the gap between the butchers and the dress makers, my hood had flown back in my haste to avoid capture and I couldn't have cared less, everyone here knew who I was.

"Don't let her get away!" The acid and familiar tones of Adam, or rather Guy had rang out as I ran, confirming that he was still involved in the chase. He was probably one of the goons on horseback.

My detour had done little to put off my pursuers, the guards simply ran through the ally just as I had and the horsemen rode through one at a time. I groaned as I came up against the stone wall of the town border, I really wasn't doing myself any favours running around a town I didn't know, I had gotten myself lost. I hadn't had the time to reflect on this though, the guards were exiting the ally as well and I had to take off, I sprinted down the gap between the cottages and the wall, I didn't have a clue where I was going. Suddenly I spotted another opening and darted down the ally, I was panting heavily and openly now and things weren't looking too good for me. Upon exiting the ally I had found myself in the residential area of town, sheets and clothes hung on washing lines blowing gently in the breeze and children and mothers played in the afternoon sun. I took off at a run again, batting my way through the sheets and calling out to the women and children who were in the way of the perusing soldiers, somehow I didn't think they were the kind to stop for a child straying into their path, they'd probably think little of trampling innocents and I didn't want to take my chances.

"Get out of the way, quick!" I shouted as I ran "Get out of the way, the guards are behind me!"

I was relieved that the mothers heeded my words and hastily pulled their children to the side as I sprinted past them. I purposely ran through as many sheets as it was possible for me to, in a desperate attempt to deter my pursuers, I ducked and shoved madly but nothing seemed to slow them down. The guards behind me just pulled down the washing lines and carried on charging, the mothers in the street screamed as their clean sheets were trampled into the dusty road, I groaned but kept on running until I out of the sheet maze. Okay, this is it, I thought finally having enough as I raced through the market stalls still perused by Nottingham's finest, I couldn't keep this up, I was shattered. The wheels in my head went into over drive, plan, plan, plan, bingo! I grinned triumphantly as I saw a small cottage up ahead, a small shop and my original destination, I tucked the loaf of bread into my bag (where I really should have put it earlier, if I had maybe I could have avoided all this mess) and quickly veered left and into the butchers.

"What on earth…" the startled butcher gasped, a large knife safely in his hand. I didn't stop to chat, as the startled naying of the horses sounded from outside and alerted me to the fact the guards had just pulled up. In my minds eye I could see the horses as they rose up on their hind legs at the brutal pull of the rains. The thump, thump of the men's boots as they ran across the wooden front porch soon followed the horse's nay and told me I had precious little time.

Winging it I took to the stairs and made it to the second floor bedroom just as the guards burst through the front door of the butchers.

"Where is she?" a cold male voice asked the butcher down stairs, it was Guy.

I made a show of stamping my feet as I raced across the room towards the window, I didn't want the butcher getting in trouble for harbouring an outlaw, just because he had the misfortune to be the closest shop to me.

"Upstairs," Guy instructed, I knew that he would be too late, I was already half way out the window and trying to judge the distance between the butchers' bedroom window and the thatched roof off the shop next to it, which was continently at the same level. I jumped just as the door was flung open and landed crouched and gripping tightly to the straw, on the roof of the next doors shop. Quickly I pulled myself up and dashed across the roof, the way I saw it I had no other choice, I had to jump from roof to roof or else I didn't stand a ice cubes chance in hell of escaping the guards. Ha I'd always wanted to do this.

"She's taken to the roofs, get after her!" Guy shouted to his guards in the street below through the open window. I chanced a look over my shoulder at him, he was livid, at my smug look he yelled at the guards who were in the room with him to get a move on, I didn't hear anything however as I was already making a jump for the next roof.

The galloping of the horses could be heard again as I sprinted across the rooftops getting closer to my destination. As I reached the forth house I dropped to the straw roof and slid myself to the far end of the house, keeping from sight. I eyed the open window of the next house, I knew I didn't have the time to think this through so I shut off my mind (which was screaming at me in protest) momentarily and listened only to my heart (which urged me on, there was no other way). I had then, as the soldiers sprinted past my hiding place believing me to have carried on running, gotten to my feet and jumped the gap between the two houses, grabbed on to the wooden support beams that stuck out of the other roof just below they straw and swung myself through the open window and into the shared bedroom of the Masons.

I landed softly on the floor and rose slowly, cautiously, had anyone seen me? I listened, I couldn't hear angry soldiers charging through the shop down stairs, in fact I couldn't even hear the horses any more. However I did not lower my guard, warily I tiptoed across the room, cringing as the floor boards creaked with my every step. I opened the door and stepped out onto the landing, the shop down stairs was empty except for Beatrice, the shop owner and mother of three, grandmother of eight, all of who were unbelievably living under this roof. The others had told me her story during the drop offs the other day, I was surprised I had been able to remember her name this morning when I saw her in the market. I descended the stairs checking out the window as I went; I didn't need any guards rushing in.

"Beatrice," I whispered reaching the last step, she jumped a little and the water in the basin she carried sloshed about a bit. She set down the water on the desk, she was going to scrub the floor, and turned around the face me, her wrinkled hand on her heart.

"Robin," she exclaimed her face softening instantly "you gave me a bit of a scare then. How are you flower?"

I smiled, flower, that was what my grandma called me.

"Im good Beatrice, a little rushed off my feet, but good." I replied, making fleeing from the towns guards sound like a busy day at the office. Beatrice smiled.

"That's nice," she replied understanding exactly what I ment "I know that you're a busy girl."

"Sorry I can't stay too long," I said reaching into my bag and pulling out the loaf of bread "I just popped round to bring you this."

She gasped as I handed her the loaf of bread, undoubtedly she was remembering the incidents of a few minuets ago in the market.

"Robin, you didn't!" she exclaimed and I shrugged, it wasn't no big deal.

"He was in the wrong, no one should have to pay that much for a loaf of bread and it wasn't like there was any need for him to treat you the way he did. That guy had no respect for you, telling you to get lost the way he did." I replied and Beatrice didn't even think twice about my strange lingo, she was just so grateful for the bread she didn't notice. And that was what was so upsetting, these people were so poor, so deprived, that for Beatrice and her family, that loaf of bread ment the difference between a good meal and an empty stomach. No one should have to live like this. I had stumbled across Beatrice in the market place about thirty minuets before, trying to purchase a loaf of bread from a vendor there. Beatrice only had enough money on her to buy the loaf of bread but the price had gone up and it was way more than she could afford on what was left of her meagre widows pay off.

It turned out the stall owner was being taxed by the Sheriff while he kept his stall open, it had cost him before to have a stand in the market of course it had, but the cost had never been quite so steep, as a result he had had to up the cost of his products and that cost was far too high for Beatrice. She had tried to reason with the vendor but the passing guards had accused her of haggling and causing trouble, she had been forcibly removed from the market and taken back to her house completely embarrassed and without the groceries she had set out for. This had made me so mad; you have no idea, a loaf of bread! It shouldn't be something she was doing without, it just wasn't fair. The look of absolute devastation on her face as she was led away was what did it for me though, she was relaying on that inadequate food source for her meal, it was wrong. So I stole the bread from the market stall, I wasn't even sneaky about it, I was so pissed off and naturally a guard saw me and called for back up, which had led to the whole palaver with Guy and me being chased though the streets.

Why bother? Im sure that's what your wondering, it's only a loaf of bread after all and its only one person, there are hundreds of others that need my help as well and I cant help them all. I knew that, I knew how pointless and needless my actions would look to anyone watching, but that wasn't the point. The point was Beatrice was like everyone else in this town, a victim of cruel laws and unfair treatment, there was no need for her to be humiliated like that, no need at all and yet the guards had done it anyway because that is what they were trained to do in those situations, by the Sheriff and Guy. Beatrice might just be one person, but if I had to help just one person right then, why couldn't it be her? She had a whole family to help support and it broke my heart and my last nerve to see her treated like that. Simply put, I wouldn't be much of a Robin Hood, if I didn't help those who needed me.

"But Robin you could have gotten into trouble, I don't want you doing things like that for me, there's no need to put yourself at risk." She said, 'could have'? poor dear, how she could possibly think I could get in more trouble than I already was, bless her. I smiled warmly at her, she was so grandmotherly, I was really warming to her, I was most people in town actually, I was getting close to the people I was helping, even though I didn't share half the same memories they did.

"It was no trouble Beatrice. Here it's yours," I said pressing her hands gently around the loaf of bread "I want you to have it."

She accepted the bread and looked at me, completely grateful. That look, and the knowledge that I was actually helping her, made it all worth while and im not just saying that because it's some corny cliché, it really was worth it.

"Bless you Robin darling, bless you," she said and I had time to do nothing more but smile at her before something outside the window caught my eye. The guards were back, having realised I wasn't hopping from rooftop to rooftop anymore; they were back down here searching the houses. Time for me to go.

"I gotta go Beatrice," I said walking backwards towards the window that led to the ally "make sure you hide that," I said pointing at the loaf, if the same guards from the market earlier searched her house she would have some explaining to do. She got what I ment and immediately shoved the loaf under the wooden counter.

"Oh yes, thank you Robin dear," she said "bye darling,"

"Bye," I said hopping out the window, such a nice woman.

I landed gently on the dirt floor; I knew that I had to get away from Beatrice's shop before she was roped into this further, well that was the plan anyway. I turned around and stifled a gasp, a few steps ahead of me with his back facing in my direction, was none other than Sir Guy. Oh crap, wasn't that just perfect, why couldn't he be out there with his men looking superior on horse back or something. I looked behind me, there was the tall wall of the towns' border, I could go that way and hopefully make it to the gates and to freedom.

"Robin?" he asked in his old cocky Adam style voice, the way he sounded before Baxter crammed the Oxford Dictionary into his head, like an overly confident chav, but in a medieval style, if that makes sense. I span back around to face him, my eyes wide and horrified, he had made his opinion of me very clear earlier when he sent him men after me, and it wasn't a good thing for him to spot me here. Guy was a lot more dangerous than Adam was (the whole do as I say or I'll tell Baxter on your boyfriend thing aside), he had the power and desire to see me standing at the gallows.

He stated walking towards me and I found that me feet were rooted to the floor, I couldn't back up if I wanted to and I found that I didn't want to either. Though this was different than if, say George, was walking towards me, it was rage not love that froze me where I stood, my hands were balled into fists and I was visibly shaking as the fury mounted inside of me. This man striding so casually towards me had just sent his men after me and had me running around this bloody town like a mad woman, this man (or at least his look alike) was using me as a lackey, ironing his socks, buying him lunch, opening doors for him and all the while dangling George's safety in front of me as a carrot to spur me on. This man was partly responsible for the suffering people like Beatrice and Elaine and Daniel, he was cruel and vindictive and disgusting, and I hated him with a passion.

He stopped suddenly, his expression darkened and he looked over my shoulder, I risked a look back as well and saw three guards racing down the ally towards me.

"Hood!" Guy exclaimed his voice was totally different now, cold and full of loathing. Well the feeling was mutual.

Guy's hand flew to the handle of his sword, but I was faster, before so much as a inch of shiny silver metal was visible I had pulled back my balled right fist and punched Guy round the face, he went flying. I didn't have the time to scream at him so I ran around him, not eager to face the guards dashing to his side. I reached the end of the ally just as he yelled.

"It's Hood, get her!" from where he lay sprawled out on the floor his had clutching his jaw.

I took off down the market now closer to the town gates; the guards were too disorientated and confused about where their order had come from or where they were supposed to be looking to pay much attention to me. I pulled up my hood as I approached the gates and was soon on the other side with no trouble; I fast walked down the road that lead out of town and sighed in relief when I saw four hooded figures walking towards me in the distance. The others, they had gotten tired waiting for me in Kingstone village and had come searching for me, well, I could have used them ten minuets ago. I smiled anyway and jogged towards them.

Outlaws tree house

Friday

Like I said, at least I knew exactly where the Adam in this time stood, and thankfully it was far, far, far away from me. If only Adam back in Locksdale was the same, it would make my life so much easier. I got to my feet bringing the muddy tea with me, another bad thing to living in King Richards England, no plumbing. No toilets, no showers, no baths (I had had to clear out the other outlaws from the tree house and wash with water from the basin everyday, well it was that or go to the dirty river and wash), no sinks in which I could drain a cup of 'tea'. In addition to the lack of entertainment (not that being an outlaw wasn't enough of that) comfortable seats, modern methods of communication and carpets, I cant tell you how many splinters I have had on my feet from the harsh wooden floor when I get out of bed on a morning. I walked onto the platform outside and headed towards the railing where there was a gap in the leave camouflage and rested my arms against the wooden barrier I held my cup over the railing and slowly began to tip it.

"Robin what are you dong?" Jack's voice made me jump a mile, needless to say blushing bright red and acting innocent I pulled back in the cup.

"Nothing, I just stepped out for some air is all." I innocently replied, I wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Well you had better come on down here," Will called, I looked down and saw Jack and John standing either side of him, all the other outlaws had gone off in search of fire wood leaving me here to plan, mine was clearly the harder job "there is going to be plenty of air where were going, and maybe a good fight as well if were lucky."

"Why were we going?" I asked now intrigued.

"We have spotted a carriage coming down the forest road; if we hurry we can intercept it." Jack said.

"It looks fancy too, who knows what they'll have in there." John said rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Who's carriage?" Much asked (see I got his name right finally) appearing at the bottom of the tree and dumping firewood at the base, well at least one of them did what they were supposed to, dinner tonight would be a sorry affair without a fire.

"Don't know, we don't recognise the coat of arms." Will said just itching to get going.

I lowered the ladders and climbed down, I really was intrigued.

"We off then?" I asked throwing my quiver over my shoulder.

"Lets go," John said, as excited as a child on their way to Alton Towers theme park.

We managed to reach the forest road in good time; we could see the carriage rambling its way down the road a little way to our rights, now all we had to do was wait. Hiding here at the side of the road I was reminded of the last time I had intercepted a carriage here (ha, things you never thought you'd say, I feel like a highway man), I really didn't want a repeat of last time, that blond girl, whoever she was, was really bothering me. I knew who she was, I just couldn't remember. I was racking my brains trying to place her when the carriage was almost close enough for us to attack.

"This is it," I told my gang, they all nodded to me and waited ready to pounce. Soon the coat of arms came into view; it was printed proudly on the side of the carriage, a J in the centre of a crest like shape, the kind you see prefect badges shaped to, the fancy cursive of the J was the same for the writing underneath it 'Johnson' it read. I started to stand so that I could step out into the road they way I had the last time, when Much suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. His friendly intelligent face was twisted in confusion and worry, what was upsetting him I wondered, but my friend soon answered that question for me.

"That's my parent's carriage," he said.


	10. Villains and values

Chapter ten

Sherwood Forest

The Forest road

"What?" I asked, probably a little too loudly, but to be fair I was completely befuddled.

"Shhhh!" Much scolded me before pulling me further to the ground and completely out of sight.

"Sorry," I whispered "but Im just a little confused here."

"Of course," John said paying no mind to my confusion and peeking through the bush at my other side "of course it's your parents; I can't believe I didn't recognise the coat of arms. Im sorry mate."

"It doesn't matter Little John, they didn't see me at least." Much replied shrugging impassively, though clearly this subject was anything but.

I just sat there blinking, completely at a loss to understand what was going on. I hated being confused, I hated being in the dark, why couldn't they just explain it all for me.

"Im not sure that Robin remembers it Much." Jack said taking in my completely bewildered expression while wearing a peculiar one herself. Well why shouldn't I look confused, I didn't have a clue what was going on here, I mean besides the whole thing with Guy this strange place I'd found myself in had been dead right about everything. My friends personalities were spot on, the antics I'd supposedly been up to matched my own characteristics perfectly and I could see so much of the people I knew back home in the people here. That was why this didn't make sense; I mean in order for that to be Much's parent's carriage, Much's parents would have to be nobles, which ment that he would be as well. You see now this was the total opposite to Mark and his parents, okay his parents might have liked to think they were part of Locksdale's make believe middle class, but they were by no means comfortable and by no means noble.

"Are you sure Robin doesn't need to go and see a physician about that bump Jacqueline? She's forgotten about a lot of things." Will whispered as the carriage finally rolled past us, he was eyeing me suspiciously, thinking that I was ill or something.

I sighed heavily at his words, he worried too much. I was fine, well in the physical sense of the word anyway, no if Will knew the real reason why we don't share the same memories, well he'd throw me in the loony bin, or at very least the medieval equivalent to it.

"She's fine," Jack answered Will's question, she contradicted her words by examining me applying the way I looked to her extensive (though surprising when you think about it given the present century, I would have to ask her about that) medical knowledge "like I said before, she hasn't lost any substantial amount of her memory form what I've seen, she knew all of our names straight off with only a few minor confusions, I think she's just missing a few more specific memories, like this one for example." Oh way off Jack, I can't remember, or rather don't know anything about my life here in Nottingham, I've never lived it. Though I shouldn't deny this diagnosis, it would certainly make my time here (which hopefully wouldn't go on for too much longer) a lot easier, I didn't fancy a trip to the physician, my burse was half the size of what it had once been and didn't even hurt anymore. Like I said I was fine.

Anyway I was a little annoyed about them talking about me like I wasn't even there and was about to say something about how I was standing right here, when I took in the pained look on Much's face.

"She's lucky she can't remember that story." He mumbled, though not quiet enough to miss, while the others continued to debate my medical health.

"Much," I said softly reaching out to touch his shoulder "are you alright?"

He turned to look at me slowly; the look of torture vanishing from his face in an attempt to convince me he was fine. I didn't buy it for a second, the hurt look he had worn seconds before was still etched in my mind and it cut me deeply; I didn't like seeing my friend in so much pain. He might not be the Mark I knew, but he was close enough to him for me to hate seeing him hurt.

"Im quite well," Much reassured me with a fake smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

I looked at him, trying to convey that I understood how he felt and didn't believe he was 'quite well' as he had insisted, with my eyes.

"Do you want to tell me the story? It's ok, you don't have to if you don't want to, I can see that it's upsetting you." I said my voice little more than a whisper though despite this the conversation behind me abruptly stopped.

"You'll need to know anyway I suppose," Much said in response to my question "it concerned you as well; it's as much your story as it is mine."

At his words I was suddenly more confused and even more intrigued, what did that mean? I waited patiently for the story to start.

"Im not sure if you remember how long ago it was," Much looked at me and I silently shook my head to tell him that I didn't "but im sure you know that it wasn't that long ago, about two months I think, exactly how long ago I moved into the forest with you, give or take a few days though as for me the whole thing dragged out a bit."

"It was the meeting of the Lords and the gathering went pretty much the same as the other more recent ones had, heated, more argumentative and with less actual decisions being made. You and Marin were there of course, Marin taking his seat in the council and you filling in for your parents who were out of town, still are actually," I managed to fume a little about how sexist that was, I was only allowed on the council because my parents were out of town, so much for women's rights! That was when it finally hit home, my parents. My parents were here, they were part of this mad twist in time or whatever it was. They were here in Nottingham somewhere, or at least they once were, didn't Much just say they were out of town.

"I had accompanied my parents, as I always did, they were the Lord and Lady of Kingstone manner and the village next to it, you remember the one we were in the other day?" Much asked and I nodded "well that's the one. So like I was saying nothing much ever actually got decided in these meetings of late, no laws were passed, no new taxes were introduced and no harsh sentencing was given. Though this wasn't for lack of trying on the Sheriffs part, oh no he was putting forward new and cruel laws and inventing unnecessary taxes at every meeting. No what was causing all the arguing and the indecisions, was you."

"Me?" I asked, now completely absorbed in the story.

"Yes, well you and Marin anyway. You both decided that enough was enough, neither one of you could sit by and watch as the Sheriff crippled Nottingham and reduced it to nothing more than a quivering lump of what it once was. You two stood up to him, told him that you didn't agree and gave valid reasons as to why, normally the Sheriff would have just dismissed what the two of you were saying, you were both only young so he would have argued you didn't know what you were talking about. Inexperienced he called you once. But you see as the weeks passed that didn't apply anymore, other council members were agreeing with you, all those valid points you two made was making sense to them and they too couldn't see what good came out of the Sheriffs treatment of the people."

"Soon you had about half the council on your side, and this annoyed the Sheriff to no end, you were undermining his authority and making him look like a fool in front of his fellow Lords, he didn't like that." Much's face become monetarily amused at the memory before shifting back to serious story telling mode "Though what really frustrated him was that nothing new was being decided on, you see normally when the Sheriff makes a decision he needs to have the majority vote from the council of the Lords before it becomes effective. Up until then the Sheriff had no trouble getting the majority vote from the council, no one ever opposed him, they were all too afraid. But when you and Marin showed up in the meetings, Marin had recently inherited the estate from his uncle and with it gained his seat on the council, and everything changed."

"So as I was saying, once you and Marin had half the council behind you, there was nothing the Sheriff could do, he couldn't make any new decrees as it wasn't allowed and as a result of this Nottingham lived in a time of peace for a little while, but as is the case for most things, this had to come to an end." Muck said, as he spoke I wondered how I could have possibly thought he was anything other than a noble, he spoke in perfect English and that could only have come from an education.

"This was what happened two months ago, the meeting was heading in its usual direction, the Sheriff had just put forward his newest suggestion, he told the council about the new coal mines opening at the other side of the Barnsdale woods. He told us that they were sure to bring in a large profit and that the owner was selling shares in the mine to near by towns who could supply miners. He proposed that as their punishment for their 'crimes' he would send the prisoners from the dungeons to the Barnsdale mines in return for shares in the mine, at this time the prisoners in the dungeons mainly consisted of convicted thieves, men, women and children. One council member asked about this, he inquired after the women and children specifically, the Sheriff told the council these were the people he wanted to send, and that no one was exempt." I gasped, that was barbaric, my blood started to boil; I knew how I would have reacted to this.

"Exactly," Much said at my reaction "there was a collective gasp from the audience by which point you could take this no longer and as soon as the Sheriff grudgingly asked for the council's opinion you were on your feet protesting. 'It is wrong to send women and innocent children down the mines' you argued, though you were aware this was the practice up and down the country, the Sheriff commented on this but you simply said 'so Nottingham must follow in the shameful habits of the country, can we not think for our selves, do for ourselves and take our own actions? Why do a repulsive deed just because everyone else is doing so, it doesn't make it right!' or something along those lines at least."

"it wasn't long until Marin was by your side informing the Sheriff it would do him little good to send the prisoners anyway, he said that he had been to the dungeons that very morning and none of the men were well enough to work, 'most are lame or unwell and many might even be dead within the month. It will not benefit you to send them to the mines in such a condition, if you must send miners then why not appeal to the healthy men in need of work, or if you still prefer to use it as some sort of punishment then at least wait until the men are well again and can work properly. Sending them there in this state might as well be sending them to their deaths." Marin had told the Sheriff, whose expression had changed little throughout the speech; I had begun to wonder if maybe that was what he had wanted all along."

Much looked thoughtful and I took that to mean that the story was nearing its close.

"That was when I spoke up; the Sheriff's whole relaxed and unfeeling demeanour had pushed me to it, it was as though he didn't care what happened to the townspeople, which of course he didn't. I accused him of intentionally sending the men, women and children to mines to kill them and so that he could profit from their death. Beside me my mother had let out a horrified gasp, but across the room and beside Marin you had given me a reassuring look, you knew I was right and were glad I had spoken up." Much smiled a little at me and I smiled back at my friend.

"My outburst caused the council to erupt into hurried whisper as they considered what I had said, this did not please the Sheriff, so he raised his voice and looked directly at me when he spoke. 'I plan to send the first group of miners at dawn' he announced and clicked his fingers, when he did this the doors of the grand hall swung open and a crowd of prisoners were dragged in, there was about thirty of them 'please tell me, do you say yay or nay?' he had asked. I remember spinning round to look at the crowds, four of them stood out, their clothes were not dirty and ripped as the others were, it was clear that they had not spent a night on the dungeons floors, I assumed they could only have been arrested today. They were a man, a woman and a girl and a boy."

"I heard you gasp, 'Will' you said," I looked around at Much's words, Will, this Will? Will smiled at me, a little sadly, and I turned back to Much "you looked horrified and Will looked at you desperately, he was shackled like the others and seemed too afraid to speak. You rounded on the Sheriff 'nay!' you practically shouted; Marin and many others coursed your outraged disapproval but the Sheriff barley seemed to notice. 'these people are thieves and criminals and your vote will send them to justice and a punishment that will deter them from committing their crime again, so once more I ask you, yay or nay to my proposal?'. 'These people are not criminals!' Marin said to the Sheriff 'they are underpaid and over taxed townspeople trying to make a living, you can't do this!' you looked murderous and would not take your eyes off of the Sheriffs self satisfied face 'he knows all of that Marin' you said calmly thought your expression was anything but 'he knows that and it means little to him, this is no longer our decision, we do not get a say in this, the honourable Sheriff has already made his mind up' you said and I knew then that you were right because the Sheriffs grin widened 'you have no say' he said and clicked his fingers again, this time more guards ran into the room."

"'you are here by excused from council duties Lady Robin, you and Lord Marin and anyone else who supports you.' He had looked at me at this point, I knew what he ment 'you see I have very little choice in the matter as this order has come for higher up, but I have to say I am not sorry to see the back of you, council meetings will be so much simpler now you are no longer around' he was trying to get rid of his opposition you see, trying to win the majority vote by getting rid of a few people on your side so that he already had the majority."

I was a little surprised to be honest, surprised that Conner had the brains in this century to organised such a scheme, then I thought about what Much had said, 'this order has come from higher up', could that be?

"So anyway the Sheriff had you, Marin, myself and a few of your other supporters escorted from the hall telling us we need not show our faces again in the council, you still lived in the castle and were escorted to your room, the rest of us were told to leave. That night Marin and Sir Guy had their big fight," Much looked a little sheepish as he talked about this topic "you broke Will, his family and the others out of dungeons telling them to run, you had made your choice while locked in your room, you said you couldn't live like this and could not stand by and watch the people suffer, you said you were going to do something about it. Will who as you no doubt remember was your friend from the town, chose to stay with you and help. That night you went to sleep in the forest and woke to find Marin had run off to join King Richard in the holy lands." Much was speaking with a lot of care now, and I appreciated it.

"For me things were a little different, trickier and messy. Though I doubt it was as problematic as it was for you. I went home, back to Kingstone, a little embarrassed at being dismissed, but proud of myself for sticking up for my beliefs and values. I wanted nothing to do with a council run by villains anyway." Much chuckled humourlessly "my parents didn't see it that way though. They were disgraced and appalled at my behaviour; they were very pro Prince John and the Sheriff you see. They worshiped the ground the Sheriff walked on and in their opinion he couldn't do a thing wrong. My actions were not at all to their tastes and gave people the wrong impressions about them, they didn't want to be accused of being against the Sheriff, my parents cared a lot about what people thought of them. We had a big argument and they gave me two choices, apologise to the Sheriff, or leave. Of course you know which one I picked. Fortunately as I left my home you and Will were in Kingstone watching as Sir Guy collected taxes, you were planning and trying to decide what you wanted to do. I saw you and told you everything, and you asked me if I wanted to join your gang. A few days later John joined us, and then about a week after that Jacqueline found herself in town and joined us as well. My parents found out what I was doing and decided to leave town for a while, until our crusade failed, you see they never had much faith in me, of course this is how I got my nickname, when I was younger my parents would introduce me and say 'this is our son, he's not much.'" He let out another hollow laugh. I winced, poor Much, I wanted to hug him but I wasn't sure if that was appropriate so instead I touched his shoulder gently.

"Im so sorry," I said.

"Don't be," he said smiling at me a little more genuinely "I am a hundred times happier now I am here with all of you, unlike my parents you actually accept me. Im actually a use to you." I couldn't imagine anyone calling Much nothing much, he was so smart, so ahead of his time, so like Mark. You know, he was actually half was through inventing a lift system for the tree house, so they didn't have to use the ladders. Genius.

"So anyway my parents took my sister, so is as much a socialite as they are, and went to visit friends in Scarborough. I haven't seen them since, well until today." He concluded. I took a moment to think about what he had said, all of it, the meetings, the arguments, me and Marin, the banishment, Much's personal exile. What did it mean, what did his parents return mean? It ment something.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Nothing," Much said clearly surprised I had suggested we do anything "we ignore them and carry on as normal."

"Oh come on Much, you know better than I do that your parents wouldn't just come back for no reason. They're here for some reason. Im just wondering what it might be." I said.

Much nodded, he agreed but he looked like he would much rather he didn't.

"We need to go to Kingstone then do we not?" Jack said standing up now "if something is going on that is where we will find it out."

I nodded and got to my feet as well. My mind still at work. It kept stopping at the most logical option, Prince John's visit. They were somehow connected to that, they had a part in it somewhere.

Much cringed at Jack's suggestion, he didn't want to visit his parents that much was apparent.

"Come on mate," John said helping Much to his feet "you knew this was going to happen some time."

Much didn't say anything.

"To Kingstone village?" Will asked.

"To Kingstone Village," I confirmed.


	11. Nothing Much

Chapter eleven

Kingstone Manner

To look at Much, you would have thought we had brought him to the very gates of hell. In a way though, I think we just might have. His face was devoid of all colour and I could have sworn that he was visibly shaking as I watched him from our crouching position, in the bushes at the edge of the forest, a little way away from the house. My heart went out to my petrified medieval timed friend. This really was hard for him. Being back at his old house I mean. I was willing to bet he didn't have too many fond memories of his time here, particularly in the last few days he spent inside its wall's, facing the wrath of his parents. Much never said anything about it of course, he could never really talk about stuff like that. Jack had told me on the way over here that this was the first time she had ever heard Much talk about the thing with his parents, that she had heard about it from Will, talking just didn't usaly come easy to Much. Just like Mark come to think of it, who never mentioned the issues with his parents kicking him out and how it effected him, Much preferred to just get on with it.

We had arrived just a little while after the carriage, and already the manner was buzzing with activity, well, as much as a twelfth century wooden manner can buzz. It was almost as if the Johnsons (yes they shared their name with Mark) had never left Kingstone manner. The dark wooden shutters had been thrown wide open, white bed sheets fluttered in the breeze as young servant girls wove in and out of them checking to see if they were dry and servants dashed in and out of the house carrying trays of food and buckets of water. The whole atmosphere was one of normality; this routine had clearly changed none in the absence of the manners lord and was as easily picked up as it had been dropped. Though through the chatty familiarity in which the servants went about their jobs, there was an edge to it all, something was going on here, and of that much I was certain. As the servants talked and gossiped in-between duties their tones were almost as rushed and urgent as their feet were as they darted around, they were excited about something.

"Gawwwh," Jhon complained "my legs are going numb, crouching here like this,"

Jhon rested on the balls of his and pushed his hands into his back as he stretched, hitting Will with his elbows as he did so. Will swayed a little in his own crouching position and his hands flew downwards to right himself before he fell over.

"Watch it," Will warned pushing John's elbow away from him, Will looked just as frustrated as John had, although to be honest none of us were too happy with crouching here like this, fruitlessly waiting for something to happen. I mean honestly, who would be happy about that? Anyway the boys were clearly more aggravated than I had thought, as Will pushed Jhon a little too hard and John landed with a thud on his back side.

"Right then," John said, red faced though he was grinning mischievously and playfully. Balancing once again on his toes John pushed off and dived at Will tackling him to the ground. In no time the two friends were laughing and play fighting, throwing fists in each others direction and taunting each other. I sighed, boys will be boys I suppose, it was clear that much had not changed with the centuries. Also it seemed that particular sentiment was not the only ageless feeling around here. I am sure I had not imagined the intake of breath coming from the side of me where Jack stood as Jhon and Will collided with the ground. Even though she knew they were only messing around, I knew it pained Jack to see Will hurt. Someone really needed to do something to get these two together, both here and in the present, its like, come on, they must be the only two people in world not to see how they feel about each other. I would have to do something about that, they were clearly getting no where on their own. Anyway Jack's besotted concern reminded me of George and how much I was missing him. Since the dream I had on the first night I slept here, I hadn't seen him, the real George, the one that I loved. Well, of course I haven't seen him, he's back in 2009 Locksdale, but still, I really missed him. And I hadn't seen Marin over the past few days either, it was almost as if he had wandered off the face of the earth, or was avoiding me, one or the other. So as you can imagine I was keen to keep my mind away from all things concerning romance and the opposite sex, and I dutifully focused my attentions elsewhere.

"Guys pack it in," I hissed conscious of the servants in the not too far off distance, surely they could hear the boys' mock scuffle "we don't want them to hear us."

With little more than a confused look to each other (all I had said was 'Guys' I mean come on surely that wasn't that futuristic, I'm positive they have said worse in the past), the two of them were back at their posts and back to work. Now that was what I called respect, how much easier was that than back home, they just did as I asked, no questions asked. Now if only I could get the others back home to act like that.

"Robin," Jack said her voice slightly urgent, something was going on "look."

I turned back to the house and peeked through the bushes. Guy and the Sheriff were striding across the manner grounds towards the house, followed by a dozen or so guards. The Sheriff and Guy entered the manner leaving their guards outside, as the men spread out in front of the door; they received quite a few curious stares from the busy servants. This was definitely interesting. I had known that it would take something pretty important to bring the Johnsons back from out of town; especially if they were the ashamed socialites Much had painted them as, surely they would reluctant to return to town if the memory of their shamefully outspoken son was still lurking there. They would want to wait, wait like Much has said, until they failed. That was of course unless some sort of pardon awaited them here, this would definitely explain why the Sheriff was here, though I had to wonder how high a cost forgiveness would bring them.

"We need to get closer," I said, eager to find out what was going on. I turned as Much winced beside me. "You know we have to," I said softly "you know we can't just sit here without at least trying to get in there and find out what's happening."

"Get in there," Much repeated, his eyes widening in horror. "You and Jacqueline should go; you are both fast and sly enough to get in and out without being seen. We would slow you both down and too many of us would draw too much attention. We should stay here and keep an eye out for trouble, maybe even create a distraction so that you can sneak in."

From the corner of my eye I could see Will and John tapping each other and laughing under their breath as one of them nearly fell over.

"Much that's a great idea." I said, I felt a little cruel when Much's race warily brightened, but I knew what I was about to do was for the best "we could do with a distraction," I turned to the other lads and they stopped the horseplay immediately and looked at me guiltily, did I mention how I could get used to this. I smiled at my friends "since you two have so much energy you won't mind distracting those guards, the last thing we need if we get spotted in there are a dozen or so guards rushing in and attacking us."

"What do you want us to do?" John asked though I could tell by the confident look on his face that his mind was already concocting wild distractions.

"Whatever it takes for you to get them away from the manner; preferably without the Sheriff and Guy finding out their gone, you'll probably need to take to the forest, it will be easier to lose them in there." I replied.

"We will," Will replied grinning just like John. "Now?" He asked.

"Now," I repeated and the word was barely out of my mouth before the two of them were pushing through the bushes and barrelling towards the guards, self-assured grins on their boyish faces.

Much made to get up and follow them but I grabbed his wrist and held him back.

"No one knows the inside of that house like you do Much, it would be stupid of us the waltz on in there without knowing where we are going. Besides, you can't live like this, terrified of your parents and the house you grew up in. I know I don't know all the facts here and you could be quite right in your fear of the place, it might hold some bad memories for you, I don't know but sooner or later Much, your going to have to face up to your demons or else they'll just keep following you around, jumping on you when you least expect it. You need to go in there and stop hiding, it will help I know it will." I said softly, I didn't want to upset Much, but the information we would gain from sneaking in there would certainly be too valuable to miss out on, and I was sure that somehow, this trip would help Much.

He nodded once and lent back down again, I smiled at him reassuringly; I was here for him, before turning back to Jack.

"We enter through that window their to right upstairs, if it's a safe room we will be able to sneak onto the landing and find out where they are and figure out a secure way to listen in on their conversation. Is it a safe room?" I asked Much.

"It's the guest room," he replied nodding "no one will be in there."

"Oi!" Will exclaimed and we all jumped before swiftly turning back to see what the two boys were up to. Outside the manner fell silent as everyone watched as the two peasant boys approached the guards, I could only hope no one heard this inside "Can you tell me is there a sty around here somewhere? Im sure that I can smell pigs," Will paused as the puzzled guards tried to figure out what on earth he was talking about, before looking them up and down and pulling a face, he grinned and called "opse sorry, must just be you then."

"Hey," John yelled laughing a little at Will's insult and the guards' faces, clearly they now understood what he had ment "Im sure someone told me that the guards in Nottingham were the swine's of the country."

"I suppose there is money to be made from hiding in the bushes and jumping out at hard working townsfolk the second they step out of line." Will said, his voice rising to a pantomime like false conversational tone.

I laughed with the others, thinking about how relevant this was to modern day, I mean if you took out some of the more old fashioned and slightly polite language, with all the talk of pigs and hiding in bushes, it was just like a modern day person talking about the police.

The guards however, did not seem to find Will and John's comments very funny. Simultaneously the guards drew their swords and took up their fight stances.

Much to my surprise Will then flashed the two fingers at the guards, before twanging his bow string and taking an arrow from his quiver and fixing it in his bow. I turned gobsmacked to the two beside me, they didn't look the least bit shocked, actually they were quite the opposite, they were laughing and eagerly watching to see what Will and John would do next. I turned back to the action unfolding before me, slightly bewildered, I had been very careful of what I said and did while I was here, so as not to offend the squeamish and innocent twelfth century people, maybe they weren't all quite so stuck up and posh as I had imagined. I later found out that although the medieval peoples ears weren't quite so delicate as I had thought, the two fingers was not really an insult at this point in time, it was actually more of a taunt that originated from English bowmen flashing the two fingers at French soldiers to show them they still had their fingers to pull back their bowstrings. There you go, a little bit of history for you.

John lent one arm horizontally across the top of his staff and stretched out the other, the palm of his hand facing upward and curled his fingers back twice; the universal sign for bring it on. The guard who seemed to be in charge, gestured for half of his men to run forward and take care of John and Will, clearly they saw them as more of an annoyance than an actual threat. Not good enough though, we needed all the guards gone to insure the easy completion of our mission, Will and John knew that as well.

The two friends ducked out of the way of the advancing guards, avoiding their blades with little effort.

"Some nobleman you are, sending your men to do all the dirty work. The King might have the heart of a lion, but you ant got owt close to that." Will taunted as he swiftly tripped a guard with his bow.

"Chicken hearted," John laughed in agreement, knocking the wind right out of some poor guard who misguidedly chose to attack John from behind.

The red faced soldier responded by sending the rest of his guards into the fray, while he stayed where he was.

"Nar that just proves it," Will said, although he and John were slowly backing up and leading the guards towards the forest at the other end of the grounds. They might be confident and extremely cocky, but Will Scarlet and Little John, like their modern equivalents, were no fools. They would see that this was a fight they would not easily win, and that now was the time to run. Though then again, like their modern selves, they liked to push their luck.

"Bock, bock, bock," John taunted before he and Will took off towards the forest running through the maze of sheets where the servant girls giggled and twirled their hair at the manly outlaws. I pretty was sure that the people in the next town could hear Jack grinding her teeth, at the girls who twittering at her Will.

"Now," I instructed the others as all the guards bar one ran after Will and John. But soon even he had sprinted after them with an absolutely murderous look on his face, after what I was sure was Will making a comment about the soldier's mother.

We dashed across the grass and made it to the manner just as Will, John and the pursuing guards disappeared into the forest. I was eager to get inside, all the time it had taken to distract the guards did not work in our favour, who knew how long the Sheriff and the Johnsons had been talking for, we could have missed it all by the time we get in there. Much however did not share my enthusiasm.

Jack as resourceful as ever took out an arrow and attached it to the length of rope on her belt, she then shot the arrow into the wooden window beam and gave the rope a tug to check it was secure. Just as I had done the other day, in response I cocked my head to the side and folded my arms before smiling at her.

"The others were impressed when you did that the other day, they told me about it and I thought I'd give it a go." She said shrugging and then grabbing the rope, pressing her feet against the wall and beginning the climb to the window. I gestured for Much to go next before following her myself, I didn't need him doing a runner.

I climbed through the widow and landed silently in what was indeed a guest room, I then indicated for the others to follow me to the door. Silently we tiptoed across the room, conscious that the Sheriff and the Johnsons could very well be just on the other side of the door, cautiously I opened it. Peeking around the doorframe told me that we were in no immediate danger; I motioned for the others to follow and then stepped out onto the landing.

"…that I am a very busy man? It is unacceptable for them to keep me here this long, when I the Sheriff of Nottingham visit a house I do not expect to be kept waiting, while the lord of the house is finishes what he was doing. I do not expect to be treated as if I where some common peasant, I demand respect." Sheriff Conner ranted.

Much pointed the railing on the landing just before the stairs, we could listen from there. I nodded and Much, Jack and I crouched down low to avoid detection and looked between the rails and downwards at the tops of Guy and the Sheriff's heads.

"I know my lord sheriff." Replied Guy obediently.

"The Prince arrives in three days, three days, and we have to be ready for him. How can I get everything ready when I am kept waiting." The Sheriff asked, raising his voice so that the people in the next room could hear him.

The door to the left of the Sheriff and Guy flew open; I flattened myself against the floor in an attempt to remain unnoticed.

"My apologies my lord sheriff," announced a finely dressed middle aged man with sandy coloured hair, just like Much "as I am sure you are aware we have only recently returned from visiting family, so my family and I are still busy unpacking. Although I can easily make time for a conversation with you my lord sheriff, I can think of no greater joy after my long journey." Oh he was well and truly laying on the thick kiss ups. I rolled my eyes; seriously the man might as well be kissing the sheriff's boots. Beside me Much groaned, clearly he felt the same way.

"yes of course you can," Sheriff Conner replied lapping up the attention and power he held, Conner had always been easy to get around that way, he loved having his ego stroked and relished any opportunity to have this done. Baxter on the other hand was strictly business, he already knew he was the most powerful man in Locksdale, he already knew he held all the cards and therefore he didn't need an ego boost. "But as you well know from the letter I sent you, this matter of great importance and is priority, regardless of your travelling."

"Of course my lord," Lord Johnson replied.

As this was said a young servant boy walked into the room and through to the kitchens caring a tray of food, the Sheriffs head turned to follow the boy.

"Perhaps there is somewhere private we can go to discus this further?" he asked.

This caught my attention and I turned to the others catching their eyes, we needed to follow them. I got to my feet and backed up into the shadows, the others followed and we waited to see what the three men would do next.

"Of course, through here," Lord Johnson said gesturing to the room he had just come from.

I turned to look at Much franticly, there had to be a way we could follow them. He nodded headed across the landing into another room, this too was empty, as I crossed the threshold I heard the sound of a door opening downstairs, the Sheriff was in the other room. Much crossed the room before yanking open a small door at the other end of the room.

"It's the servant's staircase," he told us as he ducked into the small stairwell.

Jack and I followed; we silently ran down the slender staircase and found ourselves in a cramped, little room with another tiny door. I could hear muffled voices through the walls, Much carefully opened the tiny door so that it was slightly ajar, he then stepped back and sat down leaning against the opposite wall, clearly he didn't want to see anymore of his family. Jack sat beside him and gestured for me to go the door; cautiously I rested on the balls of my feet and put one eye to the crack in the door. I could make out a long wooden dinning table with many chairs; clearly this was a very well furnished and designed dinning room. In addition to Johnson, Guy and the Sheriff who stood by the door, there were two women in the room, one, an older one with mousey blond hair tightly coiled around her head, who had stood respectfully as the men had entered. The other a younger girl with the same sandy coloured curls as Much and her father, she did not stand but sat instead at the dinning table, focusing intently on a book, clearly this did not interest her.

"… wife Millicent and my charming daughter Margaret, she is…"

"Not much," I heard Much whisper behind me, Jack lay a comforting hand on his arm, I don't think I understood how hard this was for him, I took a long hard and thoughtful look at my friend before turning back to the dinning room.

"…quite something," Johnson said with a meaningful glance at Guy. He was trying to set up his daughter. I gipped a little, oh not because I had feelings for Guy (not in a million years) but because she was so young, fourteen by the look of her, she was far too young to be even thinking about marriage, especially marriage to GUY, who was my age. Much shuddered behind me at his fathers words. But then I remembered where I was, and what century it was, here it wasn't uncommon for fourteen year olds to be getting married, I mean I (or at lead Robin Hood) had been betrothed to Marin and expecting Marriage soon, and I was only sixteen.

"Yes," the Sheriff simply said, he cared little for Johnson or his family; he just wanted to get this done "can we press on?"

"Yes of course," gawd didn't this man say anything else? "Margaret, wont you go and help your hand maid unpack," he instructed, clearly when he had said earlier that he and his family were busy unpacking, he did not mean it in the literal sense. Some people were so idle.

"Susanna," Much muttered at his father's refusal to use the hand maid's name. I absentmindedly wondered why it was Much knew her name, could there be a budding romance there? Before focusing again on the dinning room.

Margaret didn't look happy about it, but she knew not to mess with her father and gathered up her book and left the room.

"Millicent, leave us." he then said coldly, as if that was even fair. I felt the angry feminist inside me get a little pissed off, how could he talk to her like that? No wonder I don't fit in, in this century, the women here are all pushovers who let their husbands and Sheriffs tell them what to do and don't so much as bat an eyelid at the poor treatment they get. By attention was brought away from gender injustice and back into the room.

"I apologise," Johnson said "for my family."

I was pretty damn annoyed with him now, look mate; it's your own actions you want to be asking forgiveness for, not your families. Medieval men!

"The Sheriff simply wants to get down to business." Guy said in the very imitation of the posh intimidating voice Baxter had taught Adam.

"Of course," Johnson said "what can I do for you my lord Sheriff."

"I assume that you got my letter, that that is the reason you came home so swiftly?" The Sheriff said.

"That is right, that is why I came home." He replied.

"Then you must understand the urgency, you are a little later than I would have liked" the Sheriff said "the Prince's visit is in three days and he specifically told me to have everything ready for him by the time he got here. We are behind and maybe the Prince will not mind when he arrives that the soldiers are still in training." The Sheriff said getting a little frantic.

I exchanged a look with Jack and Much, both of who were now alert and interested, something big was happening here.

"I understand," Johnson said his voice hard.

"Will you have the soldiers ready in time?" The Sheriff asked.

"Fifteen young, inexperienced men, I think it is unlikely. It will take me months if not years to get them to the level you are expecting." He replied.

"They have already been taught the basics; I had Sir Guy teach them the bare essentials while I waited for you to arrive."

"Even so, you and the Prince have set too high a standard for me to get the soldiers to, there is no way I can train them to that standard in three days." Johnson urged.

"This is not optional, the Prince expects it, and so we must deliver." The Sheriff argued "if I don't come through with what he wants it will not only be my neck on the line." It was clear what he ment, if Johnson didn't have these soldiers ready by the Princes visit, he would pay the price.

This silenced Lord Johnson, things were serious now, and he knew that.

"I did not call you back here to listen to inadequate excuses about lack of time, I know that time is short, but it is what the Prince wants. No I called you back here because you are the best, you come from a long line of war hero's and brave warriors and despite the set back with you impertinent son," Much looked downwards "you are the only person I trust to get the job done right, I have seen you fight, you have been taught by the best and I ask you to pass on your knowledge so that the Prince can build a successful army." The Sheriff said, he was trying to be calm but he was clearly frustrated, he feared the Prince's wrath just as much as Johnson did.

"Three days?" Johnson asked. The Sheriff nodded.

"We begin training at noon tomorrow," The Sheriff said.

They then fell silent before saying their parting words and leaving the room. I turned to the others my mind working at a hundred miles a minuet. Da ja vu washed over me, it stumped me even though I knew exactly why this was so familiar. An army, he was building a young and elite army for Prince John, it was just like back in Locksdale with the squad members. If I couldn't stop them in the present, what made anyone think I could stop them here? My head dropped into my hands, this was devastating and yet typical, clearly whoever is in charge of running my life likes to see me suffer, like some sick primary school teacher who repeatedly asks a child the same maths question they didn't understand the first time around, if they couldn't do it then they definitely cant do it now. I was just getting frustrated now, I just wanted to go back home.

"Robin?" Jack asked seeing my obvious distress.

I couldn't even bring myself to raise my head out of my hands let alone answer her, so I simply shook my head. That was when I heard a girls gasp from the top of the servants staircase. Where stood a shocked redheaded servant girl, dressed simply in a dull brown dress and apron, her hand on her heart and her eyes locked on us.


	12. Revisits and revalations

Chapter twelve

The present

Locksdale hospital

The journey from the Baxter Academy to the hospital must have been the longest ten minuets of my entire life. Even at the speed John had driven, every second while we travelled had ticked by idly, stretching out until it seemed hundreds of them had passed in the time space of one. Time seemed to drag its feet even more so as I had spent the whole of the seemingly endless drive watching over Robin's unconscious form. After persuading the others to let me stay with her, and had gladly hopped into the boot of John's van when they had decided that was the best place for her, so that she could be laid down. Gently I had removed her mask before stroking her cheek and murmuring soft words of comfort I knew she could not hear, I felt so helpless, just sitting there, watching her. I felt like there was nothing I could do to help her, and I hated that. All I could do was watch as she softly breathed in and out, her hair sprawled out messily on the blanket she laid on, her arm lay bent upwards her fingers curled across her palm. I had never seen her look so vulnerable, even on that day a few weeks ago when she had been sick with a cold; she had fought us all the way and soldiered on right up until the point where her body could take it no longer. She was strong, I knew that, but seeing her like that, so lifeless, so weak, well it was nothing like the Robin I knew and it scared me.

We had made it to the hospital not one moment too soon, though I would have given anything for us to have arrived quicker.

"John, Will you two get Robin out of the van, gently" Jack had instructed, thankfully, she was at her element in the medical world "Mark, run ahead and tell someone we have two emergency cases here."

It had taken me a moment to realise what she had ment. Two emergency cases? I had wondered before blindly looking around, worried one of the others had sustained a lethal injury. None of them had.

"George," Jack scolded as I stood there dumbly watching the others cautiously lift Robin from the boot of the van, and wondering why I wasn't helping them "I told you to keep putting pressure on that, it will slow the bleeding."

I remembered it then, I remembered why Jack had said there were two emergency cases, and why I could not help the others carry Robin, the knife wound. I did as Jack had instructed, vaguely remembering her patching me up with a make shift bandage and the dozen or so times she had told me to do this on the ride over here.

"Their over here," Jack said and I turned away from the sound of her voice, for the first time since my mum's death all those years ago, I was completely lost within myself. I felt as though someone had slipped a pillowcase over my whole body, encasing me and blocking me off from the rest of the world, from my emotions. I was numb, numb except for the tight grip fear kept around my heart; oh I could feel that pain just fine. Only this time I was old enough to understand what was going on, I was grieving, grieving for someone who I had loved, who I still loved. Only she wasn't dead, no not yet, and I would do everything in my power to keep her that way.

Four of the hospital's staff members along with Mark, had ran out pushing stretchers, there was two of them. Bathed in the blue flashing lights of the other ambulances they looked sinister, like menacing torture devises, I watched as Will and John lowered Robin onto one of them. Seeing this I started forward towards them, before wincing in pain and doubling over, in my haste to get to Robin I had once again forgotten about my injury.

"Someone help him!" Jack, who was stood beside a doctor explaining the situation, urged. Two paramedics ran forwards but I tried to shoo them away, I didn't need their help, Robin did, what where they all doing standing out here talking when she was lying there unconscious?

"Robin," I insisted losing my fight against the paramedics as a result of my wound and allowing myself to be led to the stretcher "help Robin." But they must not have heard me as the paramedic on my left simply said.

"Come on son, we'll have you sorted out in a jiffy."

"No," I moaned, that's not what I ment, I didn't mean me, why wont they help Robin!

I fought as they lay me down on the stretcher. If they weren't going to do anything for her, I would have to do it myself. What I would do I wasn't sure, but surely I would do a better job than these clowns.

"Look come on lad, resisting isn't going to help anyone, we need to get you both inside." The other paramedic said and immediately I was still, that was all they needed to say, I would fight no more, the sooner we got inside the sooner they could help Robin.

Dazed I lay still as the paramedics fooled around strapping me to the stretcher, I assumed the other staff members had done the same to Robin as one of them said.

"Right," and then I heard the sound of wheels on concrete as they rushed her inside.

Jack screamed.

I whipped around and my eyes widened in horror at what I saw. Robin was violently rocketing from side to side on the cot, her hands up over her head beat loosely against the white linen. She was having a seizure. Suddenly I wasn't numb anymore, fear and sorrow oozed from my heart and spread slowly through my body, as if the hand that had been gripping at my heart had finally burst it. As Robin thrashed around I was reminded of what had occurred only a half an hour before, the pain rushed back.

Madness erupted outside the A and E; the paramedics were out of their depth trying to control six distressed teenagers. They medics needed not only to restrain Robin as she fitted, be me as well as I fought desperately to get to her, fortunately, for the paramedics in charge of me at least, they had already half strapped me to the cot. They simply had to restrain my upper half. The others looked frantic and as desperate as I to help the brave brunette, who so badly needed us.

"No," I shouted as I tried to free myself, though it was barely audible over the weeping and yelling of the others shouting of the paramedics. More hospital staff ran out, two of them helping their colleagues restrain Robin, the others going over to the rest of the gang and trying to calm them.

The whole episode had seemed to last a life time, though in fact it had only lasted a few minuets. Finally the paramedics rushed Robin inside the hospital, still restraining her, just in case it happened again. The others were invited to stay in the waiting room and the stretcher I lay on was suddenly mobile, I was only slightly aware of the speed in which they propelled me as I lay straining to catch a glimpse of Robin. As we raced down the corridor the paramedics started to bombard me with questions, what happened, how long ago, do you feel lightheaded? That sort of thing. Any answers I might have given them were soon forgotten though, I turned strained so that I could see up ahead and for a brief second everything moved in slow motion, it didn't last long, just long enough for me to get a good look at Robin. Her cot was at an angle as they turned off the rush her into a room, presumably to run teats, when I first laid eyes on her she was peaceful, resting but the next thing I knew she was thrashing around in the cot again and the now all too familiar feeling of absolute, undiluted fear washed over me.

"Robin!" I shouted, but it was too late, she had disappeared from sight, I clawed at the straps that were supposed to prevent me from falling off the stretcher that really prevented me from reaching the most important thing in the world to me. We veered to the right and I was rolled into another room, two doors down from Robin's.

"Robin!"

The Past

The outlaw's tree house

I sat up so swiftly, that anyone would have thought the straw mattress was on fire. It took every ounce of my composure and self restraint to keep myself from screaming and waking up the other outlaws. My breathing heavy I ran my hand through my damp hair and closed my eyes, trying to calm down. Just a dream, I told myself, it was just a dream. A vivid and heart breaking dream. I swear someone upstairs hated me; they must do to keep putting me through this. In order for whoever was in charge to hand select me to lead a group of rebels against a small town dictator, have me fall in love with the son of my enemy, nearly lose my family members to the hands of said enemy, send me back in time only to then haunt my sleep with horrific dreams of my friend back home, they must surely hate me. This was the second of those brutal dreams I had had since I arrived, and it was becoming a little too much for me to bear.

I slowly opened my eyes again and looked around the dimly lit room, I could make out the soundly sleeping figures of the others in the two bunk beds, and at their gentle snoring I knew it was too early to wake them. Clutching to bed sheets I turned to look out of the tree houses window, the sun was shining through the canopy of leaves that hid us from the outside world. That ment little though, it was mid summer here just like at home and the sun rose early in the summer so it could be any time.

Sighing I threw back the bed covers and stepped out onto the cool floor, before stretching and padding barefoot and silently over to the wash basin and mirror. Yikes, that dream had been something else, my hair was twisted and knotted impossibly from tossing back and forth all night and my skin was so pale and translucent. So as not to disturb the others, I picked the wash basin, a comb and the mirror shard and went onto the platform. I felt and looked better after I washed my face and combed my hair, though I still appeared shaken, which of course I was. The big ugly burse under my fringe had now completely vanished- a fortunate ability the other outlaws and I have, we heal fast- so I need not worry about repulsing the poor of Nottingham as I went about my business today. Even though I was troubled I still had to play the part of Robin Hood, later tonight when I was simply Robin Hudson again, could I dwell on the dream. For now I had work to do. Or at least I did when the others were awake.

I sat out on the platform in the early morning sun, trying my hardest to keep my thoughts away from the dream, but it was hard, without any distractions. The training session with Johnson and the knights/squad members wasn't until noon and even though we had to figure out where they would be meeting it wouldn't take us that long, since I was guessing it was about six am, I had plenty of time to spare. I let out an exasperated breath and pulled my legs up to my chest before resting my chin on my knee. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if today was as-if not more- eventful than yesterday, it was what had I come to expect in these situations, things had to get more crazy before you could even think about them ever calming down.

Yep yesterday had been crazy, what with sneaking into Kingstone manner and all, I smiled suddenly at a later memory of that day, after the thing with Johnson and the Sheriff, but before we left the manner. It was the sweetest thing in the world. Two people unbeknownst to them, aiming to embark on the most insane thing ever.

Yesterday

The servant's staircase

Kingstone manner

The redheaded servant girl stood motionless at the top of the stairs. She looked about our age, though the hard nature of her work gave her dark circles around her eyes and the worn out look that only added to her years. We sat at there just as shell shocked as she was, for a moment none of us moved, not an inch, we just blinked. Much recovered first.

"Susanna," he said, it wasn't a question, he knew it was her.

She recoiled a little at the fact he knew her name, clearly she didn't recognise him. I wasn't sure how to react and my grip tightened around my bow, I wouldn't hurt her of course, but I had to try and stop her from running and grassing on us somehow. Susanna took a step backwards.

"Please, don't. Susanna it's me, Much." He said getting to his feet, though he had to crouch in the cramped space and walking to the foot of the stairs so that she could see him better.

"Much," she echoed and took a cautious step towards us.

"I promise it is me Susanna, you don't need to worry, we won't hurt you. You are safe." He said softly.

A wide smile spread over Susanna's face and she rushed down the stairs, stopping abruptly in front of Much, her arms twitched and a smile played with the corners of my lips, she had been going to hug him.

"It's wonderful to see you again," she said, her eyes glistening with sincerity, but then she frowned "though what are you doing here? It's not safe Much, you know that, if the Lord or Lady saw you here…" she trailed of contemplating the punishment.

"I know the risks Susanna, but I'm part of Robin Hood's gang now, this is my job, it is what I do." Much said proudly "surely you must know that though?"

"I have been away with your family on my master's orders, and very little news of home reached that far away. Though we heard about Robin Hood's exploits, and they did not please your parents, I couldn't figure out why at the time, but I suppose that must be why," she mused "I'm so glad Much, that is the best thing you could have done. It must be a better life than the one you had here."

"It is," Much said, though he looked down at his feet, clearly remembering something.

Susanna's expression turned to one of regret; I knew if she could slap herself on the head without looking an idiot in front of Much, she would have. She clearly wished she hadn't said anything and was searching for the right words to comfort Much when he spoke again.

"So, how are you Susanna? Forgive me for not asking sooner, I hope all is well."

"Im well," she replied with a suspicious look, clearly she wasn't buying his suddenly cheerful attitude; she knew he was still upset and was simply avoiding the topic. I had to agree with her look; those manners he was displaying were a far cry from the night time meals at the camp, where the lads spoke with such accents it was difficult at times to figure out what they were saying.

"That is good. Oh," he said turning around to Jack and I, we were standing behind him "sorry. Susanna, this is Jacqueline and Robin. Robin and Jacqueline, this is Susanna." He politely introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand for her to shake, she looked at it for a moment before giggling and saying.

"Very funny," and then she curtsied, holding on to her dress skirts. I copied a little awkwardly, not only given my lack of a dress but also because curtseying seemed a little strange to me, being a modern girl and all.

"It's nice to meet you, Much has said so much about you." Jack said a mischievous grin on her face. I mirrored it, I was pretty sure Much had never mentioned Susanna to Jack or the others (probably for fear of teasing) but I knew Jack could see what I could, and so what if we helped them a long a little bit.

"It's nice to meet you too," Susanna replied looking pretty darn happy.

Much chucked Jack a look, clearly he did not appreciate her interference, oh well, in the long run, he would be glad she did that.

"Susanna?" a shrill voice called out into the dining room on the other side of the wall. We froze.

"Its Margret," Susanna whispered, Much nodded.

"Susanna where are you?!" Much's sister demanded "I only sent you for my bag, where have you gone? Mother!"

"We need to get out of here," I whispered "we don't want to get you in trouble."

"Trust me, it's no bother. Getting in trouble might make things around here a little more exciting, in fact I was considering doing that on purpose just to get out of here. Go out into the world on my own and start a fresh." Susanna replied after the door slammed behind Princess Margret.

"No!" Much said probably a little too loudly.

"Shhhh!" Jack scolded though she was smiling at Much's defensive outburst.

"You can't do that, it isn't safe out there." He insisted not lowering his voice and completely ignoring Jack.

"Why not, that's what you did isn't it." Susanna replied with a look of indignation on her face.

"It's not the same thing, you can't do that, and I won't let you."

"You are not my master any more Much, if I want to join you in the forest I can." Susanna insisted. Ohhhhhhhhh. This girl wasn't the typical yes- sir- whatever- you- say- sir, we- woman- live- to- serve- men woman you normal find around here, I liked her already.

"Susanna, please…" Much was cut off however by his little sister.

"SUSANNA!" She shouted, she wasn't even in the room, she was in the entrance, and even still we heard her loud and clear. Much didn't look pleased; I knew that if we didn't need to remain hidden he would be well and truly yelling at his sister right now.

"We need to leave," Jack said, though she looked a bit gutted, clearly she was enjoying this mini romance.

"What's the safest way out?" I asked before Much could carry on his argument.

"How did you get in?" Susanna asked.

"The window in the spare room," I replied.

"Then that is the best way to leave; I will go ahead and make sure the way is clear." She said and stared up the servant stairs, she looked a little frustrated and mad still at Much, but she carried on.

Carefully she opened the door to the spare room; she poked her head through the gap and surveyed the area.

"It is safe, come on." Susanna urged and we ran up the stairs after her. By the time we reached the servants door she was already in the spare room checking to see if the landing was clear. Just in case, I pulled back the string of my bow and lowered it to my side, ready to pull back up should it be needed.

"Come on," she repeated in hushed tones, we needed to be careful, there may be no immediate danger, but that could easily change.

Susanna stepped out onto the landing and I was about to follow her, until the now all two familiar shrill voice of Margaret Johnson sounded out.

"Susanna! There you are, what have you been doing all this time, and where is my bag?"

I stopped, the others behind me exchanged a nervous glance, was she going to come up the stairs? If she did what would she do, would she yell for her parents, or would she honour the sibling code and keep our secret? From the look on Much's face the answer was clear; Margaret would sell us down the river. I ducked back into the room pulling the door to behind me; I crouched down holding on to the handle and peeped through the gap.

"I apologise Miss, I shall fetch your bag for you." Susanna clasped her hands against her apron and looked down respectfully.

"You shall," a morngie Margaret snapped "or I shall tell my father to consider employing servants who do as I ask when I ask it, instead of impertinent, lazy girls who do not know their place."

I swear I heard a growl rumble from Much's throat at his sister's words. Whoa, who knew?

"Yes Miss, I will be there in a moment."

"No not in a moment, NOW!" Margaret screeched before stomping up the first few steps of the stairs.

"Please Miss," Susanna said panicking as Margaret got closer to where we were hidden, she rushed down the stairs and met Margaret half way "please Miss, come to the carriage and show me which bag it is you mean, I do not recall."

Margaret sighed heavily and dramatically.

"Very well," she said before turning and heading back down the stairs, Susanna gave me a look over her shoulder, be quick, it said.

When they had both vanished view I motioned for the others to follow me and stepped out onto the landing. We ran silently-careful not to alert the other resident's house of our presence- into the other spare room. We hurried to the window and swiftly lowered ourselves to the ground using Jack's rope. Landing on the grassy earth first I turned and looked around, the area looked safe, empty except for the odd servant running around, though they were too busy with their jobs to notice us. A large wooden shape caught my eye around the front of the house; it was the Johnson's carriage. Jack dropped to the ground beside me as I watched Margaret tap her foot impatiently; her back to us as she stared into the carriage, where I assumed Susanna was hunting for the little miss's bag.

"Come on you two, we need to meet the others…" Much said suddenly appearing by my side, he trailed off though as he followed our gaze "oh," he said.

Susanna emerged from the carriage carrying Margaret's bag, she looked towards us in the fading light and locked eyes with Much, just for a second, that was all it took for a look to pass between them, one that could only be described as love and longing. Awwwww.

Like I said, it only lasted for a second, Margaret must have started talking to her again as Susanna dropped her gaze to her mistress and nodded intently before climbing down the last few steps of the carriage.

"We should go," Jack suggested and I nodded, turning away from Kingstone manner.

Much looked over his shoulder and Jack nudged me to point this out, I smiled and the tension suddenly lifted.

"Well, well." Jack said giggling.

"What?" Much asked turning back around and flushing red, he knew what. Jack raised her eyebrows; she didn't buy his ignorance either.

"It's nothing." He insisted.

"If you say so," I said shrugging.

"Susie and I are just friends!" he said getting a little aggravated.

"Susie?" Jack asked laughing again.

"Ooooo ooooo," I piped up, Much put on a sulky face and looked at us. I laughed as we walked off towards the forest, some things never change.

The outlaw's tree house

Today

I sighed heavily; time was passing too slowly for my liking, I had too much time to think and right now that was the last thing I wanted. So desperate to avoid the daunting dream that was still nudging away at the corner of my mind, I picked up the basin, mirror shard and comb and headed back inside the tree house. Quietly I tiptoed across the room and put the various objects back where they belonged, I turned back into the darkened room where the others were sleeping just as soundly as before. It was still too early to wake them so I decided to go for a walk, hoping to distract myself.

The cool summer breeze played with my hair, clearing my head and calming me down, I closed my eyes enjoying the cooling sensation, before walking swiftly into the forest. I didn't know where I was going, hec; I didn't know where anything was around here anyway so of course I didn't know where I was going. Wandering idly through the trees I wondered where I was heading, what time the other outlaws were going to get up, if I would miss my first day of collage because I was still here, what my parents were doing, were they worried or scared, did they blame me for sneaking out and breaching my grounding, a punishment for joy riding the other week. I contemplated lots of things as I walked, most things, everything, except my horrific dream.

I emerged from the forest beside a village; I wasn't sure which one, as I said I hadn't been here long enough to know my way around, I only knew the bare minimal and even then I had struggled. So as I was unsure weather I would find friend or foe in this village, I pulled up my hood and stoked the bow strapped over my shoulder, before stepping out of the shelter of the trees. The village was busy considering what time of day it was, though I suppose, living here where money and food are scarce, every second of day light that can be spent looking after and providing for a family, is precious. As I walked I passed a group of middle aged women gossiping around the well in-between lowering buckets into the cool water, two children ran past me engrossed in a game of tigs as I walked past the first few houses in the village. Everyone was so busy with their everyday rituals that I passed through unnoticed, I looked once again around the village and was struck by the disturbing sense that I should know where I was, that I should know this place. That was when he caught my eye, leaning against the side of a house, his arms crossed across his chest. I smiled and swiftly dashed towards him.

"Joey!" I exclaimed stopping a few feet in front of him, Joey looked up looking for whoever had called his name, and as he spotted me a wide grin spread across his face and he held his arms wide open. I ran into my substitute brother's embrace, I had missed him.

"Robin," he said as I pulled back from the hug "I'm chuffed to see you love, but what are you doing here?"

"I went for a walk, why?" I replied suddenly concerned.

"No reason, you just shouldn't be here is all," he said, I wasn't convinced that was it, he was looking around, scanning the area, what was he looking for, guards?

"Joey, tell me, why shouldn't I be here?"

"It's just; Locksley isn't safe for you, not anymore. And I can't be responsible for you getting yourself hurt, I promised your parents I would keep an eye on you, and if I let one of the Sheriff's goons get their hands on you I will not only have to explain to them why I let you run off into the forest but also why I let the guards get a hold of you. And I wouldn't be a very good cousin if I let you get hurt now would I?" he said ruffling my hair "Don't you remember, that's why I told you not to visit?" he said, oh so that was where I was, in Locksley. Wait.

"Hang on, isn't Marin lord of Locksley?" I asked and Joey's expression darkened.

"Yes, Marin is lord of Locksley." He all but growled.

"Joey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing," he insisted plastering a smile on his face, though the dark look lingered in his eyes for a second too long "Come on, lets get you out of here," he said trying to change the subject, I wasn't having it though.

"Joey," I said "tell me, I think I have a right to know."

"No one has a right in Nottingham Robin, that's the point." Joey said throwing his hands up in the air and getting aggravated "no one has any say in what happens to them, one day everything's fine, moneys a little tight, ok a lot tight, but their getting by if only just and the bang" Joey exaggerated the word with hand gestures "your out on the street because your landlord's got nothing better to do."

"You lost your house?" I asked realising what he ment.

"Me and the other lads I lived with yes," Joey said before suddenly looking ashamed "im sorry Robin it was the house your parents set up for me, but I had no say, the landlord said I was out!"

Suddenly I was angry, how dare they, how dare Joeys landlord kick him out for no good reason! That just wasn't on, the Joey I knew was a descant hard working guy, and I was sure he was no different here, so why would anyone want to throw him out? I would have to be having words with this landlord.

"Who's your landlord?" I asked, though I was a little taken a back when Joey laughed humourlessly.

"The same man that inherited and owns every part of this village," he turned to me and looked me straight in the eye "your beloved Lord Marin."

Author note: Long chapter I know, I just couldn't justify giving it two chapters, I think it works better this way anyway. Hope you don't mind, let me know what you think. xxx


	13. Passion and pain

Chapter thirteen

Sherwood Forest

I knew that by now the other outlaws would be awake, that was the only reason I had to justify what would surely be a painfully quiet and lonely journey back to the camp. The very last thing I needed right now was time to think, and unfortunately, the trip back to the others didn't help me there. My head was buzzing, it was all muddled and confused, and try as I might I couldn't make sense of everything. Marin was George, and I loved George, gawd did I love George. But you see this course ment that I loved Marin as well; but how could I love someone who would cast my cousin out onto the street without so much as a second thought? But then again Much had said that Marin cared about those in need, that he stuck up for the poor and backed me when I confronted the Sheriff, if that was true, then he couldn't be the heartless landlord Joey had painted him as, could he? But then again, if he wasn't why would he have kicked Joey out? Also Marin had ran off to join the army, leaving me (or rather Robin Hood) practically, at the alter, and that, is not something any half decent guy would do. But what if he had his reasons? What if it was out of his control, what if he didn't have a choice? What if he didn't want to go, would that change things? And then there was the most frightening and forbidden possibility of all, what if here, in medieval Nottingham, George (or rather Marin) loved me back?

Stop it Robin! I scolded myself, stop thinking like that, it isn't good, and it won't help anything. Like with that most disturbing dream, I decided it was best to put these worries about Marin's character out of my mind, for now at least. But of course that was easier said than done, and I had to wait until I was certain the others would be awake, before I could risk the silent trip back to camp. You see while I was with Joey or talking to people in town, my mind was too preoccupied to really think about my issues with Marin, the same could be said for back at the camp, if I timed it just right they would all be up by the time I got back and I wouldn't have to face time by myself, time that would let me ponder things that I'd rather just forget. But I still had to make it through the forest, the silence of the trees and the calm of nature, was my equivalent to a nightmare right now. The crunch of the leaves under my feet, the calls of birds and the rustle of the trees, were not enough to keep my mind from wondering and before I could stop it, last nights dream began to play before my minds eye. George riding with me in the boot of the van and stroking my cheek, John and Will carrying my unconscious form, George's wound, the doctors, Jack's scream, the seizures, the looks on George's and my friends faces, George fighting the doctors… I stopped myself before I got to the end. No, no, no, I would not let myself dwell on it, at least not for now. I had work to do, too much work that needed taking care of, it couldn't be long now until the secret meeting between Johnson and the soldiers, was taking place. By the time I got back to camp we would need to head straight off to try and find their rendezvous point. But like I said, I couldn't relive that dream now, it would be too painful. So to distract myself I started to whistle the theme song to Disney's Robin Hood. You know the one; they play it at the beginning of the film when the cockerel starts talking. Anyway, I was focusing really hard on remembering now the whistle it right, so that I didn't make any mistakes, but it hadn't been all that long since I'd last heard it so it didn't take much of my concentration to remember, just enough though, to keep out the memory of that dream. I should probably explain, I guess I sound a little weird, you know with the whole 'oh yeah it wasn't that long ago I heard the tune'. The reason behind that was, ha-ha, the thought just makes me laugh, it was so weird and random, but funny at the time, anyway, it used to be Will's ringtone is all. He used it a little while after we first found out about the whole Robin Hood thing. At the time he thought it was hilarious, we all did, a private joke I suppose, so whenever his mobile went off, we'd all crack up and break down in hysterics, which of course got us quite a few disapproving looks and the odd snigger from some of the people our age. Though that wasn't the only reason Will changed the ringtone, things started to get serious, we realised what a threat Baxter was and knew we could take no chances, however small, of him finding out who we were.

So anyway, I was still whistling this as I approached the tree house, well when I say approached I mean drew close to where it was located. I was still whistling and hoping I could remember the way back to camp, I'd gotten lost a few times in the past week, I mean come on though, you would have gotten lost too, and all these trees look alike to me. As I headed in what I assumed was the general direction of the camp, I noticed something odd. A rope net filled with crisp orange and brown leaves were swaying up in the trees, I stopped whistling immediately. That was the security trap for the camp, Much, worried about my 'memory loss' had told me he had set up a few in the surrounding area to protect the camp, he had told me to watch where I stepped or else I might set one off.

"Argh," an aggravated, yet velvety, man's voice groaned from the net, as he swung his prison back and forth, stretching his had through the gaps and trying, unsuccessfully, to grab hold of a tree.

I frowned; it looked like we had a guest. Jumping, I grabbed hold of a low branch and hoisted myself into the tree and swiftly began to climb upwards towards the net. I listened as the man moaned again at having missed the tree branch he was aiming for, and swung backwards further away from his goal. I could see nothing more than his arm at this point, which was hanging limply from the net, as the thick coating of orange leaves that covered the forest floor and hid the trap, concealed him. I reached the branch he was reaching for just as he began to swing back towards me. Still unnoticed I pulled out my bow- hoping to lay down the law- and aimed an arrow straight at him, waiting furiously to ask him what he thought he was doing here. The net came closer and soon I was at eye level with my would-be visitor, I gasped as my gaze locked with a pair of deep blue mesmerising eyes.

"Robin?" George, I mean, Marin asked as he swung away from me, completely forgetting his pursuit of the branch I rested on.

I just blinked; seriously, I sat there for a minuet, just staring at him. I hadn't expected this, what on earth was he doing here? Suddenly angry I turned by bow skywards and aimed at the length of rope that kept the net and Marin suspended in the air. I would teach him not to hurt the people I cared about, the stupid, lying, gorgeous man. I let the arrow fly before turning away and dropping to the ground, I landed a second before Marin did; I straightened up pretending I hadn't heard him call out as he fell. I watched darkly as Marin pulled the rope net off of himself and turned towards me, with those deep, captivating eyes boring into me with such intensity that I wanted to turn away. I didn't though; I met his gaze and returned an equally strong look. I had miss read the determination in those stunning eyes though, his passion was not brought on by anger at me for what I had just done, it was a different kind of passion all together. Marin rapidly strode the distance between us, took my bow from my hands, threw it aside and cupped my head in his hands. And before I figured out what was happening, he was kissing me, urgently, on the lips.

For a second, I stood there frozen. My eyes were wide and my body fixed in place, I knew that I should be angry with him, I knew that I was angry with him; I had every right to be. But standing there, with his lips against mine, I couldn't remember any of the reasons why I was so annoyed with, why I was so worried about him, hec, I couldn't even remember my own name anymore. Even though I knew that I should be slapping him, or screaming at him, or at the very least pulling away from him, I couldn't bring myself to. Here, holding me in his arms, was the very man who had cried for me last night in my dream, the man who I loved so passionately, the man who ment the world to me, so I ask you, how could I have possibly pushed him away? He was here with me, and safe with me.

Apart from that brief moment of shock, I responded to him immediately, kissing him back with as much enthusiasm as he gave me, my hands locked around his neck and I pressed myself closer to him as our lips moved together. Love and passion silenced me, made me dizzy, and made me forget everything, including what Joey had said and my dream. Right now, I wasn't kissing Lord Marin of Locksley; I was kissing George Baxter, the love of my life. I figured that this was as close to the real thing I would ever get again, as since our two brief moments of ardour the other month, George had shown no interest in continuing that relationship. Oh I knew George cared about me, just not in the way I wished he would, I mean if those dreams and all the tender moments between George and I, for example when I was ill the other week, were anything to go by, George cared about me a lot, just not in a romantic way. You see though, that wasn't what I wanted, I wanted George to feel about me the way I felt about him, the way Stephanie seemed to think he felt about me (let me just say right now that I do not believe a word that comes out of her mouth), but I could see that was never going to happen, so I made the most of it.

We pulled apart, our breathing heavy and ragged. For a moment we just looked at each other, lost in thought, and then Marin pulled me close and spoke into my hair.

"You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that," he said "you are all I have been able to think about since I got back the other day."

I didn't answer, what could I possibly say? My ability to think rationally was returning to me, and I was beginning to wonder if that had been such a smart move, if it would only make things harder, in the long run, when I got back home to where George didn't want me. And I was getting this funny feeling, it was as though someone was poking at my heart, trying to remind me of something, something I had forgotten. I think it might be guilt.

"I have missed you so much," he said holding me tighter and I could pretty much feel the love radiating from him, it was so intense, so strong. "I couldn't do that the other day, in the castle, not with the others there, but you have no idea how much I wanted to."

I had no reason to feel guilty, surely, this was George, in almost every sense, this was George. And besides, in order for me to justifiably feel guilty for kissing another guy, George and I would actually have to be together, which we most definitely weren't. Damn that boy and his crazy mind games.

Suddenly my silence registered with Marin, he pulled away and held me at arms length, a look of embarrassment, confusion and uncertainty on his beautiful face. Oh my god, listen to me, I must really have it bad!

"Im sorry," he said abruptly "I shouldn't have done that."

I looked at him in bewilderment, what was he talking about? It wasn't his fault, he didn't know any better, I was the one who needed to exercise a little self control here.

"I know I have done you a great disservice, it was wrong of me to just assume I could walk back into your life and expect things to be just how I left them. I overstepped a line and I am sorry, I'll understand if you want to wait a little while until we can sort things out, or if you do not want anything to do with me, that would be understandable too. I hurt you Robin, I so sorry."

He really couldn't be any more like George could he? It was so amazing and yet so painful, how could I really be expected to get through this, I'm a strong person but there is only so much a person can take.

"You haven't over stepped a line, and even if you did, believe me when I say that I didn't mind," I said, it was the truth; I couldn't complain about him kissing me, though there was still a lot I could complain about, now my mind was back in perfect working order "I just want to know why?"

"Because I love you silly," he said smiling and cupping my face again.

"That's not what I ment," I said sternly, though inside my heart was still going, awwwwwwwwww, at what he had just said "why did you leave?"

He dropped his gaze to the floor, clearly ashamed.

"I shouldn't have left you, but I did not have a choice." He said, still not looking at me.

I waited a moment, but it became apparent that he wasn't going to say anymore. By nature I'm a very determined person, and I wasn't going to let him off that easy, I wanted answers, I was sure he owed me…Robin…us, that much.

"You didn't answer my question," I prompted coolly, though I was probably more hostile than strictly necessary, I wanted to show him I was serious about this and that I wasn't going to drop it.

"You don't want to know," he said lifting his gaze back to me "I don't want you to know."

I sighed, old fashioned men, I hated the whole women- don't- need- to- know- every- thing- we- do, they're- to- fragile- to- handle- it thing men in this century have, I'd been getting that kind of grief from the men in the town since I got here, it's annoying.

"Right then," I said, taking advantage of him having removed a hand from my arm to rake his fingers through his hair and shrugging off the other hand before turning away from him and starting to walk away.

"Robin," he called jogging after me and coming to a halt in front of me "please," he held up his hands in either surrender or persuasion, but did not lay a finger on me to try and restrain me with force, the way another more brutal man would have. He was much too gentle and George-like to do that. Besides, I would have kicked him right into next week if he had so much as tried, despite of my feelings for him.

"It's a trust thing Robin, I…" he said but he didn't get a chance to finish whatever it was he was about to say because I blew up in his face.

"What, so you don't trust me, is that it?" I all but screamed "think I might blow your cover or grass on you, don't you think that's a little hard since I'm an outlaw, I can't exactly go running to the sheriff and say, 'oh do you know what so and so did?' because I'd end up hanged, so if that's what your worried about, then, I cant believe you! I've kept every stinking one of your secrets, I could have easily told Baxter who you were after that stunt you pulled on the high street, I mean how could you have not told me who you were? I could have left him a letter or something; I know I could never just walk up to him and say it but that doesn't mean I couldn't have told him! I didn't though, I kept quiet, and at school, I never ran to any of the teachers when you were up to no good at school, I could have done you know, don't ask me why I never did though cos I don't know, I guess its just not my style, but it could have been, make no mistake there, I could have told them. So why the bloody hell do you think you can't trust me?!" okay so I was abit hysterical, come on though, it was only early and I had already had my patience and sanity tried quite a bit. Anyway I wasn't sure how much of that Marin actually got, as I forgot who I was talking to about half way through, though I think he got the gist of it.

"Robin," Marin laughed his sapphire eyes were glistening as he gently took hold of my shoulders and pulled my sulking self closer to him "I trust you; it is them I don't trust."

Dumbly I looked around, who? Seeing this Marin laughed again, he shook his head in disbelief before saying.

"The people who made me leave,"

"Who made you leave?" I asked. He looked away again and I knew he wasn't going to tell me.

"You don't need to know," he said and I raised my eyebrows'.

"Don't I, well you could have fooled me because I thought that being abandoned after a man publicly declared his love for you, warranted some sort of explanation," I said my voice heavy with sarcasm "Geor…Marin I think I have a right to know." Like I said; bloody old fashioned men.

"I know you have a right Robin," he said softly "it's just other people might not agree with me there, it's complicated."

"I'm sure I can follow," I said.

He sighed heavily before launching into his story "you really want to know? Well fine, as I said, it's complicated, and before I go any further, I just want to stress one thing to you Robin, I never wanted to do this, I never wanted to leave you. I wanted to tell you why I had to go at the very least but I couldn't, I wasn't allowed" this sounded a little familiar to me, like when George was trying to assure me that he wanted to tell me he was the Crusader, he was pleading with me "you remember the day before I left, I am sure. The fiasco in the council meeting, freeing Will and the others, the fight between me and Guy," his expression grew darker at the memory, but then it softened and looked tortured "I never ment for you to see that, it wasn't what I wanted to do," wait, I thought Marin's words clicking, Much's version of the story had me rescuing Will and the others during the big fight, had I really been there at the time?

"It wasn't the kind of thing I wanted you to see and I regret that I could not keep my temper, it was just all those things he was saying, I couldn't take it," He looked physically pained by the memory "he truly is a cruel man, and I user. I probably shouldn't have interfered, but I saw him there, forcing himself upon you and getting angry when you refused, shouting that he had feelings for you when he so clearly did not, he is power mad and will do anything to get it, and he did not, could not love you the way I do. So you see how could I have not interfered, when he was hurting you? I knew that you were not vulnerable, you have always been able the take care of yourself but he wasn't taking no for an answer. You have to see it from my point of view Robin, I had to stop him, he was hurting you,"

I was speechless, completely and utterly speechless. Gently, I brought my hand to his cheek and held it to his skin, hoping to convey the feelings I could not put into words. Marin smiled, the memory clearly upset him and I was glad to make him smile.

"you did the right thing," I finally managed to say, I couldn't be sure of that I guess, since I wasn't there, but this was George, he wouldn't attack someone unless it was necessary.

"Inevitably it became a fight, I never wanted it to, but I couldn't help it. I was wounded though it was only a flesh wound; Guy however, did not get of so easily, when we discarded our swords I knocked him out, such furry drove my fist into his face, it was scary, what I would do for you," he looked at me "I do not regret it though, only that you had to see it. I'm telling you all this even though you already know, you were there, because I want you to see it from my point of view."

I got that, I understood why he did that, I probably would have done the same were roles reversed, that still wasn't answering my question though, unless he was trying to soften me up before dropping that bomb shell.

"I understand Marin, carry on."

"I didn't want to hurt him quite so bad as I did, it just felt so good making him pay, he deserved everything I gave him and then some," he stopped, looking a little sheepish, as if it was wrong to talk like that in front of me.

"I can imagine," I said with a laugh, remembering how good it had felt to punch Guy/Adam the other day.

"The fight we had, was not forgotten, when we were dragged away, well I was dragged, Guy was sort of carried being unconscious and all. I hated losing sight of you, not being able to comfort you, the villain had just had his hands on you, I wanted to be there for you, but the Sheriff had other ideas."

I looked him in the eyes as he spoke, unsure why I was so desperate to hear the reason I knew could not be too far off.

"He took me back to the great hall, clearly I had had one outburst too many for that day, I expected the worst, attacking someone as influential as Guy was bound to have it's consequences, though I never did expect quite what I got. 'Lord Marin, have you ever been to the Holy Lands?' the Sheriff had asked," Marin said before letting out a humourless laugh "I told him I hadn't and of course he replied that I would soon enough. He told me King Richard needed new recruits and that I had just been drafted into the army, I hadn't suspected then what I know now. So off I went to fight in the war, leaving you, that was hard of course, but leaving you without saying good bye was the hardest part. But that was my punishment for attacking Guy, being away from you and risking my life at war, the plan had been that Guy could make his move on you," Marin laughed, genuinely this time "it would seem you had over ideas though," he gestured to the forest around us.

"That makes sense." I said mulling over what he had just said, it wasn't his fault, he didn't leave by choice. That's when it clicked, I figured out why it mattered to me so much, what Marin did to Robin Hood, I was worried that George would do the same to me back home, take off without so much as a see ya. Oh how pathetic.

"Why do you work for them then?" I asked, finding a hole in his story and wondering why he would have been embarrassed to tell me that, surely it only made him look good.

"I don't have a choice," he said looking completely embarrassed "they own me now."

"Your going to have to explain that," I said "im not mystic Meg you know,"

He looked bewildered for a moment before filling me in.

"I was injured, fighting in the Holy Lands and I was sent home, I'm well now but I wasn't at the time. I arrived back in Nottingham last week, but no one saw me, I got back late and headed straight to the castle to announce my arrival before going home. They hadn't counted on me being back so soon, I walked in on them discussing their plans, their going to build an army Robin, they want to take over the country, town by town, them and prince John," he urged his voice suddenly urgent.

"I know, I over heard them at Kingstone manner." I said, he looked at me, but carried on, we would discus that in a minuet.

"They were not pleased that I knew their plan, I was drafted into working for them, I had my lands taken off of me and I now do their bidding. The other alternative was of course death; I'm ashamed to admit that I chose to work for them. Essentially I'm Guy's boy" he said the word with intense distaste "doing all the things he deems himself as too important to do," He really did look ashamed but something else had just registered with me and I didn't really feel like comforting him now I had remembered it.

"Huh, so that's it, you were having a bad time so you decided to kick out a few people from the town? Make you feel better did it?" I demanded, folding my arms and forgetting (or trying to) all the mushy lovely dovey stuff he had said.

"What," Marin asked looking genuinely stunned; I couldn't believe that though, he could easily just be a good actor. Though I sincerely hoped he wasn't nearly so competent at acting out kisses, and that the one we had just shared had been the real thing. "What do you mean kicking out a few people?"

"Oh come on! What do you take me for, an idiot? I've just been speaking to Joey; he says you kicked him and the people he was living with out of their house the other day. My cousin, you kicked my cousin onto the street Marin! I know you're his landlord; so it's no use denying it, I just can't see how you could do that and then stroll on out here and kiss me like that!" I accused, I didn't care how much I loved him, you don't mess with family.

"Robin," he said holding onto my arms as I started to get really mad, well, what did he expect, Joey was my cousin and the closest thing to a big brother I had (besides Will), even Marin could not get away with hurting him.

"Don't," I warned breaking from his grasp "don't you touch me, I want answers and I want them now!" I demanded, I had now fully recovered from his kiss and I was a woman on a mission, my anger had returned and I was embracing it just as before. "And believe you me, they had best be good ones, because if not then I don't see any reason for us to continue this conversation."

"Robin, what do you mean, I don't understand, I don't have any control over Locksley anymore. I'm still the lord of the estate, by name at least, but the sheriff has taken over all affairs there, I have no say in anything. What happened to your cousin?" he asked, there it was again, the look of genuine concern and worry and confusion on his face, could it be that he really didn't know.

"Joey was evicted from his home, Marin; he's on the streets now, him and his friends. He told me the orders came from the Lord of Locksley, that you evicted him," I stressed this, (since Marin clearly didn't understand me when I said kicked out?) though as I did, I wasn't sure I believed it anymore, Marin looked too innocent, too angelic, could he really have done something so cruel? I didn't think so. Curse his ability to persuade me, I could feel my resolve wavering and slowly I losing my ability to as much as frown at him. Why was it so impossible to hate Marin? Probably the same reason it was impossible for me to hate George.

Marin looked stunned and surprisingly furious.

"I never gave those orders, I would never do that." He ran his hands through his hair angrily and paced the forest floor "Robin, you have to believe me when I say I didn't do that. I could never do that to the people in the village, I grew up with them, I care about them, I mean come on, that's the reason I took the job in the first place, I wanted to help them. But now, argh, I can not believe this is happening and I can't do anything to stop it. My own people and I can't help them all because I am ashamedly under the Sheriff's and Guy's control!"

He really did look distressed by this, like he wanted to help.

"You could explain it to the people who were evicted," I suggested "I know that wont make things better but, at least until we can help them further, that bit of information has to be a comfort to them."

From the look on Marin's face, I knew he had just had an idea. A wide elated grin spread across his face, with such intensity that it made his eyes twinkle, with his now messy (my fault from earlier…) hair blowing in the wind he looked like a mad scientist, albeit a gorgeous mad scientist.

"Come smart ass, tell me your plan." I said grinning.

He looked at me for a moment, my lingo again, before shrugging and beaming again.

"Information, that's how I could help you," he said and looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah, isn't that what I just said, your going to explain it all to Joey and the others?" I said more than a little confused.

"No, I mean yes I am going to do that, but I could do something else as well."

"Alright then, tell me more."

"I'm living in the castle now, and I'm already in the Sheriff's bad books so why don't I keep an eye on things in the castle? I could help you from the inside, sneak you all in and out, steal a bit of money here and there, and find out information about what the Sheriff and Guy are planning for the prince's visit. I could do so much good in there" he looked really pleased with himself, so glad that he could do his bit, I wasn't nearly so chuffed. It wasn't one of those, couples shouldn't work together and its my thing and your thing, things some girls have, it was just I didn't like the idea of Marin putting himself in danger, I didn't care if he was already on the Sheriffs shit list, he didn't need to be aiming for the number one spot. So you know, there he was looking all proud and pleased with himself, and I just couldn't get as into the idea as he obviously was.

"Marin I…" I started not really sure how to tell him that I didn't want him risking his life in the castle, without damaging his male ego. Fortunately I got out of that one. Swiftly pulling Marin out of the clearing and behind a bush I held a finger to my lips, as five or so horses galloped through the trees towards us, the Sheriff and Guy riding two of them. We weren't seen, thankfully, but I wasn't about to lose the Sheriff and Guy, we needed to follow them.

"It must be time for their training session." I mused to myself quietly, though not quietly enough, because Marin heard me.

"What training session?" he asked me from our crouched position in the bushes, gawd he was gorgeous, my gorgeous George. I had to physically shake myself out of the daze he put me in before I answered.

"I'll explain on the way, come on we need to follow them." I said pulling him to his feet with me and heading off in the direction the Sheriff had gone. My heart actually stopped beating for a second when he grabbed my hand, just as it had when he kissed me earlier, and the mark on my right shoulder tingled at his touch, the way it always did. I knew he felt it too, in the identical mark he had on his left shoulder, but he, like me, did not acknowledge it, frankly I was too used to it, it happened whenever George touched me, it must be the same here.

As we ran off into the forest, still holding hands, I tried not to think about how much I was going to pay for this fantasy romance when I got back to the real world, how much this was going to hurt.

Author Note: Hi, thanks for reading : ) much love to you, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, again it might have been a bit long but I got a little carried away, I enjoyed writing it. I will hopeful be updating again sometime in the not too distant future, what with the first episode of BBC Robin Hood season three being aired last week (yay) and the next one this weekend I will have plenty of inspiration. Though that said I'm also reading some really good crossovers, so maybe they'll balance it out, who knows. Please review and read on, : ) xxxx


	14. Our lads

Chapter fourteen

Sherwood Forest

It's times like theses, where living in the modern day would make everything so much easier. It's like, being here, in twelfth century Nottingham, just makes every job ten times harder and makes it take you twice as long. Take right now for example, Marin and I are running through the forest after Guy and the Sheriff, and we are just about keeping them in our sights, or at least following their trail, and this is only because as part of being who we are, we are a little faster than your average person, just a little bit. Now you see, the marvellous modern invention that it motor vehicles, would make keeping up with the men on horseback effortless, I mean if we were in the present day, we would just hop in John's van, and we would have no trouble keeping up with the Sheriff. But no, this was the twelfth century, and nothing could be made effortless for us. No cars, no buses, no taxis, nothing. And that was another thing, how was I supposed to contact the others and tell them we were following the Sheriff and Guy? We had no way of letting them know where we were and we couldn't run back to the tree house and get them, because then we would lose the Sheriff. I sighed heavily as I ran panting through the trees, what I wouldn't give for some form of transport, even something like a bike would do, no, a unicycle even, I could manage with. But just not running. I wished I had Mark's annoying head peaces right now as well, I swear I will never complain about them being inconvenient and irritating ever again, not after this.

Marin let out an exhausted breath beside me; and let me tell you right now, he looked pretty damn dashing sprinting along beside me, his hair blowing backwards and the muscles beneath his shirt becoming more and more prominent. I tell you now; it was getting really hard to drag my attention away from him, if I carried on like this I was half expecting to run into a tree or something, it was that bad.

"It can't be much further can it?" He asked turning to face me as he ran, his dazzling blue eyes stunned me, there really was no other way to describe it, they stunned me and it was a wonder that I was still capable of motion, my legs turned to jelly beneath me and I was shocked to see that they were still propelling me along. Oh I hated it when his beauty caught me off guard like that.

"I dunno to be honest, they could carry on riding for a long while yet, they're not about to get tired." I said breathless for more than one reason. Oh I was feeling pretty pathetic, why did this guy do this to me? And rather worryingly, I was beginning to wonder if that kiss would leave us exactly the same way the others had back home, nowhere. Marin had said he had missed me…err Robin, he had told me that he had been longing for that kiss, that he wanted to pick up a relationship again, did he really mean it? It was difficult, confusing, and I didn't understand what was happening here, you see both of us had been part of the same relationship, but at different stages in both passion and time. He was in love with Robin Hood, a passionate noble woman determined to contradict the sheriff, their relationship had been a romantic one, they had been betrothed for crying out loud. Where as I was in love with George Baxter, son of my enemy, the sweetest most loving and single-minded guy I know, unfortunately he didn't seem to feel the same way and our relationship was, let's say, working, at best.

Suddenly I was very aware that Marin was still looking at me; mentally slapping myself for brooding at a time like this, I blinked and forced a smile in Marin's direction.

Marin nodded and let out an exaggerated breath before picking up the pace a little and swinging his arms so as to propel himself further, faster. Well it was alright for him, I was shattered, I mean I'm pretty fit and all, but come on, there's only so long a person can run flat out for before they've had enough. I dragged my attention (kicking and screaming) away from George and Marin, and focused on what I was doing, I wouldn't do myself or the others any favours by running into a tree, now, would I? This was pretty important, especially since the others were not here, I had to take this seriously and get the job done properly, we needed to figure out what the Sheriff and Johnson were up to, and why it was so important to have an army ready by the start of next week, and Prince John's visit. An army, I didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you think they are doing this for?" Marin asked reading my mind "what good will it do them?"

"Well I can think of a few things," I answered truthfully "it's just narrowing down what they stand to gain and why it has to be ready so soon."

You see, I've had enough time to think about this, and I've come to a conclusion. Things here, well, they are almost identical to how things are in the present. The people, the emotions, the wrong doings, the individual stories, the plots, they are all so alike, so it makes sense that this thing with the Sheriff putting together an army, is exactly the same as what had happened back home with Conner sorting out the elite fighting squad for Baxter, I mean, it's a well known fact that kids in the 'squad' move on up to the B.A after they rise far enough in the squad ranks. So you can see my reasoning, it makes sense doesn't it, army in the present, army in the past. It was just a matter of why the Sheriff needed an army, and like I said, I have a few theories on that one, for example, the Sheriff wants to impress the Prince, the Prince needs to build up his own army, the Sheriff needs more law enforcers around the town, or he's upped the price on our heads. Those sorts of things.

"You got any ideas then?" Marin asked smiling in a very George-like fashion.

"I don't know why he wants them ready so quickly," I said wheezing "but it's not hard to imagine why the Sheriff needs an army, I just don't like the reasons I'm imagining, they don't look good for the townspeople." I replied gravely, Marin knew that I was right, whatever the Sheriff was planning, it wouldn't be good news for Nottingham.

"What I wanna know," I said "is where he's planning on getting an army from, I really doubt anyone in town is going to volunteer their services to him."

"I do not think they will get a choice, if the way he went about recruiting miners is anything to go by." Marin replied frowning at the memory as I silently thanked Much for telling me all the details of that story yesterday.

I nodded my agreement, though I'm sure he couldn't see it, I understood what Marin ment and immediately became worried as to what we would find when we arrived at our destination.

"What do you think they've done to them?" I asked quietly, since my arrival here I had felt a strong connection with this place and it's people, I still desperately wanted to get back home and the connection I had here wasn't as strong as my the one to Locksdale, but I didn't want to see anyone here hurt and I wanted to do as much for them as I could before I left.

"We will find out soon enough," Marin said coming to a stop and staring ahead, I followed his gaze, the Sheriff, Guy and their guards were dismounting their horses.

"Come on," I whispered pulling him with me as I ducked behind a large tree, the very last thing we needed was them spotting us before we found out anything.

I peered around the tree to watch Guy and the Sheriff talk, I couldn't hear what was being said, but it looked like they were sending their guards away. That was interesting, was this training session too top secret for them to know about? Marin rested his hand on my shoulder as he looked around me; his firm grip calmed me even though I hadn't even known that I was nervous in the first place. After dismissing his guards, who disappeared into the trees both to the left and the right of the Sheriff and Guy, the Sheriff turned around to survey the surrounding area. Swiftly, Marin pulled me back with the hand that was on my shoulder, in doing so he pressed me against his chest and out pulled of sight; I inhaled, it was important to remember to do that.

Looking back, that really should have been my first clue, the guards splitting up like that I mean, but of course I missed it. In my defence though, I wasn't thinking straight, from the second he touched me, my mind was clouded by memories, fantasies and dreams about George, and that left little space for rational thinking. At the time, I remember recalling the first time George grabbed my wrist, the amazing surge of electricity that stemmed from his fingers and raced up my arm, stinging my mark on my shoulder and leaving us both speechless. It then briefly registered with me that the guards were leaving and then I was straight back to reminiscing about the day we spent at Marian's Bay.

"Let's go," Marin said lacing his fingers with mine and heading off in pursuit of the Sheriff and Guy. Now why couldn't George ever do something like that? Probably, I told myself, because he'd be terrified that you'd bite his head off if he did Robin, well that was a good point, I agreed.

Silently we ran after the two villous men ahead of us, and in no time we could see a clearing through the gaps in the tree's, I assumed that that was where we were heading. The Sheriff and Guy walked through the last few trees in front of the clearing and disappeared into the sun light, the closer we got to the open space, the louder the sounds of clanging metal and male voices became. I dropped Marin's hand as we reached the gap in the tree's and rested mine against a tree trunk as I peered into the clearing, my jaw dropped and beside me I heard Marin gasp. Oh dear.

Thirty, forty or maybe even fifty lads were assembled in the clearing, all of them young, all of them strong, all of them fighting. Some were wielding swords, some bows; others were simply engaged in hand to hand combat. This; was a training arena. I gulped.

"I thought he said there was only fifteen?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"It would seem that they found some new recruits," Marin replied and we went back to watching the scene before us.

The Sheriff and Guy crossed the clearing to where Johnson stood watching over the young guys, the two men shook hands and Johnson uttered what looked to be a greeting before gesturing to the men and continuing to speak. I leaned in closer but I didn't stand a chance of hearing anything, the clearing was the size of a football pitch and the three of them were half way across it.

"We need to get closer," I said turning to Marin, he simply nodded before following me around the edge of the forest. We jogged around the outskirts of the clearing and soon we were hidden in some bushes within hearing range of the Sheriff and Johnson's conversation.

"…and they are making good progress." Johnson said his voice deep and critical, it boomed with authority and knowledge, clearly he knew what he was on about, and if he said that the trainee soldiers were showing to be skilful, then that wasn't good news for us.

"Good, that is exactly the sort of thing we want to be telling Prince John when he arrives on Monday. Will they be ready by tomorrow night?" The Sheriff replied, his voice full of relief and delight.

"They will not be perfect my lord, you must understand that, they will be by no means perfect as they have not been sufficiently trained and no man…"

"Johnson," the Sheriff interrupted in a bored but slightly threatening voice "will they or will they not be ready in time for the Prince's visit?"

"They will be trained to the best of my abilities under the given circumstances," Johnson replied grudgingly but obediently.

"Very good, that is why I asked this favour of you Johnson, you truly are a skilled soldier, the Prince will be most pleased. An army of dispensable warriors, pure genius, Prince John is a true visionary." Sheriff Conner gushed.

"Dispensable?" Marin whispered beside me, he couldn't keep the outrage from his voice and I couldn't blame him. 'Dispensable warriors'? What did that mean? Did it mean what I feared it might? If so that was sick, how could the Sheriff and Prince John sink so low as the value human life so little, how could they become so uncaring and so cruel? I frowned, dispensable, why would the Prince need an army of dispensable warriors, surely it would suit him more to have an army of well trained soldiers that he could use over and over again, wouldn't that be more useful? Or what if that was the point, what if that was their use, to die messily, taking down as many people with them as they could? Was this a fight no-one was ment to survive? Looking through a gap in the bush I stared at the boys on the other side, because that's what they were, boys, all of them ranging in age from around fifteen to twenty, young squad members, just like back home. They didn't deserve this, to be moved around on the chess board of England, like pawns, superfluous, expendable, dispensable. They had families at home and lives to live, they were someone's sons, someone's brother, someone's lover, and they didn't disserve to be treated like this. I didn't know what the Sheriff and Prince John was up to, but I did know that I had to stop it, stop it fast before anyone got hurt.

"What are they playing at?" I mused aloud as I peered through the branches.

"Would you like a demonstration of what they have learned so far?" Johnson asked the Sheriff, and I swear from the look on the Sheriff's face Johnson might as well have suggested Christmas had come five months early.

"Yes, yes. Show me what they can do." The Sheriff replied and Johnson turned to face the young men who still fighting across the clearing. He whistled to get there attention, and for a minuet it looked as though they had not heard him as the boys carried on fighting each other. That was when five or six men I had not noticed before stepped towards them wielding whips, suddenly they began to shout at the teens and cracked their whips menacingly, and immediately the boys stopped what they were doing and turned to face their trainer.

One boy was a little slow on the uptake, and had been busy picking himself up off of the floor when the whip brandishing soldiers shouted for order and so he got to his feet, sword clasped tightly in his hands and sort out the guy who had floored him and took to run at him, not noticing that the other boy was obediently awaiting orders from Johnson and that he was the only one not doing this. The boy got half way towards his target before a whip collided with his spine causing him to yell out in pain, drop his sword and drop to the floor in agony. All of this was done on Johnson's orders.

"Insolent boy!" the guard who had struck him scolded bitterly before continuing to lay into the boy, who lay on the ground cringing and screaming at each piercing blow, the other trainees around him looked sickened and sympathetic, some even touched spots on their own persons where I assumed they too had felt the wrath of the soldiers. I was enraged, anger radiated through me as I watched that one boy suffer the beating of his life for no good reason and I was half way to my feet, intending on dishing out some justice before Marin put a calming hand on my arm. Gently he pulled me back down before leaning towards me and whispering softly in my ear.

"I know," he said "I know that it's wrong, but it will do no-one any good if you charge on in there right now. We need to wait and figure out a plan."

I knew that he was right, and unwillingly nodded at his words, I would stay where I was for now, but I didn't have to like it.

"Very good," the Sheriff commented and I felt such a strong surge of fresh rage that I had hold tightly to the branches of the bush to keep myself from doing anything rash "very nicely handled."

The boy got to his feet whimpering when his punishment was over, which had not come soon enough, I had felt every lash of the whip, every single blow had stoked the fury inside of me and tried to force me into action. I watched as Johnson turned to flash a smile in the Sheriff's direction and gritted my teeth as he turned back to face his battered audience.

"Split up into your groups, ten men in each, you know what to do. Do not disappoint me!" he added with a glare in the bruised boy's direction.

The gang of lads split up into three and spread out within their group of ten in their section of the clearing, they all took out their weapons, all of them wore looks of fear and dread, I hadn't understood at the time as to why. The Sheriff began bouncing around on his toes with anticipation.

"Perfect," he said.

"GO!" Johnson shouted and I gasped as the three groups of boys ran forward, screaming battle cries and raising their weapons high above their heads. They collided with a tremendous thud and the cling of swords, the clunk of shields and the tang of bows were soon the only audible sounds. For about five seconds I remained under the mistaken impression that this was only play fighting for practice purposes, that was before the first body hit the floor. I gasped, I couldn't help it, I hadn't been expecting THAT! I understood now why they had all looked so fearful; they had known that this would be the fait of some of them, an unjust death. It occurred to me then, just how dispensable these soldiers were, clearly the Sheriff, Guy and Johnson didn't care how many of them died in training, they could get more.

"Impressive," Guy's voice just about reached us and even through the sounds of carnage it was hard to miss the note of genuine respect in his voice. I felt Marin's whole body stiffen beside me, the sound of Guy's voice and the tone it had taken was clearly infuriating him. This time it was my turn to lay a calming hand on his arm, he turned to face me, pure hate evident in his features, transforming them, though not in a bad way. My grip on his arm tightened, I didn't want him flying out from behind this bush and attacking Guy, not when we were surrounded by armed trainee soldiers of the Sheriff. His expression calmed at my intensified touch, he looked me in the eyes then, I mean really looked at me, he expression softened and he turned away from the gap in the bush, away from Guy. He turned his whole body to face me and took my hand from his arm and held it tightly, he smiled, looked like I was his calming method as much as he was mine.

"This exercise prepares the soldiers for the eventuality of attacks on both sides, they have to watch their backs and keep their eyes on not just one set of opponents but two. It also teaches them that in a true battle, your opponent will not be merciful, they will not spare you and you should extend them the same curtsy." Johnson all but shouted his explanation over the cries of war.

I shuddered as my anger at Johnson's callousness threatened to over through my calm, it didn't last though, I looked up into Marin's eyes, reading the determination and promises there I relaxed, I knew we would take care of it. I squeezed Marin's hand, marvelling at how soppy I'd become recently, before turning back to look at the soldiers and give the Sheriff, Guy's and Johnson's conversation my full attention, when Marin's expression caught my attention and stopped me in my track. Marin was staring over my shoulder a puzzled frown on his face, he wasn't angry any more, just confused, it was the kind of expression you might wear if you were stuck on a perticuly difficult brain teaser or something. I turned around and followed his gaze, a little way behind us, hiding in another set of bushes was a girl, well I say girl but she looked about nineteen, she had mousy blond hair and wore a faded burgundy dress which matched her flaming red cheeks perfectly, she was angry, even from where we sat we could see that she was visibly shaking with rage. She was clinging onto the bush with such force that it was a wonder she the twigs beneath her fingers, though the force with which she held on to the branches was nothing compared to the strength of the glare she was shooting out across the clearing. The phrase if looks could kill, definitely sprung to mind, and I wouldn't have been surprised if the Sheriff keeled over at the power of the death stare she was giving him. I realised what she was about to do half a minuet before it happened.

I sprinted the distance between us in seconds, which was lucky since that was about as much time as I had, seconds, before she dived from behind the vegetation and ripped the Sheriff's head off.

"No," I hissed grabbing her arm and yanking her back to the ground; she hadn't been expecting me and fell down like a wrag doll at my pull. That's not to say she gave up there however, oh no, because that would have been too simple and no-one likes making things simple for poor Robin.

"Let me go!" She all but screamed before I put my hand over her mouth, gawd, did she want them to know we were here?

"No," I whispered "I wont, you'll ruin everything!"

She fought me, desperately trying to free herself from my grasp, she was kicking and punching and throwing herself about, she was doing all she could to get away and I was finding it hard to restrain her.

"I don't care!" She mumbled through my fingers as I struggled to pin her to the ground, there really was no other way to restrain her single headedly. And I tell you, pinning her down, while keeping her quiet, while keeping us from being spotted, was no joke.

"Help me," I snapped at Marin as the girl let out a muffled scream in spite of my hand, she might be upset right now (and in my experience that tends to give a person a form of inhuman strength and courage) but she had clearly never been a fighter, though she was spirited, she was no match for me. Just about.

"How?" Marin franticly whispered, aww bless him, ever the gentleman Marin could not restrain a Lady. Though to be honest a fat lot of good his manners were doing me right now.

"Keep a look out," I instructed a little softer, it wasn't Marin's fault he had been brought up the way he had. He nodded and crept off to see what damage had bee done to our secrecy.

"Now," I said to the still struggling girl, I tightened my grip around her wrists which I held in the hand that wasn't gagging her "if I'm going to let you up, I want you to promise me that you're not going to do anything stupid."

She nodded her agreement and I cautiously sat up pulling her with me, I waited until I was sure that I could trust her before I removed my hand from her mouth and wrists. I noticed then that she was crying, she didn't even seem to notice, tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were all puffy and red, it looked as though she had been crying for a while.

"I had to do something," she said and I held my finger to my lips to tell her to keep quiet.

"We are fine," Marin whispered before taking a seat beside us.

"Good," I said before glancing over at the clearing, the fight was still going and then turning back to the girl "I don't understand."

"I am sorry," she said through her tears, and she did look genuinely sorry, it was almost as if she was shocked by her own actions "I just had to do something."

"Why?" I asked.

"What is your name?" Marin asked keeping to his manners, there really is no curing it; anyway, did he think that I wasn't going to get to that or something.

"My name is Eloise," she said choking back tears and trying to regain some on her composure.

"Well, I'm Robin and this is Marin." I said gesturing to myself and then Marin, her eyes widened at that, clearly she knew who we were.

"Robin Hood and Lord Marin? You both can help me then," she said "you can make them pay."

"Make who pay?" I asked although I already had a pretty good idea who she ment "what has happened?"

"The Sheriff and Sir Guy," she whispered, he voice and her expression darkening "they need to pay for what they did, my father did not disserve that, I have to do something about it, and… and you can help me."

"Eloise," I said softly "what happened to your father?"

"They killed him!" she spluttered "they murdered him when they came to our village looking for soldiers," whoa, did she say soldiers, was that where they were getting them from? "He told them they had no right to take the lads from our village, that they were people not like the coins they like taking from us, he said it wasn't right and they… and they killed him for it!" she was openly crying again and I instinctively began to rub her back sympathetically, my heart went out to this girl, it really did, her dad had been murdered before her very eyes for no good reason and here she was heartbroken and trying to avenge him.

"We will help you," Marin assured her "do the rest of your family need our help?"

"No," she spluttered "It's just me, me and my dad."

Clearly she was in no fit state to live on her own, she needed to be taken to someone who could look after her, and I think I know just the place.

"We will help you," I repeated Marin's words "we just need to do this first okay?"

She nodded and we crept closer to the edge of the forest again and peered into the clearing, the fight had come to an end and blooded teenagers were staggering back into formation, between that and Eloise's story I was about ready to throw up.

"Very good Johnson, I knew that I was right to have chosen you." The Sheriff commended.

"Thank you my lord Sheriff," Johnson replied before turning to one of his whip brandishing guards and asking "how many?"

"Five my lord," he replied.

"Only five," he commented raising his eyebrows, he then raised his voice and addressed the blood drenched teens "well done, it would appear that you are all learning, that you are all improving, I take the small number of deaths to be a very good sign especially since fifteen of you died the first time we did that exercise, clearly you are learning how to defend. Well done."

"Miserable dog faced coward!" Eloise insulted Johnson under her breath, I couldn't disagree, that was sickening. And from the looks of it the teenage warriors didn't appreciate Johnson's words either, if the looks of disgust on their faces were anything to go by anyway, their comrades were dead, unnecessarily.

"Break back off into your pairs and continue to practice defence, and maybe next time we do that exercise, none of you will die." He let out a hollow laugh then and turned away from them back to the Sheriff.

"When should I expect you to bring Prince John?" Johnson asked, well my ears definitely perked up at that, we needed to know this kind of thing, now that we knew where they were training we could bring the others along next time, to help us put a stop to this.

"Early morning on the second day of his visit, the morning after the feast, and be sure that you are ready." The Sheriff replied.

Johnson nodded and the three of them went back to watching the soldiers.

"Will you be able to join us?" I asked Marin, I was referring to when the Sheriff brought Prince John here and I knew that he would understand what I ment.

"Of course, surely you know by now that I'd do anything for you" he said smiling at me, I sensed rather than saw Eloise roll her eyes at us, and was about to say something back to him, but I didn't get the chance.

"OI! What do you think your doing there?" a middle aged man's voice yelled.

"Oh crap, a guard," I muttered before looking behind me into the clearing, yep, they had heard him "time to go," I said to the others.

"Just knocking around," I shouted in response to the guard standing a few feet away from us, though by now he wasn't alone, the other guards I had assumed had been sent home were emerging from the trees around us. How could I have been so stupid, of course the Sheriff hadn't sent them away, he had put them on look out duty, and look what they had spotted, three nosy teenagers.

By now I was on my feet as where the others two, I took my bow from my back and began to franticly search for the right direction to run as I placed an arrow in my bow. Beside me Marin was pulling up the hood I hadn't noticed his shirt had, well he wouldn't be much of a spy if the people he was spying on knew he was with me, would he?

"Which way?" Eloise asked quietly beside me.

"HOOD, ITS HOOD!" The Sheriff said pointing at us and shouting, a dark look passed across Guy's face and immediately he took off at a run in our direction.

"No stay where you are," Johnson instructed his confused looking teen warriors "leave this to the Sheriff's men."

"GET THEM!" The Sheriff instructed his own guards and they stated forward, lumbering towards us stupidly.

"That way," I instructed pointing to a gap in their ranks and darting towards it, the others close behind me.

We ran franticly, fully aware of the heavy footsteps of the guards and Guy as they fell on the ground behind us, I didn't know where we were running, I just knew that we needed to get away from here, lose them if we could. Soon I was getting tired and the men behind us showed no signs of slowing.

"Any ideas?" I asked and Marin and Eloise looked at me taken aback, wasn't I supposed to be the one with a plan? "Guess not," I said and carried on running.

Come on Robin, think, think, think, there had to be a way out of this, there just had to.

"Get them!" Guy shouted for what must have been the hundredth time since he started this pursuit, it's like, what did he think they were trying to do, gather Easter eggs? I sighed heavily but it came out as a desperate breath, we couldn't keep this up much longer.

"Need a hand?" a familiar voice shouted from above me.

I skidded to a halt.

"Robin?" Marin asked clearly wondering if I had a death wish or else why had I stopped.

"Will?" I asked looking up into the trees and spotting my friend.

"Honestly Robin, the trouble you get into when we are not around." He said laughing as he dropped from the tree and landed beside me, John, Much and Jack soon jumped from their own hiding spots and walked towards me smiling at the morning excitement, they stopped and the five of us and Marin turned to face the Sheriff's men.

Author note: hi there, thanks for reading this, and I hope that you have enjoyed it enough to want to review, constructive criticism is always welcome, and all that. Okay, just letting you know that I'm trying to update as often as I can over the Easter holidays (though I'm sorry if I don't get much done, I will try my best) as after the holidays I really do have to start some serious revision for my AS's, or else I am likely to fail. I will still be updating and I will try to keep it at once a week but sometime I might not get a chance to, so you'll just have to bear with me. Like I said I'll try my best, updates might just be a bit sparse until June. Thanks again for reading so far, much love : )


	15. Confrontations

Chapter fifteen

Sherwood Forest

We stood there, not moving, for only the briefest moment. Everyone in the little clearing we had ran to, be them outlaw or guard, was sizing up their opponents, deciding who to take on. Confidence radiated from me and the outlaws on either side of me, and I could see out of the corner of my eye, Will's smug smile, they were all geared up for some excitement. The world was silent as we waited, but it didn't last long.

"Get them!" Guy shouted drawing his sword and charging towards us, his face was hard, like stone and his expression was deathly serious, he wanted this confrontation and he looked pretty frightening and with that crazy look in his eye. A dozen or so of his men followed in, close behind him, taking his movement as a signal for action. Although there was a dozen or so of them and each of them was wielding a sword, I knew we could take them easy. The guards in past Nottingham were much the same as the guards in present day Locksdale, that is to say, they weren't very good.

As the guards ran forward, choosing which outlaw to misguidedly attack, I watched as Guy stopped suddenly, he had been heading in my direction; with a look of what I had assumed was pure determination on his face. Only it couldn't have been as I watched as his head turned, his dark eyes narrowed, his shoulders squared and his expression darkened, I followed Guy's gaze, though I needn't have, I knew exactly who could spark such a reaction from the Sheriff's right hand man, Marin. He had spotted Marin, who stood still wearing his hood at the back of our ranks, it clearly did him little good as Guy had homed in on him and didn't look too pleased to see him here. Quickly Guy's eyes darted from Marin to me and then back from me to Marin, his frown deepened and I saw his grip on his sword tighten. My heart dropped and slowly I felt all my confidence and assurance drain from me. Guy had clearly been waiting for this opportunity ever since Marin had returned, I could tell that although having Marin reduced to nothing but a lackey had amused him, Guy wasn't satisfied, he wanted Marin dead. Marin slowly drew his sword from his belt and readied himself, he knew what was about to happen, and it didn't seem to bother him, he knew exactly what was going to happen next and yet he didn't care, in fact I was willing to bet that he was as impatient for this confrontation as Guy was. His brilliant blue eyes weren't twinkling anymore and his easy going smile was pressed into a straight line. I watched all of this and I knew, just as much as Marin did, what was about to happen, knew it as surely as I knew my own name, these two skilled warriors were about to carry on their fierce grudge duel, this time, with no interruptions. Guy smiled coldly and raced towards Marin.

The whole exchange had taken only seconds, but for me, that had been well and truly long enough. The knowledge of what was going to happen was horrifying, and what was worse, was knowing that it was going to happen because of me. I knew that Guy didn't have feelings for me anymore, his actions in town the other day had been proof enough of that, and if I'm honest I am beginning to wonder if he ever did have any feelings for me to start with, I mean real ones, him and Adam both, how could they profess to love me when they didn't approve of me? This, being Robin Hood, this is me, and they can't except that, let alone embrace it, the way George and Marin do. How can someone love you, if they cheat on you, or if they have to threaten the safety of your would be boyfriend in order to spend time with you?

Anyway, I don't think Guy cares about me that way anymore (not that I have any memory of him ever doing so to start with) so why should he still hate Marin so much, if he has no interest in me? Watching to two men, my mind was frozen, it was stuck on one thought and one thought alone, George. Marin was George as far as I was concerned (whatever feelings of guilt I might have experienced when Marin kissed me aside) and I could not, would not, see George hurt, I mean why else would I be ironing Adam's clothes and cleaning his room in my spare time back home? It wasn't because I enjoyed it, I can tell you that much, it was because in doing so, I kept Adam from telling George's father, Robert Baxter, who George really was. I kept George safe. So that is why I did what I did next, you see because I could not ever see George or Marin hurt, I couldn't let him fight Guy. From what I had heard, the last time that had happened had been a nasty affair and I wasn't in a hurry to have that happen again.

Beside me, John woke me from my trance, he was the first of us to make contact with the guards, wood to bone contact that is. One rather stupid guard had decided he could take on John (who knows why, I mean, did the guy get a look at John?) and John, who has little patience for foolish guards, in one swift movement sent the guard flying (only a few paces backwards, but still) after clouting him under the chin with his staff. The guard hit the forest floor with a thud, his discarded sword glistening at me in the midday sun. I looked around trying to find Marin and Guy, I found them and it was apparent that I had only a few seconds before Guy was finished crossing the short distance between them and their own private battle could commence.

"Robin," John shouted, following my gaze and realising what was to come. But before I could say anything John was fighting another guard and the ice that had held me in place was rapidly melting as a result of the white hot rage that flooded through me, John was right, I needed to do something.

"Eloise!" I shouted spinning around to face her; no more worrying, George needed my help, Eloise looked up just in time to catch my bow and then my quiver as I threw them to her.

"Do you know how to use it?" Jack, who was standing beside her waiting for the guards, asked and I saw Eloise nod before I turned back around.

Hastily I dashed past John, who was still fighting the other guard, and blocking his opponent's advances with a sword with his wooden staff. I swiftly grabbed the discarded sword of John's first opponent, the soft blades of grass brushing my fingers as I did so, it didn't occur to me then that I didn't have a clue how to use a sword. As I straightened up I saw that I wasn't alone, one guard was hoping to take advantage of my distraction and gender, well, he was going to be disappointed then wasn't he. I moved so quickly that he barely saw it coming; I took out his legs from under him so fast that he just about had the time to swap that smug grin on his face for a shocked expression. Determined to stop the potential war, I took off at a run before the guard had even hit the floor, the sword held tightly in my hand. I wove past the other outlaws and guards who were locked in combat, Marin dropped slowly and elegantly into a crouch like position his own sword clenched between two hands, Guy grinned maliciously and raised his own blade, they were steps apart, I wasn't going to make it.

"Don't you dare!" I said jumping between Guy and Marin at the very last available second, the tip of my sword millimetres from Guy's chest. I felt rather than saw Marin's horrified expression, since I couldn't exactly turn around and explain myself to him, given the fact that I was all that stood between him and a proud and angry bloke, who certainly wouldn't think twice about killing me if it ment getting his hands on Marin.

To say that Guy looked shocked by my actions would be a massive understatement; I might as well have grown another head for the reaction I got. Guy looked down at me, his shocked expression slowly transforming into a frown as he looked at the sword I held, what, hadn't he expected this from me? Well clearly he hadn't known me very well.

"Your not starting with him, I won't let you!" I said giving him a stern look and shifting my fingers ever so slightly on the handle of the sword. Guy's reaction confused me a little, instead of making some comment aimed at Marin about how he needs his girlfriends to fight his battles for him, as Adam surely would have done, he looked offended, as though I had just insulted him. Oh come on, as if he had the right to look at me like that, I mean, not two minuets since he had been eyeing me up intent on delivering some serious G.B.H, and just five minuets ago this guy had been shouting at his men to show me and my gang no mercy and lets not forget that he had been all set to kill me the other day when he cornered me in the ally. So how on earth did he have the gall to look at me like that, like I had just dumped him for the man standing behind me, or I had just slapped him and then thrown his ring at him. How could he look like that, it was maddening, infuriating, it wasn't hurt or sadness that he wore in his expression, it was humiliation and indignation, as though it was a great insult for the girl he had hoped to rope into marriage to challenge him like this, and over the guy he had fought for her no less.

"You can not win." He said simply, my rage mounted, seriously, was he for real, did he have no idea why the Sheriff wanted me dead so badly, why it was his job to put an end to me?

"Wanna bet?" I asked before lunging at him, he jumped backwards just in time to avoid a light wound from my sword, he wore a look of out right shock and disbelief, before his face became devoid of all emotion and he took a swing at me. I swiftly brought up my sword to intercept him and save myself from a nasty injury, that was when it hit me, I didn't have the faintest idea how to use one of these, what had I been thinking? Actually, I'll tell you what I was thinking, George, that's what, so basically I hadn't been thinking at all.

"Robin!" I heard Marin exclaim, I was going to assume that he knew I was clueless when it came to swords, if the urgency in his voice was anything to go by. He raced forward, but didn't get a chance to help me, as an eager looking guard ran towards us, intending to find an adversary. I watched as Marin collided with the guard, given the force of his swing I was guessing he was planning on taking out some of his frustration out on this guy, I saw the guard jump back to avoid Marin's blow (though only Guy knew who Marin was, as Marin was still wearing his hood, although if you looked hard enough you could tell it was him, so he didn't know it was Marin). I didn't get a chance to see how Marin was fairing after this however, as Guy chose that particular moment to take a swing at me, and soon I was dancing about the clearing in effort to avoid his blade. The clanging sound of metal hitting metal rang out as Marin and the guard and Guy and I fought, I have to say that I was struggling slightly, I mean come on, it's only the first time I've ever used a sword and I'm literally fighting for my life, what do you expect? Not that I let any of that on the Guy, as far as he was concerned, I was as skilled with a sword as I was with a bow. And I was giving as good as I got, he was dancing about just as much as I was, so I was feeling pretty proud to say it was my first time with a sword.

"You are going to get what's coming to you Hood!" Guy shouted as he lashed out at me aiming for my hip, swiftly I turned my sword so that I intercepted his blade.

"And so are you Guy of Gisborn," I replied pushing his blade away from me with my own, he looked surprised and a little confused, at the time I thought it was because I was an even match for him.

"I am going to end your life for you Hood, and when I have, I am going to make everyone you care about suffer for what you have done," he said stepping forward and swinging the sword, this time I swung my own and stopped the progress of his blade before he was even close to me, I was a fast learner. But I was starting to tire and I was finding it more and more difficult to protect myself let alone attack back. I figured that if I wanted to stand I chance, I would have to distract Guy, frustrate him a little so that he would become sidetracked and I could beat him.

"Tell me, what have I done wrong, and just so I know, are we talking about my crimes as an outlaw or my crimes against you?" I asked and Guy let out an enraged shout before bringing down his sword, I blocked his attack and managed to get in a swift kick to his chest. Guy let out an oft of pain and I swung my sword only for him to block it.

"Because you know, all of my supposed crimes, they're all a load of rubbish," I said walking backwards hastily and smiling as Guy pursued me "I mean, I don't see what harm I'm doing to you and the Sheriff by helping the poor, okay I know we steal from the rich and show you guy's up occasionally, but is it really worth the death penalty, somehow I don't think so," at my words Guy took another swipe at me, his sword cut through the air, causing a ominous whooshing sound "and as for my 'crimes' against you, all I did was resist as you tried to force yourself on me! If anything you might have been in the wrong, no, you WERE in the wrong, I didn't do anything wrong except not love you!"

That did it, Guy began to swing his sword madly, clearly he wasn't used to being turned down, and it seemed to be a reoccurring theme with me.

"You honestly think that you are something special don't you?" he asked red faced "you were not worth the damage you did to my reputation and to my name, you talk about love, but there is no such thing, we do not live in a fairy tale world where the princess finds her prince and they all live happily ever after. This is the real world, the modern world. And in the modern world, you marry for power, for money, and for prosperity, not, for love." Well at least that proved my theory, he had never felt anything for me, to him, marriage was purely about self gain, the wealth my parents had in this time, was what prompted him to pursue my hand.

I cracked out laughing then, mostly because of what he said about how we were not living in a make believe, fairy tale world, since clearly I was. But also because of what he said about me damaging his pride and love being nonexistent.

"You've never felt like I have then," I laughed all knowingly, Guy didn't seem to appreciate my laughing though, as he took a perticuly violent swing at me, which I only just dodged because I had been laughing so hard, and he started to shout at me again.

"I am going to kill you," he assured me "and do you want to know the first person who is going to join you in the afterlife? It will be your precious Marin!"

I stopped laughing immediately, and the next thing I knew I was swinging my sword with as much force as I was capable off, all tiredness was forgotten, all want to wrap this up quickly and get as far away from here as possible, gone, and I was hell bent on doing Guy some damage. All the time he had been taunting me, threatening me with death, I hadn't been afraid, I didn't expect him to beat me, I mean come on, I'm Robin Hood, but as soon as he mentioned Marin's name in the same sentence as death, I felt the same sense of rage and the desire to protect that I had felt earlier, it was the same feeling that had propelled me across the clearing earlier and it was the same feeling that had me lashing out at Guy right now, love.

"Ha-ha," it was Guy's turn to laugh "I knew you still felt something for him, who knows why, he has lost everything now, he has no lands, no people, not really it's all just a stage, the Sheriff runs it all behind the scenes. He doesn't have any money either, so he can not provide for you. But then again, look at you, you don't have anything either."

CLANG, Guy's sword only just prevented my attack, he looked a little taken aback, and clearly he wasn't planning on losing. He regained himself quickly, but it didn't make a difference though, because I was soon taking swings at him again, I was starting to scare myself a little, I wasn't going to kill him, I didn't work like that, but I was certainly going to hurt him, I wanted so badly to really hurt him, to make him pay for what he had done to me. I wasn't just talking about the here and now either, I wanted to make him suffer for everything he had ever done wrong to me, as Adam as well as Guy, yes I wanted to see him in pain from wanting me dead, for kicking out my cousin, for trying to kill Marin, for draining to poor of all their money and certainly for forcing himself upon me. But I also wanted to hurt him for cheating on me with my best friend, for embarrassing me in the café, for following me and George, for selling all those stories to the papers, for hating George for no apparent reason, for making me his slave, and for threatening to tell Baxter everything. I wanted to hurt him like he had hurt me, only I wanted his wound to be a physical one, one that I could see, where as the wounds he had given me had been emotional ones, and what was more, I knew that this boy wasn't finished hurting me yet, that he still had plenty of pain to dish out.

"There are more important things to measure a person by than their wealth," I said aiming to take Guy's legs out from under him but he dodged out of the way "like their personality or their mind for example, though you clearly don't have either of those since you work for the Sheriff."

This time he was the one aiming to strike me with the sword, this suited me just fine, as it was going to be easier to trying and find holes in his offence while he wasn't on the defence, besides blocking his attacks whiles making my own gave me something to vent my anger on.

"And what would you know about any of that? How do you know I don't have a mind or a personality?" he asked snappily as he brought up his sword to block my attack.

"Like I said, because you work for the Sheriff and Prince, John, therefore you can't have a mind because you don't need to think for yourself, you just have to follow orders really don't you? Hum, and I know you don't have a personality because you're cold and detached, the only emotion you ever feel is hatred, and frankly, I've been talking to you for a little while now and your not that interesting." I said jumping back to avoid his blade and swiftly swinging my own sword only for Guy to block it.

"Ha, and I suppose you beloved Marin has a personality then does he?" Guy asked practically scoffing.

"Yes actually, and a mind of his own as well to boot, quite the catch isn't he?" I said a little breathlessly but forcefully as well. Yes it was uncalled for and slightly Conner like, to talk to him like that, but I was really mad and if I couldn't shout at the man who was hell bent on ruining my life, who could I shout at?

Guy wasn't best pleased that I kept insisting he was about as emotional and deep as a teaspoon, and it annoyed him more that I was comparing him to Marin, whom he despised. I decided that for those very reasons, I would carry on.

"That's why you know, why Marin and I work so well together, because we are not like you and your lot, we have enough initiative to stand up for what we believe in and do something about all the poor treatment you give out. That's why we're so perfect for each other, that's why I lov…" I let my guard down, I was more lost in what I was saying than Guy was, and it wasn't the wisest move I ever made, antagonizing him like that, especially when the topic on discussion brought me to thinking about George, which was never good for my focus.

"You will die today Hood, I don't care if the Sheriff wants to be the one to do it, he will have to thank me when I bring back your lifeless body, there will be no time for regrets." Guy whispered in my ear as I struggled against his arm, during my day dreaming, Guy had managed to grab hold of me and now I was pinned to his chest with his sword at my throat.

"Robin!" five voices screamed at once, I would be lying if I told you that one voice didn't stand out more than the others, that Marin's heart felt cry wasn't louder than all the rest. I could tell, as I heard the sudden intensity of his fight with the other guards, that he was trying to finish up so he could help me, he wouldn't get here in time, I had to do something.

"Bye, bye Hood," Guy said his grip around me tightening as he pressed my back right against his chest and pulled back his sword.

As if he thought it would be that easy, quickly I swung back my right leg, hitting him where it hurts, he promptly let out a satisfying oft sound before doubling over, I took advantage of this and swiftly brought down the handle of my sword on the top of his head. As Guy fell to the floor, I saw George standing half the distance between where I stood and where he had been earlier, he wore a strange expression on his face.

"We need to get out of here," I said softly, but loud enough for the others to hear. I was beginning to wonder if Marin had heard what I had said when I was shouting at Guy, and if he had, why he was having this reaction to it.

I looked away, unable to meet Marin's gaze, I looked over to the other outlaws, I was still panting and my clothes were drenched in sweat from my confrontation with Guy, but if any of the others needed my help I wouldn't think twice about giving it. None of them did, they were all just as capable fighters as I was, and I knew that. Eloise however, really surprised me, had I really said that she wasn't a fighter? I watched shocked as Eloise floored a guard after tripping him up using my bow and then kicked him in mid fall. Wow, you would think that I of all people would know not to underestimate people, I mean look at me, I don't exactly look like the kind of girl that goes around kicking ass on a regular basis. She then straightened her skirts and looked up, saw me and smiled. I laughed and smiled back at her, I could see myself being good friends with this girl.

"Robin!" Will shouted from a little way across the clearing "there are more of them coming now!"

"Time to go!" I shouted back to him, they didn't need telling twice, Will and Eloise raced towards us and the others who were still fighting just abandoned their opponents and ran in our direction. We all took to the forest, exhorted but still going strong; we jumped over fallen branches and ran through the leaves until we couldn't hear to heavy footsteps of the guards who chased us. But even then we did not stop running, we carried on until we could run no more, we came to a stop panting and I bent over drawing deep breaths and trying not to look at Marin.

Author note: Okay, I'm a little iffy about this chapter, because initially the fight was only supposed to take up a few pages and then I was aiming to move on to the next thing, but of course that didn't happen so, please let me know what you think to this. Also in addition to recently adding a brand new chapter to sell out (its nothing much, just a typical day chapter called "Dinner and blunders") but also I've also added a new poll called what is the best Robin Hud song (or something like that) and the poll is basically a list of songs that work with my story, and I would love it if people would take the poll and tell me what they think, it's just a little fun really. Also if you know any songs that I've missed out, then feel free to let me know about them and if I agree I will add them to the poll. Thanks for reading so far xxxx


	16. Forgiveness

Chapter sixteen

The forest edge, near Nottingham town

I pulled up my hood, and crouched behind the bushes as I waited for the others to be ready to go. I hadn't said more than two words to Marin since the incident in the clearing about twenty minuets ago. And although he had made several attempts to engage me in conversation, I 'conveniently' always had some order to give out to the other outlaws, or suddenly realised that I needed to tell some-one something of great importance, that could not wait even for a minuet and ment I didn't have time to talk to Marin. I'm sure your wondering why, why on earth am I going to such extreme lengths to avoid a conversation with Marin, I mean, sooner or later he was going to get a chance to say what was on his mind, right? Wrong, not if I could help it. I've decided that since Marin is being so funny with me, I am going to be funny with him, and that means not letting him get a word in; because if I'm going to have to hear what I'm afraid he is going to say (yes you read that right, the fearless Robin Hudson is afraid of getting dumped) then I was going to hear it when I was good and ready and on my terms, those being that I demand an explanation for his behaviour out of him.

Today had certainly been an emotional day; I'd certainly experienced my fair share of sentiment. Horror at my dream and the look on Guy's face, love when I dreamt of George's tender touches and Marin kissing me, passion in Marin's embrace and when I was hell bent on hurting Guy, and then hate for what the Sheriff was doing to those kids, for Marin supposedly kicking Joey out of his home, for Guy wanting to kill Marin and for Marin's bad reaction to my shouted admittance of love. This, was one of the things I had been worried about when Marin kissed me earlier, I had said this would not end well.

So all in all it had been a trying day, and it wasn't over yet.

"Robin," Will asked appearing by my side with his own hood pulled over his head "what are we doing here?"

"We need to sort a few things out," I replied standing up "Eloise can't go back home, not now Guy and the Sheriff have seen her with us. She'll hang for helping us and we all know it. So the very least we can do to repay her is help to keep her safe. She needs a new place to live and we need to help her find one."

"Do you have somewhere im mind them?" Will asked as the other outlaws emerged from the trees, their own faces hidden by their hoods.

"Yes, I'm sure the people who've given our Joey a room, won't mind having another guest." I replied as the other cloaked figures looked down at me for further instructions.

Jack, John and I had taken Eloise to the tree house to find her a cloak; and I had explained my plan to them and Eloise on the way, while I had also sent the others to scout inside Nottingham town, so that I would know what to expect when we went there. Will, Much and Marin had told me that the guards inside the town were at a minimal, probably because most of them were either wandering around Sherwood Forest looking for us or just regaining consciousness in the clearing. This ment that getting in and out of the town would be relatively easy, we just had to be quick about what we were doing.

"Let's go then," I said pulling my cloak a little tighter around me, so as to hide my bow, before pushing past the bushes and heading off in the direction of Nottingham, the others close behind me.

We made it to the gate in good time, no-one tried to stop us as we walked towards the busy town, the two guards on the gates looked too busy trying to keep track of how many villagers were flooding into the town, today was market day and this provided us with the perfect cover.

"Wait, slow down!" One stressed out guard yelled as he stood in front of the closed gate, this was peculiar. I turned and looked around me at the mass group of people packed into the small space between the outer and inner gates with us. This didn't normally happen; I was sure of that. To my right I heard a woman gasp and a man object, it seemed that the villagers were all being searched, what was happening here?

"I'm not hiding bloody Robin Hood!" I heard one man mutter as a guard began emptying his pockets, this earned him a punch in the stomach, and fortunately John caught him as he keeled over. I stifled a horrified gasp, there was nothing we could do for them without giving away our position, and we couldn't help them if we were captured.

"Wait, not yet! Bloody well listen to me you filthy peasants!" the first guard screamed as he was shoved about in the crowds, he finally lost his patience with the hordes if people pushing past him, the aggravated guard viciously shoved the woman nearest to him, an elderly lady carrying a few precious coins in her hands. I only knew this because when the guard shoved her and she fell to the floor, taken completely by surprise, and all the coins she held, flew from her hands and scattered at her feet. The crowd jerked violently as every-one banged into each other and staggered at the force behind the guards shove, I bashed into John (who didn't feel a thing) and opened my eyes to see Marin bending down towards the elderly woman. From where I stood I saw him smile warmly at her and help her gather up the coins she had dropped, there wasn't a great many of them so it didn't take long. Marin helped her to her feet and handed her her money, I felt my heart swoon, could I really stay mad at this guy? My hand brush against one of the money sacks attached to my belt, well, they were for the people who needed them the most. I stepped forward; slipping past the other villagers still herded here like human cattle, and detached the purse from my belt.

"This is for you," I said softly smiling at her as I handed her to purse "you can keep your money safe in there, safe from idiots like that guard over there. And who knows, there might be a little something extra in there for you."

She looked up wide eyed and clutching the bulging purse, she examined my face under my hood and her expression became one of immense relief and gratitude.

"Thank you Robin," she said.

"It's from all of us," I said smiling and gesturing to Marin and the others behind us.

She reached to place her hand gently on Marin's shoulder in gratitude, as he smiled cutely at her. The crowds began to move then, the guards slowly opened the gates and ushered us all through them, and the madness of the crowds didn't stop until we were safely inside the town, with space to move around.

"What was that all about?" I asked as soon as we escaped the craziness and stepped to the side so we could talk.

"I don't know, but it wasn't like that earlier." Will replied massaging his neck, which had clearly been knocked in the crowd.

"Well things got mental out there pretty fast then" I said, none of the outlaws even bothered to look up from their thoughts at my strange talk, they were used to it by now, Marin and Eloise looked a bit perplexed though.

"It is market day though," John offered with a shrug.

"I think it's something a little bigger than market day, if it would cause that kind of sadistic security measures, John," Much said as he stood beside his friend.

"Robin," Jack asked looking sheepish "you don't think it is because of us, do you?"

"I don't think so," I replied looking back over my shoulder to the gates where a new group of villagers were trapped for the time being "at least, it's not just because of us. We've been here for a while now, and they're only just starting with this new security measure, I think Much's right, it's something big."

"It will be the Princes visit then," Marin said and I could have slapped myself for being so stupid, of course "they don't want to risk an attempt on the Princes life."

"So it is to stop us from getting in, us and any other rebels out there." Much said glancing back at the sickening security device; it was causing the villagers more physical pain than it was us. But that isn't to say seeing them treat like this wasn't hurting us badly.

"It isn't very good though, is it? We got in today just as easily as we do any other day." Jack said lowering her voice as one of the few guards on patrol in the town walked past us.

"I think it serves its purpose," I said simply "it was only dumb luck that we weren't searched today and what would have happened if we had? I can tell you that it wouldn't have been all that good for us if that had happened."

They paused to think about what I had said, and slowly they all nodded, agreeing with my words.

"Robin's right," Marin was the first to speak "you will have to be careful the next time you sneak in here and so will I when I sneak out to meet you."

I nodded blankly, well, it looked like he was still keen to be a spy for us, even though he had a problem with me, that was something, I guess.

"Robin," Eloise said "should you be here? I don't want to put you all in danger, if you wanted to leave I would understand, I don't want to be responsible for the capture of the six things that keep this town going. You could just tell me which house it is and I could go on my own."

I smiled warmly at her before I spoke.

"Don't worry Eloise; we'll be fine, besides I want to pay them a visit anyway, to see what news they have for us."

"Who?" John asked at the same time Marin asked.

"What house?"

"Come on," I said leading them all through the town and in the direction of one house in particular "as I have said a few times now," I explained "Eloise needs a place to live, since going home would be too dangerous for her."

"Right," John said "so she is going to stay with some of our friends then?"

"Yep," I said as we walked through the towns bustling market, vegetables, breads, pots, jars, jam and all sorts of other goods were arranged on the stalls, vendors shouted out loudly about their prices and shoppers wandered about sceptically surveying the produce before they parted with their hard earned cash. "I'm sure Beatrice wont mind."

"Beatrice is Joseph and Jessica's grandmother isn't she?" Jack, who was relatively new in town (like her modern self) asked.

"Yeah, Joey is sleeping in their loft until we can sort out the issue with his own house. " I replied as the house came into view. I had explained to the others, on the run back from the clearing, the situation with the Sheriff kicking Joey out of his house.

"I will look into that when I get back to the castle, the sheriff would need to have some sort of reason to throw out your cousin, if we can find that out then we might be able to figure out a way around it and get Joey his house back." Marin said, that reminded me, there was something I ort to say before we went in.

I jumped onto the front porch and swiftly knocked on the door, we waited and in a few short moments the door was cautiously pulled back so that a suspicious hazel eye could peep through. We were stood there for about a second before the eye widened and the door was flung open to reveal an aproned Beatrice.

"Same old batty Beatrice," John chucked at the suspicious old woman, though we all knew it wasn't nearly as ridiculous to be cautious in this town and tale, we could have easily have been a few of the sheriff's brutal men, or worse still, a vicious tax collector.

"Come on in dears, come on in. You're just in time for dinner." Beatrice said grandmotherly as she ushered Will and Jack, the closest outlaws to her reach, into her home.

Much and the still chuckling John followed after them, gently and a bit warily I reached out to stop Marin before he walked into Beatrice's. His gaze dropped to my hand which was lightly resting against his chest, instantly I let my hand fall and he looked up to meet my gaze. I blinked, and then remembered what I was supposed to be doing.

"Achem, right, err Joey still thinks that you are the reason he was kicked out of his house, so your not going to be his favourite person right now. Give me a chance to explain things to him, he was pretty mad this morning when I saw him, so, err, be careful." I stuttered, oh my god, how pathetic was I? I closed my eyes in mortification only to have them fly open again as soon as I felt Marin's soft hand brush my cheek. He was smiling his dazzling smile at me and I could tell from the twinkle in his eyes that although he was moved by my concern, he thought it was completely unnecessary, well; he had clearly never seen an angry Joey.

Our brief moment was so short that none of the others had time to notice our absence, and I was closing the door behind us just as Beatrice turned to speak again.

"Not that it's not lovely to see you again Robin dear, but why have you come to visit me again today? Your Joey is settling in fine, so don't worry about him sweetie." She asked.

"Actually Beatrice, I've come to ask another favour of you, if you don't mind." I replied taking my hood down, the other outlaws were already leaning comfortably against various pieces of furniture around the room, clearly very much at home here.

"When do you ever ask us for anything else Robin?" Joe asked with a grin as he entered the room his sister close behind him and Joey about halfway down the stairs. I laughed along with Joe, shrugging to show that I couldn't deny it.

"You know we are always more than happy to help you when we can Robin, do not listen to my idiotic brother, he's just a chronic lazy so and so." Jess said shooting her twin a disapproving look.

"It's all right Jess," I reassured her, she looked confused, as Joe had, when I called her by her modern nick name, whoops "I know."

"Robin, what are you doing here again, is everything alright?" Joey asked starting to get all brotherly and concerned, but his eyes suddenly wandered past me and focused on Eloise who stood a little way behind me, messing with the fastening on her clock, trying to be polite and not listen to what she thought was a private conversation. Joey did a double take, as though he could hardly believe what he was seeing and as if sensing his gaze Eloise looked up and met stare, clearly as mesmerised as Joey was, she wasn't even looking at his young Richard Hammond looks, as most girls back home did, she just stared into his eyes, locked there. Joey shook his head and blinked before turning to face me (though his eyes didn't focus on me for long), he opened his mouth to speak, but had to shut it and open it again before the words came out.

"Who, who is this?" He asked, Joe made gipping sounds behind Joeys back and John laughed, I wasn't the only one who noticed the way these two were looking at each other. I had never been one to believe in love at first sight, it had never been that way for George and I (not to say that George returned my feeling, so I don't know) but no-one could deny that that was exactly what was happening here.

"This?" I asked grinning smugly, Beatrice, Jack and Jess were all doing the same "this is Eloise; she is going to be staying here until we can find a safe place for her to live, if that's alright with Beatrice?"

"Of course it is," Beatrice instantly replied shuffling around the table and motherly placing a comforting arm around Eloise's shoulder, leading the shocked girl towards the table "How long will you be staying with us?"

Eloise looked back at me, unsure of the answer, for all we knew, she might never be able to leave.

"We don't know yet, we need to wait until it's safe for her. Would you mind if she didn't go out during the day, it's a little complicated, but we could do without any of the guards seeing her." I replied.

"I don't have much money for rent," Eloise said as soon as I'd finished speaking, and began to rummage through her pockets "but I will give you what I can…"

"Oh no dear," Beatrice laughed sweetly "I don't ask for rent, you're a friend of Robin and the gang so that makes you a friend of ours, and we don't take rent from our friends. I just ask that you help out around the house a little, that's all." Eloise nodded, smiling in relief.

"Why is it not safe?" Joey asked, I couldn't help it, I grinned again before I answered seriously.

"I'll let Eloise explain it to you all later; I think she's been through enough for one day." I said and Eloise smiled gratefully at me, Joey nodded and Jess and Joe looked at me, understanding that something bad had happened.

"Here you go," Beatrice said pulling a cooking pot off the fire and carefully placing it on the table "who wants potato and leak soup?"

She began to spoon out soup, which was more water than anything else, more proof of the hard times they were living in. Joey, Jess and Joe flew into the three remaining chairs, which were not occupied by Eloise and waited for their food.

"Robin, Will, Jack, John, Much, Lord Marin?" Eloise looked up, reciting our names and Marin's as she gestured to the soup.

"No thanks," I said, regretfully, missing the look on Joey's face completely "we have some drop off's to be doing, we just came to ask if Eloise could stay here and see if you had any news."

"As a matter of fact…" Joe began but was cut off by Joey and the ice cold tone in his voice.

"Did you just say, Lord Marin?" he asked, his expression was dark and I could see that he was all but shaking with fury, this was a rare thing for Joey, he was usaly so calm and cool and collected, he was usaly the one breaking up the fights, not starting them. But when he was mad, he was really mad.

"Joey?" I asked cautiously, but he was already looking past me, at Marin, the answer to his question evident.

The room fell silent as Joey jumped to his feet; his chair squealed as he pushed it across the floor in his haste, his face was the very picture of pure rage. He started towards Marin.

"Joey!" this time it wasn't a question, my voice was thick with warning but he wasn't listening to me, he was so wrapped up in his anger.

"Joey don't you dare!" I said side stepping so I blocked his path to Marin. The answer to my earlier question obvious, no, I could never stay mad at Marin "let me explain."

Joey looked shocked, but he soon recovered and adopted his former expression again as he shouted.

"Explain?! What is there to explain? You've brought him here, he is with you, that much is clear, I though family ment something to you Robin! But clearly I was wrong if the affections of a tyrant are more important to you than your own cousin!"

"You know that's not true!" I yelled putting my hand out to stop him "and you're wrong about Marin as well, it isn't what you think, he…"

"Robin," he said exasperated and running his hand through his hair "what else did you expect him to tell you, he loves you, of course he's going to say he didn't do it."

"I believe him Joey! He didn't and he doesn't…" I was about to say that he didn't love me when Joey cut across me again.

"Robin, that house was all I had; it was the house your parents bought for me, so that I could have somewhere to live on my own, to show that they trusted me, and now he's thrown me out of it for no good reason!" Joey yelled trying to get past me, the other outlaws made a move to stop him but Joey shot them a killer look and I told them to back down, I would sort this.

"Joey, you're my cousin, but I'm not going to let you hurt him. It isn't what you think, Marin isn't running Locksley anymore."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" he said looking down at me, not with accusation, but with confusion in his eyes.

"Yes, I do. Joey I know you are a reasonable lad and I know that you'll see sense if you just give me a chance. Marin isn't the villain your painting him as, it's all the sheriff and Guy's doing, if you wont believe Marin, believe in me, I know when I'm being lied to, trust me." I all but pleaded, the very last thing I needed right now was my cousin (who was for all intents and purposes, my big brother) fighting with Marin.

"I trust you Robin," he said looking at me reassuringly before turning to glare at Marin sharply "it's him I don't trust, you of all people should know about that."

"Joey…" I started but I was cut off because of two things, one, Joey span around frustrated, his hands in fists and trying to control is anger, which was mounting by the second. And two, Marin started to speak.

"Robin, let me handle this," Marin said gently placing his hand on my shoulder and trying to pull me out of harms way as Joey began to get more and more worked up.

"It's not just about the house either," Joey said, directing his glare to Marin "you can pull her away from me like that, you can think that you are protecting her from me, but _I've_ never hurt her, I've never left her broken hearted and alone!"

I shuddered, why did they have to talk about me like I wasn't even here? I felt Marin flinch beside me.

"I...I know that what I did was wrong," Marin said looking at his feet "I should have never left like that."

"Right you are!" Joey spat.

"You didn't have a choice," I said turning to face Marin; I caught Joey's startled expression as I did so.

"Everything we do; is a choice." Marin said softly. Still he would not look at me. Where had this come from? We had talked about this earlier, he had explained it all to me and I had understood; I didn't blame him. But he still felt guilty.

"Marin, I've forgiven you, like I said you didn't have a choice, I don't blame you." I said trying to convey to him in words how none of that mattered to me anymore, I had more pressing problems now, like how I'd messed up big time in the clearing.

"Robin, you don't always have to be so forgiving." Joey said and then, for the first time in my life, I yelled at him.

"Keep out of this Joey!"

"He's right," Marin said. Where had all this self pity come from, Marin (like George) was always so confident, why did he care so much about the wrongs he had done to me, wrongs I'd forgiven him for?

"No, he isn't!" I said not even bothering to register the shocked and understanding look on Joey's face, that didn't matter right now "Marin, I've told you, I don't care anymore, I forgive you! You never had a choice and I know you never wanted to hurt me."

"It's not just that is it? I should have stopped Guy and the sheriff from gaining control of my lands, I should have fought to get them back failing in that. I should have done something…"

"And what, you'd ended up in the castle dungeons, or worse still the gallows, is that what you would have preferred? Please, stop beating yourself up!" I couldn't take this, my emotions were working overtime just trying to make sense of it, I was so confused. Why was he being like this if he didn't-? No Robin! Don't even go there.

Marin was silent then, the whole room was. Marin only blinked; the same peculiar expression he had worn in the clearing on his face. Inwardly, I groaned, not again. What was with that expression? Suddenly I was aware that there was an audience to our little mini drama, I coughed and turned back towards Joey and the others, trying to hide my flaming cheeks.

"Trust me Joey, Marin isn't making this up." I said bluntly and quietly, Joey nodded and turned back to face Marin, a look of understanding (he knew something I clearly hadn't goten) and remorse on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry mate," Joey said truly meaning it and holding out his hand for Marin to shake "I'm just angry is all, I shouldn't have had a go at you like that without getting the facts first, I'm sorry."

It took Marin a moment to shake himself from his trance like state, and then he grabbed Joey's hand and shook it to show there were no hard feelings.

"It is all right, I would have reacted exactly the same if I was you." Marin replied.

"No, I was out of line; I said some things I shouldn't have. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," Marin replied and the two lads grinned at each other before Joey went back to his seat, smiling at Eloise as though she were an old friend (though I was sure they had never met before) and returning to his dinner. I stood there, feeling slightly drained and on show, self consciousness was something I didn't experience often.

"So Robin," Beatrice said trying to change the subject and move on before another argument could break out "how long are you staying? Esmeralda and Cedric will be home soon," Esmeralda and Cedric were, I assumed, Esme and Ced Jess and Joe's parents, as they were back in Locksdale "I know they would love the see you all."

"Sorry Beatrice but we do need to be going soon, we still have some drop off's to do," I said pulling myself out of my musing "we just had time to bring Eloise here, we're expected elsewhere soon."

Beatrice nodded knowing how busy we are.

"Oh that reminds me," she said "Eloise honey, you will be sleeping with Joey in the loft, so if you want to take your things up after dinner," she said gesturing to the small sack which contained Eloise's possessions, left in the corner of the room, we had collected them before coming to town.

Eloise stopped at Beatrice's words, her spoon just inches from her open mouth.

"The loft with Joey?" She asked, I laughed a little ( I still hadn't really recovered from the confrontation between Joey and Marin) knowing what Eloise was getting at and also knowing that it didn't matter.

Joey had looked up at the mention of this as well, though probably not for the same reason as Eloise did, as he knew something she didn't. Though he had noticed, as we all had, what she was implying.

"Yes dear, there are two spare rooms in the loft so you can take whichever one you like. You see we are used to having lodgers here, though we haven't had one in a while, people don't visit Nottingham so much anymore." Beatrice said, completely oblivious to Eloise's meaning and the way the nineteen year old girl's face went bright red when she realised she had just made a bit of a fool of herself.

"Ah dear," Joe said sighing and taking a large purse from his pocket and banging it noisily on the table "shall I cut in before anyone else embarrasses themselves?"

Beatrice and Jess threw him a look but Joe oblivious, as ever, didn't notice.

"took this from the tax collector this morning," he said leaning back in his chair and nodding in the direction of the purse, Jess elbowed him in the ribs at that and as he shouted out in pain, she said.

"I took it from the tax collector; you were too busy trying to sell him one of your dubious necklaces!"

"How was I supposed to know he wasn't married, though to be honest he didn't look like the type of man who received a lot of female attention, you know. But still he didn't need to yell at me like that, it wasn't my fault."

"Anyway," Jess said rolling her eyes at her brother "you might want to distribute it before he comes looking for it."

A genuine grin spread across my face, we hadn't done badly this week.

"Can add that to our collection then," John said catching the purse as Joe threw it to him, it was the first time any of the other outlaws had spoken properly since we had entered the house and the hostilities started "we will be able to make sure everyone gets a decent share when we do the drop offs on Sunday, especially with all the other money we've rounded up this week."

"Let's see, there was that visiting Lord on Wednesday," Will said counting off our victims "two carriages on the road on Thursday, and of course the strong room."

John and Joe laughed at the memory, I smiled, that had certainly been memorable.

"Don't forget that dreadful woman at the start of the week," Much said meaning the blond bitch who I was sure I had seen somewhere before, the familiar sense of de ja vous, or something like that, overwhelmed me as I tried again to place her.

"How could anyone forget her, she was an awful woman," Jack said looking a bit disgusted.

"But we got a sizeable donation from her though didn't we?" John said high fiveing Will, Marin chuckled behind me; well at least he had forgotten all about that confrontation, I wish I could.

"I'll bet the little princess was well devastated, she seemed the kind of girl to care about having lots of money. Just think how many pretty dresses she could have gotten with all that money." Jack said making no attempt to hide her distaste for the girl, and I agreed completely, I didn't like the blond girl.

"You know, there are people you just don't feel guilty about taking money from, she was definitely one of those people." Will said and all the outlaws nodded and made noises of agreement, even Jess and Joe, who had never seen that girl, though they understood the feeling as much as we did. There were people who just disserved to be robbed by us, call it karma, but these people bring it on themselves, with vindictive and narcissistic uncaring attitudes, they hurt people or thought that they were better than everyone else, they were the people we intentionally targeted for 'donations'.

Marin was the only one who remained silent; this wasn't a topic he could really comment on.

"Quiet down wont you," Beatrice said quickly peering out of the window "honestly, do you want your parents to know?" here, just like back home, Jess and Joe's parents didn't have a clue about the hobbies they took part in during their free time, it was like back at home, only here all the other outlaws family's knew or were out of town (in the case of my own) so Jess and Joe were the only ones who had to hide it.

"We best be off," I said sensing that Beatrice was getting a little worried, even though she loved having us here, she didn't want Jess and Joe to be found out.

"Wait Robin," Jess said "there's something else you should know, just in case your planning something," she dropped her voice "Prince John arrives at noon Monday, security will be incredibly tight, he is bringing with him his own soldiers to escort him from London, they will be well trained and probably most of them part of his private guard. Once the carriage, which will be trapped in the royal coat of arms since there is no need for secrecy, he is too well protected, is inside Nottingham the sheriff's guards will line the streets, making a pathway for the Prince and keeping back the villagers. It won't be easy to get to him; from there he goes straight to his chambers to get ready for the feast that night."

I nodded; I still needed to think up a plan for that, we couldn't let his opportunity pass us by. That's when it hit me, the feast, maybe…

"Oh and Robin," Jess said bringing my attention back to her and away from my planning "we are here if you ever need us for anything." Her meaning was clear, they were loyal to me, and should I ever need them, they would help me.

"Me too," Joey said winking at me.

"And me," said Eloise looking over her shoulder at me.

"Thank you," I managed to smile, the emotion getting to me again, whoa what was wrong with me today?

"The guards are back," John said, I hadn't seen his sneak over to the window. I peered out, it was true, and dozens of sore looking guards were rushing through the town towards the castle, an agitated Guy at their head.

"We will have to be careful now," Jack noted.

"They will be missing me up at the castle," Marin said and I just about stopped my expression from changing to one of out right disbelief; how could he even think about going back there, after what happened in the clearing? Guy would surely make him suffer for what had happened today, how could he want to go back to that? He would be punished for sure.

"We will be able to make all of the drop offs before they leave the castle again if we leave now." Much said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Don't let me keep you, darlings you go out there and do some good." Beatrice smiled warmly.

The next thing I knew the door was open and the other outlaws were rushing through it, I remembered something then. I took one of my purses, a smaller one that the one Joe had given John but it was stuffed with coins, I then threw the purse across the room and, surprise, surprise, Joe caught it.

"Oh you shouldn't have," Beatrice said.

"But we have," I replied "take it, it's the very least we can do." I replied "I'll see you all soon, you know me, I'll be back here asking you all for your help before you know it."

They all laughed and said their goodbyes; I left the house and found the other outlaws waiting for me.

"If we split up into groups we will get it done faster," Much said and the others murmured in agreement.

"So if everyone takes a few streets, and distributes the money they have, then we should be finished before the guards get back here." I said and the others all nodded before telling me which street they were taking and disappearing, I was about to begin handing out money on my own street when Marin spoke.

"I need to get back to the castle," Marin said and my heart lurched, I wanted to say something to him, to tell him to be careful, I didn't care if he didn't want to be with me, I just didn't wan him to get hurt "but I really need to talk to you first."

"Okay," was what I said, though what I was thinking was 'shit, shit, this is exactly what I did not want to happen'.

Marin, much to my surprise led me down an ally (well I don't know, maybe he didn't want me to make a scene when he dumped me) I used the extra time to brace myself, all my barriers were up, I wouldn't let myself get hurt like this. He came to a halt and I stopped a little way behind him, I rested against the side of the house, more because I needed to hold onto something than anything else, and let the tips of my fingers brush against the wood as I watched Marin, waiting for him to speak. He didn't. He just walked towards me, that peculiar expression back only this time he wore a mischievous grin as well. Soon his was right in front of me, the two of us just inches apart, I frowned, what was he doing? Marin chuckled as he took in my expression, his eyes flickering between each of my features, his lips parted.

"Wha…?" I was about to ask, but I didn't get the chance to say more than that, as his lips were on mine.

**Author note: Hi, hope you liked that. Did anyone pick up on my reference/quote to BBC Robin Hood there; it was a phrase well used by Marian?**

**Massive thanks to Shadowwolf403 of Fictionpress for the suggestion of 'Pink's 'trouble'; it has been added to the poll 'What is the perfect Robin Hud song?' Just a subtle reminder here for anyone who hasn't already taken this poll, please do because the song with the most votes will be the title of a chapter in Robin Hood 4. So please take my poll and feel free to suggest any songs I might have missed. Xxx**


	17. Old foes

Chapter seventeen

Nottingham town

The crowds were silent as the noble carriage rolled through the streets of Nottingham; no sounds could be heard, except for the rhythmic clip, clop of the horses' hooves as they hit the ground, and the hushed whispering of the townsfolk. There was no cheering, as there surely would have been were it the king inside the carriage, no excited chatter or gossip. But there was no booing either, no shouting as the infamous Prince slowly made his way towards the castle, just sombre silence. No-one perticuly wanted to be here, but at the same time no-one dare miss it, the people felt it was their duty to watch as Prince John, the puppeteer behind the Sheriff and the reason for their suffering passed by with out a backwards glance in their direction. I knew that, because it was exactly how I felt, I had to be here, I just had to see it even though I knew that Jess was right and there was no way we could get close enough to get a grab at his money. I wasn't planning on doing that right now anyway; I had something better, and only marginally safer, in mind.

Soldiers marched ahead and behind the royal carriage, like this was some sort of parade, only their faces were dull and serious, they were here to do a job, simple as. Their expressions sent a shiver down my spine, they looked exactly like the hit men who had been hired to kill the Kennedy sisters, and I knew these soldiers would be just as cold and heartless as Baxter's men had been. Will, who was at my side, felt my shiver and looked down at me as if to ask me if I was alright, but he didn't and just gave me a gentle questioning look instead, not wanting to break the thunderous silence. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him, as if I didn't know what he ment, he shook his head as though to say it didn't matter and turned back to follow the carriages slow progress. It felt like a funeral, what with the silence and the slow moving vehicle; in a small way I think that's exactly what it, was a collective funeral for all the people who died, indirectly, because of this man. Will had only felt my shudder because we were crammed into the street so tightly. All the people, from all the villages were packed into the space behind the barricades, there was barely enough space to breathe, without the person in front out you feeling it on their neck. It wasn't dissimilar to the new security measure at the main gate (which by the way we had to pass through again today in order to get in); the only difference was that there were more of us. There were guards too, lots of them, and not just the ones protecting the Prince or the ones at the castle or the gate either, dozens of them were working the crowds, looking for what, I don't know, us maybe, or maybe they weren't looking for anything at all, but rather watching for something.

The crowds around me began the push a little when the carriage drew closer to the castle and began to disappear from view; the hushed whispering grew louder as everyone strained to see what would happen next. And even though I knew what would happen, I still wanted to see it, to see him, to confirm my suspicions.

"Robin," Much said as the crowds started to get a little rough "let John pick you up, see if you can see Marin give the signal."

John held out his hands to me, to show that he didn't mind.

"Let's move then," I suggested, not wanting cause more havoc by getting in the way of someone else behind me. The others fought against the crowd to create enough space for John and I to start our sprint to the back of the crowds, they could only help us so much though, and we still had to break through the rest of the mob. So, as soon as we passed Jack and dove straight into the throngs, we were swallowed up by the mass of bodies once again and we began to push our way to the back. It took some doing, I can tell you, but soon we arrived at the back of the crowds. We stood in front of the butchers, out of breath and a little bruised, but at least we had the room to move. The noise picked up again and I knew that the carriage must have stopped.

"Quickly," John urged as he motioned for me to come towards him, he grabbed my hand and threw me onto his broad shoulder, just the one shoulder, because John was pretty big, but also because John was an old fashioned guy and insisted I be treat in a lady like fashion, it was kind of like riding side saddle. I sat there, taller by everyone else by miles, with John holding my feet to insure I didn't fall, quickly scanning the area before turning towards the castle gates. The carriage had indeed come to a stop, I felt the familiar sense of dread and knowing wash over me, it was time, the little bit of home that would never leave me alone. The Sheriff and Guy walked into view then, the Sheriff looked pleased and Guy mirrored his expression, although it was less sincere (typical Adam), though as soon as my anger surfaced, it vanished again, I couldn't bring myself to care about certain blackmailing shits. Marin walked down the steps at the front of the castle, his golden hair blowing in the breeze, as he headed towards the Sheriff and Guy, a serious expression on his face. And regardless of the grave circumstances, my heart fluttered, and what was more, I wasn't ashamed of it anymore; my heart could do all the back flips it wanted to. I loved George Baxter, and although I didn't know if he felt the same way about me, I knew that, a part of him, Marin, did. Instantly, I was transported back to Friday afternoon, to the darkening ally where Marin had put an end to all my doubts.

The ally

Friday

Reluctantly, we pulled apart. Marin looked at me with such a look that I was sure that if it hadn't already, my swelling heart would explode. The love that was written across every inch of his face, made me want to both laugh and cry, I was sure my face mirrored his own, which was a little embarrassing, but that wasn't the issue here. Not again, the pessimistic voice in the back of my head warned, he can't do this to you again. I wasn't sure that I could do this. My expression must have changed because Marin frowned and asked.

"Are you all right Robin?"

"I'm fine," I replied trying to mean it, but he didn't look convinced.

"Am I really so terrible at kissing that you would want to cry?" he asked trying to make a joke out of this but I knew that he was worried, he didn't have any need to be, my feelings for him were completely absolute, unchangeable, pity his didn't seem to be the same.

"I'm not crying," I said my hand jumping to my cheek just in case; no it was dry as a bone.

"No," he said removing my hand from my cheek and holding it in his own "what is wrong Robin?"

"I never said there was anything wrong," I said defensively, suddenly aware I was still resting against the wall and how close he was to me.

"You don't have to, I can see it in your eyes," he said still looking concerned "please tell me Robin," he said raising his free hand to tenderly brush a strand of hair off my face and behind my ear, his fingers brushed lightly across my cheek. That did it. There was only so much a person is able to take before they have had enough, and I had reached my limit.

"That," I said, roughly pulling my hand from his and glaring at him "that is my problem!"

He looked confused "you don't like me touching you?" he asked.

"No!" I said sternly before changing my mind "yes, no not when you'll only act like it never happened after. Chuffing hell look how confused you make me!" I shouted in exasperation raising my hands and just about resisting smacking myself on the head.

"So, you like me touching you?" he said looking a little mischievous again.

"Oh don't start with that," I sighed "I can't take it."

He was suddenly serious again, "take what?" he asked "Robin I don't understand."

"It's a good job I love you or else I might have clouted you one by now," I mumbled so quiet he couldn't hear me; well I was pretty annoyed about having to explain this to him.

"Robin," he said his voice sterner.

"You know what I'm taking about Marin, don't try and pretend you don't. It doesn't matter so much now, I'm a tough girl, and I'll get over it. But surely you can see what you've been doing, I know it probably wasn't intentional, I just want you to make your mind up is all, and stop messing me around." I said but his expression didn't change, if anything he looked even more confused.

"Messing you around?" he asked.

"Oh I forgot you won't know that saying. It means…" I started, thinking that my modern lingo must have thrown him.

"I know what it means," he said cutting across me "what I mean is messing you about how?"

"Stop it Marin," I said getting slightly annoyed, why was he being like this? "Just admit it."

"Admit what?" he asked getting frustrated, I'll bet he was thinking how I sure managed to ruin the mood "Robin I really don't understand."

"Fine then," I snapped "be that way. You know what? I expected this kind of thing Adam, messing with my head was his speciality, but I never thought you were like that?"

"Robin, I'm not messing with your head!" he said before his expression changed to one of intense, protective confusion "and who is Adam?"

"Oh, so you're not messing me about are you?" I asked ignoring his last question "so what do you call kissing some-one and telling them that you love them, and then looking at them like they've grown a second head and then ignoring them, and THEN kissing them again?! Friday night?!"

"Robin…" he started but I interrupted him.

"Forget it Marin, like I said, I'm used to being treaded like I'm nothing, I just expected better from you is all. All I want from you now is for you to make your mind up, do you love me? If you do great, we can go out some time or whatever it is you guys do here. But if you don't, then don't be messing me around, kissing me whenever it takes your fancy, because I've had enough of crap like that, and I'm not that kind of girl."

"What?" Marin asked looking genuinely confused, that's when I began to wonder, had I made some sort of mistake here? "I told you after you freed me from that trap of yours, I love you Robin."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! One minuet you tell me you love me and the next you pretend you never said such a thing!" I shouted, not really caring if anyone could here us.

"Is that what you think? And is that why Will was being so short with me just then in the house?" Marin asked; had he been? I hadn't noticed, no-one else had really spoken, but I don't know I could have missed something, I didn't see every look everyone gave each other.

"No, Will doesn't know about that, I think Will has a problem with the other things," I said, remembering the way Will had been earlier this week. Marin nodded.

"The holy lands?" he asked simply, we had already disused that.

"He'll come round," I said and then corrected myself "you know that's if I want him to, you know if your not telling me you've moved on or whatever!"

"Robin?" he asked again "when did I say that?"

"I… you never said it but, in the clearing, earlier, when I was fighting Guy, I said things, things about me and you and, and when it finished I saw you, and you were looking at me weirdly, like I don't know, I thought I'd done something wrong." I stammered, okay, I was confused.

"Robin," he laughed, he was actually laughing, how dare he, this wasn't funny, this was the furthest thing from funny I went to turn and walk away but then remembered how close he was to me, well, maybe a few shoves where what he deserved "I love you, you silly girl, I swear that hast changed since I went away to the holy lands. How many times do I have to say it before you believe me?"

He put his hands on the wall at either side of my head and smiled his dazzling smile at me. I didn't want to move anymore. What had he just said?

"Then what was all that about in the clearing?" I asked; a little annoyed that I was making a fool of myself for no good reason, if that was true, then I needed some answers.

"You were right, I heard what you said," he told me and carried on before I could voice my saddened I told you so "but it didn't upset me or repulse me or whatever you thought it did." Okay I hadn't been expecting him to say that "when you almost shouted at Guy that you loved me, wow, I don't know; you stunned me, in a good way I mean! I swear that's what has been ringing in my head these past few days, you saying that, it's all I can hear and what's more it's all I want to hear. I want to hear you say it again. And when he came so close to hurting you, when he held his sword to your neck and came so close to killing you I…I don't think I've ever been so mad in my life, well, except for the time when he forced himself upon you," he frowned at the memory "I just wanted to, to, I don't know what I wanted to do, I saw red and I just had to get my hands on him!"

I nodded, both shocked and hopeful, but at the same time I recognised the rage he was talking about, it was exactly how I had felt when both Guy and Adam had threatened the life of the man standing before me.

"I forgot of course that you can take care of yourself, I just wanted to protect you so badly that I forgot you don't need my protection. I want to be able to look after you, to be there for you. I was frozen in place, in a way, you know, I couldn't do anything other than blink."

"I'm not nearly so strong as you make me out to be," I said shaking my head in disbelief "at least not with things like this, I'm a little sceptical and I don't trust people easily, I think I should have a bit more faith in you." I admitted, his expression changed instantly and he took up both my hands in his.

"No, it's not that, I just need to get a better handle on my facial expressions is all. Since clearly they didn't show the intense happiness I felt at your proclamation!" he said, typical, he was trying to make ME feel better.

"You and I both know that's not the case," I said simply "I overreacted and immediately assumed something was wrong, I just got confused and I should have talked to you about it, rather than interrogating you like this." Okay, it was safe to say I was ashamed of myself, how could I be so stupid, so self conscious and mistrusting that I would assume the worst of some-one who I was supposed to love.

"Well, you do have a tendency to overreaction," he said smiling at me, I laughed along with him, an expression of mock offence on my face, and I smacked him on the shoulder.

He carried on smiling "but I wouldn't have you any other way, you are a passionate person Lady Robin, who stands by what she believes in."

"I just need to believe in you a bit more," I said, still not over how badly I had reacted.

"How can I help you with that?" he asked, so close to me now that I felt the soft tickle of his breath on my face.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," I said a little breathlessly.

He chucked and kissed me again.

Nottingham town

Today

My thoughts were brought back to the present (sort of) and I remembered the task at hand with a heavy sigh. My job had to come first right now, I owed these people that much. Marin didn't look happy as he stood beside Guy and the Sheriff; he wore the expression of a child, dragged unwillingly, to his grandma's house for tea. I smiled, and strained trying to catch his eye, I knew we had to get the signal that our way into the castle tonight was clear, but I also desperately wanted him to see me.

Marin looked over his shoulder at a sound I couldn't hear, and his expression darkened even more, I followed his gaze and felt myself frown. The blond girl from the forest road the other day, the one who had been heading to Nottingham and the one who I knew from somewhere, was making her way down the steps. She came to a halt beside Marin and smiled up at him, she looked stunning, and although I was pleased to see Marin's frown deepen, I still felt that now all too familiar sense of jealousy, the one I thought I was rid of since my conversation with Stephanie Kennedy. She didn't give up however and pouted in a little look-at-me-I'm-so-sweet-and-innocent way, though she was clearly anything but. John must have felt the anger radiating from me, which wasn't surprising because I was mad something fierce, and stood up on his toes, pushing me even further above the heads of the crowd, so that he could see.

"Oh," he said in a repulsed tone "it's her, forget her Robin, she's got nothing on you."

I felt the warm smile in his words, and was immediately grateful towards my sweetest friend, though that didn't stop me staring daggers at that bitch. Overreaction? Maybe, but something was telling me that I didn't want to underestimate this girl; she was going to be a problem.

Marin smiled at her, short polite smile and then turned to the crowds then, either to get away from the pushy blond, or to search for me. A wide loving smile spread across his face as soon as he spotted me, balancing on John's shoulder, I knew Marin wanted to laugh, I could see it in his face, he resisted though, so we wouldn't be seen. I returned his smile, and nodded as he flashed me a thumbs up (my suggestion, for our signal, ha-ha), we had a clear passage to the servants entrance; there would be no guards there. After delivering the signal however, Marin's gaze never left my own, he just watched me, as I did him, I could feel the adoring expression I wore, it radiated straight from my heart.

We were snapped out of our devoted stares by the sharp creaking sound of the carriage door being opened, the whole of Nottingham collectively held its breath. Myself included, though I didn't know why, I knew what was coming.

"Welcome to Nottingham your highness," the Sheriff boomed proudly, as a well dressed, hooded figure began to emerge from the carriage.

"Thank you Sheriff," the Prince said, lowering his hood he turned to face the crowds, an exquisite jewelled crown, a band golden band around his head, glistened in the sunlight. Everyone continued to hold their breath, still unsure, only I showed any change in emotion, still, even though I had seen it coming. I gasped, not loud enough for anyone else to hear, but I gasped none the less, as I stared into the face of the infamous Prince John, the face of Robert Baxter.

He wore that superior expression more confidently than he did that crown; he took in the crowds of dirty villagers and looked smug. His blood red clock shimmering he turned away from the townsfolk and back towards the Sheriff, his eyes assessing the people in front of him, The Sheriff, Guy, that bitch and of course Marin. His gaze rested on Marin for a brief second longer than the others, Marin's expression was one of pure loathing and distaste, Prince John Baxter raised his eyebrows but Marin's expression did not waver. This had me thinking, how similar where the stories between past and present, would they be the same? He moved on and turned to the Sheriff, speaking now too quietly for the crowds to hear.

"Robin," Will said as loud as he dared, he and the other outlaws were at mine and John's side by now "look!"

I did, the pushing had started up again and the noise was rising, but it wasn't like last time, now it was centred around one area, a spot in the crowd a little way to our right. The Sheriff noticed the commotion and was already ushering the Prince inside, trying not to let him see what was going on. Marin looked at me, questions written across his face; I shrugged at him and tried to see what was going on. A few guards stood in the centre of the small circle, a middle aged man was stood a little way in front of them, and he was clutching something to his chest.

"I saw them, they were trying to steal it!" he exclaimed. Right then.

I jumped down from John's shoulder and turned to the other outlaws, "let's go and cause a commotion." I said and they followed after me, drawing their weapons. In no time we had pushed our way towards the man who was being mugged by the sheriff's men, because that's what was happening, they were here to steal his money. They weren't looking for anything, or anyone, they were stealing money from the unsuspecting villagers as they watched the show. The Sheriff really had sunk to a new low. And I was willing to bet that this was what all the other guards were doing right now, and no one would be stopping them, because only the people about as close as we were could hear what the man was shouting.

"They were trying to steal it! That's all the money I have!" the man yelled as we made it to the edge of the circle.

"Hand it over," one of the guards instructed just as another guard pushed his way forward, violently, to help his colleague. Perfect, we could get that done now, no messing about later, I thought with a grin.

The second guard went to grab for the purse in the man's hand just as the first guard said.

"That money is the property of Prince John,"

"Does it?" I asked as we stepped forward bows in hand, who did that guy think he was kidding, no-one could steal a thing from that carriage "well then I take my hat off to you sir," I said to the man still clutching his money "because you're a better thief than I."

The man laughed, as did a few people around the circle, knowing who I was. The guards didn't look happy though, clearly they didn't like my humiliating them, well good, that was exactly what I wanted.

"Now," I said addressing the guards "isn't this when you're supposed to shout 'get them'?

"Get them!" the first guard yelled, he and the others started forward, perfect.

"I thought so," I said before we took off back into the crowds, now all eyes were on us, the crowds parted for us, to allow us an easy escape. I could hear the Sheriff shouting orders to his other men, but it would do him no good, there was no way they would get through the crowds in time to stop us.

"Are we going to get them now?" Jack asked as she ran along side me.

"Yes," I replied looking over my shoulder to see the men still in pursuit, this would work "we just need to keep going for a little longer, until we reach the end of the crowds."

The others nodded and we kept on running, I was immensely grateful towards the townsfolk, who continued to part and create a walk way for us. this wouldn't have worked without them.

"STOP THEM!!!!" The Sheriff shouted, desperate not to be humiliated in front of Prince John, well he was going to be disappointed, twice in one day if we had our way.

"Split up!" I shouted as we reached the end of the crowds, the other outlaws obeyed, clear on the plan and I skidded to a halt. Slowly I turned to face the slow, but oncoming guards, on their faces was pure determination, they thought they had me and didn't suspect a thing. I folded my arms and shifted my weight to the side, they got closer and closer until they would have been in touching distance of me, then John appeared from no where and rugby tackled two of them, pushing them into an ally. The third pursued them, only to be jumped from behind by Will. The outlaws began to take off the guards armour; we would be needing that for tonight. I glanced up at the castle, my bow now held tightly in my hand with an arrow secured in place. The Sheriff stood their red faced and getting more agitated by the second. The Prince was standing at the top of the steps, meaning he was in full view, he looked unimpressed but slightly annoyed, I saw a look of purpose and understanding in his eyes, he knew who I was. Marin watched us from about halfway up the castle steps, amusement in his eyes and a small smile on his lips.

Much ran forwards then, taking something from his pocket and launching it into the air, I winked, partly towards Prince John, and partly towards Marin, as I pulled my bow upwards and realised an arrow. It collided with the small package of Much's mid air, fine flour like powder spilled from the package, but it quickly turned to smoke, screening us from view. Much and I ran then, down the ally where the others were just pulling off the last bits of armour, we all sprinted down the ally, laden with armour for tonight, but pleased with the way that had turned out. I shivered a little as we ran out of Nottingham, a shiver that had nothing to do with the temperature, the image of Baxter's smug grin still at the fore front of my mind. I could only hope that we had better luck with dealing with this tyrant here, than we did at home.

Author note: Just a short chapter here (compared to my recent standards) I was going to add what is happening in the next chapter into this one, but that would have made it too long and spoiled it a bit I think. Also, anyone who watched BBC Robin Hood on Saturday night will be able to see where I got my bit of inspiration from at the end there. x


	18. Lighthouse

Chapter eighteen

The castle servant's entrance

I bit my bottom lip nervously as Eloise finished with Jack and turned towards me, the little bowl of crushed berries in her hand. I gulped, I really didn't wanna do this, but I really had no choice, we simply had to get into the castle tonight, it wasn't optional. We needed to do some thieving or else we would completely run out of funds, and what good would that do the poor of Nottingham? None at all. So I could do this, I could take one for the team. I was Robin Hood, I've faced bad guy after bad guy and experienced some things that wouldn't be out of place in a nightmare, I could do anything. But, did I really have to go through this?

"Robin, stop messing with your bow, you will dirty your dress!" Eloise scolded as she dipped her finger in the crushed berries. I stopped pushing the dirt about with my bow, another nervous habit, and braised myself.

I cringed as Eloise brought her finger to my lips and began to smear berry juice all over my lips, ew, medieval makeup. I was just gunna grit my teeth and bare it, and try not to think too much about it. I was sure that I had read somewhere that they used to (or still do considering what time I'm in right now) put belladonna, which is of course a poison, in women's eyes to dilate their pupils, ouch. Also, I'm sure someone told me that they put sheep's urine in their hair to bleach it, yuck! Okay, you're not helping yourself Robin, I scolded myself. Okay, this wasn't anything like that, I suppose. I mean, what could berries do? Nothing I was sure. I sure hoped they weren't poisonous though.

"There we go, all finished," Eloise said stepping back so she could take in my new appearance "you just need to be careful you don't smug it, or else you will be walking around looking like you ate these berries rather than put them on." The laughed good naturedly and I smiled back at her.

"Don't worry Eloise; I won't ruin all your hard work." I smiled, grateful that Eloise had been able to help us at such short notice, if not all together comfortable with her beauty regimes. You see, up until Friday, when everything happened with her dad and the guards, Eloise worked in the castle as one of the ladies handmaids, her jobs had included getting the ladies of the castle ready for balls and feasts, which ment she was well informed on the subjects of medieval beauty. This was useful, considering what we were about to attempt to do tonight. She helped to provide us with the perfect disguises for getting into Prince John's masquerade welcome feast.

Eloise chuckled and scrutinised my appearance before pulling my hair, which was in a single plat, over my shoulder so that it rested delicately down my front. It turned out that Eloise was every bit as talented at hairstyling as she was with makeup, she had managed to turn something as plain as a plat into something just that bit more exciting, weaving green ribbon, the same colour as my dress (oh yes, I was wearing a dress) into my hair as she platted it and fixing a green plant of some sort to top of the plat to act as a bobble. She had done something similar for Jack, only changing it slightly so that her accessories matched her sapphire coloured dress. We were wearing the same outfits as the other female servants, serving at the feast tonight, except of course we had Eloise's alterations, by which I didn't just mean the ribbon and the flowers in our hair. We had debated it, and come to the unanimous conclusion that Jack and I could not take our bows into the feast with us, there was no adequate way to hide them and we couldn't just walk in carrying them, we might as well walk through the front doors shouting out who we were and why we were here if we did that. Though, that decided, there was absolutely no way we could go in there unarmed, I mean come on, if anything went wrong and the guys weren't anywhere near us, we'd be goners. So, Eloise had suggested that we carry smaller weapons, ones that we could keep in our pockets, safely hidden, and take out when needed. That was all fine and good, Jack had said, but supposing we were searched, what would we do then. We were only momentarily stumped before Much got that crazy look in his eye (the same one Mark got) when he was having a brainwave. And that had been it, problem solved, he and Eloise had been planning different ways to stash weapons on our persons since that point, and I had to say, they had been quite ingenious.

"Robin, it's nearly time." Jack informed me, as the noise in the courtyard picked up. The sapphire encrusted handle of the dagger/hairpin she wore catching the fading light and glistening as she strained to see around the corner and into the crowds of people.

Like I said, we had quite a few blades stashed in our clothing; it made me feel a little uncomfortable to be honest, especially the one stashed down my cleavage! Though, if I'm being honest with you, that's not why I'm so uncomfortable about all the knives, I just don't like them, they're so brutal, so violent you know. Okay, okay, I know swords and bows are exactly the same thing, I'm not an idiot, but I never so much as injure someone with my weapons, not if I can avoid it. So, as you can imagine, what with me being so anti knife crime, I didn't exactly enjoy being surrounded by them, it left me feeling hypercritical and immoral.

So anyway, I was well armed thanks to Much and Eloise's creative genius. I had a blade hidden in my boot (which I still wore underneath my floor length dress) as did Jack, she also had a blade tucked into the folding of the top of her dress and one that was attached to a fake gold chain, the knife was in its slide-in case and tucked inside Jack's dress and worn like a necklace. I had another blade up my sleeve; literally, the dagger was carefully placed up my long sleeve and hidden from view. I also had a small chainless mace strapped to my leg, which I honestly think Much and Eloise didn't think through, as I hadn't a clue how I was going to get it out of the straps and out from under my dress in time in an emergency. This was probably a good thing though, the very thought of the mace had me shuddering; I wasn't exactly looking forward to using it.

"Okay," I reassured her "are the other servants heading this way yet?"

"No," she said, continuing to peer around the corner "I expect most of them will be inside already, but anyone coming from the villages will be arriving anytime now."

I reached into the pocket of my dress and pulled out two strips of fabric, one blue, one green.

"Jack," I said throwing her the blue strip of material, she turned at my words and managed to catch the mask.

"And you're sure no one will recognise you, you're sure these will be enough to keep people from seeing who you really are?" Eloise asked as I lifted the green mask to my face and tied it at the back (being in a time before the invention of elastic), I peered through the eye holes, getting used to them, as I answered her question,

"I'm positive," I said as Jack finished tying her own mask and went back to keeping watch "trust me, I've done this a thousand times, and so far no one has recognised me," I said thinking of home "not unless they get close enough or know what they are looking for." I said remembering how I could always tell George and all the other outlaws apart, though that was because I knew them all so well.

Eloise still didn't look as confident in our disguise as I felt, which was surprising since she was the one who had come up with most of it, though; it was probably just the masks she wasn't so sure about. I was pretty relieved actually, that Baxter's taste in parties hadn't changed much over time; his partialness towards masquerade balls was quite convenient for us.

"The others are here," Jack said and looking around the wall I saw that she was right, the guys were indeed striding across the courtyard towards the castle, dressed in their own disguise of castle guards, costumes kindly donated by those guards we had ambushed this morning "we need to go inside now."

"Right," I said backing away from the wall and turning towards the servants entrance "let's get inside then."

"I'll go and tell Joseph and Jessica to be getting ready then," Eloise said pulling up her hood "we will meet you at the castle gates when you've finished."

"We wont be too long, oh and make sure Joey is kept up to date, he needs to know when to have the bags ready for, we'll need to get right on handing this money out" I told Eloise, she nodded and I turned to Jack "right, lets go and see what Prince John has to give the people of Nottingham."

My two friends and I laughed and Eloise headed into the now crowded courtyard as Jack and I walked up to the servants' entrance. I took a deep breath as I slowly opened the door, trying to get into character. The door lead right into the bustling kitchen, where the castle cooks were madly dashing about the room desperately trying to get everything ready in time for the feast, as far as I could tell we were the only serving servants in the room. As I closed the door behind us a large intimidating man, who had been cutting a loaf of bread into slices, rounded on us, his head shot up and he turned to face us, brandishing his knife and looking none too pleased.

"You are late," he told us looking extremely aggravated, he then made a swift flicking gesture with the knife and before we knew what was happening a tray had been violently shoved into each of us by one of the other kitchen staff.

I felt the air whoosh out of my lungs as the metal serving tray collided with my stomach, I turned angrily to glare at the disapproving looking woman who had 'passed' me the tray, only to see her already hurrying off to get on with some other task. Charming. I forgot where I was then, and was about ready to say something when Jack bet me to it, probably feeling the anger that was radiating from me thanks to the rude woman.

"We're very sorry," Jack apologised, shooting me a warning glance. I nodded at her, though I was still rubbing my stomach and wearing a sour look.

"Huh," the cook said as if he doubted Jacks words "just get to work, Prince John doesn't like to be kept waiting for his food, and the more of you that come in late the longer it is going to take to get this ready for him. And the longer he is kept waiting the more likely he is to get angry, and even someone such as you two can guess what happens when he gets angry. But don't worry," he said turning back to the bread "if the Prince has any complaints I will make sure to send him your way."

Ouch, this guy made my boss Mr. Jordans look like a push over, to my knowledge Mr. Jordans had never threatened me with capital punishment, but then again, he mumbles so much who knows what he's really saying.

"Sorry," Jack apologised again.

"Um," replied the still notably frustrated cook "just get into the great hall and start serving drinks!"

We nodded, though the intimidating cook didn't see us as he was once again concentrating on the meal and barking orders at some other poor servants. Moving swiftly so as to get out of this mad house, which was what it was, people were running around carrying food, shouting and spilling things in their haste. I noticed that the room had not changed much since the last time we were there, last week when we snuck in here as part of our plan to empty the strong room, except now there was barely enough space to move about. Jack and I grabbed the jugs full of what we assumed was wine, from the table in front of us, and headed out of the kitchens other door.

I let out an exasperated breath, which blew my fringe off of my face, as soon as the door was closed behind us and Jack laughed. We were standing in the short corridor that led to the steps leading up from the kitchens; we then swiftly walked to the other end of the corridor and took to the steps, carefully this time, so as not to spill the wine. We walked the empty corridors, not entirely sure where we were going as Jack was new here and I was from the future (gawd how crazy do I sound?), not that I said had that out loud. I still had the excuse of hitting my head to fall back on, though I wasn't sure how long I could carry on with that, how long before it seemed too unlikely that my memory had not returned? I was hoping that I wouldn't be here that long. Fortunately we found ourselves in the main entrance room, which of course led to the great hall.

"Do we go in through there?" Jack asked eyeing the big double doors worriedly. I knew exactly what she ment, I mean should we enter through the double doors, the same way the nobles and the Prince had entered, or would that cause too much of a stir, would it be too ostentatious and out of place?

Fortunately for us, we didn't have to make that decision, a shy looking girl in a ruby red dress and long brown hair walked past us, carrying a tray of goblets, and headed straight for the double doors, she looked back at us momentarily, clearly not wanting to enter alone. Jack and I rushed forward and the three of us headed through the now open door. It wasn't quite as bad as the look on the girls face had implied, or as bad as Jack and I had anticipated. Only a few heads turned at the sound of the doors opening, and even the nobles who bothered to look in our direction quickly turned, uninterested in us, back towards whoever they were talking to. I did manage to home in on one face however, a young girl, about my age, dressed in an extravagant dark pink dress with matching mask; with her hair artfully piled on top of her head she looked positively stunning. I recognised her as the girl from the forest, the snobby one we had stolen from on the forest road and as the girl who had been in the castle courtyard when the Price arrived earlier. She gave me the most peculiar and still loathsome look ever, and I felt an unexplainable exaggerated surge of hate for her.

The towns nobles were all standing around for now, talking to each other and commenting on each others appearances and attempts for the masquerade themed feast, the only people who were seated were the Sheriff, Sir Guy and Prince John, all of whom were already sat in their central places at the large dinner table. About the great hall were about six other serving girls, dressed in bright colours just like us, I noticed that a few of them wore the same colours, unlike the noble women who were all wearing their own colour and looking scornfully at any servant girl who was unfortunate enough to wear HER colour. Though the noble women took plenty of pride in how exquisite their own dresses were, much too fancy to be compared to the cotton dresses the servants wore; they looked down their noses at them as they passed. One person I noticed, continued to watch us long after we entered the room, one set of eyes continued to follow me specifically as I scanned the room, one set of eyes never so much as glanced at the beautiful noble women and their stunning dresses, he simply watched me. And just knowing that made me all the more self conscious.

I found him then, watching me from across the room, as soon as I spotted him I felt my lips spread into a wide genuine smile and my heart pick up speed. Marin smiled at me slyly, his blue eyes twinkling behind his red masquerade mask which covered all the area around his eyes. I sighed and barely noticed as nobles began to approach us, looking for us to pour them some wine.

"Why don't you go and see if anyone wants a drink over THERE?" Jack suggested, gesturing in Marin's direction with a grin.

I smiled back at her, thankful, probably for the first time, that Jack understood how I felt about George "Just for a moment," I smiled "then I'll be back and we can get to work." I assured her but she didn't seem bothered, she just nodded and went to pouring a noble man some wine, that all knowing smile on her face.

As I turned away from her and made my way across the great hall, towards where Marin stood waiting, I was reminded of a similar night, not too long ago. Baxter's summer masquerade ball, what a disaster that had been, not only had we failed to get a hold of the valuable goblet, we had gotten caught to boot. It had been a total and complete catastrophe that night, except for one thing, no prizes for guessing what or rather who that was. That's right, George. For about fifteen minuets that night, for just that small amount of time, I felt truly happy, like everything in the world could just wait, wait for us to be ready. Of course that wasn't the case, not then and especially not now, but then, but even still, everything just seemed right. So as I crossed the room, the images of that night flashing before my eyes, I felt lightheaded and dizzy, and I swear that I haven't been at the wine! It was the look on Marin's face that sent me into a spin; he looked exactly the same way George had when I made my entrance at the masquerade ball, dressed in my mothers beautiful white dress and flanked by my outlaws. So much of tonight was the same as it had been about a month ago, the gorgeous lad smiling at me, the atmosphere, Jack's sly attempts to get me and said lad together. But I also felt the same sense of being out of place, and the feeling that I had crossed over the class divide, that now I was able to glimpse at the glamorous lives of those on this side of the line. I could only glimpse though, it was painfully obvious now, as it had been then, that I did not belong in this world. This notion wasn't just due to the fact I was carrying a jug of wine and dressed in servants clothes, it was the looks I was getting, the dirty looks that the nobles were throwing my way (especially the blond girl in the pink dress I was sure I knew) as I boldly made my way across the room, clearly heading for the attractive noble man in red, walking like I belonged here. But suddenly I didn't care anymore, all these disapproving looks didn't register with me as my gaze locked with Marin's, and suddenly he was the only thing I could see, he drew me closer to him, his cool blue eyes twinkling they brought me to him, the way a lighthouse can lead a ship across a perilous ocean, away from the danger of the jagged rocks, they pulled me forwards.

"Hello," he greeted warmly as I reached him, I blinked, clearing my head of my day dreaming and reminding myself where I was.

"Hi," I replied, blushing a little as I thought of the other day. Now as I stood there staring at him, this sweet, wonderful guy, I was overcome with emotions, I wanted nothing more than for us to be alone, even my desperate desire to find a way back home, was momentarily forgotten as I looked into his eyes. I wanted him to take me in his arms, I wanted to kiss him, to tell him how much I had missed him in the few days we had been apart, how glad I was that we could be together properly. I was about to say something when the sound of someone clearing their throat forced me to turn around.

A rather annoyed looking noble man dressed in dark blue with a matching mask was standing beside me; he shook the goblet he held impatiently a clear indication that he wanted me to pour him a drink.

"Hold it still then," I snapped, I heard Marin's intake of breath but it didn't mean much to me, hey, if these people are rude to me I'm sure as hell gunna be the same way with them "give me a chance to catch my breath, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm kind of talking to someone here, how would you like it if I came up to you while you were in mid conversation and started waving a cup under your nose? I mean come on, so the very least you can do is use those manners you seem to have left at home and ask me politely!"

"How dare…" he started but was silenced by the stern look I wore, you'd be mad too if some posh prat had interrupted what could have been a touching greeting with the man you loved.

I'm not sure how much of what I had said Mr. Impolite actually understood, I guess I really need to stop with the modern references, because I might as well be speaking another language here, no one understands a word I say. But I think he got the gist of it since he looked as though I had slapped him, the superior look he had worn was long gone and he looked as though he would have liked to tell me something else that would be considered rude. How dare I speak to him like that, servant girl that I am. I was satisfied to notice, however, that his goblet was now still; clearly I had been intimidating enough to get him to listen. I took the silver jug from the tray I held, expert at this by now thanks to my job at the café, and poured wine into his goblet. While he was distracted my hand slipped towards his belt, finding a money purse there I quickly grabbed it, he never noticed.

"Enjoy," I said with a forced smile, still stunned the noble turned and walked away, I think I should have noticed the look on his face, he didn't look best pleased, I really should have seen what was coming, but then again, do I ever?

"Ergh!" I groaned turning back to Marin, unlacing the fasten of the added pocket on the front of my dress, another alteration courtesy of Eloise and Much, and slipped the purse inside. The pocket was located just below my cleavage and took up the area in front of my stomach; no one would notice it as my dress was padded around the waist, to make me look that little bit larger and hide any money I stashed in there "I really hate rude people."

I stopped as I turned round to see Marin laughing at me, well that was quite a difference from the startled gasp he gave out not two minuets before. He composed himself and lifted his own glass, still smirking, I shot him a look, all tender feelings I had towards him eclipsed, but not forgotten, I could never forget them, by my momentary anger. I poured him his drink and stared at him, not in the least bit amused, as he tried to take a drink only the snigger as soon as the goblet touched his lips, causing the wine to slosh around the cup.

"You finished?" I asked as he breathed heavily trying to compose himself.

"I really thought you were going to hit him," he sniggered "oh, oh, the look on Lord Edger's face, I never did like him."

I rolled my eyes, could I really be in love with this guy? Clearly, were this anyone else I would have stormed off angrily at the first chuckle.

"I'm sorry Robin, I truly am, I just," he snorted again "you never do cease to amaze me, but I suppose something's never change."

"Compliments won't get you back into my good books," I said huffily, but I was only playing, there was no bad book where he and his modern self were concerned.

"I mean it Robin, you always surprise me," he said smiling down at me, he took in my appearance then, from the look on his face he approved "you look beautiful." He said sincerely, it was an observation, his tone told me as much, he wasn't trying to flatter me, he ment it.

"I'm dressed in the same boring outfit as all the other servants here." I said not believing the compliment.

"No," he said softly as he took my hand, the crowds of people hiding us from the view of the Sheriff and everyone at his table "you are never boring." He said tenderly stroking the blade through my dress sleeve. My heart rate picked up, once again the need to be close to him threatened to overwhelm me, to make me forget where I was and why I was here. He gave me an all knowing smile before carefully dropping my hand.

"Is everything going according to plan then?" he asked quietly, he didn't know much about what was happening, just as much as we had discussed on Friday when he was with us, but he knew the reason why we were here.

I closed my eyes and took a breath, probably looking strange to him, but reality had hit me, reminding me of what a few moments ago I had almost forgotten. Why did reality always have to come along and burst my bubbles, didn't I deserve a few moments of blissful happiness? Every single time, it had to come along and remind me of my destiny and who I was and who I was with. It just wasn't fair.

"Everything looks fine," I told him "Jack and I are in here gathering what we can, and since no alarms, or whatever, have been raised I'm assuming Will, Much and John are all right on their job." Rather uncharacteristically, Jack and I had taken the small job and left the big deal to the lads. Jack and I were to keep an eye out for problems by keeping an eye on what was happening in the great hall, if the guys were discovered then someone would surely come rushing in here to tell the Sheriff, or if he or Guy or anyone like that left the hall for some reason and looked like they might cause a problem for the others, then Jack and I would come and help. While we were here we were supposed to be pick pocketing and collecting what we could to add to Prince John's money, which was of course what the guys were after. I knew that the money would be heavily guarded, and so it would be difficult for them to get to it, so I was ready to spring into action when needed. I was a little miffed at getting what was essentiality the back up job, but it was only because we couldn't go undercover as castle guards that Jack and I had been automatically saddled with this job, but was I gunna do about that?

"Good, security is still at its tightest because of the prince," Marin said quietly "everyone needs to be careful."

It was my turn to scoff now "whatever," I said raising my eyebrows "it couldn't have been any simpler for us to get in here, I'm starting to think that all these precautions we made," I pointed to my wrist where the cased blade rested "were a waste of time."

"Don't underestimate the Sheriff and Guy," he said his voice barely above a whisper as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, earning a few disapproving looks from the nobles, not that he cared "they might not be as forward with their security measures tonight as they had been for the ones of the town gates, but they are still here, hidden away." Marin steered me around slowly so that I could see around the whole room, he looked up as he did this and I followed his gaze, I nearly gasped at what I saw, up on the kind of balcony that went around the whole of the great hall, were armed guards. There was about ten of them, not a lot, but enough to see what was going on.

"Do they know?" I asked, meaning the other guests.

Marin dropped his arm and looked at me "some do, the ones that the Sheriff trusts, some suggested the security measures, Johnson for example," Marin said pointing to Much's father "he suggested that," he said gesturing to a group of what I assumed where noble men standing in the corner, eyeing the guests suspiciously though their masks, all of which were the same shade of pale grey, just like the tunics they wore "they are a few of the castle guards, disguised as nobles, no one knows about them, just, the Sheriff, Guy and Johnson."

"Oh gawd, do you think the others know about this? Jack, she's probably pick pocketing right now, what if they see her? And how bad is the security in the rest of the castle, what about the others?" I asked in a whispered flurry of concern for my friends.

"Jacqueline will be fine I'm sure, not everyone is as oblivious as you are, she probably looked up ages ago and saw them there," he said teasing me "and although the security is mainly focused in this room tonight, as they fear an attempt on the princes life most of all, but there is still extensive security measures in the rest of the castle, especially around the princes chambers," my eyes widened, Marin noticed this "although if anything had gone wrong, we would surely know by now, don't worry, I am sure the others are fine."

"How do you know all this?" I asked him.

"I told you the other day," he said smiling proudly "I want to help you, and if finding out information on the Sheriff is the only way I can do that, well, that's what I will do."

"You shouldn't," I said suddenly concerned, just as I always was when George went sticking his neck out just so he could get some information for us, it was too dangerous "they could have caught you."

"Trust me Robin, I know what I am doing, I may have been away at war these past few years" he looked a little uncomfortable remembering why he had to leave "but I think I still remember how to get around this castle without being caught. And besides, it's the only way I can be of use." His expression darkened a little at that.

"There are plenty of ways to be useful; you don't need to put yourself in danger to do that." I said.

"And what do you do Robin, what do you do everyday? You put yourself in danger, that doesn't mean I'm happy with it, I just know that this is something you feel strongly about and something you have to do, I need to feel like I'm helping you, even if it is in such a small way, I'm not in any danger Robin." He said and I huffed; clearly he wasn't to be swayed.

I distracted myself by turning to face the noble women standing closest to us and raised the jug questioningly at her, she nodded looking bored and pushed her cup towards me. As I poured her a drink I acquired her purse while she wasn't looking. I had turned back to Marin, and was lacing my pocket back up as Marin spoke.

"Your 'friend' keeps looking this way," he said, his voice very masculine and suddenly protective, if I wasn't much mistaken.

I turned to look in the direction he was glaring and suddenly understood, the noble man who I had snapped at earlier was stood beside the Prince's table, talking to Guy who was now on his feet. As the noble man spoke he stared angrily in my direction, oh shi….

"You need to leave," Marin said quickly, simply, protectively "I should have made you leave earlier, it's not safe, of course Edger would not take impertinence like that lying down. He won't have people speaking to him like you did, especially not a servant."

"I can't leave yet, I don't have the signal from the others." I said as Marin attempted to push me towards to door.

"That doesn't matter; you need to get out of here." He said still pushing me.

"I can't," I repeated before shoving his hand away "stop that!" I shouted probably a little too loudly, a few heads turned and Marin looked around, frustration clearly written across his features, he dropped his voice,

"Robin, I love you, please do not ask me to endure what they will do to you if they find you here, because I wont be able to. If you value my own safety, you will mind your own." He insisted in a low, incredibly attractive voice, my heart rate soared again; him returning my feelings was going to take some getting used to.

Edger began pointing and speaking animatedly, Guy stepped around his table and began to walk this way, I nodded. Marin looked incredibly relived and grabbed my hand before pulling me across the hall, using the crowds to keep us from Guy's line of sight. I swiped a few purses during this trip, not wanting to leave without stealing a sufficient amount of money.

"Robin?" Jack asked looking concerned as we reached her; she swiftly pulled the jug away from a goblet that was only half full before rushing towards us, leaving a rather disgruntled looking nobleman.

"You need to leave," Marin told her before pointing at Guy as he forced his way across the room.

"I'll say we do," Jack said abandoning the tray and jug she carried on the table, she then took mine and put it next to hers, the metal clanged as it made contact with the table, just then I noticed that the tables were full of food, the kitchen staff had been busy, I hadn't even seen them come in.

We rushed through the big double doors, just as the Sheriff announced

"If you would all like to take your seats, the feast is about to begin."

Marin closed the doors behind us and turned to face me.

"Don't go back the way you came in," he instructed us, talking so fast that I barely caught what he was saying "use the door that leads to the stables, its closer."

"And where's that?" I asked.

Marin looked confused, clearly I should have known, and I don't think we explained to him the whole I-hit-my-head-and-now-I-have-a-selective-memory thing. But we didn't have the time for explanations as to my strange behaviour right now, and he knew that.

"It's just at the end of that corridor, the very last door you come to. Robin, I'll meet you at the camp tomorrow, so we can go to the clearing." He said after pointing to his left; he stood with his back to the door, leaning against it as though he might stop Guy from opening it.

I nodded and saw Jack pull the dagger out of her hair, just in case.

"Come on Robin," she urged "we need to get the others and go."

"I know," I said deciding I needed a weapon and choosing the dagger from my cleavage, Marin's eyebrows shot up, though not in a bad way.

"Well," Marin said, coughing once and blinking as he stared at the knife in my hand. Jack laughed.

I didn't get the chance to blush or smile or show any reaction to Marin's intrigued expression, as the lads suddenly raced down the servants stairs to our right, they skidded to a halt in front of us, carrying a large, heavy looking chest.

"What's wrong?" Will asked taking in all of our expressions, our absence from the great hall and his gaze lingered on Marin, suddenly becoming wary.

"We've been found out," I said suddenly regaining the adrenaline and desire to flee quickly that had vanished as soon as I pulled the knife…out of my cleavage, gawd I'm such an idiot "and now Guy is after us so we need to go."

"Come on then," John instructed.

"We have the money, this isn't all of it but this was all we could find, the rest must be hidden somewhere else in the castle." Much said gesturing for us to follow him.

Noise picked up on the other side of the door, that didn't sound good.

"Time to go Robin," Jack said and I nodded.

"Down the corridor, to the stables," I instructed and the others began to head in that direction, I went to follow them but was stopped by the sound of Marin's voice.

"Robin," he said, looking as though he wanted to get closer to me, though he daren't leave the door, although I was sure there was nothing he could do if Guy really wanted to get through.

His eyes bore into me, he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words, I watched him, expectantly, and he parted his lips, now ready to speak. BANG! Marin was interrupted before he had even had the chance to speak, Guy had reached the doors. Marin reacted, his face a picture of concentration, he appeared to actually be doing something, I couldn't see what from where I was, but he was stopping Guy getting through the doors, somehow.

"Robin!" Will shouted, calling for me to follow them.

Marin and I shared a look; he then nodded, urging me to follow them. Reluctantly I turned and ran down the corridor after the others, knife still in hand; I met Will halfway down the corridor. Running along side me Will took in my expression and his own changed, understanding spread across his features and he looked over his shoulder at Marin. I didn't.

We burst through the doors to the stables just as the doors to the grand hall flew open.

"What do you think you are doing?!" I heard Guy demand and suddenly I was overcome with the urge to run back down there and protect Marin, I couldn't just leave him there, to clean up my mess.

Will closed the door, shutting out the confrontation; yet again he read the expression on my face.

"Robin don't," he warned me, still dressed in the stolen guards uniform, "Marin can take care of himself."

"I can't just leave him!" I exclaimed "Guy will know, he will know Marin's been helping me, I can't leave him there, I just can't."

"Robin, Guy already knows Marin is helping you, remember, he saw him in the clearing, and look everything is alright, the worst they did to him was give him a few more unreasonable jobs to do, he will be alright." Will tried to assure me, holding me by the shoulders.

"And how many strikes before the hurt him Will? If they have caught him doing it again they wont be pleased, that all the more reason to go and help him!" I all but shouted.

"He wouldn't want you to go back their Robin; he wouldn't want you to get captured!" Will told me.

"He wouldn't Robin; he wants you to be safe." John said picking up the chest, this time on his own.

"We need to go; there is nothing we can do." Jack said, looking truly sorry.

"Joseph and Jessica are at the gates," Much said running back into the stables.

The others reacted immediately, all of them heading for the exit, Will leading me. I let him, not because I wanted to, but because I knew they were right, Marin wouldn't want me rushing back in there, I would do him more harm than good. How could I have reached this point, all authority, all of my I do what I want and I don't care attitude, overruled. I felt as though I had no say, I felt like an outsider, I didn't blame the others, it wasn't their fault, they were just trying to keep me safe, I was doing this to myself, I was so confused.

We ran across the castle grounds, towards the castle gates where I could see the large, long, and rectangular cart that would be our getaway vehicle.

"You got it?" Jess asked as we made it to them. In response John threw the chest on to the cart, the coins inside it rattling, Joe threw a sheet over it and the other bags that served as decoys. Will opened the secret compartment in the cart and Jack and I slid into it, the others, still in their guard uniform, would walk alongside the cart, adding to our cover. I heard Jess jump off the cart and felt movement as Joe began to pull us. we were heading towards the town gates, and that was all I knew, it was pitch black in the compartment where Jack and I lay and wait, all I could do was lay there, staring at the wooden wall, just inches from my nose, and pray that my beacon didn't go out.


	19. Blame

Chapter nineteen

The present

Locksdale Hospital

Sitting in a hospital bed, waiting for the all clear from the doctors on the wound I barely noticed, I found that I had plenty of time to think. Sat in a bed in Locksdale Hospital I had had plenty of time to think about what had happened at the Baxter Academy, and the more I thought about it, the more I became convinced that the mistakes and, more importantly, Robin ending up in here, was the fault of three people and three people alone. I turned slowly to face Robin, who lay in the bed next to mine, and my heart broke, it was killing me to see her like this. Nothing ever changed, nothing ever seemed to happen, her condition wasn't unstable, she wasn't in a coma, but she wasn't awake either, she just lay their, as though asleep, a look of pure concentration on her face. It seemed as though she was busy with something, lost in some other world, repairing herself or rejuvenating, she just wasn't ready to wake up just yet. It was nothing short of pure torture, watching her lay there for dead, of that I was certain. The frown in Robin's brow deepened and I found that I was momentarily caught up in the beauty of this action; it was so adorable in a Robin sort of way. It was a mere shadow though of the pouts and annoyed faces my Robin pulled at me in real life. Remembering this caused the smile that had defiantly crept its way onto my face to suddenly vanish; I had no right to smile right now, no right at all.

Anger suddenly consumed me as my mind followed the same pattern my thoughts had been taking ever since the incident. Three people were responsible for the hurt Robin was going through; three people were on the receiving end of my fury, these people would quite simply have to pay. The first of these people was my father, everyone knew there was no love lost between my father and me, we never had been close and ever since my mum died and I was old enough to develop my own sense of right and wrong I had been undermining him not wanting to end up the same as him, cold, cruel and alone. This was my fathers fault as if he wasn't a money-grabbing tyrant who ruled the town with an iron fist and an empty heart (I was able to admit that this was the case) Robin would never have had had to become Robin Hood in the first place and therefore would never have had to go to the Academy where THIS happened to her. And let's not forget that it was my father who had sent the squad members to attack us in the first place and ultimately knock out Robin, I thought, happy to be directing some of this savage anger at my cruel, sadistic father.

The second person at fault and responsible for Robin's current state would be Josh Harrison. It made sense, Harrison had been the only member of the squad that me, Robin and the others had told, it had been Harrison's job to round up squad guys and students looking for an escape from Baxter's school and employment, so it was obvious that the former rugby player had ran to my father or Conner and told them everything, resulting in the ambush. Once a prat always a prat, I thought angrily, despite everything that had happened the other month at Hudson farm, Harrison was clearly still the same secondary school bully, seeking to fit into the upper-class world of his parents, by whatever means necessary. Harrison had needed to get back into my fathers good books, and he would surely have done that now. And finally, the third and most guilty person, the one over all responsible for Robin's suffering, was me. I hadn't got to her in time, wound or no wound I was only across the room from her and I still hadn't gotten to her in time to help. What use was I to her? It was my father who had ordered the attack on Robin and the others, there was a blood connection between their enemy and me, and for that I felt just as guilty as my father should feel if he had a conscience. I could have easily stopped both of the other things that were responsible for Robin being in hospital, I could have foiled my fathers and Harrison's plan if had only goten Robin out of the school as soon as we found our way into the science labs rather than waiting to see what was happening. I should have been by her side fending off squad members with her, I should have found the information that would help them bring down my father long ago, I should have punched that insufferable Harrison a hundred times over, I should go and do it now in fact. But I hadn't and I wasn't going to, and because of this I was the reason Robin was here, I was hurting her!

That thought alone pained me more than all the others put together, I was hurting Robin, not on purpose of course, but that didn't take away from that fact that I was doing it none the less. I should have saved her. I could have saved her.

I closed my eyes and groaned, I hated waiting here, I needed to be doing something, I needed to be sorting things for Robin, making sure that this was dealt with for when she woke up. I wished that the doctor's would hurry up already and tell me I could leave so that I could get on with something, but at the same time I couldn't bear the thought of leaving Robin now, not when she needed me the most, not when I might miss her waking up, not when someone might phone me to tell me that she never will. Though why anyone would bother to tell me I didn't know, I was nothing to her, not blood and not a close friend, it would kill me not knowing, it would kill knowing that she was gone as well, either way, it would destroy me. I can't explain why I feel so strongly about this, about her, there really aren't words for the emotions I am experiencing right now, not words that would do the feelings justice. In such a short space of time I had become completely and utterly captivated by her, by absolutely everything that she did, this girl, who I had only known properly for a few months now, had changed me so completely, not only that, she had become my whole world. If something were to go wrong now, without me telling her this, then there truly was no justice in the world. There was so much left unsaid between me and her, I could see now how stupid I had been to wait, thinking that we would have all the time in the world to have that conversation, for me to tell her that I.. That I…I'd been such an idiot, but there was nothing I could do about it now, because if she didn't wake up soon I wouldn't ever get the chance again.

It was so frustrating, there was nothing wrong with her, not really, her body was fine, she had a few bumps and cuts and burses but nothing too serious, even the bump on her head wasn't enough to knock her out like this. The doctors were baffled; there was no logical reason for why she was still unconscious! It really was as though she was sleeping, she just would not wake up, not for anything. This was what was getting to me and Robin's friends and family; there was no medical reason for her not to be awake!

The sound of approaching footsteps brought my hands away from my face and I looked down the ward to see Will walking towards me, a sad smile on his face. The outlaws had been coming in and out since the incident, visiting in-between shifts at work and whenever they had a chance to get here. Robin's parents hadn't left since the hospital called them to let them know Robin was here, Robin's dad had only recently and grudgingly gone home to let the rest of the family what was happening and Robin's mum had just gone to the hospital canteen to get something to eat, having not eaten since she arrived here, neither parent had slept since they arrived either, and neither had I.

"No change?" Will asked me as he reached Robin's bed and placed another bouquet of flowers beside Robin's bed, sun flowers, Robin's favourite. So far Robin had flowers from each of the outlaws, including me, I had had sent for some to be delivered to the hospital for her, her parents had also brought some as had the assortment of friends and family that had been filtering in all day. Robin's bedside had more flowers than a flower shop, under any other circumstances I would have found that funny, she had more friends unconscious than she had ever had when she was awake, but I didn't cracked a smile.

"No change," I confirmed as Will sat at the bottom of my bed nodding.

"From my family," Will said gesturing to the flowers he had just brought in.

"They're nice," I said without any real emotion, I was stating a fact; the flowers were nice, right now I was capable of nothing else, I could convey no true feelings, unless the emotions anger, misery or self loathing were involved.

"Hum," Will said sounding completely uninterested and speaking in a far away, distant voice.

"We need to do something Will," I said suddenly, unable to cope with the uncomfortable, empty silence that had enclosed us, Robin ment so much to both of us, we were united in our grief.

"I know," Will said sadly nodding.

"We need to find Harrison," I said my voice gaining a new, harsher edge.

"Why?" Will asked his tone of voice changing; he was suddenly looking much more alert and lost the far away look in his eyes.

"He will have been the one who told my father; surely you must know that by now Will. He told them everything, what we were going to do, where we were going to meet him, everything, he was never going to help us. He just wanted to save himself, to get back in my fathers good graces by…by handing him Robin Hood on a silver platter." I said my voice breaking a little as I voiced my suspicions and anger and sorrow threatened to overwhelm me.

"He was the only one who knew," Will said grimly, nodding to show that he agreed with me. This new found acknowledgment provided no comfort to either of us, it made no difference, not really, we couldn't change what had already happened, we couldn't wake Robin up.

"Do you think you can find him?" I asked looking Will in the eyes, seriousness pulling the corners of my lips into a straight line.

"Of course," Will said, looking as though I had suggested he didn't know the answer to two plus two "I'll get the others and we'll have him found by tomorrow, at the latest."

I nodded; there was nothing else for me to say really. I knew that Will was glad to have a job to be getting on with, to make him feel like he was doing something of use, like he was making a difference, like me he obviously hated feeling useless as to helping Robin.

"We'll sort this George," Will said dragging me away from my misery induced musing "Robin's a tough girl, you know that as well as I do, she'll pull through this."

It bothered me slightly that my distress was so clearly written across my face, but I then decided it didn't bother my that Will could see my pain, he knew how I felt, and Robin was worth any blows to my ego, easily. I knew that Will was trying to make me feel better, to convince me that this wasn't it, that Robin would wake up, but his confident words lost some strength as it was clear he was trying to convince himself as much as me. I appreciated his attempts none the less; right now I think I needed someone to tell me things would get better.

I nodded simply, smiling sadly words unnecessary once again. Will got up to leave, wanting to get on with his new task of tracking down Harrison, just as Robin's mum walked back onto the ward.

"Oh, are you leaving Will?" she asked, clearly upset to have missed him, wishing he would stay so that she had someone familiar and near enough family to help her get through this, instead I was here, never leaving, never sleeping, just watching Robin.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mrs Hudson, I want to stay longer but I have to get back to work, I just wanted to bring some flowers from the rest of my family." Will said.

"Of course Will I understand," Mrs Hudson said sadly, she then turned to the new bouquet of flowers at Robin's bedside and asked "are these them?" Will nodded and she said "they're lovely, I'm sure that she will love them."

Mrs Hudson walked to Robin's side and brushed a few strands of hair off of her daughter's forehead, her face distorting as she fought to keep back the tears that were threatening to fall. Will walked to the other side of Robin's bed and stroked her arm which lay over the top of the sheets, his own eyes clouding over.

"I best be going Mrs Hudson, I promised to meet Jack and the others after work as well." He said.

"Bye then Will," Mrs Hudson said, smiling slightly and sadly at Will's reference to Jack, clearly she, like the rest of us, hadn't missed the way the two acted around each other.

"Bye," he said before turning back to me "we'll find Harrison." He told me.

"I know you will," I said.

"Is this one of yours and Robin's friends then?" Mrs Hudson asked lowering herself onto the bed, her eyes never leaving Robin's face.

"Not really Mrs Hudson," I replied, thinking about how Harrison was partly the reason Robin was in here in the first place.

"He's more like an old friend," Will explained, his expression controlled as his thoughts undoubtedly followed the same path as mine "but I think he deserves to know that Robin is in here."

Robin's mum nodded and Will went to leave, only to pause at the bottom of my bed, dropping his voice so that no one but I could hear he said,

"Look after her," and motioned towards Robin. I nodded catching his meaning, he understood why I cared so much, and he was telling me, as one of Robin's substitute big brothers; that he was okay with it.

"I will," I said, I would, I just needed her to wake up for me first.

The past

Sherwood Forest

Leaning against the railing that ran around the platform of the tree house, I scanned the trees that surrounded me and watched the forest floor intently, waiting for Marin to turn up. I had half convinced myself that he wouldn't show up, not because he didn't want to, but because he simply couldn't. After what had happened yesterday at the feast, when Guy had gotten through the door to find Marin blocking his way and preventing him getting to me, well, I was sure Marin wouldn't be able to get here after that. I was sure Guy would have done something to make Marin pay for letting me escape; there was no way Marin could get away with it, not twice in a row. He was going to be made to pay, I just knew it.

I rubbed my eyes, half out of frustration, half out of exhaustion, that dream I had had last night hadn't helped my out look on Marin's safety either. It had only served to frighten me more, frighten me because it highlighted just how I felt about him, just how much I needed him, him and George. The dream had been especially painful this time, maybe even worse than all the others, George hadn't been shouting and screaming this time, but in a way his numb depression was even worse. He wasn't looking after himself, he wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping, he was killing himself, killing himself over me! And Will and my mum, gawd my poor mum, all of them, none of them deserved to be going through so much pain and suffering, over me no less! I had to keep reminding myself that it was just a dream, that it, like the others, was simply a figment of my imagination, a by product of my being so home sick. It was hard though, convincing myself of that fact, because I was starting to wonder if that was what it was, if it really was all in my head, or if maybe it was really happening. I shuddered at the thought, at thinking that it was real, that I was really doing that to the people I loved. George had no right to feel guilty about hurting me, not only because he wasn't, but because he only needed to open his eyes and look at what I was doing to him and he wouldn't blame himself ever again.

I sighed heavily, it couldn't be true, it wasn't true, a dream was all it was. Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Robin, a little sarcastic voice in the back of my head said, if it makes you feel better. Oh perfect, I thought savagely, I was going crazy now as well! I thought angrily just as my sensitive hearing picked up louder rustling sounds coming from the forest. My ears and my head, which I had been resting against the riling, perked up and I waited, eagerly watching the trees, waiting for him to appear. Marin emerged from the forest, pushing a branch out of his was he looked up at the tree house and spotted me waiting for him, a smile spread across his face and he waved at me, I found myself mirroring his actions, a stupid grin on my face and all worries temporarily forgotten.

"He's here," I called into the tree house, where the other outlaws were waiting, as I shouted I pulled back on the railing, stretching my arms out and acting like an eager child, or a love struck teenager.

The others made noises of acknowledgement and I heard them gathering things together and heading towards the door, I hastily grabbed my bow and began to climb down the ladders, desperate to get to Marin and relived to find him still in one piece. I jumped the last few steps and turned to find Marin hastily crossing the space between us, I had taken no more than three steps by the time Marin was right in front of me. He scoped me up in his arms and smiled down at me, leaning in closer to me he swerved and planted his kiss on my cheek rather than my lips. He pulled back and smiled apologetically at me then looked over my shoulder, I didn't need to follow his gaze to know the other outlaws were not too far behind us, I could hear their sniggering.

"My lady," Marin said with a grin as he took a step back but did not let go of my hand, ever the gentleman Marin could not embarrass or dishonour me by showing affection any stronger than a peck on the cheek, when in public. I didn't mind that, I was well aware of what century that I was in, and if Marin thought he was protecting my honour or whatever, then let him if it makes him happy. No, that wasn't why my mouth was hanging open in shock and I was staring up at him in horror, that had nothing to do with the kiss (or lack there of) and Marin knew that, if his expression was anything to go by. I could tell he was hoping I hadn't noticed, how he expected me to not I had no idea, but he had wished it none the less.

"Marin," I said softly, completely at a loss for what to say, his beautiful, beautiful face was covered in horrific black and blue burses, a ring of purple decorated his right eye and his bottom lip was cut, as though it had bust. I hadn't been able to see it from the tree house, I was too far away, this surprised me though, and because his bruising was so bad it was a shock I hadn't seen it sooner.

He turned away slightly, trying to prevent me from seeing the worst of the damage, but it was too late, miles too late. Jack gasped as she and the others reached us, gobsmacked and horrified at the state of Marin's face. Marin didn't look at them; he looked at me out of the corner of his eye, his face still turned mostly away from me, he looked at me pleadingly, as though telling me it was no big deal, that it wasn't important and I should drop it and leave it. Well, I was sorry but I couldn't do that, I shook my head at him and turned his head to face me by placing my finger under his chin. I examined his wounds and Jack said something about going to get some water, she and the others left leaving me and Marin alone, I raised my hands to his face, gently brushing his injuries.

"Guy?" I asked, unable to keep the edge out of my voice.

"It's nothing," Marin said and I took that as confirmation of my question, Guy had done this to him.

"Last night, when we got away?" I asked and Marin nodded, his mouth in a tight line, not because he was angry at me but because he didn't want to have to tell me this, he clearly knew how I would react.

"This is my fault then," I said as my finger slowly traced the ring around his eye, careful not to press on too hard so as not to hurt him, I wanted to scream, I wanted to scream out of pure frustration and hate, Guy needed to pay for doing this to him!

"No it is not!" he said suddenly filled with rage of his own he pulled my hands away from his face and held them in his own "this is not your fault."

"Oh really," I said my tone matching his, with a little hit of self loathing thrown in to the mix "then tell me whose fault is it? Because as far as I can remember I was the only one who shouted at that Edger guy last night, I was the one who had him running to Guy, I was the one who Guy was chasing, I was the one you stopped Guy getting through the door for and I'm the one Guy bet you up for helping!" my voice broke a little as I said the last bit but I carried on regardless "so tell me, whose fault is it? Because from where I'm stood it sure looks like my fault!"

"I won't hear it," Marin said shaking me ever so slightly as he tried to get his point across "don't you ever say that, I mean it, this was not your fault!"

I scoffed and Marin's brows pulled together in frustration.

"I acted on my own free will Robin, I wanted to help you, you think I would just let Guy find you and just sit by idly watching this just so that I wouldn't get into trouble? Do you really think that I care for you so little?" he asked his voice still normal if not completely calm, which was more than I could say for my own.

"Don't you turn this around like that!" I shouted "you know this isn't what this is about, this isn't about me doubting your feelings for me! This is about me being the reason Guy bet you up, this about me resulting in your pain!"

"I stopped him because I wanted to Robin, not because I had to, why can't you understand that?" he asked still holding onto my hands.

"I can understand it, but what makes you think that makes me feel any better? Oh don't worry Robin, I helped you and got the crap kicked out of me because I WANTED to not because I HAD to! It doesn't make the least bit of difference Geor…Marin you still did it because of me!" I screamed at him, freaking out a little more because I had almost called him George.

"What can I say to you, what will make you feel better about this? Is there nothing will make you not shoulder this unnecessary blame, how many times do I have to tell you it's not your fault before you believe me?"

"You ort to know by now, when I make my mind up nothing can change it, especially when I know I'm right." I said and Marin released one of my wrists so that he could run a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Don't I know it? You are not going to let this go are you; you're going to keep blaming yourself?" he asked me, looking pained and as though he already knew my response.

"I don't change my mind," I replied before spotting a yellowing bruise under Marin's left eye, it was clearly older than all the others because it was starting to heal, but that ment… "When did you get that?" I asked lifting my free hand to gently brush the bruise, fearing that I already knew the answer.

"Friday," he replied in a quiet voice, he didn't need to say anymore, I knew why he had received this bruise.

I slowly sank until I was sitting on a large tree root that was thankfully poking up through the ground. I stared ahead blankly, remembering Friday and the fight with the Sheriff's men after we were caught watching the soldiers training, Marin had fought with us, he had actually fought against the Sheriff's men just so we could escape.

"Robin?" Marin asked crouching down beside me, "please don't, I don't want this to upset you."

His concern made me feel even worse, I didn't deserve his kind words, I was the reason for his suffering, me, why would he want to make ME feel better when I'm the reason he's in so much pain? I felt sick, physically sick, I repulsed myself.

"Robin, please don't try and blame yourself, you didn't do this to me." Marin said taking my hand in his, I looked down at our entwined fingers and nodded, I might be the reason Marin was beaten up, but I wasn't the one who actually did it to him, that made me a marginally better human being. Guy was the one who had actually HIT Marin, he had delivered the blows and for that he had to pay, I couldn't take my anger out on myself, not physically, so I would take it out on him.

"Wait," I said suddenly remembering something "so that's why you wore that mask, the one that covered most of your face?" I asked remembering the red mask, he wasn't trying to hide himself from the Sheriff and Guy, but rather hide the wounds inflicted by these people from me.

Marin nodded, turning away as he did so, so that he wouldn't have to look at my eyes, where my war between pain and anger was clearly visible.

"Why didn't you stop him?" I asked, changing the subject ever so slightly and trying to clear up something that didn't make sense "why didn't you stop him doing this to you?"

"I wanted to," he explained stroking the skin on my hand with his thumb, I really didn't deserve him "but it would have done no good, retaliating would have only served to anger him more, and what use would I be to you if I were kicked out of the castle or dead?" he said the last bit as though it were a joke, I didn't find it funny in the slightest.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, in and out.

"Don't say that," I told him slowly opening my eyes "don't talk like that about it, you could have easily d…d…yeah, if you let him carry on."

"It wasn't easy Robin," he said brushing off my comments about the callous tone he took about his life "letting him hit me like that, you know I'm not one to sit around and do nothing, I just had to keep telling myself that I was doing this for you and I didn't mind so much." I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes again.

"Not helping," I said trying my best not to shudder as I thought about his only comfort, while being beaten, was that he was doing this for me "I knew I should have gone back and helped you, Will shouldn't have stopped me…"

"No!" Marin said firmly cutting across me and causing my eyes to fly open "no you shouldn't have gone back to help me, Will was right to stop you, don't you ever say that to me!"

"How do you think I feel then, knowing that you went through all this," I gestured to his bruises "for me! How would you like it if it had been the other way around?" I asked and he shuddered considering this.

"I see your point," he said "but that doesn't change things, you mustn't blame yourself for this, what's done is done. You must promise me Robin, before we leave here and go to the clearing, you must promise me that you will stop blaming yourself for this, please Robin." He said looking me in the eyes, underlining his words by the look he wore there.

"If you promise me you won't go through that again, you'll take a step back or something and let me take care of myself, I don't want to see you hurt like this again." I said firmly, he wasn't the only one who could make demands.

He looked at me, warring with himself, he then sighed heavily and stuck out his hand.

"Deal," he said.

"Deal," I repeated and felt my breath catch in my throat as Marin lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. He then pulled me to my feet, just as the others reached us; Jack was carrying a bowl of water.

"Have you cleaned those cuts properly?" she asked, half asking the question, half asking if we were finished.

"I think so," Marin replied in answer to both, I squeezed his hand and smiled up at him, it was a little bit forced but only because I wasn't happy with the way he was treating himself, and I was still fuming at myself and Guy.

Jack nodded and stepped forward, she handed Will (who was standing next to her) the bowl and took a small bottle like pouch from her pocket, she uncapped it and poured a liquid into the bowl.

"Err, can I ask what that does?" Marin asked Jack, looking a little sheepish.

"It will speed up the healing posses," she replied taking the bowl from Will, with a small smile at her close friend.

Jack walked over to Marin and started to tab water onto his face, he winced a little as the potion she had poured into the water stung him, I squeezed his hand again, not because of the potion, but to show him I was still abiding by our deal, and I let go of his hand to go and speak with the others.

"Are you ready to go, we'll need to leave soon if we want to make it to the clearing in time?" Much asked as I approached them.

"I think we are," I said noticing that Will was not (for the first time since I'd arrived here) glaring at Marin, he was watching me, waiting for my instructions, wearing the same look from yesterday, when we had been running down the corridor. I had thought about that yesterday but dismissed the thought, I saw now that I hadn't imagined it, Will really was (for lack of a better word) giving me and Marin his unofficial big brother blessing. I smiled at Will before I continued.

"We'll go through our stations one more time and then we'll leave." I told them, looking over my shoulder I watched as Jack continued to apply her potion onto Marin's face, and sighed, if I couldn't blame myself, then I had to vent my frustration in another way. Guy had better watch his back.


	20. Highness

Author note: hi people, I'm finally here with my next chapter, sorry its taken so long, again, but I really had some revising to be doing, or else I would fail my exams. I'm going to try and get my posts regular again since I don't have anymore exams and therefore no more excuses for not updating, but the end is approaching and that will spur me on to write. I want to warn you of mild language (really mild I think I only swear once) and a little bit of violence, I don't think I was too graphic with it though. Oh and I apologise to anyone called, or who knows anyone called, Miles. No offence intended. Lol, you'll see what I mean.

Enjoy : )

Chapter twenty

Sherwood Forest, by the river

The six of us finally reach our destination, exhausted and a little more frustrated than when we had first set off. We found that as a result of our previous snooping excursions (last Friday) and in an attempt to keep the finer details of their plan a secret from us outlaws, the Sheriff had moved his soldiers training camp away from the clearing that was a little way away from the forest road, to a new secret site. This had ment that the others and I had spent a good hour or so scouring Sherwood Forest, checking each and every clearing, searching the whole forest trying, in vain, to find them. In the end we had only found them after following a guard on horseback who wore the castles insignia on his shield, he lead us to a field just south of the river and just beyond the forest.

"Phew," John breathed as we crouched down in the bushes, watching the guard ride towards the Sheriff for his orders, he was immediately sent away to keep a look out, a little too late for that if you ask me. Meanwhile all of us were panting heavily and clutching our sides complaining of the stitch, we were completely shattered from running around the forest like headless chickens for the past hour.

I smiled at them as I fanned myself with my hand, maybe I wasn't as fit as I thought I was. Well, Marin certainly was, fit I mean, in every sense of the word! He was crouched down beside me, his breathing even and normal, which was more than I could say for the rest of us. In fact the only sign of fatigue Marin showed was the totally adorable raising and falling of his chest (so sue me I notice these things) as he struggled ever so slightly for air; I suppose that's what you get for going to war, endurance.

"Right," I said tearing my eyes away from Marin and mentally altering our plan to fit our new surroundings "time to split up. Jacqueline, Will you two head over to those trees over there just by the waters edge, keep and eye on what is happening but focus on the guards, I don't want to be discovered again. Much and John, you two are to head further back into the forest, but don't go too far, keep moving and keep an eye out for guards, you all know the signal for if you see anything and the one for if you see Prince John," I whispered authoritatively, peering through the bushes just to double check Prince John hadn't arrived yet, he hadn't "okay?"

"Right Robin," Will said and he and Jack silently headed for the trees by the river, disappearing from sight as they snuck off. Much gave me a nod and he and John headed off back the way we had come to watch the perimeter, the Sheriff was bound to have more guards stationed around the field especially since the Prince was visiting today.

I turned to Marin, who was my partner in this mission, and gestured for us to move forward. Marin nodded and we came out from behind the bush, keeping low so as to avoid detection we crept forward through the remaining trees, scanning our surroundings for guards as we went, there were none. We stopped at the very edge of the forest and hid behind another bush, peering through its branches and watching the action on the field. Their numbers were more or less the same as the last time we had seen them, the young soldiers I mean, however, there were very few faces I recognised from Friday and a load more new, and unfamiliar faces. I could only assume that Johnson had needed to recruit more men after his unforgiving training routines had more than halved the numbers. I felt sick, so many lives lost, it just wasn't right! I turned to Marin and his expression seemed to mirror my own, he wore a look of complete and utter repulsion and anger, he felt exactly the same way as I did.

I turned back to face the field and took in the scene again, they were fighting, training as they had been on Friday, partnered off in twos and practising combat with very real, very dangerous blows. There was about forty of them, all of them young, all of them male, all of them relatively inexperienced by the look of them, like before, they reminded me of the squad members back home, these 'dispensable warriors' as the Sheriff had called them. The atmosphere in the field was one of restrained conflict and controlled chaos, the metallic rings of sword hitting sword could be heard even from as far a distance as we stood. Fixed expressions of concentration and strain were worn on the faces of the warriors, though despite all of this, not one of them ever let out a cry of pain or so much as a gasp when the blow of a sword or mace struck them, it seemed as though they were more afraid of the consequences of showing weakness than the wound itself. I scanned the faces of the soldiers, my mind trying to place them as they moved around in a hurried blur, ducking, dodging, lunging, impaling. I could place only ten or so of them as the young lads I had seen the other day, the wave of sickness hit me again and I brought my hand up to rest against my lips, trembling ever so slightly, I had to do something, I had already let this go on for too long, it would be inexcusable to let this continue any longer. Too many lives had already been lost.

I paused in my scanning of the crowd, my eyes flicked back suddenly to one of the guys to the left of Marin and I, it couldn't be him could it, and it would fit sure, but come on, what were the odds?

"Josh," I whispered as my eyes rested on that all too familiar face. I had been right; the second best looking guy at Locksdale Upper, boyfriend of Courtney Beverly, star rugby player and first class bully, Josh Harrison was locked in simulation combat with another new recruit. Josh's jet black curls jumped about his forehead as he messily tried to block an attack; clearly he hadn't been training very long, so obviously he had been drafted recently, he wasn't as experienced as his modern day former squad member self. It made sense, I knew that much, Josh had been a squad member in modern day Locksdale, so it stood to reason that he would be part of the past equivalent, though that said, seeing him there didn't come as any less of a shock.

"Beg your pardon?" came Marin's whispered question; he had clearly heard my realisation.

"I know him," I whispered back, not sure it would be wise to mention all the future stuff, "I didn't know he would be here though." I said, still totally and bizarrely stunned.

"Well that's good," said Marin tactfully not asking where I knew Josh from, though his voice was somewhat strained as he contemplated that "he can help us."

"I'm not sure," I whispered in reply still watching my once fellow pupil and former enemy "he's on their side right now."

George's conversation with Will was replaying in my head, could Josh really have grassed on us? I didn't know why I was so against this idea, I mean come on, Josh had been the school bully and I had been his walking target, and he had become a squad member, not by choice of course, but he had joined Baxter anyway. But he had swapped sides, during the fight for my house and my family, he had joined us having suddenly decided he didn't want anything to do with Baxter and his sick methods of gaining power, he had helped us. That was why I had difficulty believing Josh had betrayed us, he had been a great help to us on that night, to me especially, and all he had wanted was our help in getting him free of Baxter's employment and to get the B.A (Baxter Army) off his back. Josh had recently wanted to assist us in bringing down the Academy; he had been the one who suggested speaking to the squad member's who wanted out, to get them on our side, he had told us that he knew some such lads and had arraigned us a meeting with them at a great personal risk for himself. George, Will and the others, if they agreed with them, would argue that it was all a scam, that Josh had tricked us by saying that he could help us, that he could get us a meeting with some squad members. They would say that that had never been the plan, that he was simply to lure us there and walk us straight into Baxter's (or rather Connors') waiting arms. I didn't believe that, and I'm not just being naive or overly trusting, anyone who knows me well will know that I'm sceptical when it comes to people, I don't trust people who give me bad vibes, and Josh had given me nothing but grief since I first met him, trusting him hadn't come easily for me, but he had earned it and now I couldn't just forsake that trust. But despite that, I was cautious; I would not put Marin and the other outlaws in a position where our lives depended on Josh only for him to let us down, no mater how strongly I believed his innocence, I would not endanger them like that.

Marin nodded at my words but didn't say anything more about it, he, like me, went back to studying the group if warring teens, neither one of us spoke for a few moments, not until Marin brought something to my attention.

"Look," he whispered putting a hand on my shoulder and pointing to the right hand side of the field, my gaze followed his and I spotted three figures standing in a group in the distance, even from where we crouched these three were instantly recognisable as the Sheriff, Guy and Johnson.

"Come on," I said, grabbing hold of Marin's hand I began to pull him along still crouching behind the bushes at the edge of the forest "we need to get closer."

We began to make our way around the edge of the trees, still hidden from view, we snuck closer to where the Sheriff and the others stood, if we wanted to get any usable information or a clue as to how to act, we would need to hear what they were saying. Coming to a stop right behind the trio Marin and I sank closer to the ground, resting on our heels as we crouched, listening and waiting to act.

"They are exactly what the Prince asked for my lord Sheriff, fear not, Johnson has trained them well given the time he had, you can see how well the remaining ones fight, they would not have lasted this long if they were not skilled, liked Johnson said he's lost more warriors to the exercises than he's fully trained. Prince John will be pleased." The cool calm tones of Guy said, reassuring his better of their plans security. Once again I felt Marin's body stiffen beside me, I could all but see the hairs sticking up on his arms and his face took on a strained, disgusted expression, Guy really got to him.

"Ignore Gisborn," I whispered, not liking seeing Marin so tense "he's not worth it."

Marin turned to face me, his features awash with confusion "Gisborn?" he asked "I don't see Lady Grace anywhere." He said blushing as his anger vanished only to be replaced by pure mortification, wondering if he had missed this person and turning back to the field to look for her.

I turned to follow his gaze and scanned the field myself, Lady Grace? What did he mean by that, Lady Grace what did she have to do with this? I never said anything about a Lady Grace; I didn't even know a Lady Grace, did I?

"Who's Lady Grace?" I whispered, sitting back and letting go of the branches of the bush, I wasn't sure why I was pursuing this, other than it confused me, Adam was Guy of Gisborn, wasn't he? His name was Guy so I had just assumed. Lady Grace of Gisborn, the more that I thought about it, the more this sounded right, I knew this name, somewhere in my subconscious was a memory of her, I couldn't tell if it was past or present, but I knew she wasn't good.

Marin pulled back, as I had done, and looked at me, a mixture of confusion, worry and embarrassment colouring his features.

"Robin, are you unwell, or perhaps maybe you are joking," he said looking thoughtful "I think it unlikely that you would forget such a one as Lady Grace."

"I hit my head," I explained falling back on that old excuse "a few days ago," okay so it was really just a very, very long week ago, but come on, he didn't need to know that, just like he didn't need to know that wasn't why I didn't know this Lady Grace person "I've been forgetting a few things, you can ask the others, they'll tell you the same thing. Marin, I don't know who she is, I've got this feeling that I know her, I just don't know how or why."

Marin began to look embarrassed again, his cheeks were red and when he spoke he wasn't looking at me, but rather whispering the whole sorry memory into the grass, as though the soft blades might cushion the blow.

"Lady Grace she…achem…Guy asked her to seduce me….so that…so that you would agree to his proposal rather than my own." He whispered quieter than before.

My first thought was, oh I remember now, Will had told me about this that day in Nottingham. Then realisation hit and my second thought was 'WHAT?! Did I just hear that right? Belated jealous rage filled me, how dare she, whoever she was, how dear she do that, and Guy, that rat! Hearing all this again hit home harder than it had the first time, in Nottingham last week I had been taking far too much in to really think about this, now that I had I knew one thing, her and Guy were now at the very top of my shit list, along with their past and present versions, and Baxter.

"Who is she, which girl?" I asked, well, if I was going to get her back I needed to know which one she was.

Marin looked at me again, properly this time, and the embarrassment and discomfort there shifted and confusion replaced it this time, he really was concerned as to why I couldn't remember these things, well, I was concerned as to why no one had given me details on this girl.

"You robed her last week," he said as though he was worried about my sanity "she arrived in Nottingham livid, she was shouting about you stealing half of her money on the forest road."

Blondie? The girl from the forest road, the girl who was eyeing up Marin on the castle steps, the girl who had been glaring at me at the feast last night, the girl who I was sure I knew from somewhere else? I nodded and frowned, it made sense. Maybe this was why I felt like I knew her, maybe my ancestors memories had been warning me about her, about what she had done. I thought about it though, and it just didn't feel right, oh Marin was telling the truth, why would he lie and come up with a story this embarrassing, no I knew what Marin had said was right, I just didn't feel like that was it, I knew there was something more to this, more to Lady Grace and her crimes.

I turned back to the field, pondering this; Lady Grace, even her name rang a bell, I just couldn't place her. Frowning I watched as the warriors lunged at each other, I stared past the three noblemen and lost my self in my contemplation, who was she?

"Robin?" Marin whispered questioningly, he took my hand I turned to look at him "I am sorry."

It was my turn to look confused as I asked "why? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Lady Grace, you must know that nothing happened, that I would never betray you like that. Though I still should have…" He started, his voice sounding slightly pained, he thought I was angry with him. I shook my head to silence him and spoke with as much conviction as it was possible to do while whispering.

"I know Marin, I believe you, but don't, don't try and blame yourself, you've don't nothing wrong." I said squeezing his hand once before letting it go so I could part the branches of the bush again and peer through, "Lady Grace, however, has and she and Guy are the ones at fault here, as if I didn't have enough reasons to hate the guy," I said watching as Guy tried to calm a tense sheriff "and the others could have pointed her out to me since they obviously knew who she was."

"All right Robin, just…just don't so anything foolish, please." Marin said, it was as if he had read my mind, damn.

I turned to him, an innocent and mockingly wounded look on my face "do I ever?" I asked him and he gave me a look in response, clearly he didn't think he had to answer that. He raised his eye brows and frowned in worry; I sighed and rolled my eyes "fine, I promise I won't do anything stupid, happy now? I promise I'll keep safe, but only if you do when you go back to the castle." I said glancing at his wounds again and shuddering. Marin nodded his response, happy with the compromise. I mirrored his action, sure I could get away with this little white lie, I mean come on, did Marin expect me to just sit back and do nothing? Well I'm sorry but that's just not happening.

I knew it was best to drop the subject and leave it there, for now anyway, I find it hard to act rationally at times, though I'm sure you've gathered that by now, and letting myself get wound up by Guy and Lady Grace's previous schemes would do me and our mission no good, especially since one of them was within grabbing distance.

I felt Marin's eyes on me before he turned, cautiously; back to peer through the branches and into the field. Clearly he was expecting to have to restrain me as we had Eloise the other day, I don't think he truly believed I would keep my promise, and though the thought of revenge was very tempting, I managed to walk away from that particular idea and control my anger, I was getting better at this. I would just have to get at him some other time.

"….Be that as it may it is not your opinion that counts, is it Guy? There is no way we can know exactly what the Prince thinks, we will have to simply wait for his arrival and hope we have pleased him." The Sheriff said coldly as I tuned back into his conversation, punctuating his final words with a sarcastic stare at Guy. Clearly they were still on the same topic and the Sheriff was getting more and more nervous.

"There is nothing more we can do my lord," Johnson said as he watched his soldiers battle, though he said this his body language indicated he was no less nervous than the Sheriff, he was smart enough to know that if this went wrong somehow, or if the Prince wasn't pleased, it wouldn't just be Guy's and the Sheriff's heads in the chopping block.

The Sheriff gave out a humourless laugh before turning to face the soldiers carrying whips and shouting "can't you kill one of them or something? Prince John will be here any minuet and I don't want him to think we're running a soft operation here!"

He span back around, clearly this was a big deal; I could only imagine that there were very harsh consequences for failure on this project, if the Sheriff's mood was anything to go by. The rather startled looking guard who the Sheriff had screamed at looked at Johnson for some sort of answer, Johnson raised his chin and locked eyes with the guard in response to the unheard question, and I wasn't sure what this ment.

"Guy, go and look and see if the Prince is here yet! I want to know when he is nearly here; I want everything to be ready." The Sheriff barked his orders at Guy, who didn't look pleased but wasn't about to argue and nodded once before running off into the trees a little way away from us. Even such small an action as that nod, sent rushes of anger through me, how could he have such a clear conscience, how could it not bother him? He had been part of the Sheriff's regime for years, he had undoubtedly killed innocent people, his hand in this scheme was insuring the death of at least fifty more and whoever the Prince was planning to attack with his dispensable army. Guy hadn't thought twice about trying to ruin my life by sticking his ore in where he wasn't wanted, and he treat the people of the town with all the love and affection of a man eating shark.

My head snapped to the side as two sharp distinctive bird calls rang out through the trees, I knew what that ment, no bird was making that noise, it was the signal. Someone had spotted Prince John. I turned to find Marin was looking in the same direction as me, his face was hard with determination and understanding, everything was serious now, this was why we were here. I shared a look with Marin and stood up crouching so that the people in the field couldn't see me, I began to walk backwards until I was hidden in the trees a good distance away from where Marin was stood. I then laced my fingers together, creating a tunnel with my hands, bending my thumbs so as to make a mouth piece and blew into my hands, the effect was one long bird call, it sounded like an owl or something. This was my signal to show that I had heard the others, it was loud enough that they would hear me and inconspicuous enough that even if the noblemen in the field heard it (which they undoubtedly would) they wouldn't think anything of it, as long as I wasn't close enough to them for it to sound strange. Peering around a tree I watched as the Sheriff and Johnson looked over their shoulders in mild interest, they didn't see me however and returned to watching the warriors, indifferent.

I made it back to Marin just as Guy emerged from the trees, the Sheriff's right hand man push aside a branch, smoothed out his hair and began to stride across the field towards where the others stood. He gave the Sheriff a curt nod and the Sheriff visibly straightened, trying to compose himself ahead of this vital deal with the Prince, he couldn't mess this up.

The Prince burst through the trees on horse back, accompanied by five guards of his own. Prince John began to trot towards the Sheriff, Guy and Johnson only to pause half way across the filed and turn to look behind him at his guards; clearly he wanted some privacy and with the arrogant grace of Robert Baxter dismissed his guards with a flick of his wrist. The guards nodded and headed back into the trees, I felt my grip on the bush branch tighten with concern for my friends, I hoped they wouldn't be spotted now that more guards were patrolling the area.

"Sheriff," Prince John greeted impassively as he dismounted his horse and let it the rest of the distance between him and the other men, where he handed the rains to Guy to tie to a tree. Obediently Guy secured they rains around the trunk of the nearest tree, clearly he didn't mind taking orders from the Prince, just the Sheriff.

"Sheriff you keep me in suspense this past day, well, show me my warriors." The Prince said, his tone every inch the bored superiority of Robert Baxter.

The Sheriff plastered on a smiled before calmly gesturing to the boys still fighting in the field, clearly wondering, as I was, if Prince John was simply playing stupid (which didn't seem likely) or if he really hadn't identified the young men as his new army. This wasn't a good omen for the Sheriff. "Your Warriors are here my Prince, as promised; these are your dispensable warriors."

Prince John turned and regarded the lads, a blasé look in on his face.

"Miles, Miles, Miles," Prince John said, his voice sounding hard and thoroughly unimpressed 'Miles?' I thought stifling a giggle, seriousness momentarily forgotten due to the hilarity of the Sheriff's first name "this is not what I asked for."

The cold disapproval in his voice was thick with warning; he was threatening the Sheriff without actually putting it into words. His tone sent shivers down my spine, never mind the Sheriff, who was on the receiving end of Prince John's disappointment.

"Your H…H…Highness, I have fulfilled your request," Sheriff Miles, Conner stammered, the cocky and arrogant demeanour I associated with both him and his future self completely absent. I had never seen Conner interact with Baxter, not really, it was clear to me now that Baxter's power was such that he was the only one who could provoke fear in such a self-assured man. It was unnerving. "Here I have fifty or so dispensable warriors, that is what you asked of me."

"No Miles, what I asked of you was to provide me with fifty or so SKILLED, dispensable warriors. I am surrounded by questions and equerries and the only dispensable people I see here are you and your subordinates." Prince John said flashing the Sheriff a look that was as cold and sharp as his voice. Prince John looked aggravated, his expression had darkened from the very instant the Sheriff had begun talking, I presumed this had more to do with the term 'your Highness' than the Sheriff's supposed failure its self, though that definitely added fuel the fire of rage.

"They are young Your Highness, they are strong and resilient and they have been taught well." The Sheriff pleaded, trying to get his case across, but Prince John was having none of it, he folded his arms across his chest and I watched as both Guy and Johnson visibly took a step back, distancing them-selves from the Sheriff.

"They are children, nothing more, their families will notice they are missing and when they suddenly appear fighting in my army and all of them die in battle, how will their parents ever join me when they believe I killed their children?" the Prince said, he ran his hands through his salt and pepper hair in frustration, I watched as the wheels in his mind began to spin and he tried to salvage his scheme.

I was right then, he was planning a huge battle where these warriors would die and he would ultimately gain power. The big questions were who the Prince's target was, what he stood to achieve by doing this, where this battle would commence and when.

"They are all here to settle their or their family's debt, those of them with parents aren't expected to ever be seen again, they have been taken as a payment." The Sheriff said, trying to save himself.

"There is hope yet," Prince John said , completely ignoring the Sheriff, sounding a little relieved and clearly reaching a solution "fortunately I have more useful recruits in the other shires, I visited Yorkshire just the other day, his men were most pleasing, I can still accomplish this." he said, talking more to himself than the three men before him.

"Your Highness let us show you…" Guy said, trying to save his betters authority (and maybe even his life) and in turn his own.

"Do not speak to me," Prince John snapped, clearly annoyed that Guy had overstepped his status and addressed the Prince directly "I did not request your contribution nor did I require it. And if you must address me call me by the title Your Majesty, that statement will be true soon enough, that is if you and your Sheriff's incompetence has not destroyed my plans." Prince John's voice was raised now, something I knew from experience with Baxter, was a rare occurrence as he tried to intimidate people through his calm and threatening demeanour rather than through shouting, and this ment that he was livid.

I turned to face Marin, sudden understanding pulling my head to meet his gaze, I knew that he had realised the same thing I had. Marin's expression was grim, 'Your Majesty' that's what Prince John had said, that people would be calling him by that name soon enough. Putting that together with his aversion for the term 'Your Highness', which of course ment someone lesser than a King or Queen, a Prince. And I drew my conclusion, Prince John wanted to rule. I don't know why this realisation shocked me, we all know the stories and how the legend portrayed Prince John as the evil younger brother to King Richard, desperate to usurp his sibling's position by whatever mean necessary. I, unlike Marin (who was looking at me as though he had just seen a pig take flight), knew that this was part of the story, but still it surprised me. I guess I had known this was coming, but had kind of hoped I would leave before we would get this far into the story, I mean it was still early days in the outlaw camp, it was all happening a bit too fast. I blew my hair out of my eyes and turned back to peer through the bushes, it made sense, all the taxation, all the stealing, he needed money to raise and army, it was the obvious solution really. An army, I had known they were readying an army last Friday, but I now knew he was doing this to over through this King and by the sounds of it he was well on the way to doing just that since he was getting fifty or so men from each shire as he had said. I was going to have to deal with this wasn't I? Urgh, I so wasn't ready for this, I couldn't even quell the villain in my own time, let alone the big baddy of the legendary world.

Guy looked as though he had been slapped around the face by the Prince's words, clearly the Prince and Guy didn't have the same working relationship as Baxter and Adam had. Not missing a beat the Sheriff picked up on Guy's plea and continued it.

"But if his Majesty would only look he would see just how skilled his warriors really are, Johnson is the most experienced and skilled soldier in the whole of Nottingham, he trained them to the best of his abilities." The Sheriff said cautiously and persuasively, hedging his bets. He made his mention of Johnson sound like a compliment to the man himself but hearing the eager undertone his voice took on I knew he was attempting to pass the blame for his failure.

"The best in the whole town is he?" The Prince asked, his tone changing now to amused intrigue, the sharp threatening rage vanishing as quickly and as subtly as it had arrived, it was frightening "I am interested to how well such an experienced one as you has trained these young boys, show me."

The Sheriff looked visibly relieved and turned to Johnson impatiently motioning for him to round up his soldiers. Johnson turned with military like grace to face the young men who were still totally oblivious to the Prince's presence, he whistled, once again this was not to get the attention of the warriors but rather to inform the guards who carried whips to round up the boys. Shouting and cracking their whips, the guards herded the confused looking soldiers into five neat lines of ten.

"We have a very special guest today," Johnson said in a very patronising voice "Prince John is your benefactor, you work for him and you are to demonstrate your ability. Exercise number thirty ort to do that, group A into the centre of the field, groups B, C, D and E into the trees, war simulations, and unknown enemies." Johnson barked, the last bit coming out as more of a self directed mutter.

The warriors nodded and broke up into the five stated groups before heading off in their ordered directions. One group of ten remained where they stood, clutching their weapons tightly and letting looks of apprehension and worry cloud their features before they quickly removed them, fearing admonishment, they knew what was coming.

The field was silent for what must have been five minuets, no one moved, no one spoke and no one reappeared, the Prince was watching the teens before him with interest, clearly this was appealing to him more and more with each passing second. Finally, just when I was beginning to wonder if the boys had simply legged it, an ear piercing war cry echoed from the trees as the first group of ten ran forward, the teens of group A. all jumped at the abruptness of the attack, before dipping into battle stances and waiting for their opponents. I flinched as the two groups collided, it was just as before, every blow of the sword or mace was deadly, they were fighting to wound, to kill, they had no choice. Marin grabbed my hand, this reminded me of where I was, it had felt as though I was in the very centre of the carnage, as though I was out there myself. I stated when I realised Marin was trembling, I fought hard and pulled my gaze away from the sickening sight before me, it was difficult, like how you can't tare your eyes from the big scene of a horror film, try as you might you cant not watch the tragedy. I watched Marin's pained expression and understood that he wasn't sitting in this field any more; he was fighting off the memories of the butchery of war, he was living it all again thanks to what was happening in front of us. I squeezed his hand, Marin was proud, like me it took a lot for him to accept help from someone else, I wanted him to know he didn't have to fight his demons alone.

A second and then a third cry sounded from two opposing ends of the battle field as groups C and D charged into the fray, joining the war. I felt some small relief in my realisation that the warriors weren't as inexperienced as I had thought, they were holding up quite well and although there was a lot of blood and wounds, that looked to be the worst of it. So far. I felt my stomach drop as the first body hit the floor, I knew he was a body as I had watched the fatal blow sink into his chest, propelled by a particularly brutal soldier. I wanted to cry out, I wanted to scream about for the cruelty and barbarity of it all, I wanted to stand up and do something, I wanted to stop this. I didn't though, I couldn't, I couldn't feel my body anymore, I was numb, the only thing lower than my neck that still had feeling was my stomach, that and my heart which was slowly being squeezed inside my chest. My lips were cold and my eye sight was tinted red by the blood that was visible on the grass. The forth group came dashing through the trees, joining the others they attempted to get through the defences of the other groups, which were largely holding strong.

"I might just have a job for these men," Prince John said, his voice full of so much approval that it was sickening "these warriors are to stay in Nottingham, I have use for them here."

Angry tears stung at my eyes as I watched Prince John, the self satisfied grin his dominant feature. The monster was actually enjoying this; he was filled with hope at the prospect of such a formidable force, was this how he had reacted in Yorkshire and the other counties? I wanted to be sick.

"Robin," Marin murmured shakily, something Prince John had said triggering his reaction.

I didn't get a chance to ask Marin what was wrong, the fifth group charged out of the forest and raced towards the masses, apprehension and disgust evident on all of their faces. I spotted Josh amongst them, he was pale and looked to be having trouble propelling himself along, his legs were shaking that much. Suddenly Josh came to an abrupt stop, he halted a good distance away from the fights and as his fellow group E members charged into the war, he stopped and looked revolted. Josh's right hand dropped to his side, his fingers slowly uncurled and his sword fell to the floor, he had had enough. Just like last time.

The Prince made a disapproving noise before turning to raise his eyebrows at the Sheriff, who hastily turned to Johnson a panicked expression on his face. Understanding Johnson whistled and the guards, who had taken a step back to watch the display, ran forward and began to break up the fights, whipping anyone who did not stop immediately. Johnson then caught the attention of one guard and pointed towards Josh, who was still staring at the floor a little way away from the fight. The guard ran towards him and with the aid of his colleague, restrained Josh and dragged him towards the Sheriff. The other warriors lined up, bloody and beaten, in five lines again, I spotted five bodies, lying unmoving on the floor, before the warriors neat rows hid them from view.

"I will have my request from earlier," the Sheriff said quietly to Johnson "show him what happens to those who are impertinent."

I gasped as I realised he ment they would kill Josh. Josh had chosen his side, a decision that now made I couldn't change, for which he would get his just rewards.

"You have displeased me," The Sheriff said loudly, addressing Josh as he was dragged before him, but speaking so that everyone could here him "and so you have displeased Prince John. I will not let insolence slide, we keep only the best here, if you do not have the stomach for war, then we will remove you."

Johnson made a motion and a third guard came forward, this one carrying a whip, the two restraining guards forced Josh to his knees. I wanted to turn away, I wanted to close my eyes and block it all out, it was going to be like one of those old fashioned slave films, they were going to beat him to death. I would not look away though, this time not because of the pull of tragedy, but because I knew I wasn't that type of person, I would not just look away while someone was murdered before my eyes, there had been nothing I could have done during the exercise (if that's what you can call it) but I would not sit by idly now. Josh would get his just rewards.

"Robin," Marin whispered in shock as I suddenly stood, pulling my bow from over my shoulder and taking an arrow from my quiver. I ignored him and readied my bow, taking aim I waited.

"Get on with it." the Sheriff said, aware of how impatient Prince John was suddenly seeming and eager to show his disciplinary skills.

The third guard raised the whip high and Josh sucked in a breath, bracing himself. The whoosh of my arrow was loud as I released it from my bow and watched as it soared across the relatively short distance, I pulled another arrow from my quiver as the first collided with the whip, the force of it not enough to knock it from his hands. I sent the next one off seconds after the first, the second impact knocked it from the startled guard's hands and he raised his head looking in my direction.

"Hood!" Guy exclaimed, speaking for the first time since his scolding, as he span around to source the arrows, probably already knowing it was me.

The two guards restraining Josh dropped him quickly as they spotted the third arrow I had placed in my bow; clearly they feared that my next shot would be for them.

"That's me," I said, trying to sound confident although I was still fighting not to be sick "did ya miss me?"

"It's Hood, get her, get her now!" The Sheriff shouted, livid I had ruined his demonstration and humiliated him, yet again, in front of Prince John.

"I want my money Sheriff." Prince John demanded, realising I was the one who had stolen from him yesterday, well, in a manner of speaking anyway.

"Get her; don't let her get away again. Get her!" The Sheriff shouted even more urgently this time, the guards and Guy started towards me, this was turning out to be just like Friday.

"Come on Robin," Marin said, startling me as he was standing right beside me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me further into the trees. I chanced a look over my shoulder, back into the killing field, not to see if the guards were chancing me (which of course they were) but to check Josh wasn't in danger again, he wasn't, clearly there was a higher price on my head than his. As long as he kept his head down and didn't say anything, they might just forget about what he had supposedly done and he would be alright, until the next war exercise at least.

"Robin," Marin urged, his worry turned my head back round and had me focusing on where I was going. Still sprinting, Marin released my hand for a moment so that he could lace his fingers together and send out three sharp bird calls to let the others know we had a problem, he then snatched hold of my hand again to ensure I kept up with his pace. Like I needed help.

Shouts could still be heard behind us as we ran deeper into the forest, jumping over fallen logs and ducking under branches would be easer for us though, than it would be for a dozen or so men in metal armour, so we might just lose them. Suddenly a guard jumped out at us from the left, reminding me of the other guards stationed in the forest. Oh crap. Quickly I pulled Marin to the right and began to leap over the undergrowth a lot faster than our pursuers could. We kept running, until we had ran around the outline of the field, a good distance away from the edge, we had so far managed to avoid anymore guards by swerving before they saw us and the sounds of metallic feet hitting the earth behind us was becoming more and more faint. I could still here them though, and that ment they were still chasing us and that ment we were still in danger. Suddenly the trees began to get closer together as we ran deeper into the forest, desperate to lose them I began to pull a confused Marin in a zigzag pattern through the trees. He cottoned on to what I was doing and we swerved through the trees at a greater speed with his cooperation. We continued to run, heading in an eastern direction around the field; we didn't stop until we couldn't hear them behind us anymore.

I doubled over panting, resting on my knees to support myself, even Marin, who was resting against a tree and trying to catch his breath, was shattered. He caught my eye and attempted a smiled but found that he couldn't because he was too tired, that caused me to grin a little. After a short while and able to breath normally again he said,

"That was horrific Robin, we have to do something."

I nodded, still unable to speak over my gasps for breath. I knew we had to do something, I knew there was no walking away from this, we had found out about the Sheriff's plan purely by chance on Friday, and now we had to do something. He was plotting to over though the King, he had an army practically waiting for him and he had said something about having a special job here in Nottingham for those warriors. That didn't sound good, not for us, not for Nottingham and not for the current King. I might not have been here long; I might want nothing more than to get back home right now and deal with my own problems, but I knew there was no backing out, this was my problem now.

"Robin?" Marin asked as I stopped panting "are you all right?"

"In the physical sense of the word," I said, thinking of what I had just witnessed "we need to find the others."

Marin nodded "find them so we can leave and figure out what to do next." He said.

"No, not yet. We need to go back there." I said straightening up.

"What, how can you want to go back there? You are not thinking straight if you want that." Marin said looking completely taken a back.

"I'm fine Marin, I just have an idea, I want to see if I can make it work because I don't see any other way if I can't." I said sounding a little grim as the knowledge that something big and ugly was on the horizon that was our future, sank in. Marin reluctantly nodded; knowing that we had to try out my idea, there wasn't much time to come up with anything else. We paused to listen for any guards who might have followed us; we were safe, for now anyway since we were walking back into their territory again, just as soon as we found the others. Marin grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently, his hands were warm and comforting against my skin and for a moment I was caught up in the security his touch brought with it and forgot completely about the battle fields and the killing and Prince John. For that blissful moment I was content, happy even, and then the memories came flooding back, so vivid and painful. I had a plan, it might work, it might not, heaven help us if it didn't.


	21. Balancing

**Author note: Hi, I'm so sorry, yet again that it has been a while since my last update, but I have now officially moved into my new house and my holidays have started so I have no more excuses for not updating regularly. I promise that. So here it is, chapter 21, I hope its been worth the wait, this is the last mid-plot chapter before things start to really happen, enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-one

Sherwood Forest, by the river

The outlaws and I had taken to the trees, this desperate bid for concealment didn't work well for me, but I had little choice. When Marin had suggested we hideout in the trees so that we could watch what was happening and reduce the chances of us being seen, again, I hadn't been too pleased, I was pretty agile, not to be bigheaded or anything, but I knew I could hop over a wall or jump through a window or whatever if I was running away from someone, but I wasn't too good at trees. They were tall and prickly and not very easy to balance in when in completely flat soled boots. I had been able to hop up one to let Marin out of our trap, but the embarrassing truth is, I have a bad habit of falling out of them. Take when I was seven years old for example, Will had come round to my house of tea after school, way back when we used to go to primary school together, we were playing out in the garden and both decided to climb the tree in my back garden. I jumped up first, grabbing onto the rope swing my dad had put up, and using it to climb the trunk, shouting that I'd beat Will to the top, it didn't quite end up like that, I bet Will to the bottom instead. Well you see I did a bit of climbing and was well and truly thrashing Will, so of naturally I got a little bit cocky, I turned around to stick my tongue out at Will, who was huffing and puffing about how much further up the tree I was than him, and I slipped. I was less than a quarter up the way up the trunk, so I didn't break anything, and Will, who had been barely off the ground, jumped the short distance down and ran and got my mum. I blamed Will for having me turn around and mock him and didn't speak to him for the rest of the day, not until he asked me if I was going to the ice-cream van with him or not. Okay maybe that wasn't the best example to show my aversion, but that was just one time, I'd fallen out of that tree more times than I can count and while running around on missions late at night I've tumbled out of countless trees, not even my new quick reflexes or abilities have been enough to save me. I wasn't even totally comfortable sleeping in the tree house. I've never been seriously injured, but I've figured it's only a matter of time.

Anyway, going off topic, Marin suggested hiding in the trees to escape the guards, and everyone else was all for it, giving me little choice. Peering through the tree branches again I saw that the medieval squad guys were still training, I suppressed a groan only to keep myself from being found, the sun was racing across the sky, these guys had been training for hours. I pulled back and lowered myself carefully to sit on the branch, leaning back cautiously so that I could rest against the trunk, I didn't trust myself not to fall, and I began to wonder how much longer Johnson could have them training for. Even the Sheriff, Guy and Prince John had gotten bored and left hours ago. I rubbed my forehead in frustration, sure as my name was Robin Hudson the Sheriff and Prince John were at the castle scheming at this very moment, and what was I doing? Clinging to the only chance I have to stop Prince John from taking over the country and running England, that chance being however many young men who may or may not wish to join me in my crusade. Things didn't look too good. I was unnecessarily reminded of what happened the last time I tried to contact the squad guys and get them on side, it hadn't gone well, and as much as I was sure none of that had been Josh's fault, I really didn't want a repeat of the last time.

I swung my boot up to rest on the tree branch and let my other foot bangle down the other side; I rested my arm on my knee and then dropped my head onto my arm. I sure hoped my plan worked, if not, we were well and truly done for. My head shot up as my tree branch shook with the force of someone landing on it carefully, Marin was smiling down at me still resting his arms against the above branch. I didn't think Marin could be anymore at home up here if he tried, I marvelled as he dropped suddenly to sit on my branch, bouncing around a little as he did so, his smile never vanished from his face. He had been like that ever since we climbed up here, jumping about between the branches, swinging around thinking he was some sort of more agile 'George of the Jungle' (see what I did there).

"Steady on Tarzan," I said laughing a little as I gripped my branch to keep myself from toppling "Jane's going to fall out of this tree if your not careful."

"Huh?" Marin asked, his face going from restrained amusement to confusion at my words.

"Never mind," I said as he clearly didn't get my modern day attempt at a joke "I was joking."

"Oh, okay." Marin said, still looking adorably confused.

I sighed and began to push myself away from the safety of the trunk and out onto the branch, I slid my way along the branch until I was by Marin's side, then I laced my fingers with his, holding them tightly. I would have kissed him, but there was still something about this relationship with Marin that had me apprehensive, I could see myself going back to the future and being back with George and his unromantic feelings towards me and this whole thing doing nothing but causing me pain. No, it was best I didn't get too attached. Marin turned to face me, all confusion absent from his features as they played host to his dazzling smile, he raised our entwined hands to his lips and tenderly kissed my knuckles. My heart swelled and I began to wonder if I was too late to be trying to keep from get attached.

"How much longer to you think they'll be training for?" I asked wondering if Marin had seen anything more than I had whilst further up the tree.

"I can't imagine it would be for much longer," he said as he raised his hand to shield his eyes as he looked up, past all the tree branches and up at the sun "it is getting late now, I'd say its about eight o'clock and if it gets too late and they are still practicing the people might be able to hear them in the villages. That's the last thing they would want so I think they will be finishing soon."

"You can tell that just by looking at the sun?" I asked amazed, and meaning how he could tell the time, this could be something worth learning.

Marin laughed in that man-ish way that ment he was torn between being modest and being proud of his abilities "of course," he said as he watched my obvious admiration change my expression, his own changed "you can do it as well, we learnt together."

"Oh," I said dropping my gaze, feeling as though I was living someone else's life (which of course I was) as Marin talked about memories that I didn't share with him.

I could feel Marin's gaze upon me, and looked up to meet his eyes; I didn't want to alert him to the fact that anything was wrong, even though I was sure he had sensed all was not well by now. I was about to open my mouth and say something, I don't know what, something confident probably, something that would take that concerned look off his face and assure him that all was well, that I was still me. I didn't get a chance to say anything (though I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing) as something more pressing was going on. We both jumped into professional, high alert mode as the sound of a unnatural bird call sounded out from the trees a little way away from ours, it was the signal. I immediately jumped up so that I could get a better view of what was happening, Marin, whose hand I still held, stood up with me, making me feel less shaky on the precarious branch, I held on to the branch above us, as Marin had done earlier and began to look around so that I might see what was happening.

"…I want you here early tomorrow, if we are to move ahead with Prince John's plans for gaining control England then we will need to be ready to move upon his instructions in the morrow." Johnson said, the sound of hooves accompanied his words as he spoke to his head guard, who was also on horseback.

Peering downwards I noticed that some of the other guards were walking behind them, I ducked backwards as one looked upwards absentmindedly and nearly spotted me, and I held my breath, wondering if he had seen me.

"Yes my Lord," Johnson's right hand man said in a tone of meek obedience.

"I have a good feeling about tomorrow Nicholas, England is changing." Johnson said, his grin evident in his tone of voice, his optimistic tone filled me with dread and reminded me just how serious things were now.

Their conversation ended there and I found myself watching Marin as we waited for them to pass, his expression was one of intense concentration, I knew that he was deep in thought as he pondered Johnson's words. Other than that, his expression was unreadable, I couldn't tell anything other than that he was thinking, his brow was wrinkled with the force of his thoughts and I found myself lost in the intensity of his severe blue eyed stare. He suddenly turned to look at me, instantly the cold expression he wore melted, his blue eyes went from arctic ice to the Mediterranean Sea in the time space of a second. I felt my knees go weak, and as part of my new acceptance of my feelings for George and my relationship with Marin, didn't feel embarrassed or pathetic for them doing so. Marin squeezed my hand gently and I returned his touch, I was going to pay for this later, I just knew it.

The Sheriffs jovial war veteran passed us, his head full of malicious plans untainted by his total disregard for human life. We waited until the sound their footsteps had completely vanished before we descended from our tree. Marin released my hand and took bent down, pushing himself off of the branch in one swift movement, jolting me ever so slightly in the processes; he landed on his feet at the base of the tree, standing up and holding out his arms to catch me. My competitive side took over, the only thing that would allow me to risk the likely event of me falling from this tree, was the chance to show I wasn't some dainty little girl, as my appearance would suggest. I struggled to get my balance right, nearly falling over both edges several times, as soon as I was steady on my feet I closed my eyes; hoping I wasn't being reckless again, I took a step backwards. I felt the branch give way to air and fear momentarily took hold of me as I prayed my instincts wouldn't fail me, at just the right moment, I grabbed hold of the branch, and instead of just dangling there I swung myself forward and let go. I opened my eyes as I came in for my landing, bending into a crouch as I did so, so as to minimise the affect of the fall; that was all, no fancy flips or dives, I just landed. Standing up I saw Marin standing a little to the side of me, his arms crossed but a good natured and amused smile on his face, I was glad he knew me well enough not to be offended, as I remembered what men were like in the time I was in.

Heading in the direction Johnson had just come from, Marin and I ran back to the training field. Skidding to a halt at the edge of the field, Marin and I kept under the cover of the bushes and trees, as we scanned the field, looking to see if our plan was still possible. I cursed quietly as I peered into the field, it was empty; all of the guards and warriors were gone. I didn't understand. I was sure this was where we had been watching them earlier, where could they have gone?

"Where are they?" I mused aloud quietly, but before Marin could say a word the bushes rustle behind me, shifting into high alert mode I span around.

"Come on Robin," Panted Much as he emerged from the bushes "the warriors are heading back to their camp."

Upon finishing his sentence Much turned on his heels and headed back the way he came, I turned to look at Marin and he shrugged before drawing himself up to full height, I stood and we followed after Much. After five minutes or so of travelling in a south-westerly direction away from the clearing, I pushed aside a particularly large and obstructive branch to find Much, Jack, John and Will all crouched down behind yet another set of bushes. Marin followed me into the small space where they waited, hidden from sight; I crouched down beside Jack, Marin bending down to my right, and peered through the bushes. A camp was set up a little way away from where we were hidden, well I say camp, it wasn't a very good one. Makeshift wooden cots were made out of tree branches and hoisted off the forest floor, draped in dirty sheets to serve as uncomfortable beds. Personal belongings were scarce and those who did have possessions of there own, hid them best they could under their beds, a few fires were going around the centre of the camp and permeable blankets were tied to the trees to attempt keep out the rain. It wasn't anywhere I would have particularly wanted to live, it reminded me of a slum, what with the unpleasant smell coming from it and the unloved feeling the camp gave off. Dozens of warriors were laid down, trying to have an early night, just thankful that they had gotten through today; I noticed that there were quite a few empty cots. Just thinking about those I had not been able to save made me feel worthless, guilt began to set in again and wanted to do something about it. I knew that my plan might not be as simple as I thought it was going to be, oh I knew that what I was trying to achieve was tricky, I wasn't deluding myself, I knew as much. However getting inside to talk to them in the first place, yeah, that was supposed to be the easy part. A high log fence surrounded the warriors' camp, the only reason I knew what the inside looked like was because the gates were open at the moment to let five or so warriors pass through, escorted by guards. Castle guards were also patrolling the perimeter of the camp, making sure no one got in or out; though that said I was willing to bet there weren't any guards on the inside.

"What do we do Robin?" Will asked quietly, he and the others turned to look at me, awaiting my response.

"We could always wait for night fall," Marin suggested, looking up at the sky, which was already starting to darken "then we sneak in there."

"We don't have time to wait; we can use the darkness as cover on the way out," I said looking at Marin before turning to look down the line at my gang "we need a distraction."

"Like the one at Kingstone Manner?" Will asked thinking of last week.

I shook my head "there are more guards here; we need something that will have most of them leaving to chase whoever is the distraction."

"We need to think of something fast though," Jack said peeking through the bushes again to get a look at the guards one or two of whom began to poke around in the bushes near them out of boredom "before we are discovered."

"Right," I said in acknowledgement of Jacqueline's words "who will be the distraction?" I asked them because I didn't feel comfortable just telling them who would go, I wasn't big on the whole 'do as I say' stuff.

"I will," offered John.

"Me two," Will agreed, I noticed how sombre they both sounded, so different to at Kingstone Manner.

"We'll get as many of them away from the camp as we can for as long as we can, we'll keep going until you give us the signal, and we'll stay close enough to hear it." Will said as he took a arrow from his quiver.

"Yes," John said in agreement before he turned to Will and asked "do we attack?"

Will nodded and with one more glance at the rest of us, the two friends stood, still crouching so that they wouldn't be seen until they wanted to be, they snuck off further along the edge of the trees until they were near the west side of the camp, they were going to clear it for us. Will jumped out from behind the bushes alone; he began shooting arrows immediately, aiming for the space around the guards heads.

"Long live King Richard!" Will shouted his loud call was accompanied by the twang of his bow and the whoosh of his arrows as they soared through the air and sank into the wooden wall, missing the guards by inches. "Long live Robin Hood!"

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" demanded a guard, his words sounding muffled from behind his metal helmet.

In response Will aimed an arrow at the guard, letting whoosh past his right arm. The guard flinched and looked around to his comrades on the west wall who were watching the scene, waiting for instructions.

"Right," the guard grumbled as Will sent another arrow skimming past his head "get him!" upon his shouted instructions the five or so guards who were manning the west wall ran forward, they pulled their swords and sprinted.

Will didn't move, he didn't run, he didn't so much as flinch, he kept his bow slightly lowered and let the guards run towards him. My grip tightened on the branch I held, even though I knew what the two boys were up to, this wasn't an image I was comfortable with, the very thought of Will being cut down was horrifying. The guards were almost upon Will, but still he held still, he was waiting for the right moment. One guard pulled ahead of the rest, he led the pack and raised his sword high, preparing to make the first blow; Will made a small nodding movement, it was so slight that if you weren't looking for some sort of signal you wouldn't have been able to see it. Suddenly John burst from his hiding place in the bushes, staff at the ready, he swung it taking the guard at the front completely by surprise, the thick wooden stick collided with the underside of the guards chin, sending him flying. Will raised his bow and aimed at the guards, they skidded to a halt, reluctant to keep going, even though there were more of them.

"What are you doing?" demanded the guard who Will had been shooting at earlier, as he ran forward to join the attack "get them!"

They guards started to charge again, Will jogged a few steps back and took aim again, shooting at the guards feet as they approached, causing them to dance about. His face was serious, clearly Will felt, as I did, that the time for joking was over. We needed to be completely focused; we had to do all we could to prevent Prince John putting together an army, even if that ment going to Yorkshire or any other place that was providing the Prince with soldiers. Surely this was why I was here, to do my ancestors' job and stop Prince John from gaining control of England in his brother's absence.

John dashed forward and proceeded to knock down a couple of guards with his staff, they weren't down long, soon all five or so guards were advancing on Will and John, it was all I could do not to run out there an help them, things didn't look to be getting much better as ten more guards appeared from the other sides of the camp, having heard the commotion. John walked backwards to where Will stood, his staff still raised in a threatening manner.

"Come on Will," He said as the guards got closer.

Will nodded, he and John paced back slowly, edging towards the trees, the guards matched their pace, the way a predator sneaks around its pray, desperate not to scare it off. Suddenly Will and John took off at a run into the trees, reacting all fifteen of the guards who had been stalking them ran off in pursuit. As soon as the fifteen men had disappeared I said,

"Come on," to the others and I pushed my way through the bushes, we needed to move fast, we needed to get inside before the remaining guards noticed their comrades' absence and assumed a better defensive position around the camp.

With the others close behind me, I ran across the grassy open space towards the trees by the south wall that looked over the camp. As the four of us reached the trees that boarded the area, we hid in the shade of a particularly large oak and I looked around its trunk to take a look at the south wall, there were no guards there, clearly they had been one of the groups which had ran after Will and John. Grateful that the other guards had yet to notice their comrades' absence I began to look around me for something that might help us get into the camp. There didn't appear to be much that might help us, until glancing up at the tree I was lent against, I noticed that one of its branches came over the wooden wall of the camp.

"We need to climb up the tree and across that branch," I said, all my apprehension towards climbing up there pushed aside "we don't have the time to look for another way."

The others nodded, "maybe one of us should stay on this side of the wall," Much suggested "to keep an eye on what's happening here, I'll do it."

"Okay," I said taking in Much's sombre expression "we won't be long."

Marin cupped his hands together near a relatively low tree branch that we wouldn't be able to reach without his help. I motioned for Jack to go first, partly because I felt like being polite and partly because I wanted to make sure there was no way for me to get up on my own. Jack gave Marin an apologetic look because he was giving her a lift, and raised her foot to place it on his interlinked fingers, when a cry of pain rang out from the forest.

I froze, I knew that voice. Slowly I turned to face Jack, her hand was resting on the tree, her foot hovered in mid air above Marin's hands and her eyes were wide.

"Will," she breathed.

Her words confirmed my fears, something had happened to Will.

"Robin," Marin said as Jack put her foot back down and he unlaced his fingers, he was reading my expression, the dread written there "are you all right?"

I shook my head, I couldn't talk. Much and Marin had heard it too, they knew what was happening and were as torn as I was, did we help them, or did we carry on with the plan?

"I'm going to help them," Jack said firmly, there was no ounce of uncertainty in her voice; she knew what she had to do.

She started towards the forest but Much grabbed her arm, "there are a lot of guards Jacqueline, are you sure you want to go, we can come too."

Jack looked pained as she looked back at us, the need to move, to help Will, was evident in her distressed features, she nodded "I have to go, I just have to, I don't have a choice," I felt Marin's presence beside me, my senses oversensitive to his company, and understood instantly what she ment "you stay here, we wont get a chance like this again and we don't have the time for this, but I have to go."

"Let her go Much," I said and he released her arm, Jack smiled sadly but gratefully at me, she walked towards me rummaging in her pocket for something.

"Here," she said handing me a small pouch which had a glass tube inside "it's a sleeping tonic, it gives off fumes which induce sleep, you might need it when trying to get out."

"Thanks," I said taking the pouch from her and putting it in my pocket, she nodded to me before taking off at a run in the direction Will and John had headed.

She vanished from sight and I tried to push aside the concern for my best friend, I could afford any distractions, but it was easier said than done.

"Come on Robin," Marin said bending down a little and lacing his fingers again.

Stepping onto Main's hands I reached for the tree branch as he lifted me up, climbing up onto the branch I turned to look back at Much.

"We won't be long," I told him as Marin jumped up and grabbed the branch, hoisting himself up onto it.

Much nodded and then headed for the shelter of the other trees, not wanting to be spotted by the guards should they mobilise. Marin and I climbed further up the tree until we reached the branch that reached over the camp, pulling myself up onto it I then got up onto my feet, aiming to walk across it as if it were a tightrope. As soon as I took my first step onto the branch I knew that I was going to fall, I felt as though I was being pushed, as though two great entities were pushing me in turn from each side. Worry for Will and John had me wobbling to my right hand side, aiming to knock me off so I could help my friends, Prince John's army was shoving on my other side, trying to send me tumbling so that I would no make it to the camp. I felt as though I was losing my balance. Suddenly two guards walked around side of the camp, clearly they had noticed there weren't enough of them to guard the camp, hopefully they had discovered this too late. I dropped down onto me knees in an attempt to keep hidden, the two guards each took a wall to guard and mercifully didn't notice me while moving into position. Movement of the branch told me that Marin had pulled himself up onto the branch; I looked over my shoulder and saw him waiting to cross. I started to move again and made it over the wall, as I reached the end of the branch I looked for someway down, I took a breath, hoping the roof of blankets they had made was strong enough to hold my weight. I then pulled myself into a crouch, balancing on the balls of me feet, I then leapt, I didn't scream or make any noise whatsoever, I didn't want to alert to oblivious guards to our presence. I landed safely on the blanket roof nearest to me, however my plan of getting in undetected didn't look good as the warriors in the camp began to mutter, having hear my landing.

Quickly I slid to the end of the blanket, not wanting them to start shouting about people breaking in, I wanted them to see me, maybe then they would keep quiet and let me talk or maybe they would turn us in. It was time to see where their loyalties lie.

"What was that?" one warrior asked, as I peered over the edge I saw him stand.

"Don't know," replied another equally concerned sounding warrior.

I had to get down there before the guards heard them and came to investigate, as I had assumed earlier, there were no guards on the inside of the camp, but if they heard them talking like that that would change. I took my bow from across my shoulder and attached an arrow to a length of rope; I fixed the arrow in my bow and shot it into one of the trees higher branches which also overlooked the camp. Pulling onto the rope to make sure it was secure I tossed the rest of the rope over the edge, put my bow back across my shoulder and dropped off the makeshift roof, just as Marin jumped onto it. I slid down the rope and let go as soon as my feet hit the forest floor, their numbers had dropped significantly again, if I had to guess I would say there was about forty or so of them, compared to fifty that morning. A few of them opened their mouths to say something, or shout for help, but I quietly cut across them.

"Please don't, I'm here to help," I said quietly, slightly taken aback, as I always was, by their age, it wasn't something you got used to.

"Lady Robin?" asked a voice from the crowd of boys, I smiled, that was polite of him.

"Yes and I'm here to help you." I said just as Marin landed by my side.

"How?" asked a familiar voice, Josh strode forward from the back of the crowd, I was glad to see he was still here, although he walked slightly funny, he arched his back inwards as though in great pain and bruises were starting to show up his on his face, though they weren't as bad as Marin's. I could tell that Josh had been punished for what had happened in the field earlier, and from his walk I was willing to bet the whip had been involved "there is no way out of here."

Josh spoke with the correctness of the upper-class, clearly he had been somebody important here as well as back in Locksdale, I wondered why he was here, if it was for the same reason.

"We will take you out the same way we got in." Marin told them, I looked up, the sun had almost set, we would be able to leave soon.

"We can't escape, if they do our family's will suffer." Josh said.

"You're being blackmailed?" I asked them, I had expected as much, this was simply the way Baxter and Conner worked, or rather Prince John and the Sheriff.

All of them nodded, gloomy looks on their faces, they were here to protect their families, they were the martyrs, suffering for the ones they loved.

"We can sort that," I said still keeping quiet "if we can just get you out of here first though, then we can work on your individual cases, we can free you and your families."

Most of them looked relieved by this, and hopeful that they could be with their families soon, others however, were suspicious.

"Why?" asked one lad who spoke with a broad accent, "how come you want to help us, we can't pay you back."

"She is Robin Hood," Marin said proudly, I loved the way his voice sounded when he said that, when he was talking about me, if only that were the case in the present "that is what she does."

"Prince John plans to use you as part of his army, he is trying to take control of the country, I wont lie to you," I said and some of the lads made shocked and repulsed noises, they didn't want this "we overheard him saying he had a special job for you, something here in Nottingham, I don't think you would want to be a part of something that is sure to be brutal and destroy your own town, the place where your loved ones live. I want to get you out of here and away from Prince John; we will help you set up a camp in Sherwood where you can stay until we sort out whatever the Sheriff has over you. We want to help."

The warriors considered my words, some of them nodded to themselves and others looked to their neighbours, wondering what to do.

"I'm not going with you," said one arrogant looking boy "if we go with you and the Sheriff finds out we'll be hunted down, they won't let us just get away, I'm no outlaw, I wont go with HER."

"What do you think will happen if you stay here?" Marin asked curtly, he didn't like they way that warrior had spoken and took a menacing step forward "your numbers have dropped, more and more of you die everyday and do you really think Prince John will let you survive whatever he has you do? He won't want any survivors who might taint his name, anyone who might affect his bid to become king. Robin is your only chance at freedom and I suggest you show her more respect."

The warrior looked at Marin defiantly and rolled his eyes,; I was willing to bet he had some noble blood in him as well, stuck up prat. Sensing a confrontation I stepped forward, subtly slipping myself between Marin and the toffee-nosed warrior.

"We don't have the time for this," I said unable to believe that they needed to think about weather or not they wanted me to help them "we need to get out of here now. So what will it be, will you let me help you?"

"I will," Josh said stepping forward "I don't want to be a soldier for Prince John, I don't want to kill."

I smiled warmly at him, Josh's declaration prompted the others to state their agreement, all of them were eager to leave, well all except the arrogant warrior, who went to sit on what I assumed was his bed and folded his arms, showing us that he wasn't coming with us.

"You go first," I said to Marin as the warriors gathered together their possessions, under strict orders not to be any nosier than they would usually be. Marin and I were stood by the rope, one of us would have to go first to show them how we got across.

"What?" Marin asked "I'm not leaving you here."

"I'll be fine, none of them are going to hurt me," I said and Marin looked pointedly at the grumpy warrior and I ignored him "look, you need to go first to show them where to go, and someone needs to knock the guard out with this," I handed Marin the pouch Jack had given me "I'll bring up the rear and make sure everything is all right, I'll let you help me down if it makes you feel better." I said, meaning it as a joke or at least as sarcasm, however Marin took me seriously and looked quite happy at the prospect of playing the gentleman and helping me down from the tree. He was so overly protective at times.

"Very well," Marin said taking the pouch from me "I'll go when the first group are ready."

I nodded; we had decided it would be smarter to send the lads across in groups of five, so as not to alert the guards and to make the whole thing easier. I was eager to get them all across and into the forest, the sooner that was done the sooner I could find out what was happening to Will, John and Jack. I wasn't going to be reckless though, not right now, I knew we couldn't risk being spotted and I was going to be patient.

The first five warriors were ready, their possessions wrapped in bundles of blankets and carried in their hands. Marin clambered up the rope first, so that he could slip the guard on the south wall the sleeping potion, it was completely dark now and I knew that we would be able to slip away under the cover of darkness, providing we kept quiet. I waited for Marin's signal, the bird noise, before I sent the five warriors up the rope. And soon we had most of the warriors out of the camp and hiding in the trees near the edge of the forest, because there was about forty of them I was conscious of how much time it had taken, I didn't think Jack's sleeping potion would last much longer. The last group of five approached the rope, Josh was in this group, the first of them started to climb and I turned to Josh and said,

"Joshua," I was going out on a limb and assuming he would be called that, I knew I was right when he turned to look at me "will you tell Marin this is the last group?" I asked and he nodded.

"I will," he said, Josh was the last of them to climb up the rope and as soon as he made it onto the tree branch I began my ascent. By the time the last of the warriors had reached the bottom of the tree, I was standing on the edge of the branch, I looked down and spotted Marin standing at the bottom of the tree, watching me and aiming to keep our agreement. I started to walk across the branch, balancing best I could and trying not to be put off by the feeling that I was going to fall I had experienced on the way across; I would beat this bad luck. I started to worry about Will, John and Jack, I had been hoping to hear some sort of signal by now, to let us know that they were okay. I was about half way across the branch when I decided to let the others know they didn't have to keep running, I guess I thought that it would help, that maybe they weren't giving us the signal because they were too busy trying to keep the guards from coming back here, I couldn't bear to think the other possibility for why they weren't here. I was raising my bent thumbs to my lips to send out the signal when I lost my balance a little, I shifted about on my weight and steadied myself, I would let them know it was okay once I reached the ground, I told myself, I really didn't want to fall. I was just about to take another step when I heard something behind me.

"Wait for me," the miserable and now maddening warrior hissed quietly, he was stood on the blanket roof and about to climb onto the branch.

"Don't." I said but it was too late, he hadn't heard me, he jumped onto the branch and before I could do anything to steady myself, I was falling.


	22. Getting in

Chapter twenty-two

The warriors' camp

My first thought as I started to fall was, chuffing idiot. I mean come on; could he not just listen to me, just this once? I stifled a scream, we couldn't afford to be found by the guards and I would not let the others down by giving away our position. The branch gave way to air beneath my feet and I felt the stomach snagging sensation of falling, reacting fast I managed to grab the branch just before I dropped past it, shaking it and the whinging warrior in the process. My feet kicked out for another branch to stand on but there was none, not at the right height for me anyway. I risked a look below me only to find there was still I sizable distance between me and solid ground, Much was standing under the cover of the forest with the other warriors, looking anxious and ashen. Marin was still standing at the bottom of the tree looking up at me with fear etched across his features and looking as though he was just about keeping from shouting my name. My head snapped back up as the branch began to shake again, the ignorant idiot was still trying to climb across the branch, my grip on the wood was already strained, what was he playing at?

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him "go back."

He looked up then, pulling his gaze from the branch as he clung on for dear life while trying to shuffle along it safely, he looked petrified, as though he was scared of heights. Ha, he wanted to try clinging on like I was, we'd see how scared he was then.

"Stop!" I hissed again as he carried on shuffling, jolting the tree branch horribly.

He just shook his head, a horrified, blank expression on his face, he was so wrapped up in his own fear he didn't really give a toss about me. I gasped as the branch gave a perticuly violent lurch, I couldn't hold on for much longer, my fingers were aching and I was starting to struggle with holding my own weight. I didn't even get a chance to look below me to see what my chances looked like before my fingers slipped and the sensation of falling hit me once more. I didn't scream. I wouldn't let myself; I knew it would accomplish nothing other than getting us all caught. Sooner than would have been expected, I landed. I felt Marin's arms slip around my waist, mercifully lessening the blow as the forest floor came up to meet my feet, my knees buckled beneath me and a hiss of breath escaped my lips at the pain of it. Grateful as I was that Marin had caught me, it hadn't been like those fairytale saves where the prince catches the princess perfectly in his cradled arms and they both walk away unscratched, it had been no where near as graceful. Marin had ran forward, slipping his arms around me just in time and lessening the force of my fall, but he had caught be at an awkward angle and as soon as my feet hit the floor the impact sent us both falling backwards onto the grass, landing painfully and imperfectly. Both of us let out and oft sound upon impact.

"Are you all right?" Marin asked, his breath playing with the strands of hair near my ear.

"I'll live." I said, sounding slightly out of breath. Groaning we both stood up, I made an annoyed sound as I spotted my bleeding arm, I must have cut it open when I grabbed for the branch.

Putting a hand over the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding I then turned to Marin, only to see him glaring up the tree. I followed his gaze though I needn't have, he was watching whiner guy as be made his descent, a distasteful and angered expression on his face. The warrior jumped down from the last branch and I felt my annoyance grow at the unconcerned ease that his stance took, the bloody moron just didn't give a crap did he? I was about to turn to Marin and tell him we should get moving, when a streak of blond hair and green tunic flashed past me, and the next thing I knew Marin had whiner pinned to a tree by the shoulders.

"Marin." I whispered, desperate not for him to cause a scene here, we needed to get moving before we were discovered.

Marin ignored me and twisted the fistfuls of whiner's shirt he held tighter as he lent in, a look of pure protective anger on his face and a scowl on his lips.

"Listen to me you contemptuous creep," Marin said, his voice a low and dangerous grumble "do you have any idea what you almost did?" he asked, banging the once proud warrior into the tree again as he spoke "well do you?"

"You could have killed her and I swear if you ever and I mean ever, do something like that to her ever again I will personally hunt you down and make you regret the day that you forsook learning your manners."

"Marin!" I scolded in a whisper, I had never heard him sound so threatening and dangerous, it was embarrassing and endearing all at the same time, just thinking that he was doing all of this for me.

"Let go of me, you are a flaming nutter…" the warrior shouted as he squirmed to free him self from Marin's grip, my cheeks shone red as the other warriors and Much looked on at this little scene, gawd I wished he'd just shut up. Anger took hold of me as he threatened to blow our cover, my hand shot out to cover his mouth and prevent him from shouting anymore insults.

"Shut up," I hissed pressing the side of right my arm onto his chest while still keeping my left hand over his mouth "shut up right now. Do you want us to get caught?"

The restrained warrior nodded his head as much as I would permit and Marin took a reluctant step back as I got up in the warriors face. Taking this as all the encouragement I needed I continued, "I am trying to help you here, and you aren't making it easy for me, so decide now, are you coming with us or going on your own way?" I asked my voice barely above a furious whisper.

The held back, miserable warrior looked purposefully to the left where the others stood, he was coming with us, the look said. I nodded once and went to release him, thinking better of it the second my arm left his throat I thrust it back.

"But you will listen to me when I tell you to do something, or else I will show you what we do to people who jeopardise the rest of the group." I whispered threateningly leaning in to underline my words "do you hear me?"

He nodded again and I released him, satisfied that I had made my point. His hand flew to his throat and he gasped for air, I rolled my eyes at his dramatic show of pain, I hadn't been pressing that hard.

"We need to get going." I said quietly, we were in a dangerous position right now and I didn't like that we were still here.

Much nodded at my words, jumping into role he started to lead the warriors further into the forest, we needed to think of something to do with them. I turned to Marin as the whiney warrior picked himself off the floor, where he had slumped when I let him go, and headed off into the forest after the others.

"Nice going Vincent," the voice of Josh (or Joshua) mocked coldly, clearly he wasn't happy with what the whiney warrior had been doing if his tone was anything to go by. Josh's tone unsettled me slightly, it reminded me too much of home and my time at Locksdale Upper, he sounded just like the school bully he had been there and the memory made me feel like a kid, young and inexperienced. What was I doing here?

"I wish you would have let me deal with him Robin," Marin said as the both of us made it to the forest and began jogging after the others as I was in a hurry to get out of there.

"Sorry Marin but we needed to get a move on, I got the job done." I replied, still lost in my thoughts.

"I know Robin, its just, he nearly hurt you." The last four words came out as a softly spoken pained sound. I looked up at the hurt in his voice and turned to look at him, the large purple and yellow bruises standing out clearly against his formally unblemished pale skin. I felt a swift tug at my heart as I took in his beaten face.

"I understand," I said softly.

The next morning

The outlaw's camp

Dawn came swiftly, the rising sun painting the skies an angry red as it climbed, Sherwood was silent, through the windows of the tree house I couldn't make out a single sound other that the outlaws light snoring, and I wondered what this ment. I woke from my dreamless sleep grateful to have escaped the nightmares of back home; I didn't think I could take another dream like those ones. It tore me up seeing George looking so broken, so hurt, even though I knew it was just a dream it killed me. I ran my hand through my hair, raking my fringe back off my forehead, sat up in my bed I pondered the day that was to come. We had arranged to meet the warriors and discuss how best to free them of the Sheriff's blackmail, we had also told them to bring along anyone who was in a similar situation, we wanted to help as many people as we could, however we didn't want to chance the Sheriff and Prince John finding out about our meeting, so we told them to only invite the people who they knew they could trust. Besides, we didn't want too many people there; it would be hard enough keeping an eye on what everyone was doing. We were to meet them in the original clearing at about three o'clock, or mid afternoon as they had called it, until then the warriors had agreed to stay in the camps we had set up for them, so as to avoid detection. Last night the other outlaws and I had divided the lads up into four groups of ten and set them up in camps around the tree house, they were far enough away from us and each other to keep the rest of us from getting caught if one was discovered, yet close enough for one outlaw to make a round once every hour through the night, just to make sure everything was all right.

I pushed back my bed covers, the cold wooden floors soothing against my bare feet, in contrast to the sweltering heat of the sticky tree house, I could tell it was going to be a warm day, that knowledge coupled with the red skies outside told me that there would likely be a summer thunder storm tonight. Swell.

I stifled a sigh and got to my feet, crossing the tree house quietly so as not to wake them, they didn't need to be up just yet. I picked up the bowl of water, grabbing a cloth and a comb from the table as I did so, I then headed out onto the platform, I could get ready out there without having to worry about awakening them. The warm sun light hit me as soon as I opened the door, I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation, I had been significantly calmer this past week, more so than I had ever been at home. Okay, maybe calmer wasn't the right word, I was still stressing, I mean I was in a whole different time for crying out loud, you'd stress too, but I don't know, I guess I was just starting to appreciate things a lot more, people as well, now that I didn't have them. I set the bowl down and washed my face, the cold water a nice contrast to the now sweltering heat, I brushed my teeth with a strange object and brushed my hair with the comb, I pulled my now lengthy hair back into a pony tail, using bit of string as a bobble. Relatively satisfied with my appearance I went back inside and put everything back where I had gotten it from, soon the heat was too much for me again and I grabbed an apple from the basket on the table, picked up my boots, and headed back outside. Swinging one of my now boot clad feet over the edge of the platform I bit into the apple, wincing as I noticed its pink colouring, memories of Marian's Bay flooded back to me and I let out a sigh, I really wanted to go home. I couldn't believe I was missing him, but I just couldn't help it, I know Marin was here and that in most ways he was George, but he just wasn't the same, not really. Taking one final bite of my apple I was about to pull myself up and get on with my task, well you could hardly call it a task, I was supposed to go and help Marin escape the castle for the day so that he could come to the clearing, when Will sat down beside me.

"Morning," he said totally missing the g out of his greeting, making it come out 'mornin'. He grinned sleepily at me, and I smiled back.

"It is," I said in a pathetic early morning attempt at a joke.

Will looked confused for a second, but then rolled his eyes, seeing what I tried to do.

"Was' up anyway?" I asked still smiling and dropping my other leg so that it dangled over the edge of the platform as well.

"Nothing much, I heard you moving around so I thought I'd get up and talk to you for a bit." he said shrugging as if it was nothing, but I knew Will well enough to know when he was lying, he wanted to say something.

He shifted and I caught a glimpse of the bandage wrapped around his upper arm, hidden mostly by his shirt. Yesterday while he and John had lead the guards away from the warrior camp so that we might sneak in and break them out, he had been cornered by a gang of guards and sustained a cut to the arm. That had been what had caused him to cry out in pain, that was what had put Jack and I on edge and had caused Jack to dart off into the forest in search of him. Will insisted it was nothing and that he didn't know why everyone was making such a fuss over it, but I knew it had to be pretty bad if it was deep enough to have Jack worried. I hadn't pushed the matter though, I had just been glad that he was safe, in the general sense of the word anyway.

"I've got time; I don't have to meet Marin until around nine so talk away." I said leaning back and putting my hands flat on the platform behind me and stretching my back.

"Yes, I remember." He said simply, still skating around the point of this conversation.

"So," I said, dragging the word out and trying to coax him into saying whatever it was that was on his mind "what do you want to talk about."

"Marin I guess," he said pulling one leg up and resting his arm against his knee, he would not meet my gaze and kept staring straight ahead.

"What about him?" I asked hearing my voice get all protective and territorial, damn, this wasn't good.

Will smiled, hearing my tone of voice change just as I had "I'm okay with him," he said still not looking at me but still smiling "he will look after you."

It was my turn to smile now, bless my friend, he was such a big brother to me "you think?" I asked a little teasingly, a little mockingly, but still amiably, it was sweet.

"Well, he'll do, he's better than Guy at any rate." Will said, the last part coming out as a scoff.

"He sure is." I said, I didn't miss the loving tone my voice took on either, oh, I was in so deep here.

"So anyway," Will said rubbing the back of his head, looking a little embarrassed "I suppose I'm trying to give you my blessing, you know, or something like that."

My grin grew broader, "thanks," I said before giving him a quick hug. Will looked a little flustered at the sentimental friend moment, it was totally out of character for me but I really didn't care, I was already contradicting what everyone thought about me anyway.

"So," Will said getting to his feet "don't you need to be getting off? It'll take you a while to get there and get into the castle, do you have any ideas?"

"A few," I said pulling myself to my feet. In actual fact, I didn't have a clue how I was going to get into the castle, it was only me after all, I was sure I'd just improvise something when I got there, no big deal.

Will looked doubtful, and stood there with his arms folded across his chest waiting for me to come clean.

"I'll be fine, don't worry, I'll be in and out of there so fast you lot wont have time to miss me." I said heading back to the tree house.

"If you say so," Will said dubiously, but he followed me nonetheless, assuming his usual station, right behind me.

About half an hour later I was making my way through Sherwood, cloak over one arm, quiver on my back, and bow slipped over my right shoulder. I would make it to Nottingham in good time; I just hoped getting in and out would be as easy. Pressing my hand against a tree to climb over a fallen log, I caught sight of my grazed arm, the worst of the damage I had obtained as a result of my fall yesterday. I sighed as I recalled the incident, talk about embarrassing, well I didn't really need any more head injuries, when you considered my track record.

As I neared the end of the forest the town of Nottingham became visible through the trees, rising up suddenly as though the houses and castle had just sprung up from the earth spontaneously. Pulling a face I took my cloak and fastened it around my shoulders, hiding my bow, my quiver and myself from view. I hated wearing it, especially when the weather was like it was, I just knew that I was going to melt in the heat but there was nothing I could do about it, it was maybe boil under the cloak or get caught for sure. Not much of a choice really. I pulled up my hood and headed towards the town gates, cautious that the strict security methods might still be in place, since the prince had yet to leave Nottingham. They were. I made it to the gates only to be herded up with tens of villagers also trying to get into the town, no one fought this time, everyone just stood there letting the guards search them, it had become the norm to be treated in such a way, I felt sickened by this realisation. Slyly moving around the group of people in small swift movements I managed to avoid being searched, the town gates swung open and the throngs of people walked in at a slightly speeded pace.

The town was bustling on that bright and sunny morning and I fitted in nicely among the hurrying crowds, I made my way to the edge of the houses and shops that lined the town centre and lent against a post that supported the last houses roof, I peered over the heads of passers by and looked up at the castle. Two armed guards were standing by the open castle gates, they carried themselves with professional confidence and respect, something that was missing from the castle's normal guards, they seemed overall to be more competent and clearly they were Prince John's own men. Up on the battlements more guards paced back and forth, these were obviously the town's usual guards as they lacked the military like attitude of the two on the gates; however these guards were armed with bows and arrows and an intense dislike for me which had me swaying away from storming the battlements. I needed to find another way in. I glanced at the castle walls and gates one more time before deciding there wasn't anything that would help me there and turning to scan the crowds.

"Come and get your cabbages, fresh cabbages right here ladies and gentlemen," a wide grin spread across my face at the sound of Joe's market stall call.

"Come on don't be shy, nice fresh cabbages right here and they wont cost you an arm and a leg!" he shouted above the noise of the town, I spotted him pushing his cart through the crowds and quickly made my way over to him, Joe wouldn't miss a chance to humiliate some guards, he'd help me.

"Joe," I called as I neared him, and he turned at the modern nickname that only I called him by here.

"Robin," he said as I stopped in front of his cart, he smiled and rested his arms against the handle of his cart, preparing for my request "what can I do for you?"

"I need your help," I said the wheels in my mind whirling as I tried to come up with a plan.

"Wait," he said and reached into his pocket to pull out a purse, he threw it towards me and I caught it as he said, "collected it this morning, swiped it from the taxman when he was doing his rounds."

"Thanks," I said attaching the purse onto the special ring on my belt "are you busy?"

"Well Robin, some of us do have to make a living honey," I said raising his hands and shrugging in and nonchalant way "Jessica and I cant expect our grandma to pay our way and with two more fugitive's mouths to feed we need every penny we can rustle up." even as he said this Joe was pushing the cart to the side so we could talk in private.

"Are you finished?" I asked, still smiling, we both knew he was only messing and that he couldn't resist the chance to do something dangerous or exciting. Joe was a total adventure junkie, he needed excitement.

"Yes pretty much, so what's the job?" he asked leaning in closer to show interest.

"I need to sneak into the castle and get Marin out," I said lowering my voice just in case someone was listening.

"Why what's wrong, is Marin in some kind of trouble?" Joe asked looking concerned.

"Not really," I said thinking of Marin's bruised and battered face and stifling a shiver "it's just we arranged to meet the warriors in the clearing today so that we could deal with their blackmail and Marin wants to be there but security has been tightened even further in the castle and he cant get out on his own."

"Whoa," Joe said holding his hands up for me to stop "back up a little bit here, what warriors?"

"Hasn't Eloise told you?" I asked, I had never said she could tell the others, but I had never said she couldn't either.

"She doesn't really talk about what happened when you found her much, looks to me like she's embarrassed about it. And besides, actually asking her about it would require steeling her away from Joey for five seconds, and I like my face arranged the way it is thank you." Joe said and I smiled, I knew it, I so knew that Joey had a thing for Eloise.

"Okay well, not many people know about it so your going to want to try and keep it quite," I said and Joe nodded, I knew that he would tell the others but I wanted them to know as well so I didn't mind "well, we followed the Sheriff and Guy through Sherwood, and they led us to a clearing." I paused to make sure Joe was following.

"Right," he said urging me to continue.

"It turned out, that you know all those boys that have been going missing from the villages," Joe nodded "well, the Sheriff is having Johnson training them up to be dispensable warriors that Prince John can use to over through the King."

"You're joking." Joe all but exclaimed sounding completely disgusted.

"That's not all either," I continued "Prince John has groups of warriors like this one all over the country, he's building and army."

Joe let out a heavy breath "We need to do something about this Robin." He said.

"We already have, or at least the Nottingham side of things." I said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"We broke them out of their camp last night; the Sheriff is blackmailing them into the training and we promised to help them get out of it." I explained.

"And why didn't anyone tell us about this?" Joe asked clearly annoyed to have missed out on a bit of drama.

"I don't know," I admitted "we've been chucking a lot at you all of late, you didn't really need it."

Joe made an irritated sound "come on Joe," I pleaded "I need you to help me get into the castle so Marin can go to the gathering."

"I will," he said grateful of the challenge "and we'll all be at the gathering, we'll help you sort out this blackmail, when are you meeting?"

"Soon," I said glad he wanted to help "if you go to the tree house after this you'll catch the others before they leave and they'll show you the way."

"Right," he said nodding "now, give me your cloak."

"What?" I asked, confused, which way was this conversation turning now?

"I said give me your cloak, jeeze don't you want me to help you get into the castle?" he said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Ermm, okay," I said as I unfastened the strings of my cloak and passing it to him, feeling slightly vulnerable without my disguise.

Joe threw the cloak around his shoulders and tied the string tightly, he pushed his cart out of view so that no one would nick it, and opened the hatch only to take a single large cabbage out and slip it underneath my cloak and out of sight.

"Get to a somewhere where you can run in when the coast is clear," he said with sly smile on his lips as he carried on with his plan.

We moved through the crowds, me trying to keep low so I wasn't spotted and Joe trying to keep a hold on the cabbage as he stumbled through the crowds. We split off as we neared the end off the crowds and as Joe carried on walking straight ahead, I ducked out of sight and crouched beside the last house. I watched from my hiding place as the guards on the gates searched a group of people who were looking to get in, it was a good job I hadn't tried to risk it. Joe stepped towards the guards on the gates, just as they ushered the group of people I'd seen them search through, Joe came to a stop a good distance from the guards, earning him peculiar looks. The confused but militarily like guards didn't move to see what Joe was up to, so when Joe flipped the right hand side of the cloak over his shoulder to reveal the cabbage, they still didn't get what he was up to. They did a split second later when the particularly large cabbage collided with guard number one's gut.

"Oi!" Guard number two shouted as his comrade doubled over in pain, but it did them no good as Joe shot off, dashing for the crowds.

Guard number one, sucked up the pain and chased after Joe, guard number two close behind him.

"Get back here!" the second guard shouted as they lost Joe in the crowds, though that didn't deter them and they kept on running in the direction Joe had been heading, exactly what I had wanted.

"Here," Joe said as he ran past me a broad grin on his face, draping the cloak over the house I hid by's porch railing. Joe carried on running, I knew he wouldn't stop until he got to Beatrice's and could be sure the guards had completely lost him, I didn't feel guilty about asking him to do that, because I knew he had enjoyed it.

Picking up the cloak I headed towards the unguarded castle gates, fastening the cloak around me as I went. A group of servants also walking towards the gates, I slid into their group and passed through the gates totally untroubled by the guards on the battlements of the ones in the courtyard. I gave the area a quick scan, I hoped it wouldn't be too difficult trying to get back out again, but I would have Marin with me, and I was sure the two of us would figure something out. Pulling my hood tighter so it might cover more of my face, I headed towards the servants entrance, now that there was no big feast going on it was sure to be quieter and easier to sneak through. My hand pressed against the solid wood as I went to open the door, the cool surface of the brass handle comforting in this heat, right, I thought, time to get Marin.


	23. Crossroads

Chapter twenty-three

Nottingham Castle

The wooden door closed behind me with a loud thunk, I knew that the servant's door led to the kitchens so I turned cautiously into the room, hoping that it would be significantly less crowded now that there was no feast to prepare for. Staring at me with bemused expressions on their flour smeared faces, was ten or so kitchen staff and the same number of servants, pausing in preparing breakfast for the castle's inhabitants to get a good look at me. Shifting uncomfortably under their stares I quickly took in the room, it looked much the same as it had when Joe had snuck us in here so that we might empty the strong room, a large farm style table filled the centre of the room, matching chairs arranged around it, on the outskirts of the room their were surfaces on which to prepare food in addition to the table and a huge fireplace complete with cooking pot on the far wall. There was more staff in here than there had been when we raided the strong room, the kitchen being empty then, but less than there had been before the feast, and I had been pleased to note that the nasty head chef was absent too. I didn't think that the kitchen staff had worked out who I was yet, the basis of this theory being that no one was running to sound the alarm and sic the guards on me. The realisation that that was still a possibility and that I still had to get Marin and get out of here before the gathering, pushed me into motion.

"Err, hi," I said, taking a step forward, the servants had yet to move since my entrance, I guessed they were waiting for an explanation "I'm just going to get out a here and head off to work." I said pointing to the door awkwardly, well; they clearly already thought I was a servant so I decided I might as well go along with it.

"You had better hurry up," one member of the kitchen staff said, returning to the loaf of bread he had been slicing "its past sunrise; and they hate it when your late."

"I'll bet they do," I replied as I crossed the room for the door that led to the castles corridors.

I closed the door and ran along the familiar corridor and the stairs that would take me to the main corridors of the castle, Marin had told me to meet him by his chambers, and that was all fine and good, except I didn't have a clue where his chambers were. He had looked concerned when I told him this, since I clearly should have known, but he pushed that aside and gave me directions, which of course I hadn't understood, I mean come on, my castle lay out knowledge consisted primarily of the kitchens, the grand hall, the stables and the corridors in-between.

So as I stepped out on to the castle's main corridor, I had an idea of the general direction I ought to be heading in. I racked my brains for a moment, sure Marin had told me to head left, pass two sets doors and head up the staircase by the double window, or had it been pass one set of double doors and take the stairs by the two separate windows. I sighed inwardly, forget it, I couldn't remember, I would just head down the corridor and see which one I came to first. Heading left and keeping low so as to avoid detection, I reached what appeared to be a spiral staircase, it fit the first set of instructions I had remembered so I climbed up it, treading silently and listening intently, just in case I wasn't the only one climbing the stone steps. Reaching the top of the staircase I inspected the corridor it led on to, turning my head first right then left I found the corridor to be empty, that made it safe in my book so I stepped from the top stair and headed right, as left would take me to a dead end. I made it to the end of the corridor and pressed myself against the left hand side wall, looking ahead of me I could see down the corridor which headed off to the right, this one was lined with bedroom doors just like the other one had been and was also a dead end except for another staircase that went down. I turned so I could peer around the wall and look down the corridor that headed left, it too was lined with doors, outside none of which Marin stood. At the end of the second corridor there were two more directions I could head in. Jeeze, it was like a maze in here, I thought, I'd be lucky if I didn't get lost never mind caught. I was just about to head left and down another corridor when I heard voices drifting up the stairs at the bottom of the right heading corridor. Crap, someone was climbing the stairs. Immediately panicking I began to franticly search for a place to hide, I ran out onto the space between the crossroads and looked down the two corridors, I couldn't head down the right one because that was where they were coming from, and I didn't want to head down any of the other two for fear of getting lost. I could try one of the doors, I thought, but as I turned to head towards one the voices coming up the stairs grew closer, I knew I wouldn't make it to one in time, and even if I did it might not be unlocked.

Spinning on my heels to pace some more I found myself facing a tapestry on the wall across from the crossroads. I hadn't noticed it earlier, a beautifully woven emerald green tapestry, with gold patterns sewn into it, it was striking, but that wasn't the reason why I was staring at it. No, the reason I was so thrilled to see the tapestry was because the embroidery was blowing in the breeze I had whipped up with my pacing, revealing a hiding space behind it. I didn't think twice, I didn't have the time to, I dived straight into the hiding space and straightened the tapestry to keep myself from being seen. I could tell by the volume of the voices that the people who had been climbing the stairs had made it onto the other corridor. I let out a muted sigh of relief. The hiding space wasn't very big, I would hit the wall if I took two steps back, and therefore it wasn't deep enough for it to get really dark and the couple of centimetre gap between the tapestry and the floor permitted light to get to me. I wasn't sure if being able to see was a good thing though, let me just tell you, there was a reason why this tapestry was here, it hid the most ugly and creepy statue I have ever seen in my entire life. Seriously, it was a winged demon or something like that, it's awful thin body curved over a spear and a shield, and its teeth were bared over its dog-like muzzle. It gave me the shivers and I took a step away from it and held my breath as the quickened footsteps of whoever was on the stairs grew closer. There were two of them.

"…I don't care, just find him!" the infuriated high and mighty voice of Adam, or rather Guy in this case, demanded from the other side of the tapestry. Suddenly the image of Marin's bruised and beaten face swam before my minds eye, and as if a switch somewhere had been flicked, such anger flooded through me and I was sure I was making a face as ugly as the demon statues'. I still owed Guy some serious arse kicking for what he did to Marin, maybe this was my chance.

"Yes Sir Guy," replied a subordinate man's voice; clearly he was a much abused lackey of Guy. The hurried and startled sound of feet hastily heading off down the corridor told me that Guy's assistant, or whatever, had left and that I was alone with Guy. I heard the wannabe teenage tyrant sigh heavily, a sound which really shouldn't have annoyed me as much as it did. He then chuckled slightly to himself, probably at whatever scheme he was a part of or at the idea of punishing whoever he had sent his lackey to find, before heading off at a brisk pace, his boots clicking as they hit the floor.

I closed my eyes as his footsteps continued, trying to calm myself I tried to push all anger induced thoughts from my head, they would only land me in trouble. I knew that I should go and find Marin so we could get out of here; I knew that by following Guy and extracting revenge on Marin's behalf I would cause myself more problems, but knowing all of that made no difference to me, I was just so mad. I was blind with rage, it was a white hot fire burning in my stomach that was being stoked by the image of Marin beaten and bruised floating before my minds eye on a continuous loop. I made my choice. So, pushing aside the tapestry I stepped out of the creepy demons hideaway before Guy had even made it to the end of the corridor. Well, he was heading the direction I would have gone anyway, I told myself, trying to convince the rational part of my brain-the part which frequently warned me that things like this were a bad idea, the seldom listened to part that usually pops up just before something bad happens-that this was going to be fine. Treading carefully and swiftly in my flat soled boots (okay, I might be crazy mad, but I wasn't stupid, I didn't want to get caught and ruin the element of surprise) I was at a safe distance just as Guy turned right at the end of the corridor. I followed him, intent on revenge though not sure what form it would take, but that didn't matter, I was sure I would think of something fitting when got a hold of him.

Guy turned left at the next corridor, his confident and arrogant walk well and truly pissing me off, did he feel no remorse? I was catching him up now; his supercilious stride's easily matched by my purposeful anger driven walk. I knew we would near wherever he was going soon and that as soon as we arrived there I would lose my chance to make him pay; I needed to move here and now, before anyone else could show up. I was right up behind him by this point, I took a deep and silent breath, letting it fill me with rage as much as air, and reached out a hand to grab him.

"Sir Guy," a voice called from around the corner where Guy was heading. The voice belonged to a guard, I could tell because his words were accompanied by the sound of metal armour hitting the stone floor with a clank.

Livid that my plans had been put on hold, but not wanting the guard to see me I threw myself to the side, dashing through one of those posh archways that centred around one window, the kind you see in castles like this one. I pressed my back against one side wall, so that neither Guy nor the guard could see me but I could peer around it to see them if I wanted to.

"What?" Guy asked coldly, clearly annoyed that he should be halted by this guard.

"Sir Guy, Prince John and the Sheriff sent me," the guard said, his voice was closer now so I guessed he had come around the corner and was standing on the corridor "it's Hood." immediately I cringed, oh crap, somehow they had figured out I was in here, and it would only be a matter of time before they found me with everyone looking.

"What of her?" Guy asked, his professional eagerness noticeable in his tone, he wanted to see me caught.

I closed my eyes tightly, as if by doing so I might prevent the guard from saying I was in the castle, and waited for the words that were sure to follow.

"She is holding a gathering in Sherwood Forest," The guard said and I let out another relieved breath, then instantly regretted it as I drifted back a step, my head suddenly dizzy from the motion.

I put my hand to my head to steady myself, the oxygen from the deep breath reaching my brain and pulling it back into activity, something clicked then. How did they know about the gathering?

"To what purpose?" Guy asked, suddenly sounding alarmed and a little stressed. Confusion hit me in waves, why did that bother him so much, so what if we were having a little gathering, how on Earth did they find out about it? I staggered again but caught myself by pressing against the wall, I strained to listen to the guards response.

"The informant said that they were plotting to move against Prince John and the Sheriff," The guard replied, what? I wondered, no, that wasn't it, we were trying to deal with the blackmail, who told them we were moving against them?

"An uprising," Guy said, cottoning on and sounding wound up. I shook my head slowly, that wasn't it, we ought to be planning an uprising, but we weren't, we couldn't risk lives like that. I stopped moving my head, only to notice the room was spinning instead, I blinked and coloured spots appeared before my eyes.

"The Prince says we are to meet them, to use force to stop them, he wants you to go to him now." The guard said, I raised my hand to my mouth involuntarily, nausea turning my lips cold. I ignored it, focusing on Guy and the guard's conversation instead, I had to stop them, they were going to attack us, all we were doing was discussing blackmail and they were going to attack us. Maybe they were more annoyed about us stealing the warriors than we had originally thought.

"Warfare?" Guy asked, even in my nauseous state, it was hard to miss the hope and excitement in his voice. Sick bastard.

"Yes sir," The guard replied, I closed my eyes, gawd I didn't feel well right now.

"Good," Guy replied, I remember feeling a second of red hot rage as he said that, but then everything went black.

The present

Locksdale Hospital

From my seat on the hospital bed next to Robin's, I allowed myself to be enveloped by emptiness once again, I doubted I could move from here even if I wanted to, my legs had long since gone numb from pins and needles and my neck was stiff from the angle I kept it at, which ensured that I could always see Robin. None of this bothered me though, pain or discomfort had little impact on me in my vacant state, besides, all of this was a small price to pay for me to be here when she woke up, to be the first person she saw. I deserved it anyway, all this discomfort, it was partly my fault she was here. I couldn't just sit back in my bed and try and get some rest, as the nurses on the ward kept telling me to do, and as a result I had fallen into the same pattern as Robin's parents, only leaving her side when absolutely necessary and never ever sleeping. The ward was quiet, and for the most part empty, neither Robin's parents nor I spoke, we just sat there in silence, eyes trained either on Robin or the floor as grief overwhelmed us. Although I was the only outlaw who could do this, stay here with her and never have to leave, as I didn't have a job to be getting to, or family to help at home, I would have been here even if I had other responsibilities, I knew that as well as I knew my own name. And if truth be told, I felt more comfortable here with Robin and her parents than I had ever felt at home, even though we were all silent. It was getting late now, I could tell by the dwindling light coming through the windows that night was fast approaching, this fact barely registered with me though, I knew that the only thing that would change with the fall night would be that they day staff would be swapped for the night staff, we knew them all by name by now, the nurses I mean.

Tearing my gaze away from Robin's seemingly sleeping form; I turned to look at the wards doors, they didn't budge under my stare anymore than they had the last time I checked and so I slumped again. Will had yet to return with Harrison, the anger I felt for what he had caused to happen to Robin and the anticipation I felt to be able to make him pay for what he did, were the only emotions that could get past the wall of misery I had built around me and I welcomed them. I turned back to Robin; as soon as I clapped eyes on her I couldn't so much as bring myself to rake my hand through my hair in frustration, my chest hurt too much. The numbness took over again, I could feel Robin's mum's eyes on me, I could tell that she was worried about me, but the sorrow brought on by her daughters medically inexplicable slumber wouldn't allow her to say a thing. I understood how she felt completely. Footsteps could be heard beyond the silent ward, my ears homed in on the sound and I turned once again to look at the door, Robin's mum and dad looked up at the same time I did, I could tell they were interested in who I was expecting. We waited, anticipation pulsing through me, once again breaking through the numbness which coated me like a second skin, suffocating any feelings of hope I might be lucky enough to sense. The door swung open with enough force to send it crashing into the hospital wall, Robin's parents flinched at the sound, and I felt my expression harden. Needless to say it wasn't Will charging down the ward towards us, trying to regain his composure and calm businessman demeanour, it was my father. Blatantly ignoring my father as he headed towards me, I turned back to Robin; there was nothing he could say that would interest me. It was his fault she was in here as well.

"George," he snapped coming to a halt a little way behind me, clearly still trying to reign in his anger, well that made two of us.

I didn't reply, I knew it would only irritate him more, but I was past the point of caring about what he thought, and besides, he wouldn't dare make a scene in front of the Hudson's, it would damage his image.

"George," he said again, he had gained control of his anger and had adopted his best cold and persuasive voice "I wish to speak with you."

I sighed "if it's all the same with you father, I would rather stay here." I said, sounding thoroughly bored.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Robin's mum's gaze flick from me to my farther, anticipating his response. I didn't need to as much as glance in his direction; I knew he would be seriously pissed off by that; my eyes never left Robin's face.

"George, accompany me to the corridor, I wish to speak with you." It wasn't a request anymore, it was a demand.

"I'm afraid I don't wish to speak to you," I said, still not looking away from Robin's face "I want to stay here."

I was provoking him, I knew that, I also knew that the consequences for showing him up like this would be severe, but I didn't care, and a part of me wanted to see what he would do to force me in front of the Hudson's.

"It's not optional," he said through gritted teeth, his fury obvious now, some small part of me, a part that wasn't numb, found that funny, that I had annoyed him so.

"George," Robin's mum's soft voice said, causing both me and my father to start "it will be alright, you go with your father for a moment, and we'll tell you if anything changes with Robin."

She could see the trouble I was getting myself into, and she wanted me to stop now, perhaps she knew what my father was like and what would happen to me if I kept this up, I dismissed that thought; that was impossible.

Robin's dad slipped his hand into his wife's, my father's brow frowned "Jane's right, Robin won't resent you leaving for a minute." He said encouragingly, I could tell he was pretending my father wasn't here; I would have been too if he had done to me what he had to the Hudson's. A peculiar look crossed my father's face, but I dismissed it.

"Come along George," My father said speaking to be as though I was a child, his voice sounded strange though, and I wondered if it was because of what he was going to tell me or as a result of what had just happened here.

I nodded, deciding it would be best if I didn't say anything about him treating me like I was a child. My feet hit the floor and I staggered, subtly grabbing the bed so that no one noticed and my numb legs had a chance to get used to the weight. Father turned and strode down the corridor without so much as looking at me; I felt a rush of anger towards him which was quickly quelled as I turned to face Robin's mum and dad, who were smiling at me sadly and encouragingly. I think they noticed my stumble. I headed out of the room after my farther, swaying a little as I hadn't let my feet fully recover before stalking out after him. I reluctantly pushed open the ward's doors, my father already out in the corridor, and stepped out to see Locksdale's most influential and dangerous businessman fuming, I knew his rage was directed at me and that knowledge did not make me eager to go up to him. I let the door close behind me, the soft whooshing sound telling my father that I was here, and as if acting on a cue he rounded on me, grey eyes flashing with anger.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked stepping towards me but still keeping a formal distance. He didn't like being too near me.

Positioning myself so that I could see both my father in front of me and Robin through the windows in the wards doors, I said "you wanted to speak to me."

"Don't be flippant with me boy, you know what I mean," He said sounding unimpressed, his cold eyes cut into me like daggers made of ice "why are you still here? The doctors have said that you are fine, you needn't be here anymore."

"I want to be here." I said simply, I wasn't going to even attempt to make him understand, I knew he never would be able to, he was too cold.

"I do not believe you, you can not possibly want to stay in a hospital, especially this section of It." he said not even trying to hide the disgust in his voice, he wasn't trying to impress anyone right now, I was the only one on the corridor and he could reveal his ugly self from behind the facade.

"What father, you mean the Have Not section of the hospital?" I asked, my voice rising slightly from the anger that had come on so suddenly "you can say it you know, say what's on your mind, I know what you really mean."

"Be quiet…" my father started but I cut across him,

"Because all that matters to you doesn't it, being a Have or a Have Not, and being born into the right family, like it even makes a difference. People are people regardless of weather their last name is Baxter or Hudson, but of course you just can't see that." I said, desperate the say my bit, but I knew deep inside me that this wasn't really why I was so angry. Don't get me wrong, I hated what my father did and what he was like, but right now the only thing that truly mattered to me was the girl lying unconscious on the hospital ward behind me.

My fathers sudden movement took me by surprise, all of my bravado was lost the instant he grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook me violently, a million childhood memories flooded back to me, freezing me where I stood and filling me with fear.

"I am not the one in need of an eye test boy," my father growled getting in my face "you think you know everything because of your Have Not friend, she tells you about all her woes and you think that the world is simply black and white, you know nothing George, nothing at all. You need to remember your responsibilities and your place in life before she drags you down to her level."

"I'd rather be there than here with you." I said, anger pulsing through me as a result of his words.

"Give it a few years and when it's a choice between a mangy Have Not girl who's after your money, and untold power, your decision will be entirely different." He said and I swiftly jerked out of his grasp, I couldn't stand him being near me.

"You know nothing about her," I all but shouted as I backed away from him "Robin isn't like that."

Checking up and down the corridors to make sure no one had seen him crack, my father straightened his business suit and I glared at him, he was still trying to keep up appearances.

"They are all the same," he said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Whatever." I said, he looked shocked at my use of the word, private tutor be damned, I would speak how I wanted to.

"You are wasting your time here," he said coldly "The doctors say she may never wake up."

A fresh wave of anger hit, hard "Who told you that? Medical information is supposed to be confidential."

My father flashed me a sadistic grin, the first one I had seen on him in a while "Being an influential businessman has its benefits George, no door is locked to me." I shot him a disgusted look, I knew all of this, I knew how powerful he was and what he could do, the fact that he was boasting about it to try and make me willing to take his place was sickening.

"Robin will wake up." I said, ignoring his comments.

"You don't know that," he said with cold certainly, he said it as though it was a fact "besides she is probably already brain dead."

"You don't know that." I shot back and my father smiled cruelly again.

I turned my gaze away from his; I couldn't bear to look at him. I turned to look through the ward doors window, I saw Robin still laying in her bed and her parents watching me through the same window. Robin's mum was watching my father and me, the most peculiar expression on her face, a mix of distaste and something else. Robin's dad was looking from his wife to my father and me, unsure of what to do.

"I want you out of this hospital, there is no need for you to be here and I am tired of dodging tabloid reporters ever time I leave the mansion." He said sounding bored and cold, the penny doped then. He wasn't really bothered about me wasting my time here; he only cared about the problems my being here was causing him politically.

"I should have known you were only bothered about how this would make you look; your only son waiting in the hospital for a Have Not girl to wake up doesn't suit your image does it?" I said bitterly, the look on his face telling me this was true.

"Of course it doesn't, do you think I really need the press making up romance stories about my son and some worthless Have Not when I am trying to run a business, do you expect me to leave this be? This causes me problems, and I can not have problems, not right now, I need everything to run smoothly while I work on this project, so I will stop this." he said making his purpose here clear, he wanted me to stop seeing Robin. Well that wasn't going to happen, especially not now, I wouldn't leave her.

"I'm not leaving." I said firmly, crossing my arms across my chest.

"You don't have a choice," my father said sounding bored again "your driver is waiting outside for you; gather your belongings and leave."

"No," I said and his face reddened in anger, his expression livid.

"Insolent boy," he snapped taking a step towards me, I took a step back and out of his reach "you will not speak to me with such disrespect, I am your father and you will treat me as such. I should have ended this long ago, that girl is nothing but a bad influence on you, I should have stopped this when the police brought you both to me last month, you would never have stolen from me before her."

"I do it all the time father," I said with a humourless laugh, meaning more than just the car, and not caring if he figured out what I ment "taking the car was my idea not Robin's, I wanted to take her somewhere."

"And where might that be?" my father asked, sarcasm and anger coating his words.

I paused then, for the first time since I had stepped into the corridor I weighed out the consequences of my words, "Marian's Bay," I said deciding I didn't care what he said, the memory of that day flooding to mind and bringing a smile to my lips.

My father struck me then, my head snapped to the side with the force of it and I pulled a face as the burning pain spread across my cheek, stinging my eyes and my skin. I turned back to face my father, refusing to touch my stinging cheek upon which there was surely a red hand mark, not wanting to show him weakness. I had barely the time to blink before my father began to shout.

"How dare you, how dare you take her there," he yelled red faced and fuming "you know what it ment to your mother."

"That's why I brought her there, mum would have liked Robin," I said, my voice filling with emotion as I thought of them both, I could save neither one.

"You know nothing," my father said now refusing to look at me "nothing at all."

"What don't I know father, or is it socially inexcusable to ask questions now?" I asked, not caring anymore.

"You do not know anything," My father said "you are a child, an ignorant, insolent child."

"I may be a child but know a damn sight more about love and compassion than you do, more than you ever did." I said and my father struck me again, this time on my left cheek, yet again I would not touch the mark, through the window I saw Robin's parents get to their feet.

"Pick a side boy," my father growled once again he was shouting in my face and holding me by the shoulders "pick a side right now, them or us?"

I made my choice.

The past

Nottingham Castle

My eyes flew open suddenly, all that I had just seen flashing before my eyes with painful speed. I didn't understand, that hadn't been a dream, there was no way that had been a dream, it was broad daylight and I hadn't been sleeping, I had fainted and then seen all of that, or had I fainted so that I could see all of that? I was shaking, what had just happened had really unsettled me; could that mean what I had just seen was really happening? I paused in my panicking when I felt gentle hands upon me, pulling me up from where I lay slumped and the hard stone floor, confusion surrounded me, thick in my brain and making me forget near as damn it everything, bar what I had just seen. I began to panic when I was pulled against someone's chest, here I was letting someone touch me like this, it could be anyone. Still shaking I turned to look at them, about to scream for help if need be, I didn't need to though, it was George. Relief washed over me, I was safe here with George, he was safe here with me, that had all been a dream and he was away from his father, he hadn't nearly told him he was an outlaw, he hadn't endangered himself. He was okay.

"Robin," he said, his voice thick with worry and his grip tight around me, I closed my eyes smiling "are you all right Robin, you were thrashing around a mere minute ago, do I need to take you to see someone? Come it won't take a moment." He said, pulling me closer to him, my head rested against his chest and I took a deep breath in, breathing in the sent of him, he smelled oddly of soap and forestry.

"I'm fine George," I said smiling and listening to his heart beat, all my I-don't-need-anyone-but-me attitude pushed aside, I was too glad George was safe to be awkward "you worry too much."

George stiffened, and a strong sense that something was wrong hit me. I opened my eyes, George's reaction having disturbed me, what had I said wrong? Slowly and gently he pulled me from his chest so that he could look me in the eyes. He took a breath and I waited for what he would say, thoroughly confused.

"Robin," he said gently, as if easing himself into what he was about to say next "who is George?"

Crap.

Author note: hi people, I really need you to tell me what you think to this chapter, be honest with me and don't spare my feelings because there is something about it that I'm just not happy about and I can't put my finger on it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, please review.


	24. Chains

Chapter twenty-four

Nottingham Castle

My confusion suddenly and swiftly lifted, and realisation hit me like a tone of bricks. I wasn't with George, I was laying on the cold stone floor of Nottingham Castle with Marin propping me up and searching my eyes for an answer to his question. Crap. I froze, I didn't know what to do or what to say, I just stood there watching Marin's pained expression hoping this would all go away. I had long ago established that this wasn't a dream, you don't feel pain in dreams and let me tell you I'd felt plenty of that since I turned up here, I didn't know what this was or how I got here, if I even am here, but sure as anything, this was no dream. But what about what I had just seen; was that really a dream? I had been so sure when I first came round that that hadn't been a dream, it had felt so real and it was so very probable, so were all my other 'dreams', all of them were so likely and could very well have been really happening. Well that ment two things: 1.) When I got home I really needed to see a shrink, to talk about visions now as well as thinking I could time travel, and 2.) George had really been mistreated by his father in the hospital corridors. I knew exactly which one was more important, my sanity would have to take a number, George was in trouble and he came first. My mind was already whirling with ideas on how I could help George escape his father, he could come and live with me for instance, then I remembered where I was, there was no way I could help George if I was stuck in the twelfth century (look how easily I said that, gawd I really am crazy). I needed to get home, desperately; I could think of little else, I had to get home right this second or else I might spontaneously combust.

"Robin," Marin prompted tonelessly, still waiting for an answer.

I looked at him and wondered how I could have ever thought he was exactly like George, it seemed careless to me now that I had almost called him George so many times, and succeeded in doing so moments ago. They really we two very different people. Sure to the untrained eye they were the same, same blond hair, same blue eyes, same face and body type, but there were subtle differences that made them diverse, just like with identical twins of the same gender, if you know them both well enough, you can tell them apart. The more I looked at Marin the more I realised that it was those subtle differences that really made George, George and Marin, Marin. For example their hair, both curled ever so slightly at the neck because of the length it was, but Marin's curled outwards while George's curled softly against his neck. Sometimes when Marin spoke his voice took on a military like tone, when he was angry or trying to be serious, due to the time he spent in the Holy Land as a soldier, however when George was angry he dragged out his words in this adorable way, like it was straining him to say them, be that because he was angry or he was trying not to laugh. Not to mention the personality differences. When Marin was annoyed with me his expression clouded over and became unreadable, like it was doing now, his eyes lost their sparkle and he looked distant although he was clearly present and awaiting an explanation. When George was angry his whole face filled it emotion, and not just anger either, hurt, confusion, torment and something else that I could never quite define that didn't seem to fit with the others, all crossed his face. His eyes would dance in their sockets as he searched my face for an answer, the sparkle never leaving them, not even for a second, his jaw would tense and his would carry himself differently, he was beautiful even when he was angry.

"Robin," Marin said bringing me back from my daze "who is this George."

"He's a friend Marin," I said, well what else could I say? I could hardly just go, 'well Marin, you see it's like this, I am from the future and I somehow ended up suck in this time, George, well he is a reincarnation or a descendant or something like that of you. I also happen to be madly in love with him. Did you get all of that?' somehow I couldn't see that going down all too well. Besides, that's what George and I were, friends, it was as simple as that.

"A friend," Marin repeated, sounding military like and dubious.

"Yes Marin a friend, just like Will and Much and every single male friend that I come into contact with on a daily basis, what's up, am I not allowed to have friends now?" I snapped, although I was angry, I wasn't really angry at Marin, he wasn't acting any different than I would act if George had said some other girls name while he was talking to me, only I probably would have been a bit more hysterical. I was more angry at my self and the situation I had found myself in, I had just offended the lookalike for the man I loved, who was the man I loved except for in the small details, and I was stuck here while George was getting himself all worked up and was probably going to tell his father who he was, and ultimately putting his life in danger. I hadn't spent the last few weeks at Adam's bec and call for the fun of it, if George told his dad now all what I did would have been for nothing, and more importantly George's head would well and truly be in the chopping block.

Marin winced at my words, clearly hurt and clearly confused.

"Look Marin," I said taking his hand and deciding I had to sort this "I'm sorry I called you George, but you have to believe me when I tell you that George and I are just friends, that despite what you think there is no more to it than that."

Marin gulped, his Adams Apple bobbing as he did so, he then nodded and said "all right." It wasn't an 'I believe you' or an 'I understand' but I knew that that was all Marin could bring himself to say at this moment and I was fine with that. I could only hope that the more he though about it the more he came around to what I had said; otherwise trying to deal with the warriors blackmail and other things would be awkward. Why was nothing ever easy for me? I thought dramatically, and then I remembered something, jumping to my feet I pulled Marin up with me, a worried look settled on his face, as though he was concerned about my sanity, well that made two of us.

"We have to go, we have to follow Guy, did you see which way he went?" I asked pulling him into the corridor in my haste to sort this.

"He turned right at the end of the corridor just as I spotted you, why? We don't have time for this, we need to get out of here and get to the gathering." Marin said.

"No we can't, a guard told Guy they think we're plotting an uprising because we took the warriors and are gathering together so many people, they think we're a threat, we need to find out what they're going to do or else everyones in danger." I said, my voice rising with urgency as I tried to pull Marin down the corridor.

"What," he asked his voice far-away as he thought about that "an uprising?"

"Yes now come on, we have to try and stop them, or at least find something out," I said pulling him again, though this time he didn't resist me and together we ran down the corridor and turned in the direction Guy had gone. If we hurried we might catch him up.

Reaching the end of the corridor Marin jogged ahead of me, peering around the corners to make sure it was safe, still wearing a sullen expression. Feeling upset I waited a little way down the corridor and let him do his thing, it would no doubt help him heal his wounded male pride somewhat, cocking a hip and crossing my arms I waited. Marin was glancing around a corner with his hand pressed against the wall when something caught my eye, there was something wound around his fingers, glistening in the low light and standing out starkly next to the grey stone wall he lent against.

"Marin," I asked quietly "what is that?"

He turned back to look at me, probably thinking I had spotted a threat, but when his gaze followed mine to the gold chain laced around his fingers his face dropped slightly. Rather than answering me he let the chain unravel from his finders and drop so that it was dangling, suddenly I recognised it. I stepped closer, there was no way that could be what I thought it was, could it? I hadn't thought it was that old.

"My chain," I said looking at a perfect replica of the gold chain my grandma had given me for my sixteenth birthday, she had said it was a family heirloom, but I had never thought it went this far back, it was in such good condition. Could it really be the same one? Marin nodded; he looked a little sheepish but asked me to turn around so he could put it on nonetheless, I could feel his reluctance to touch me though. As his gentle fingers worked the tie, replaced with a clasp in modern day, it was all I could do not to grab necklace from his grasp, it was too surreal, never mind the fact that this necklace had survived hundreds of years of use and was still wearable in the year 2009, that might be significant but it had little meaning for me. What had me all emotional was the fact that some day, years and years from now, this necklace would be passed onto me by my grandmother, and that made me feel all that much closer to home. Tears threatened to fall but I forced them back, I wasn't going to cry, not now, not when I was working, but God, I missed my family so much.

Marin finished tying the necklace and I turned back to look at him "thank you, where did you get this?" I asked, tucking the necklace behind my shirt, feeling the cold metal against my skin and smiling despite the overwhelming desire to cry.

"I took it, before I went to the Holy Lands," he admitted, shuffling about on his feet "I was forced to go so fast that I didn't have time to say goodbye to you, so I snuck into your room and took back the necklace I gave you. I wanted something to remember you by, but I didn't imagine that you would take it as a sign that our relationship was over and move on."

So he had bought it, he was the one who started the crazy family tradition, with my ancestor. That made me feel nice for some reason, reassured and comforted, but then something hit me, what had he said? 'Move on'? He still thought I had left him for George; wouldn't this man listen to me?

"I haven't moved on Marin, you know that's not what happened." I said softly, though I still felt the need to stress this point.

"Hum," Marin agreed absentmindedly, I could tell he still didn't believe me and only said that to please me. I wasn't pleased.

"Marin…" I started but he was already heading off down the next corridor.

"This way," he said. Groaning I followed him, playing with the chain around my neck as I wondered how to fix this.

We ran through the corridors in pursuit, and fortunately for us all of the crossroads we came to had dead ends in one direction, leaving only one possible way that Guy could have gone. However this could only last for so long, and much sooner than I would have liked, we came up against two possible directions. I turned to Marin in question; he shook his head and went back to keeping a look out, the expression he wore still doubtful. Great, he still didn't believe me. Trying to push aside my hurt and turned and scanned both corridors, my gaze flicking between the two, I had to decide which way to go. Suddenly, I heard a sound that made my ears perk up; I had never thought I would be so relieved to hear that voice.

"Lady Grace," Guy said in greeting, he sounded reluctant, as though he would sooner not have to stop.

"This way," I whispered to Marin, pointing to the right and not wanting to get caught. He nodded once and we snuck off down the corridor.

"I would like to have a word with you Sir Guy," the voice of Lady Grace said, the annoying feeling that I knew her from somewhere niggling at the back of my mind again.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, I am rather busy, the Sheriff has asked to speak with me" Guy said in a bored tone just as Marin and I reached the end of the corridor, pressing my back onto the wall as I edged closer to the corner I gently pushed Marin against the wall with my right arm, he squirmed out of my touch but stayed pressed against the wall.

I peeked around the corner and spotted Guy and Lady Grace standing a little way down the next corridor, Lady Grace was blocking his path and Guy didn't look too happy about it.

"I know that he has, who do you think told him to summon you? The half whit of a sheriff would never have thought to include you had I not suggested it, especially after all of your recent failings, he still hasn't forgiven you for letting Hood escape." She said all former hoity-toity, posh accents and mannerisms forgotten as she tried to stand up to Guy and get her voice heard.

"I would not have let her escape had you told me it was her sooner, I could not rely totally on what Edger had said," Guy replied, sounding agitated. What, it had been Lady Grace who had confirmed their suspicions the night of the feast?

"Well then, if you do not want a repeat performance of that night then I suggest you listen to me." Grace said, managing to sound smug and superior again, it turned my stomach. Guy had obviously heard her tone of voice as when he spoke again he sounded bored,

"I do not have time for this now Lady Grace; your games do not interest me,"

"Games?" she repeated sounding disgusted "Games? Do you really think that I deal in only games? The higher taxes and justifications for them, are they games to you as well? Or how about the security measures on the town gates and the castle for Prince John's visit, or the fact that he is even here at all and involving Nottingham in his plans at all, are they games to you also? I am not playing games Guy, it's high time I started taking credit for all of my ideas, rather than letting you and the Sheriff claim them as your own."

"Are you not sufficiently paid for the Lady Grace of Gisborn?" Guy asked coldly, confirming what Grace had said to be true, she was the one behind all those ideas "you have your titles, your lands and your money, why are you back here, what do you want?"

"There is one thing left that I want, all these plans of mine you and the Sheriff have, they are but a warm up for what I have in mind. I will have what I want, and you will help me get it." she said, and I could all but hear the cunning in her voice, she was plotting something, damn it, I had known she was no good.

"It's not my job to run around after you Lady Grace, I work for the Sheriff, not you, and he is summoning me so if you would please excuse me." He said with the same uninterested tone, it was as though he had heard it a thousand times, and that worried me, how many schemes and plans had this woman given them?

"Do not presume to get rid of me Guy, you have no authority over me, you know what I am capable of, who I am." She said smugly "I can tell you exactly what the Sheriff wants you for, I should know it, it was my idea, you will still have to go to him but you will be informed."

"Grace?" Guy asked, now sounding interested "what have go been up to?"

"You know of the supposed uprising do you not?" she asked and paused for a moment in which time I assumed Guy nodded as she continued "an informant by the name of Vincent, a nobody who was part of the Princes warrior project…"

"How did you know about that, I thought only the Sheriff, Johnson and I knew about that bedsides the Prince?" he asked cutting across her, I wasn't paying too much attention, I turned back to Marin, his upset was lifted from his face and he looked how I felt, that SOB Vincent had told them?

"I am the reason the Prince chose Nottingham as part of the plan, I persuaded him, of course I know, now, do not interrupt me," she said "as I was saying, the informant told us of their plans to meet and solve the issue of their blackmail. We plan to find them at their place of meeting and stop them from starting a rebellion."

"I knew this already Grace, what else is there?" Guy asked, sounding bored again.

"Patience Guy, I am getting to that." she said, I could hear a vindictive smile in her voice "the Sheriff was unable to think of how best to stop them, so I offered a suggestion, I told him to ask the Prince to send his warriors from the neighbouring towns to aid him, it would be their first challenge and they would destroy the rebellion completely. The Sheriff suggested this to the Prince and she said it was the perfect solution, messengers are on their way as we speak, reinforcements will arrive in a matter of hours and all of this business with Robin Hood will be over for good."

Shit, oh my God, shit, how were we supposed to deal with this? They can't be serious, they wouldn't do that, it would be too dangerous for all the villagers living near by, not to mention there isn't enough supplies in Nottingham to support an army. God, this was going to be a massacre.

"Very good Grace, I am impressed," Guy said fondly, but then his voice dropped, becoming suspicious and reluctant "but what do you get out of this?"

Grace let out a cruel laugh "I get what I want Guy, I get a husband."

"You can't possibly believe that he will want to marry you after this, besides he has a price on his head now as well, for helping Hood, he is little more than a liability and I have sent guards to apprehend him." Guy said, almost laughing at her.

"Exactly, he will have no choice, its marry me or die, besides who else will he have once you kill Hood?" she asked. Realisation hit, oh my God, they were talking about Marin.

"What?" Guy stammered, the sound of this tone brought my head back to face the wall across the corridor in interest, and away from Marin who was looking at me strangely.

"Hood is in the castle now," she said misunderstanding his question "one of the kitchen staff reported it, if you can apprehend her, we can ensue that she is dead."

"Grace I…" Guy started but Grace cut across him.

"Oh come now Guy," she exclaimed "you can't possibly still have feelings for her, she is your enemy now, and you are in charge of capturing her, it's your job!"

"That's not…" Guy tried again but Grace cut him off.

"Do not try and lie to me, just do as I have asked. Robin Hood will be dead this time tomorrow, one way or the other, and I will have Marin. I suggest that you decide where your loyalties lie and be the one to bring her in and raise up your social standing and level of importance by doing so, or else she will simply be killed in battle with the rest of them. It's your choice," She said, once again her vindictive smile was evident in her tone. So, this was the puppet master then.

"The Sheriff is in his chambers, you should head there before he asks someone else to do your job." Grace said her tone proud; now she was the one dismissing him.

"Goodbye Lady Grace," he said dryly, clearly not liking her talking to him as such.

"I shall bid you farewell too Sir Guy, I have lots to prepare for this afternoon." She said and suddenly I could hear her footsteps on the stone floor, crap she was coming this way.

"I'm sure you do," Guy replied, sounding bored again.

Spinning around to face Marin I franticly looked for somewhere for us to hide, but Marin was already on it and held open a door right next to where he had been standing; he motioned for me to hurry. Lady Grace's footsteps grew closer, I reached the door and ran in with Marin, it appeared to be a broom cupboard or something like that, with both Marin and I inside the tiny room I closed the door, leaving it open just a crack so that I could peek through it.

"Oh and Guy," Grace called, her voice was louder than before, telling me she was close "think about what I said."

Guy made a doubtful noise and she laughed, she walked past us, pink skirts floating about the floor as she did so.

"You'll come around," she said quietly, not intending on Guy hearing that.

My frown deepened as she strut down the corridor, shaking her hips as she walked and carrying herself with such flirtatious confidence, though at the same time managed to keep herself from seeming sluty, where had I seen this girl before? 'Hello George.' Her flirtatious tone rang in my head, and I could have kicked myself, of course it was her. Lady Grace of Gisborn, I had met a Grace Gisborn at George's fathers masquerade ball just the other month in the present, she had been a 'friend' of Georges. Why on earth hadn't I seen that sooner? Of course they were the same person, maybe I was wrong to write her off as an airhead when I met her that night, she clearly had something going on upstairs.

"Come on," Marin said softly behind me, it wasn't demanding or agitated, he was simply suggesting we move before we lose Guy. He stood up in the tiny dark room, clearly uncomfortable, whether because of the lack of room or because of me I wasn't sure.

I got up from my crouch as I opened the door, scanning the corridor I stepped out. Crap, wasn't this just perfect, an army was about to descend on Nottingham with the intention of rubbing out me and my friends and followers, all because we stole the warriors out of their camp. A seemingly shallow girl who is also around in my future is the one pulling all the strings and coming up with all the plans, all the while her modern counterpart was in the present day probably doing the same thing, and the only reason she was doing any of this was so that she could kill me and have Marin for herself. All the while I have been having dreams that aren't really dreams that are showing the mess I have left behind at home for my friends and family to pick up, all of whom are struggling and dealing with their own problems. And to top it all off Marin, who has by the way been exiled for helping me, can hardly stand to look at me all because I called him George by mistake. Great, just frigging great.

"We have to follow him," Marin said peering around the corner and in the direction Guy had headed "we might find out more if we hear what the Sheriff wants him to do."

I nodded following him, I wasn't going to say anything, but as soon as I got close enough, close enough to see his healing bruises, I couldn't hold it in "I'm sorry Marin, I cant believe I got you kicked out of the castle."

"Robin I can assure you, getting kicked out of the castle," he said the last bit strangely, unsure of my modern lingo "does not bother me at all, there are worse things." The way he said it made me heart squeeze tight in guilt, I had a feeling a knew exactly what one of those worse things were, and felt so guilty about it that I didn't bring up Grace's desire to have him, something else that was bothering me. I just followed him in silence as he walked down the corridor.

"We don't need to know which way Guy went," Marin said quietly as we reached the next corridor "Lady Grace said the Sheriff was in his chambers, I should imagine that is where Guy is heading."

I hummed the appropriate response and carried on following him, I hated it when he was mad at me, I knew I disserved it and so couldn't even bring myself to be mad at him back. He headed off in the direction I assumed the Sheriff's chambers were, cautiously checking around each corner before he moved, he was a wanted man right now and could do without being caught. I was about to walk around him, wanting to get out of here soon, but Marin threw his arm out to stop me, and so peering around him as he looked around the corner I looked down the corridor. Guy was standing outside a door about half way down the corridor, a sharp knocking sound filled the all but empty corridor as Guy tried to get the attention of the person in the room, and I could only assume that was the Sheriff's chambers. Marin and I stepped back and out of sight as the door to the room opened, the Sheriff's demanding tones could be heard as he shouted,

"Guy, it is about time you got here. What have you been doing? When I say that I want to speak with you, I mean it, do not approach me at your leisure, I have some things to tell you."

"Yes my Lord Sheriff," Guy replied and with that the Sheriff made a doubtful noise and there was the sound of footsteps followed by the closing of a door.

Marin and I peered around the corner again, as expected Guy had gone into the Sheriff's chambers and it was empty. Not wanting to speak aloud for fear of being heard, or Marin shooting me another one of his pained looks, I motioned for us to head down the corridor. Following behind me Marin's footsteps, like mine, were almost silent, as we approached the closed door I tucked my hair behind my ear so that I could lean against the wood and listen. Ear against the door I could only make out faint mumbling, they weren't talking loud enough for me to hear, clearly this was something important. Marin looked at me, silently asking me if I could hear anything, I shook my head and pressed my ear harder against the wood.

"What?" the Sheriff exclaimed loudly and I pushed away from the door, backpedalling, that did not sound good.

"My Lord please," Guy tired to coax the Sheriff into calming down, though he was clearly stressed as he was all but shouting himself.

"What do you mean Hood's in the castle?" The Sheriff asked stridently, his words were accompanied by the sound of fast footsteps. Crap, he was coming towards us. Swiftly I made shooing motions to Marin and he ran back to towards the corner to hide, stopping half way there and looking back at me, telling me with his eyes to follow him. I made another quick shooing motion as the footsteps grew closer, then, lacking the chance to do anything else, jumped to grab hold of the low rafters, pulling myself up just as Marin made it reluctantly around the corner and the door to the Sheriff's chambers flew open.

"Get out there looking for her, I want her found!" The Sheriff said as he emerged from his rooms. Up in the rafters I held my breath, scared to move even an inch less they look up and spot me.

"Yes Sheriff," Guy said though he made no move to leave, I could tell he wanted to ask the Sheriff something but just as he opened his mouth to speak he was cut across by another voice.

"Sir Guy, my Lord Sheriff," Grace said in greeting, the two men and I turned as she emerged walking aristocratically down the corridor, having come around the other corner and thankfully not the one where Marin was hidden.

She came closer and glanced up into the rafters where I hid, meeting my gaze a smug smile slipped across her face, looking back towards the men she carried on walking.

"Lady Grace," The Sheriff said in response to her greeting "is there perhaps something that we can do for you?"

"I'm afraid not my Lord Sheriff," she said coming to a halt before them, then turning her back on them to look up at me, that smug smile still there and growing by the second, she wouldn't dare "though I must say, I do feel that Robin Hood hiding in the rafters certainly adds an air of the exotic to your décor."

That bitch.

"What?" the Sheriff demanded roughly as he looked up and spotted me, Guy did the same and Marin poked his head around the corner, wanting to help "get her, get her now Guy."

Guy made a motion to jump up into the rafters with me, well he could come up if he wanted but I sure wasn't going to stay here, I didn't stand a cats chance in hell of getting out if I stopped up here. So shaking my head and Marin and telling him not to get involved, I didn't want him getting caught; I jumped from the rafters and made a run for it. The Sheriff swiftly stepped into the middle of the corridor, blocking my escape route, Grace was blocking the other way and Guy was still realising I wasn't in the rafters anymore. I dropped into a crouch, and pulled by bow from around me as I moved from left to right, trying to find a gap in the Sheriff's one man blockade. Ahead of me and unnoticed to all but me, Marin made a move to come and help me, I subtly shook my head again, he had to get out, one of us had to get out of here and tell the others what the Prince and the Sheriff were planning, or rather what Grace had planned. I was grateful of Marin's military experience now, I was in change, I was his commanding officer or whatever and right now I was telling him to stay and because of his conditioning he had to do it, George wouldn't have listened to me, George would have run in here long ago trying to help me. Looking both annoyed and pained as I told him to stay yet again, Marin waited where I told him to, suddenly though, his eyes went wide, he raised a hand to point behind me but it was too late, I felt Guy charge into me, my bow dropped to the floor and Guy arms went around me, pinning my arms to my sides and keeping me from fleeing.

"Well, well, well." The Sheriff said as he picked my bow up off the floor and inspected it "it would appear that we have captured the great Robin Hood," he poked me with the end of the bow and I glared at him "I've captured Hood, I have Hood!" he exclaimed getting all worked up and excited.

Struggling to move against Guy I shook my head at Marin again, trying to tell him to run, to tell the others what we had heard, but it did little good. I heard the heavy metallic footsteps of guards coming from behind me, entering the corridor the same way Grace had, probably coming to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oi," Guy shouted suddenly and loudly in my ear, I cringed and then scowled at him over my shoulder "over there." He shouted and I saw that he was looking at Marin.

"Go," I shouted at him as Marin looked torn between staying to help me and running for his life "go now!" I struggled so as to distract Guy from shouting for the guards to chase Marin but it did little good as Guy simply winced in pain as he shouted,

"Guards get him, he's Lord Marin and he's Hood's accomplice now. Get him."

Furious I swung my right leg back and felt a cruel smile spread across my lips as it collided with Guy's crown jewels. He let out a cry and roughly released me, all but pushing me to the floor as he did so, I staggered and looked through a curtain of hair to see the guards disappear around the corner, Marin wasn't there, he had run for it. Relieved I started to run after him.

"No," The Sheriff shouted, now realising what was going on but too far down the corridor to do anything himself "Do not let her escape!"

A smile on my lips I raced down the corridor, elated, I was going to make it. Suddenly I felt two cold hands around my right wrist, sharp nails digging roughly into my skin, I went to pull myself out of her grasp but Grace abruptly pulled me around by the arm, flinging me in the direction of Guy. Oh no, no way the little bitch just did that to me.

"You are not going anywhere." She said standing there, so full of herself and sure she had won. Infuriated I went to run at her, so she wanted to play like that did she, I could take her any day, just let me at her.

My charge was cut short however as the furious Guy slipped his arm around my neck, cutting off my air and dragging my backwards, preventing me from assaulting him again. I struggled but it did me no good, I could hardly breath and I was losing the will to fight, Grace saw it too as she followed Guy and me as she dragged me to the Sheriff.

"Bitch," I spat at her breathlessly, she just smiled and waggled her fingers at me.

"Bye, bye Robin," she said bending towards me to taunt me further. Cow.

She straightened up as we reached the Sheriff, he sounded happy.

"Oh, oh Prince John will be pleased," he said looking at me as I struggled against Guy "very good work Lady Grace, very good."

"Thank you my Lord Sheriff." Grace said arrogantly and Guy made an irritated sound which the Sheriff ignored, choosing instead to get up in my face and goad at me some more.

"Take her to the dungeons; I think I feel a hanging coming on." He said standing back up and Guy began to pull me away again, leaving both Grace and the Sheriff where they stood "how does tomorrow at sun up sound to you Hood?" The Sheriff asked, laughing coldly.

"Let me go," I exclaimed as Guy dragged me towards the dungeons, if they thought I was coming quietly they had another thing coming "let me go now or else I'll knock you into next fecking Tuesday you medieval twat!"

Guy didn't say anything and just kept pulling me, looking down the corridor at where Marin had been stood I felt my head drop a little, I hoped he had gotten out alright, the only reason I was here was so I could help him get past the new security measures, what if he didn't get out, what happened then? I had to get out of here; I had to escape, not only because of the hanging but also because of what was going to happen today, the others needed me. Still squirming I wondered what I was supposed to do, things looked hopeless right now. Here I was captured by my enemies and due to hang at sun up, all the while an army is descending upon Nottingham to wipe out my friends, and the only person who knows about that other than me and knows that my life is in danger is the boy who I think loves me, but also the guy whose name I confused with another (sort of another) boy earlier. My life and the lives of those I cared about were in the hands of someone I insulted and badly wounded not half and hour ago. Roughly Guy pulled me over the threshold of the dungeons, this didn't look good.


	25. Liar

Chapter twenty-five

Nottingham Castle dungeons

Frustrated just didn't cover how I felt right then, I was starting to think that the English dictionary was significantly lacking in words to adequately describe irritation; none of them were strong enough for this situation. I felt so bloody helpless; it was infuriating knowing what was happening but having absolutely no power to stop it. I felt almost exactly like I had that night weeks ago when we had found out there was nothing we could do to save Mr Kennedy, weak, useless and undeserving of the title Robin Hood. Only it was a million times worse than that, countless lives could be lost because of me now, not just my friends and supporters either, innocent villagers that might get in the way of the oncoming soldiers, children who didn't have a clue what was happening around them. I didn't think I could deal with that kind of guilt. It was my job to save these people (or at least it was while I was here in my ancestors time) and what was I doing, well, I was stuck in a prison cell awaiting hanging in the morning. I couldn't even conger up a shudder at that thought, I wasn't thinking that far ahead, my thoughts were purely on what was going to happen over the coming hours and the fight that was now inevitable. I let out an angered groan and began to pull furiously at the metal chains that tied me to the cell wall, the awful thick iron handcuffs dug into my writs at the effort I put in, but I barely spared them a passing thought, I simply had to get out of there.

"Give it up love," The jail guard said from across the room, sitting on a stool and leaning against the wall trying to sleep, he cocked open one eye and watched my struggle for the hundredth time since I'd been brought here "those chains aren't budging for you. You'll be best off saving your strength, the Sheriff prefers it when the prisoners can walk to the scaffolding under there own power, its less entertaining if I have to carry you."

Glaring at the dirty little man through the bars of my cell I locked eyes with him before violently shaking my chains, making so much noise that he opened his other eye, unable to shut me out and sleep. A man in the cell diagonally from mine pushed himself a little closer his bars, watching and smiling as I wound up the jail guard. The disgusting jailer got to his feet and looked menacing, I didn't so much as finch when he made a threatening motion in the direction of my cell, however when his eyes ran over the shape of my body, looking me up and down appreciatively I stopped rattling my chains instantly, trying to shake the image of this purvy man carrying my unconscious body to the hangman's noose from my head. I shuddered at that. He made a 'huh' noise and walked off, to check on the other prisoners I assumed. Annoyed (darn it that didn't work either) I walked over to the right hand side wall of the cell, the side there my chain connected to the wall and pressed a foot against the cold stone, tugging on the chains as hard as I could I tired, in vain, to detach the chain from the wall.

"It's not going to work," The man in the cell diagonal from mine said sadly, his voice hoarse from lack of use. He weakly rattled his own chains at me, telling me that he had tired. I paused and watched him, he looked to be about my dad's age, though it was hard to tell, his frame was skeletal and gaunt, his cheeks were thin and flattening, the beginnings of a beard was plain on his chin and his hair reached his shoulders. Clearly he had been here a while. Feeling pain for this mistreated man and still worrying for my friends I turned away from the wall and let out an exasperated noise. I knew that he was right, there was no way I was strong enough to break this chain, John maybe…I winced, pain clutching my heart as I thought of my friend and the fate he would suffer if Marin didn't get to him in time. I knew that the man was right, but I just had to do something. As much as I trusted Marin, or rather trusted George, I knew that what I had said had hurt him; it was foolish to assume that he would push this aside and help me. I was all on believing that he had gotten out of the castle and was on his way to warn the others, I didn't know why I didn't trust that he had, and I hated myself for having so little faith in him, but gawd, he had looked so hurt. If my friends suffered because I had mixed up George and Marin's names, I was going to scream.

I began to pace around the small cell, feeling more alone and more confined than I ever had in my life. I had been here for about an hour, at least that was what I thought, it could have been more than, it could have less than but for some reason I decided it had been an hour. I had no idea what was happening beyond the underground darkness of the dungeons, there were no windows down here to show me the suns passage across the sky, there was only one door at the top of a staircase, the very same one I had been dragged down by Guy earlier, and the door opened very rarely and when it did I got no more than a glimpse of the castle beyond it. The dungeons were cold and wet, for some unknown reason moisture was running down the grey stone walls of my cell and in the not too far off distance the continuous drip, drip, drip sound of water hitting a puddle could be heard. My chains allowed me some movement as they weren't too short, but they still didn't give me enough freedom to reach either the other side of the cell or the bars on the door. Tugging at the chains again I fought back tears of frustration, damn it there was nothing I could do, my friends were about to be murdered in open warfare by the Princes secret army and I was going to be hanged come sun up, whenever that might be, and I was powerless to do anything to stop that. I was just about to give up and collapse in an exhausted heap on the stone floor, when the sound of the prison door opening boomed through the dungeons, my head snapped up my attention, and the attention of every prisoner in the room, was focused on the door and seeing who had come in. It was the Sheriff and Guy. Oh great, I thought sarcastically, just what I needed right now. Turning my back on them as they walked down the staircase I faced the back wall of my cell, I knew they were coming to gloat, and I so did not need them right now.

"Jailer," the Sheriff greeted smugly, clearly he was still over the moon at my capture. I glanced over my shoulder to see what was happening, Guy and the Sheriff were standing arrogantly at the bottom of the stairs, looking self-satisfied and searching for the jailer.

"My Lord Sheriff," The creepy jailer said in response, his hunched form coming back into my line of sight. I shuddered again "Are you here to see Hood?"

The man in the cell opposite me looked up eagerly upon hearing that, and began to franticly looking around the prison, probably looking for me. He knew my name but didn't know what I looked like, how long had he been here?

"I am, take me to our little jail bird," The Sheriff said, the smile evident in his voice. I turned away again; I didn't want to see his smug face "I want to speak with her a little before she dies." Taunt me was more like it, I thought irritably.

"This way my Lord Sheriff, her cell is over here." The jailer's husky and now excited voice proclaimed, I could hear the sounds of heavy masculine footsteps as they came closer to my cell, but still I did not turn, focusing instead on the stone bricks that made up the back wall of my cell. I didn't want company.

"Ah, Robin, there you are." The Sheriff greeted me in that insufferable voice of his. I didn't say anything.

"Oh, Hood my darling, don't be like that, I can't stand it when you ignore me." The Sheriff said mockingly, I didn't rise to it, even when he started to snigger loudly. I kept my back to him and my biting comments confined to my head "Let me into the cell jailer, I wish to say goodbye to Hood." he said coldly.

"Of course my Lord," the jailer replied gruffly, his words where followed by the rattling sound of hundreds of keys knocking together and then a metallic clunk as one was slid into the lock and my cell door was opened.

"Leave us," the Sheriff said and the jailer wheezed a affirmation and then scurried away to pester some other inmate "Come Guy," the Sheriff said and I found that I couldn't keep my back to them any longer, I didn't trust them.

Turning around with a blunt, loathing expression on my face I saw that Guy was standing a good distance behind the Sheriff, who was standing on the threshold of my cell. Guy folded his arms across his chest and made no move to budge, the Sheriff was watching him and hadn't seen me turn around yet, he let out a maddened noise and began to shout at Guy.

"Mend your bleeding heart Guy, she chose Locksley, not you, she chose Lord Marin, get over it so that you can enjoy your revenge. You need to decide where your loyalties lie, she doesn't want you, your allegiance is to the Prince and myself; get over it." The Sheriff said irritably.

Guy was watching me from around the Sheriff, and reddened when he realised I had heard what had been said "I do not wish to speak with her; I shall have my closure tomorrow when she meets the hangman's noose. I shall wait for the Prince to arrive." Guy spoke clearly and confidently, trying to get me to understand that he ment his words. Well, I didn't need persuading; I had always known he was an arse.

"Emotional fool," the Sheriff said as he turned. Huh, yeah Guy was emotional, if your range of feelings only involved loathing. The man never wore any other expression. "Ah Hood," he said at the sight of me, at the same time Guy disappeared out of sight "I see you have decided not to ignore me."

I stared at him, locking my features in place and refusing to acknowledge him, he was only here to gloat and make my final hours all the more painful, but if I didn't react I was sure he would get bored and leave.

"Aww," he said mockingly as he took several steps into the room "not my friend any more?"

He laughed at my silence and continued walking until he was standing right in front of me. I looked around him, trying to pretend he wasn't there, and spotted the man in the other cell, he was watching the scene with wide eyes, probably surprised that I was really Robin Hood, in a manner of speaking anyway.

"How are you finding our lovely dungeons Hood, I do hope that they are to your liking?" he asked, bringing my attention back to him "You see I know that you are used to sleeping in squalor now, so, I thought you would feel right at home here. What's the difference between a tree house and a dungeon anyway?" I can think of a few things, I thought angrily, better company being one of more major differences.

I didn't say anything, and I watched as his expression hardened and his brow frowned, probably unintentionally matching my own expression. He didn't look happy that he couldn't get a rise out of me; I was willing to bet he was going to up his game a little.

"Hum," he wondered aloud, reaching out suddenly and roughly grabbing hold of my chin in one hand, pressing into my cheeks harshly and causing my lips to purse "you are no fun today, are you Hood?"

Trying, in vain, to pull my head out of his grasp, he grinned and I silently cursed the man who had put me in these chains, rendering me all but helpless.

"Let go of me," I hissed, breaking my vow of silence and glaring at him.

"So," He said with a nasty smile on his lips "she speaks." He dropped my face but made no move to step back "it is always so much easy to have a conversation when it isn't one sided, it makes it so much easier to tell you my news." I scowled at him but didn't say anything.

"Oh come now, surely you want to know what I have to say." He coaxed, still grinning that cruel grin.

"Not really," I replied, though it was a down right lie, I was desperate for information on what was going on outside of the dungeons, on what was happening to my friends, but I wasn't desperate enough to ask him for it.

"Shame, I figured you would wish to know what became of your precious Marin," he said, barely able to keep the joy he felt out of his voice. My heart stopped, or at least it felt as though it had, I couldn't hear nor feel it. It had been banging against my ribcage not a moment ago, and now it was absent. I couldn't hear anything, not really, I felt as though some had just put a bubble over my head and the only thing that I could hear was those words repeated in my head. What had happened to Marin?

"Oh so you do want to know," the Sheriff taunted as he caught sight of my wide eyed expression "I thought you were not interested."

"What happened to him?" I snapped before I could stop myself "what have you done to him?"

"I have don't nothing Hood," he said taking a step back, as though sensing his next words would spark a reaction "it was my guards who killed him."

The anger that had been mounting inside of me stopped, everything did, I was completely still for that one moment while his callous words sunk in, and then I snapped.

"Liar!" I spat "he's not dead, you're lying to me. He is not dead!"

"Would I lie to you Hood?" the Sheriff said with a cold snigger.

"You're lying, he is not dead, I would know if he was dead." I said, glaring angrily at the Sheriff, I refused to believe he was telling the truth, he couldn't be, he sounded so careless so unaffected, no one could talk about death with such glee. Then I remembered who I was talking to.

"How would you know, you were not there, he never made it past the courtyard." The Sheriff said.

"I would just know okay, I would just know." I said and then my anger pushed me into motion, I started towards the Sheriff who stepped back until my chains prevented me from getting any closer "get out, get out of here you lying bastard, he is not dead!" I shouted, pulling frantically for more leniencies from my shackles, I was so mad that I felt as though I could pull the chains from the wall, bloody writs or no.

"You can not dismiss me, this is my dungeon, I can come and go as I please," he said laughing coldly as he unhooked something from his belt, when he showed it to me I recognised it as an old iron key "this is my master key Hood, I can tell you this now because you ARE going to die and it will make no difference. It will open any lock in the castle, including your cell, and even your shackles. Do you know what that means Hood? It means that I can come and visit you again before your hanging, just to prepare you for it. Who knows, we may even talk about your parents."

"What about my parents?" I asked cautiously, why would he bring up my parents? They were out of town, isn't that what Joey had said, they had been out of town for months.

"Oh they are back, didn't you know?" he asked smugly as he hooked the key back onto his belt, not even bothering to hide it, stupid man "wont they just be thrilled to find out what their eldest daughter has been up to while they have been away, I should imagine they will be surprised to see you tomorrow at sun up."

"Sick bastard," I spat pulling on the chains again, as unwelcome tears sprang up behind my eyes, threatening to fall. What had I done to my parents, I couldn't let them go through seeing their daughter hang, it would kill them if they were anything like my parents back home. "Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you."

"Well I'm not finished talking to you," he said taking a step towards me "do you believe me now when I say Marin is dead?"

"No, now leave me alone!" I shouted, couldnt he just leave, did he really have to continue to torture me?

"Believe me Hood, in this case I do not jest, Marin is dead, but worry not, come tomorrow you shall be reunited with him once more." He said coldly, laughing at the end of his assurance that this wasn't a joke. I let out a noise of rage and began to pull franticly on the chains again, why wouldn't he just leave me alone? My tears stung my eyes, almost overflowing, I fought them back, to cry was to accept that Marin was dead, to cry was to accept everything the Sheriff had said and accept that this was it, that there was nothing I could do.

"You will want to save your strength," he said with a laugh.

"No, believe me, you want me to tire myself out, because when I get out of here, and trust me when I say that I will get out of here, I am going to hit you so hard that it will be a wonder if your head is still attached to your neck!" I all but shouted, I couldnt take him being here, telling me all these lies and bringing my fears to the forefront of my mind.

"It will be interesting to see if you still have that spirit of yours when you are staring in the face of death." The Sheriff said, not believing a word I had said.

"He and I are old friends." I said, thinking of all the times I should have died over the past few months, but I was still here.

"And you will remain so, in the afterlife." The Sheriff said coldly, trying to put fear for myself in my heart.

"Whatever," I said and he didn't seem to like that as his mocking smile vanished from his face and he came closer to me.

"I will enjoy watching the end of you Hood," he said turning my head roughly so that I was looking him in the eyes "but not before I watch the warriors dispose of your vile friends."

Reacting to the opportunity he had gifted me I felt a scowl slip across my face, furious I swung up my knee and smiled when it collided with his gut, the Sheriff doubled over and I proceeded to hit him on the back with my shackles, hardly pausing as I unhooked the key from his belt and slipped it into the palm of my hand. I hit him again but the Sheriff reacted, punching me in the stomach so that I took a step away from him, bringing my hands and the key to my gut. He rightened himself swiftly and pulled me up from my doubled over position by my hair, I winced in pain, and he smiled coldly before punching me in the face. My head snapped to the side and blood erupted from my lower lip. Slightly stunned I raised my shackled hands to my face, using the one that didn't hold the key to touch my lower lip where it had split.

"If it were up to me Hood," The Sheriff said as he straightened up, trying to look imposing "I would kill you myself right now and be done with it, however as it happens the Prince wishes to talk to you, so I must leave you alive," I scoffed and he raised a menacing eyebrow "but I can assure you, if I should feel that I can not wait until tomorrow to see you die, no one will be able to stop me from ending your life."

"I'd like to see you try," I said wiping the blood from my lip, tasting its metallic tang as I did so.

"Do not test me," the Sheriff said, turning away from me as he lost interest "Jailer!" he shouted, I felt my shoulders ease and my breath leave me again, he was finished with me.

"Oh and Hood, before I forget," He said turning to look over his shoulder at me "Make sure to send my regards to your dearly departed Marin." I lunged for him but the chains prevented me from hitting my target, he was just too far away.

"He. Is not. Dead!" I all but screamed.

Guy and the jailer appeared again, Guy apparently getting bored waiting for the Prince, spotted my busted lip and red eyes, and he raised his eyebrows questioningly at the Sheriff.

"You going to kiss it better?" the Sheriff asked Guy sarcastically as the jailer let him out of my cell. Guy looked affronted but did not answer his superior, nor did he look at me again. Once the Sheriff was out the jailer locked my door again, shooting me a creepy grin he followed after the two men as they began to walk away from me.

"Until later Hood," the Sheriff called as he left, I shot daggers at his back with my eyes but didn't say anything.

Opening up my hand as soon as the three men where out of sight, I looked down at the thick iron key, the idiot hadn't even thought to check it was still there. Satisfied I had my escape rout I lowered myself to the cell floor, I couldn't leave yet, the Sheriff had said Prince John wanted to talk to me (for whatever reason that was) and if I wasn't here when he came to visit me he would surely sound the alarm. No, I had to wait for him to leave before I could make a run for it, it would give me more time to escape. I sighed as I sat on the cold stone floor and slipped the key inside of my thick shackles, so as to keep it safe and hidden from view. The dungeon's door was shut loudly and the Sheriff and Guy's voices were mercifully cut off. The jailer hobbled down the stairs and with a glance in my direction, returned to his stool and began to mess with my bow and quiver, both of which had been dumped here when I had been. I tried not to let this bother me and turned away from him, only to see that the man, who seemed vaguely familiar, in the cell diagonal from mine was still watching me. I groaned, why did people always have to stare at me? Turning away from them both I tried to prepare myself for the Princes visit, I could only imagine what bad news he would bring with him.

As soon as the near silence of the dungeon (it was never completely quiet, the creepy sobs, cries and groans of the other inmates were always audible) surrounded me all the unwelcome thoughts I had been trying to push away started to leak into my mind. What if the Sheriff hadn't been lying, I asked myself, what if Marin really was…dead? I tried to imagine it, Marin, George's almost clone, lying dead on the floor, I couldn't see it; I didn't want to, it hurt too much. I couldn't allow myself to think like that but as soon as I did I felt my self start to break inside. The pain was such that I wanted to curl into a ball on the cell floor, clutching my chest and trying to keep the rest of my heart from breaking. I couldn't do that; I wasn't allowed to do that. I had too many other responsibilities to let myself crumble. If the Sheriff really wasn't lying, then that also ment that Marin hadn't gotten to the others in time; and it ment that they were still none the wiser to the oncoming attack. The Princes troops would surprise them and they wouldn't stand a chance. I cringed at the thought. I still didn't have a clue as to what time of day it was, the warriors were to attack this afternoon and I hadn't a clue how much time had passed since I was brought here, they could be on their way to murder my friends right now for all I knew. And my parents, my poor medieval parents, they had walked unknowingly into the middle of this; they would be effected one way or another. I felt the tears threaten to fall again, I had to get out of here, I couldn't handle not being able to do anything, it was too painful.

"So this is the famous Robin Hood," a deep, clear and aristocratic voice said from a little way away. I recognised it, I recognised the surge of hate it inspired and as I turned to look to look into the ice cold eyes of Robert Baxter, A.K.A Prince John, I found myself remembering the little snippet of life back home I had seen earlier, of what he had been doing to George. Loathing hardened my expression and as I stood to make myself seem more threatening, I could all but feel the waves of hate rolling off of me.

"You are not as I expected, you are different up close." He said, studying me from the other side of the bars, I spotted the weird jailer by his side and cocked a hip to assert my hostility, if I could have crossed my arms I would have.

"Funny," I said in response "you are exactly what I expected, but you know, some things never change I guess." He pulled a face at that, unsure of what I ment. Well good, I wanted to confuse him, if I could make him feel one, one hundredth of the confusion I felt right now, then I might stand a chance of getting out of this confrontation alive.

The cell door was opened and the Prince stepped in, overly dressed in expensive looking clothes. If I hadn't been so distraught, I would have laughed at the sight of Robert Baxter in medieval finery. He was dressed in a burgundy tunic, embroidered with gold and silver to make patterns on the chest area, there was a thick gold belt around his waist, the buckle of witch was encrusted with what could only have been rubies. He also wore a deep blue cloak, which had some kind of soft fur around the shoulders, he was clearly going somewhere important after he left me because he wore his gold and ruby encrusted crown-like band around his head, to symbolise his Princely title. He looked a confusing mix of intimidating and hilarious, however I knew he wasn't to be messed with and refrained from laughing at him.

"Leave us jailer," The Prince said, only a slight hint of a threat in his voice, though it was enough and the jailer shut the cell door and quickly left.

With a swish of his cloak the Prince took anther step into my cell, watching me, assessing how much of a threat I was. Although I had refrained from laughing at his royal walking fashion disaster, the Prince seemed to have no problem with laughing at what I was wearing. It was a stark contrast to his expensive splendour, that much was clear, I was dressed in working-class mens clothes, which were probably now dirty from sitting on the filthy cell floor. I was sure that my long brown hair, which was no longer tied up, was frizzing out in a mass of chocolate waves about my head, but I couldn't fix it since my hands were tied together. I was sure I looked a complete train wreck, but to be honest, did I really care what he thought about me? The Prince let out a chuckle as he circled me, growing bored of him I snapped,

"What do you want?"

His gaze snapped up and met my own; I stiffed a shudder upon seeing his harsh blue eyes. "You are quite right Lady Robin," he said, using my ancestor's old name "we are short on time and I do so wish to speak with you."

"I'm going to guess I don't have a choice as to whether or not I am part of this conversation." I said dryly, unable to keep my loathing for the man out of my voice. I couldn't help it, the memory of him hitting George kept combining with the Sheriffs insistence that Marin was dead and I found myself filled with mad rage.

"No, you do not have a choice," he said, "though one would think that a girl in your position would be glad of the company."

I scowled at him, I might be emotionally wounded and due to die, but I would still prefer my own depressed company to his. I didn't say anything though, I just wanted to get this tedious conversation over with so that I could escape and find things out for myself.

"Oh, you really aren't happy to see me are you?" The Prince asked, almost musing aloud.

"Figure that one out all on your own did you?" I asked, starting to get irritated. Why wouldn't he just say what he came to say and leave, what was it with the two men and watching me squirm.

"Can I ask why?" the Prince asked, ignoring my insult.

"Look," I said closing my eyes in frustration "just piss off wont you?" I opened my eyes to see him looking affronted "I don't care what you have to say to me, you are a sadistic bastard and the only reason you are here is to taunt me. So clear off already."

"I would thank you not to insult my heritage Hood," he said tightly, ooooo, so it was Hood now was it, no more Lady Robin? I was having an effect on that calm, professional façade; let's see how far I can push the loathsome prat "and I highly doubt that you do not care about what I have to say, or else you do not care about my son."

What? I thought, every nasty comment I had been thinking up suddenly vanishing from my mind. That caught my attention, his son? That would have to be Marin, but I hadn't thought he was his son here. Could it be? I was too confused, my head started to hurt and I looked up at Prince John, dread filling me.

"Marin?" I asked shakily, please let it not be true, but who else could it be? What did he have to say about Marin?

"Yes," he said crossing his arms and looking down at me "though I must say, when he describes you he rates you higher than you deserve."

I ignored the insult, I didn't care. I was suddenly anxious to hear what the Prince had to say, he could tip my hopes either way with his next sentence. I was scared off what he would say. He was Marin's father; surely he couldn't lie about his own son's death.

"What about Marin, what's happened?" I asked fearfully, my heart rose a little when the Prince pulled a confused face, it went down like a stone though when he spoke.

"I believed that the Sheriff had informed you of that already, I was told that he had." He said, confusion and authority coating his words. I broke then. Internally I broke down, the remains of my heart that had been foolish enough to hope that the Sheriff had been lying, shattered. This was my fault, I thought, feeling sickened and clutching my stomach, I did this to him, I killed him.

"No," I whispered aloud, shaking my head once and trying to make myself believe he was okay again.

"Yes," The Prince said watching me as I struggled to remain strong, I didn't want to fall apart in front of him "and it is your doing as well, if you hadn't poisoned his mind against me and the Sheriff then this wouldn't be happening now. I do not fear though, tomorrow you will hang for your crimes, both against me and my son."

I shook my head again, no, he wasn't dead, he couldn't be dead, I hadn't killed him. He was George, I couldn't see it, I didn't want to. I had told him to run, I had told him to go but it still hadn't been enough. I should never have let him help us, if I had never let him help then he wouldn't have needed to leave the castle and none of this would have happened. Confusion continued to mount, weighing heavier and heavier on me until I wasn't sure what was happening anymore, or of what to do. I pushed it aside, it wasn't easy, but I did it. It felt as though I was insulting his memory by doing so, but I had to, I still had a job to do. I rightened myself, the small part of me that was still cruel enough to hope that everything was okay, taking over as I looked up at a bored Prince John, he didn't care.

"I've committed no crime you unfeeling twat." I snapped at him, drawing myself up to full height and resolving to get on with it. This was a moment of intense stress; I would not curl up in a ball and cry.

"Your spirit will do you no good Hood, you are finished, there is nothing left for you to do." He said still looking uninterested; did he not even care about his own son?

"I'll be the judge of that." I said, trying to keep my voice strong. Gawd did I want to go home.

"I'm sure you will," he said all but rolling his eyes "however I have done what I came here to do, I have seen the Lady Robin my son was so infatuated with, I do not regret that I must leave now. My warriors are ready for there instructions, they will begin their attack soon." He said messing with a gloved hand, clearly not seeing my ears perk up at his words. There was still time to save the others; the warriors hadn't set off yet.

"I must say I am surely disappointed, you are nothing like they said you would be." He said turning away from where I stood in the middle of the room, trying to work out how long it would take me to get out of here and to Sherwood.

"There is still time," I said, in both response to his words and the questions in my head.

"No, there is not." He said before reaching the door and shouting for the jailer, who came over to my cell swiftly "until tomorrow Lady Robin of Sherwood." He said and I paused in my planning but did not say anything to him; 'Lady Robin of Sherwood' had a nice ring to it. He exited my cell and the door was instantly locked behind him, the jailer didn't look at me this time, frightened it much upset the Prince if he did so. I watched as the Prince walked away without a backwards glance, he headed to the steps and swiftly left the dungeons, the other inmate's cries for help and mercy falling on deaf ears as he fled.

The door was shut with a loud boom that resonated through the whole of the dungeons, silencing everyone. Slowly I backed up, not stopping until my back met the wall I was chained to. Making sure the jailer wasn't watching me I let the tears fall freely, silent sobs racking my chest I gave in to the overwhelming desire to fall apart, if only momentarily. I slid down the damp wall, pulling my knees underneath me as I reached the floor, tears still running down my face. I was alone. Lost in medieval England with no clue as to how I was going to get home, missing all the people who made Locksdale liveable, my family, my friends…George. I had somehow found my way here, somehow travelled back in time, but I hadn't even had a chance to revel in how impossible that was because I had messed everything up. I hadn't been able to help them, not the people, not my friends and not Marin, all of them were lost because of me. I raised a shackled hand to wipe my eyes, if I couldn't save these people and rise above the foes here, what made me think I could do it back home? I was a pathetic excuse for a Robin Hood. I had failed to keep them safe, spending pretty much all my time here on personal matters that wouldn't even mater now anyway. Sure I had uncovered the Sheriff and Prince John's plan, but what good had come from that? I had freed the young men who they had forced to become soldiers, promising to help get rid of their blackmail, only to put their lives even more in danger because the Prince was sending the other warriors to kill them anyway. It wasn't like I could stop the Princes plans anyway; there were hundreds of warriors up and down the country, he was going to overthrow the King with them no mater what I did. I had ruined the story of Robin Hood. I had failed.

My silent cries mingled with the hushed ones of the other inmates, everyone here was weeping, whether it was on the inside or out, regardless of whether they were man, woman or child. I raised my head, blinking away the rest of my tears I looked around the dungeons. There were more people here than I had originally thought, the dungeons weren't large, but there were a fare number of people down here with me. Everyone wore that some hopeless expression I had been fighting off, they didn't think they were getting out of here. The tears stopped. Determination suddenly replaced hopelessness and promptly slid the key out from my shackles. Catching it in my hand I looked up to see if anyone was watching. The jailer was sat on his stool again, eyes closed, as though sensing my gaze he cocked open an eye and said,

"You broke sooner than I would have expected," and then closed his eye, smiling cruelly to himself.

We'll see about that creep, I said leaning forward to hold the key in my mouth, not even thinking about all the germs that were probably on the manky key. I looked up again, the only person watching me was the man in the cell diagonal, and he didn't look like he was going to raise the alarm so I raised my handcuffs to my face, trying to position the key. I knew that I would only have so long, after I tried to get the key in the hole, before the jailer would here the noise I was making and come to investigate, so I knew I had to be quick about it. Moving the ring of the key around in my mouth so that I could turn it the right way, I raised my hands closer; I would only get a few shots at this. Swiftly I pushed my head forward, missing the key hole and causing the key to clang against my shackles. I looked up, the jailer twitched but made no move to get up or even open his eyes, so, trying to keep my arms steady this time, I cautiously moved forward, satisfied when the key slipped into the lock. The jailer cocked an eye, he had heard me that time, quickly turning my head and hands around so that I could undo the lock I tried to free myself, all the while the jailer was heading over to so what I was doing. I panicked as he got closer and I still wasn't out of my shackles.

"What are you doing?" he asked gruffly as he neared my cell, he looked sceptical. I didn't answer him; I just kept on trying to open the lock, frantic now "Oi!" he shouted as he realised what I was doing and sped up his pace. I let out a noise of relief as the lock clicked and I was free of my first shackle, I freed my first hand just as he reached my cell door, trying to find the right key just as I took the master one from my mouth and used my free hand to hastily unlock my second shackle. The handcuff fell on to the stone floor with a clang, and I began to rub my wrists, not surprised to see cuts where the restraints had been.

The cell door flew open, hitting the back wall with a loud bang. The jailer stalked in, arms wide to try and prevent my escape "Stay where you are," he warned "let me put your restraints back on, or else you will be sorry."

I let out a hollow, humourless laugh, he had to be joking, I was a girl on a mission here, there was no way he was stopping me. Bending into a crouch I waited to make my move, foolishly the jailer took several steps towards me, putting a good distance between him and the door. Quickly I dashed forward, dodging the jailer as he made a dive to stop me, and in the process pushing him further back into the cell. He let out a cry as he tripped and fell to the floor, but was quickly back on his feet, it didn't matter though, I was already out of the cell and slamming the door behind me. I pulled the key from my pocket and locked him in, just as he reached the bars of the cell.

"No!" he shouted "let me out, let me out right now wench!"

"No," I said before turning my back on him and jogging over to my bow and quiver, I needed to get out of here. The warriors were due to set off soon and it would only be so long before the jailer remembered he had is own set of keys, or shouted someone down here to help him.

Picking up my bow and quiver I set and arrow in my bow and made to leave, I stopped suddenly in front of the cell diagonal to mine, I recognised the man. "Mr Andrews." I breathed, shocked to see the medieval incarnate of my old form tutor. He looked up at me, barely able to see from behind his long fringe, I paused. He had always been in my corner when I had gotten in to trouble at Locksdale Upper, could I really just leave him here? The answer was an obvious one, so I quickly took out the key again, letting out Mr Andrews (though he probably had another name here) and the four other men in the cell with him. As they thanked me I looked around, there were four other cells in here, each containing five 'criminals', men, women and children. Not even having to think about it I dashed to unlock the other cells, as the jailer called for me to stop. I let out the last group and then headed to the stairs where they were waiting for instructions, sure it would be harder to get out unseen now, but there was no way I was going to leave them all to rot in a dungeon.

"Come on," I said taking to the steps "keep behind me and I promise I will get you out of here safely."

They all nodded their agreement and followed after me as I ran up the stairs, leaving the shouting jailer behind. Unlocking the door to the dungeons I peeked around the door so that I could check out the corridor, mercifully it was empty. Motioning for the twenty or so others to follow me I crept out into the corridor, and trying to remember which way to go began to negotiate its halls. Turning corner after corner, navigating purely on memory I took a left, more than pleased to see a staircase that led downwards. Turning to the others I motioned for them to go ahead,

"Wait for me on the stairs; if you hear anyone using them, then come back up, I just want to make sure no one if following us." I said. Nodding to me the twenty former prisoners ran cautiously towards the stairs while I backtracked a little, I checked one corridor back and there was still no one in sight, I could only imagine everyone was watching Prince John give his big speech to his troops. The thought reminded me of what I was trying to do and so I began to jog back towards the staircase, satisfied no one was following us. I turned the hurriedly corner but skidded to a halt as a startlingly familiar voice shouted,

"Stop,"

**Author note: not a brilliant chapter, I know, but it really needed to be written. Its also kinda long so, I don't know, let me know what you think anyway. Dun dun dun, a bit of a cliffy for you there, who could that voice possibly belong to? Find out next chapter : ) xxxx**


	26. Ancient grudge

Chapter twenty-six

Nottingham Castle

I froze, completely still except for my chest, which rose and fell heavily with each angered breath I took. I knew that voice, I knew the feminine, arrogant tone well enough by now, especially since the owner of this voice was the reason I had just had to escape from a grimy dungeon. And yet, that apparently wasn't good enough for her, it wasn't enough to see me carted off and humiliated like something less than human, the cruel bitch had to come and stick her ore in again. I spun around so that I was facing her, looking right at her smug expression as she stood there, looking pleased with herself and thinking she could stop me. Somehow I didn't think so; it was going to take a lot more than one word and her presence to stop me from making a run for the stairs and getting the hell out of here. I wanted to go, I wanted to run now, I could just leave the other prisoners waiting on the stairs, and there was no way that Miss Priss could catch me if I legged it now, I was too fast. I wasn't running though, anger rooted me to the spot and prevented me from fleeing as my instincts told me to. I stood there, glaring at her, furious and desperate to avenge Marin, because as far as I had figured out while running over here, it was partly her fault, and a big part her fault as well. Had she not grassed on me earlier then Marin and I would have escaped the castle without so much as a hiccup, it was her fault I had been spotted and therefore her fault Marin had been chased. I wasn't pushing the blame onto her; I knew that I was responsible too, but I couldn't take it out on myself in any way other than self loathing, which trust me, I was already filled with, and none of the other people responsible were here, I was filled with mad rage and the only person around that I could justifiably take it out on was standing before me. So sue me if I'm still here.

"You are going nowhere Hood; I will not let you leave here." Lady Grace said, still looking smug.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me," I said giving in to the overwhelming anger building up inside of me and ignoring all of my instincts that still screamed for me to run now.

"I will not have to Hood; the guards will be upon you before you so much as reach the courtyard, all I have to do is raise the alarm." She said, crossing her arms as a cruel smile spread across her face.

"You don't know me," I said "you don't know what I can do, if I run know I will be out of here and home free before you can so much as point your 'Disney Princess' nail in the direction I headed." She didn't look at all happy that I had said that, probably because she didn't understand the insult.

"I believe you will find that it is you who doesn't know with whom you are dealing with." She said, brushing off her annoyed look for one of superiority.

"Of course," I said, gesturing dramatically with my arms, throwing them wide open "how could I possibly forget that I was dealing with the puppet master here, quite a little mastermind aren't you, there can only be what…three other people who know your behind all those schemes, well five since both Marin and I know." I said, satisfied when I saw that superior look leave her face.

"How do you know that?" she asked anger evident in her features as she tried to figure out how I could possibly have found out.

"Ah, now that would be telling," I said leaning against the wall to fake nonchalance "but it is always a good idea to check that no one is listening before you have important conversations with someone in the middle of a corridor." My anger was momentarily leashed, satisfied only because I was arguing with Lady Grace, however I wasn't sure how long it would stay chained. I really hated this girl.

"You may have forgotten, as it has been so long since you were amongst civilised society, but it is generally considered to be impolite to listen in on other people's private conversations." She said, a furious edge to her voice, she wasn't happy about being found out.

My rage threatened to brake free at that, how dare she say that about me and my friends, but I surprised myself by keeping relatively calm and simply saying "To be honest with you Gracie, I feel sorry for you, my friends are much more civilised than all of you murderers living up here. I'm only glad that I got out in time, before I was turned into one of you. Oh, and by the way, in the future if you are having a 'private conversation' don't hold it in a corridor where anyone could overhear."

Grace looked livid, though unbelievably enough it was probably because I had called her Gracie that she was so furious. I mentally took a step back when an evil and slightly crazy smile slipped across her lips, something nasty had just crossed her mind.

"We all know that I'm not the murderer here Robin Hood." She said.

I looked at her as if she had grown another head, what was she talking about? "What are you on about, I haven't killed anyone."

"Maybe not physically, but you poisoned the Marin that I once knew, poisoned him against me and the society we lived in. It is your fault that Lord Marin of Locksley is dead." She said, that crazy smile still in place, she knew she was hurting me. Pain cut across my chest like a rusty dagger, and it was all I could do not to clutch the place where I had been figuratively wounded. It pained me more than I could say to here her voice my fears aloud, it was my fault he was dead.

"No," I said simply, forcefully, as anger pulled impatiently at its chains, sensing that freedom was fast approaching.

"Yes," she said, toning down her mad grin to a smirk "he could have really made something of himself, were it not for you." She spoke with such formality, with such a business like tone that it sounded almost as though he was a company deal she had been planning that had fallen through. She didn't care about Marin, not really, just in terms of how he could have benefited her, and with that I set my fury free.

I took my bow from across my shoulder and lent it, along with my quiver, against the wall. I dropped into a fight stance and Grace laughed at me.

"I do not wish to fight you," she said her tone cold with cruel hilarity, she thought herself too important to fight me "the very idea."

"Don't say things like that about Marin you unfeeling bitch." I said, speaking as though she had not spoken.

"Oh, of course that touched a nerve," she said, still not viewing me as a threat and all but laughing at me "the truth hurts doesn't it Hood, it would have been kinder if you simply left him for Guy when I gave you the chance, he could have been quite happy with me."

I leapt then, pure undiluted rage propelling me towards her, it was wind in my sails and all that I needed to push me into a fight. I pulled back my fist just as I neared her, there was a look of shock and horror on her face as I swung it and sent her reeling. My breathing was heavy as I watched her, leaning against the wall and touching the place where I had hit her with her hand, her expression was livid but mine was murderous.

"You hit me!" she exclaimed, shock still evident in her features.

"Don't talk about him, you don't have the right to." I shouted, not really giving much thought to how loud I was being and how someone could find us at any moment, I couldn't focus on that, I was too busy trying to calm myself down. Getting into a fight with Grace would not be a smart move, I could take her any day but the other prisoners were still on the staircase waiting for me, they were in danger of being spotted there and I wouldn't be able to help my friends if we were caught again. That said the urge to really lay into Lady Grace was strong, this was all her fault, her and the bloody Prince, and how dare she talk about Marin, especially now.

"I have every right Hood you barbarian," she said, still massaging her jaw but letting go of the wall "How dare you hit me, I am a Lady of this town! Though I do not suppose it matters, you will be dead tomorrow anyway and I shall have my justice." I scoffed at that and she rose her eyebrows, a look of mangled disgust and happiness upon her face "I hear that your parents are back in town, quite unfortunate timing on their part really as the Prince is pondering over setting up a guilty by association law, he just needs someone to back the idea. If I act fast maybe I can secure you all a place on the scaffolds for tomorrow, do you want to die with your family Hood? That darling little sister of yours too, you can all hold each others hand while you die."

I dived at her as an enraged cry left my lips. What. A. Bitch. How could she be so cruel as to threaten my family, well she could forget it, hell would freeze over before I let her hurt my family, they were innocent, they had nothing to do with this. I tackled her and as we hit the floor I balled my fists and attempted to hit her again, looking terrified Grace grabbed hold of my wrists and struggled to stop me, screaming for help all the while. Warning flags were going up in my mind but I ignored them, for too long now people have been messing with me, making me suffer and just generally ruining my life, only to get away with it, well not any more, not now, she would get what was coming to her.

"You twisted cow, you sorry twisted cow!" I screamed as I tried to pull my wrists free of her grasp.

"Help!" she shouted shrilly "Help I am being attacked!"

"Don't lie Grace, you're getting what you had coming to you. No one threatens my family, no one!" I shouted back, managing to free my right wrist only to have Grace grab a fist full of my hair and use it to throw me off her.

"I will do more than threaten them," she hissed in my ear as she pulled me to my feet by my hair.

I winced in pain as she pulled harshly on the strands of hair she held, she stood next to me; probably about to yank me back in the direction of the dungeons, like I was going to let that happen. Still furious I swung my elbow sideways so that it collided with her stomach. She released her grip on my hair as an oft sound escaped her, and clutched her stomach where I had hit her. She looked at my face and must have seen some of the mad rage printed there because she seemed to realise that I wasn't messing around here and made a move to leave. I wasn't having that, she was going no where yet, I wasn't finished with her. Determined I grabbed hold of her wrist as she attempted to run away, turning the move she had used earlier on me back around on her, I pulled with all my might and fury and slammed her into the wall. She let out an annoyed cry and I swiftly twisted the arm I held behind her back and pinned her to the wall.

"Let me go Hood, let me go now or I'll…" she spat violently, still high and mighty even though I clearly had the upper hand.

"Threaten any one I care about and so help me I will ram your head through this wall." I said, trying to even out my voice now and regain some control over my emotions. If things got any worse I'd probably end up crying, I thought, remembering how I was prone to rage induced tears.

"Very well," she hissed, the side of her head pressed against the wall and clearly trying not to wince at the position her arm was in.

Moving so suddenly that she took me completely by surprise, Grace reached up with her spare hand and grabbed another fistful of my hair. I grimaced as she pulled, causing me to let go of her other arm so that I could use them both to try and prise her grip from my hair. A cruel smile flashed across her lips before she gave one great tug and slammed me, shoulder first, into the wall beside us. I let out a cry as I collided with the stone and she instantly let go of me to try and make a run for it. Rubbing my sore head I wondered what it was with this girl and pulling hair before taking off after her.

"Guards, guards!" she shouted as she ran for the end of the corridor, I knew that I couldn't let her raise the alarm, it would be nearly impossible to get out of here if she did. I skidded to a halt on the stone floor and made to grab her arm again, when my fingers closed around her wrist she span to face me, desperate to get free and willing to use any method to do so.

"Let go of me," she said pulling violently on her arm.

"And let you sound the alarm, not likely!" I replied, pulling just as fiercely and trying to drag her back down the corridor, let's see how she liked it, being pulled down a corridor like some sort of creature.

She lunged for me then, fingers bent into claws and nails bared. I ducked out of her reach, not really fancying nail marks across my face "he would have been better off with me!" she spat as I swung her to the other side of me to avoid her nails.

"He would never have loved you!" I shouted back, trying not to think about how he probably wasn't too in love with me before the guards got to him, or how George didn't return my feelings back at home.

"Love is over an over rated fiction!" she shouted as I released her wrist and sank into a defensive crouch to stop her passing me and raising the alarm. She bent low as well before charging towards me, hands grabbing for my neck.

I raised my foot just as she neared me, kicking her in the gut and forcing her to stagger backwards. How could one person aggravate me so much? It felt then as though I had been doing this forever, and I didn't mean this one fight, it felt like we had been at this mini war before and like it would happen again, it was as though we were old enemies.

"Only to those who have never felt it," I said as I took deep breaths and raked my hand through my hair. It had suddenly occurred to me that I did not have the time to be doing this, the troops were being given their orders right now, I needed to go, I needed to help my friends.

"Robin!" a startled looking Mr Andrews shouted from the staircase, he seemed frantic and eager for me to hurry.

Just as I was about to run past a defeated Lady Grace she shouted "Help," one last time, really putting her feelings into it this time and looking over my shoulder at someone, she then threw me a vindictive look. I quickly glanced over my shoulder and spotted two guards running towards us. I cursed mentally, I needed to go. "Help its Hood, she's escaped!"

I darted past her, grabbing my bow and quiver as I went, determined not to get caught and desperate to leave. How could I have been so stupid, stopping here to have a fight with Lady Grace while the other prisoners were hiding on the staircase and my friends needed me? I ran, ignoring the shouts of the guards who pursued me and trying to make my feet move faster than they were able to. I reached the staircase and pressed a hand against the stone wall so I could lean on it as I shouted "Go!" to the former prisoners waiting on the stairs, they didn't need telling twice and led by Mr Andrews the men, women and children from the dungeons fled down the stairs. Risking a look behind me I spotted the guards, who were now half way down the corridor and nearing me at a startling pace.

"Stop!" one shouted, not bloody likely I thought as I began to run down the stairs two at a time.

I reached the bottom just as the guards started to descend, the other detainees were waiting anxiously at the foot of the stairs for me, I motioned for them to follow me, we needed to hurry and get out of here before any more guards found out we had escaped. Flat out running I retraced the rout I had taken earlier and hurried off towards the kitchens, after many twisting turns and a couple of near collisions with guards, we neared the kitchens. Throwing my arm out to stop the others when I almost ran around a corner and into some guards stationed near the entrance to the kitchen, I mentally cursed again, drat, we couldn't go that way. Skidding on the floor but managing not to be spotted I doubled back on myself, franticly trying to think of another way out. I looked back at the people following me, all of them weak looking and frightened, but following me none the less, they trusted me and I had to get them out of here, I wouldn't let them be captured again. I skidded to a halt in the castles entrance hall and it hit me, the stables, they wouldn't be guarded like the main doors would be, speaking of which…

"Oi!" a guard shouted spotting me and the other prisoners from his post by the inside of the door, I took off again, making sure the others were following me and checking to see what the guard was doing. He made a move to follow me but then stopped, unsure if he could leave his post, I guessed he had been given firm orders not to and thanked my lucky stars when he let out an exasperated groan and remained where he was. However he did start to shout "Prisoners escaping, the prisoners are escaping!"

I threw open the doors to the stables just as the doors to the great hall banged open and the harsh voice of the Sheriff shouted "What!?"

"Quickly, we need to hurry now." I urged as we dashed through the stables and into the castle courtyard, if we were going to be caught anywhere it was going to be in the middle of the heavily guarded and warrior filled courtyard. The Prince had said he was giving a speech to the troops before sending them on their way, where else would he do that but the courtyard?

We ran into the courtyard and I stopped immediately, it was empty. There was no one in the courtyard at all, but that ment that they had already gone, "Crap," I whispered under my breath before turning to the others and saying "Come on, quickly." I pulled an arrow from my quiver and attached it to my bow, entering the courtyard speedily but still cautiously, there were guards on the battlements. We ran, quietly and hurriedly, it seemed that the guards were only interested in what was on the other side of the battlements unless instructed to do otherwise; it also looked as though something interesting had caught their attention on the other side of town. The warriors leaving maybe? We were almost to the castle gates by the time the castle doors were thrown open and the Sheriff shouted,

"Its Hood, she's escaping, get her!"

Reacting I urged the others to run faster, turning to shoot a few off putting arrows at the bowmen on the battlements before they got a chance to fire. Guards were running down the castle steps but they wouldn't get to us in time, we were almost to the gates, which were mercifully open, for now at least.

"Shut the gates, shut the gates!" a furious sounding Sheriff shouted but it was too little too late, the prisoners were already running through the gates, having overtaken me so that I could distract the guards, we were almost home free. Dodging an arrow that had actually managed to be fired I ran through the gates, relieved to see that the town was its usual busy self, quick to take advantage of this I led the former prisoners into the crowds so that we would get lost in them and the guards wouldn't be able to find us.

"Stay near me," I instructed as we ran, they could go their own way once we made it out of the town, but I wanted to make sure they were safe before I let them go. Charging through the thick crowds I looked back over my shoulder at the castle, they were attempting to follow us but I knew it would be in vain, they stood little chance of finding us, but still I would not rest until everyone was out of the town gates. Barely able to move through the throngs my greatly weakened self continued to be barged into by irritant shoppers and pushed around in the crowds, the gates seemed to be a thousand miles away thanks to the number of people between us and them. I glanced over my shoulder again, fearful we were not as safe as I thought and in my haste ran straight into someone. Swinging my head round to apologise I found myself staring at a red tuniced mans chest, the crowds continued to push around me as I looked up, shaking now, into a pair of bright blue eyes, the man who stood before me had messy long-ish blond hair and a worried expression on his face.

"M…Marin?" I asked, hardly able to believe what I was seeing, I had let myself believe that it was true, that he really was dead, and seeing him here now, standing before me looking very much alive I was hardly able to contain my relief. Before he could say a single word I threw my arms around his neck, holding him tightly and lifting myself off the ground in the process. Burying my head in his neck I breathed in his warm scent, he patted my back, probably unsure of why I was acting like this. I pulled away from him before hastily and hungrily kissing him on the lips; he kissed me back, my calling him George apparently long forgotten. "Thank God you're alright." I said as I pulled away.

"Of course I am all right," he said, looking slightly puzzled but pleased none the less "it was you who needed rescuing from the dungeons, though obviously not any more."

"Achem," the cough was distinctive, I knew it well because I had been hearing it for the last five years, Mr Andrews cleared his throat behind us, reminding me of what was happening.

"Come on," I said, grabbing hold of Marin's hand, gesturing for the others to follow as I began to hurry through the crowds. I looked back over my shoulder but still couldn't see any signs of the guards, I didn't take that for granted though, there was no way I was taking risks with this, I really couldn't afford to be captured.

"The Sheriff told me you never made it out of the castle," I said to Marin as we continued to plough through the crowds.

"He was lying, I made it out though only just." He heaved a sigh and I noticed there was a deep wound on his left arm, it was as though an arrow had skimmed him "they must have sent ever guard in the castle after me, I only just made it to Sherwood."

"You warned them?" I asked as we neared the gates.

"Yes, they were planning just as I left to come back for you. Robin, how many warriors did we free?" he asked me, looking perplexed.

"A few dozen, I can't really remember." I replied as we made our hasty was out of the last of the crowds, the gates were still wide open, the tight security measures not in place because the warriors had recently passed through.

"There was more than that there when I arrived; Joseph and Jessica were there as well with their friends." He said just as we made it through the gates, I hardly heard him though, ahead of us and marching down the dirt road out of Nottingham town was an army of a hundred strong. They were pretty far off in the distance but even from where I stood I could see they were a force to be reckoned with, probably better trained than the soldiers the Sheriff had trained in the forest. We all just stood there in silence, watching, stunned, this did not look good for us.

"Come on," I said, breaking the shocked silence with a determined tone. Things didn't look good for the outlaws hiding in the forest right now, they were more than outnumbered, and I would be damned if I left them to face these warriors alone. If there was a battle to be had, even if it was hopeless, you could bet your lest penny that I would be there, fighting with the others, with my friends.

Author note: Its up, this chapter has been kind of daunting for me, because I knew what I wanted to happen in the next few chapters, but I had no idea exactly how I would get the story there, so here it is. Also, I'm slightly sceptical about this, how do you feel about crazy mad and slightly violent Robin, love her, hate her, glad that Grace got what was coming to her or uncomfortable through the whole scene? Let me know please. In other news I have I new poll, please take it because it has been bothering me for a while, nothing seems to work with this problem so I have decided to put it to vote, you'll get what I mean when you check it out :). I'll post the results of the last poll on the last chapter of Out of time as well, just so you know how that went. And finally, I dedicate this chapter to Dares to dream, for letting me use the completely Grace 'Miss Priss' I thank you because I had run out of insulting terms for Grace, and for your continuing an useful reviews, I'm so glad you've stuck with my story. Thank you to everyone for reading, I love you all so much :) xxxxx


	27. To the death

Chapter twenty-seven

The lands between Nottingham and Sherwood Forest

Running we made it to the village of Kingstone just as the warriors passed through the other side, we skidded to a halt on the track covered dirt road that ran through the village, the warriors' boot prints covering the road like paving stones and they themselves kicking up a small dust cloud on the other side of the village. I followed them with my eyes, watching their steady progress towards Sherwood Forest, towards where the others were hiding. Marin came to a stop beside me; it was reassuring just to be able to sense him next to me, slightly calming despite my frantic state. Plans and ideas ran through my mind, each one more ridiculous and useless as the last, there was only one thing for it, we would have to fight them, it was impossible for us to get there before the warriors and tell the others that we were safe and they could run, it wouldn't take an army that size long to comb Sherwood and find our camp. We would fight. Thinking of the Princes army mowing their way through the forest, weapons at the ready, I pushed myself into action, we needed to hurry.

"You're all safe now," I said, turning back to the now liberated prisoners "you can go your own way now. You should go into hiding or at least move to a new town, that way the Sheriff won't find you again." I advised and the few dozen shabbily dressed inmates looked back at me as though I had just spoken Greek.

"We want t' help you," a man to the front of the crowd said "you saved our lives and we owe it t' you t' help." At the man's words the others quickly nodded their agreement.

"It doesn't matter, you don't owe me anything. Helping people is what I do and I can't let you fight for me, because that's what we are going to do, fight the Prince's men." I said sternly, I didn't want anymore people putting their lives in danger, my friends lives were already in jeopardy and I wouldn't bring innocents into the line of fire.

"We want to fight," said Mr Andrews as he stepped forward and out of the crowd, I can't tell you how strange it was seeing my former form tutor like this, I still thought of the man as a kindly teacher, bookish and intellectual. It unsettled me to see him so eager to run into a fray, since he had spent five years telling me to keep out of them "we've got to try and stop the Princes army, I over heard the Sheriff and him talking in the dungeons, they're plotting to use it to overthrow the King, we can't let this happen."

Everyone made angry and patriotic noises, all of them even more eager to fight now that they knew it was for their country. I realised then that it was, that this fight would determine not only our lives and the lives of our friends, but also the fate of the country. If the Princes 'dispensable' warriors killed us, they killed the Nottingham rebellion along with it, the biggest threat they had faced and probably the biggest one they faced in the whole country. The Prince would have a virtually clear run at the King when he returned from the Holy Lands, not to mention a country that he already had completely under his thumb. So what if he sustained a few casualties today fighting a war against the outlaws, it would be worth it because we would be an example, no one would dare stand against him after what he would do to us, and besides, his warriors were easily replaced. The thought sent angry surges of determination and hate through me and spurred me on, however, I still couldn't let the already frail warriors risk their lives and the freedom they had only just got back.

"I know what you mean, I honestly do," I said, visibly edging in the direction of the warriors due to my desire to get to my friends "but you're not all well enough to fight, it's too dangerous."

"We'll be alright, dun worry about us, you need an army to fight there's and we're volunteerin'." Said a tall bearded man at the back of the crowd, I looked at them, there was twenty people standing before me, dressed in dirty rags that were too large for them now because of malnourishment, dark circles ringed their eyes, stark against their pale skin. Some of them were elderly, and some were children, and a good deal of the able boded women would need to look after the children and wouldn't be able to fight.

"You're too frail," I said as I gestured to them "I'm sorry, but I'd lose the title of Robin Hood if I let you fight with me, you're not well."

"Robin," Marin said, urging me to hurry this along so that we could get to the others.

"Not all of us are frail," Mr Andrews' counter part reasoned "I believe that the able bodied people should be allowed to fight with you, we can help."

Mr Andrews's words were met by an enthusiastic agreement from the other able bodied people in the group. I groaned inwardly as they all folded their arms across their chests, stubbornly, I could tell that they weren't going to budge, I could have stood there all day trying to convince them that it was too dangerous but I didn't have the time for that. The others needed our help now, I was already wasting time by having the conversation, I glanced at Marin, who looked as impatient to get moving again as I did, and I gave in.

"Fine, those of you who are able bodied can come and fight. But it's extremely dangerous, and if you were smart you wouldn't come." I said but they all ignored me.

It turned out that out of the twenty people there was only six truly able bodied men, as most of the others were elderly gentlemen, women with children, children or men who we deemed too frail to fight. Once the women, children and the frail were safely out of the way, Marin, the six men and I ran off once again in pursuit of the warriors, who were fortunately moving at slow and military like pace. However, despite this we saw no sign of them as we ran down the dirt road towards the village of Locksley and Sherwood Forest, suddenly I grew even more worried, what if we were too late, what of they were already demolishing Sherwood in search of our friends? I wasn't sure how I had been planning to stop them from doing this, but the last thing I wanted was for the warriors to descend upon Sherwood.

"Over there," Marin said tightly as he ran along beside me, he pointed ahead of us and towards the village of Locksley which had just sprung up before us. Dread tightened in my stomach, coupled with the slight relief of seeing them waiting in Locksley to plan and sort themselves out, and that gave us more time. As we got closer a confusing sight greeted me, and suddenly the tightness in Marin's voice was explained, the village was empty, all except for the soldiers, there we no villagers in sight and Locksley appeared deserted. What had happened?

"Where is everyone?" I wondered aloud as we neared the village, I started to worry about the people, what if the army had done something to them, what if they were hurt?

"I don't know," Marin said, his worry was etched on his beautiful face in the form of frustration, Locksley had been his village, he was Lord of the manner there, if only in name at the moment, and he cared a lot about the people who lived there.

"Up here," I said to the six men who tailed behind us, as I led them up a hill that looked over Locksley and the forest. We didn't want to be too close to the village and the army just yet; from the top of the hill we could see what was going on below and assess what was to be done.

As we ran up the hill I felt the tension mount, though I wasn't entirely sure why, and for some unknown reason I desperately wanted to get to the top of the hill. I put it down to wanting to help my friends and continued to run, I reached the top of the hill and let out a gasp at the implausible sight that greeted me from over the hill. Crowds and crowds of people stood in front of Sherwood Forest, determined and angry looks upon their faces and various weapons in there hands, these people were not the Prince's men, far from it, they were villagers, angry villagers. My gaze moved instantly to the people standing at the very front of the mob, Will, Jack, John, Much, Eloise, Joey, Jessica, Joseph, Susanna, my parents and all the warriors we had rescued (save Vincent), they stood there, proud and determined leaders at the head of the rest of the mob. A large number of people I didn't know were crowded behind the others, all of them villagers I was guessing, uniting to stop the Prince and called upon by the other outlaws. I raised a hand to my mouth and breathed,

"Oh my God,"

It was unbelievable and amazing to see so many people lined up behind them, supporting us, standing with us. I blinked and noted the numbers; they were so great that they were almost the same as the number of warriors stood facing them, all of who were wearing confused and harsh expressions, clearly they hadn't expected resistance. I looked down at the throngs of patriots and outlaws standing before the forest, clearly this was where most of the villagers from Locksley had gone, not to mention all the willing fighters from other villages too, there was so many of them. They were chanting, I could hear the rhythmic almost song like sound of their tune, and I strained to hear the words.

"Long live King Richard!" they shouted loudly and sternly, their faces a mask of pure determination and hate "Long live Robin Hood!" they shouted and then coursed the same words over again. My eyes widened and I turned to look at Marin, who was smiling softly at me, he laced his fingers in-between mine and squeezed gently. I was about to say something to him, to tell him some sort of heart felt declaration before we ran of to join the others and fight, when the voice of Mr Andrews caused my head to snap to the left, where the Princes army lay and wait.

"What are they doing?" he asked and I looked, unsure, the phony King didn't look happy, he was riding on the back of a black stallion, trotting along in front of his men and looking intimidating as he glanced down at them. His anger was as noticeable as the undeserved crown he wore around his head; he was speaking animatedly, his furious expression matching the fierce movement of his lips as he tried to rally his troops. His words were drowned out by the chanting of the resistance, I strained but I couldn't make out what he was saying, it didn't look to be good for us.

"Can any of you hear what he's saying?" I asked as the outlaws started a fresh chorus of shouting who they wished a long life.

"No," Marin replied as he watched the man, who was both his father here and in the future, speak. A very George-like look crossed Marin's face, it was one I had seen him wear many times before and one specially reserved for his father, it was thick with loathing and distaste.

"They're t' loud." A man behind me said and I focused on the Prince, trying to read his lips, his expression, the faces of his men, but I couldn't, none of them gave me the answer I wanted. What was he saying?

"We need to get down there," I said not taking my gaze away from the still speaking prince "we need to help them."

The others made murmurs of agreement and began to search the long grass for thick branches that had fallen from near by trees, so that they might use them as weapons. The air was still thick with the cries of the resistance and I narrowed my eyes as the Prince finished his speech and trotted into no mans land, facing the outlaws. He spoke now to the outlaws, clearly very loudly and clearly forcefully but his words were drowned out by the still chanting fighters. A look crossed Will's face, he had heard the Prince's words and everyone quietened as they realised what had happened, it was soon silent and a stern looking Will suddenly shouted,

"To the death!" Back at the Prince, his words were met by an enthusiastic cheer from the other rebels.

The words rang in my ears long after Will had spoken them, to the death, no, no they couldn't do that, I wouldn't let them, my friends and innocents were not giving up their lives here today. I watched, horrified as the gravity of the situation hit me, I had always known we were going to fight, there was no other way, but now the ugly truth hit me like a tone of bricks. Fighting meant death. My friends, parents and people that I cared about where going to die fighting, I couldn't protect them all, it simply wasn't possible and nothing I did would stop them from fighting, they had made they're minds up. My parents, oh my God my parents were going to fight as well, I felt dread seep into me as the horrific thought of losing one of my parents hit home. No, I couldn't let them all do this, this had to stop now, I had to stop this, I couldn't let them all die, but what could I do? To the death, that was what Will had shouted.

I watched as Prince John's expression became business-like, he gave the still cheering outlaws a curt nod before galloping away onto another small mound. My franticly beating heart thundered against my chest, no. I glanced at Marin, whose eyes were wide as he looked down at the scene. I felt myself start to hyperventilate, rage and fear completely consuming me and making my breathing heavy. Marin looked at me and swiftly he closed the distance between us and caught my lips in a quick, purposeful kiss. The brief contact was full if meaning, of a desperate need to convey an emotion and tell me something. I understood what he meant, this could be it, this could be all we had left. I felt angry tears sting my eyes as we parted, angry because I had only just got Marin back and there was a chance I might lose him again, angry because I was letting myself think about what a real battle would involve, angry because people were going to die and there was nothing I could do to stop that. Marin pulled his sword from his belt with a metallic ring; I took an arrow from my quiver and fixed it in my bow, blinking away the tears that obscured my vision. I wished I could be standing next to my friends right now, I wished that I could speak with them again, there was a frightening chance that I wouldn't get the chance to do that again. It felt like a lifetime since this morning when I spoke with Will, I hadn't even seen the others before I left, and now I might not ever again.

"To the death my love," Marin said softly by my side.

I nodded, unable to stop the furious tears now; they fell freely as I said "and forever afterwards."

The Prince had reached the top of his own hill, I pulled back the string of my bow, fixing a hard expression on my face and shouted, "Now!" to Marin and my six fighters. Mr Andrews, Marin and the others all coursed my call and we took off down the hill, as I ran I noticed the Prince's gaze on us, a cruel smile on his lips. With a casual flick of his wrists an earth shuddering cry erupted from the Prince's fighters and they charged forward, weapons at the ready. The soldiers cry was met by the outlaws and their supporters, who raised their own weapons and ran forward, colliding head-on with the Prince's men.

"No!" I shouted halfway down the hill as the two armies met. I stopped and began to shoot; arrows flew from my bow at a remarkable speed and in a continuing stream, my fury pushing them through the air and towards my targets. I didn't aim to kill, that wasn't me and I wasn't about to change my principles now, I settled for wounding my enemies, aiming for the arms, legs and shoulders rather than the more fatal areas. Marin and the others ran past me, weapons bared and plunged straight into the fray.

I continued to shoot, drawing closer to the fight because of my need to be close to my loved ones, but trying to stay away because I knew that an archer was most affective from a distance. Wounding a couple of armoured soldiers who tried to attack Marin I found that I was almost to the edge of the fray, need pulling me forward. The sounds of war filled my ears, the metallic rings of swords as they clashed and collided fiercely, the twangs of bow strings and the whoosh of arrows as my fellows fought, battle cries as someone ambushed an enemy or lost them selves in the fighting, screams of pain as someone fell. It was overwhelming, especially with my advanced senses, it was almost unbearable. I gritted my teeth as I let another arrow fly, sinking into the shoulder of a young soldier trying to attack Mr Andrews from behind. Anger filled me to my very brim, how could anyone authorise such a sickening act as war? Baxter and the Prince were scum, worse than scum; he was a sorry excuse for a human being, a sicko of the worst kind. I was barely conscious of what I was doing now, anger had moved me into autopilot mode and my hands were moving on their own accord, firing arrows at enemy's and keeping as many people safe as I could. Grace, the twisted cow, this was all her doing, all her interfering, ambitious, twisted doing! She had no regard for human life and was just as responsible for any lives lost today as the Prince was; she planted the idea in his head. Fury mounting, though I hadn't thought that possible, I shot another arrow, only this time it missed, skimming the armour-less area of a brown haired soldiers forearm and drawing blood. He turned to search for his attacker and spotted me standing on the edge of the battle area, undetected until now thanks to the ferociousness of the fight. He raised his sword and charged at me, clearly not taking what I had done lying down. I ran forward, meeting my attacker halfway and raising my bow to deflect his on coming attack, his sword collided with the wood, barely denting my bow because it was so thick. As soon as his sword hit my bow I raised my foot and directed a kick at his chest, he backed off with an oft sound and I ran forward again, spinning so as to get as much force behind my blow as possible, and smacking my bow into the side of his head. He staggered with a cry of pain before aiming a punch at my gut, it hit target and I stepped backwards, making the mistake of clutching my wounded area. He then composed himself and swung his sword again, annoyance evident on his young face, I dodged the worst of his attack, just, however his sword clipped my unprotected right arm, cutting my just where my bow shaped mark was. I let out a cry of pain and clutched my arm, his face was expressionless as he raised his sword again, aiming to deliver the final blow. Sucking up the siring pain in my arm I threw myself to the side as he swung for me, missing his attack by inches. He continued to swing and I continued to dodge his attacks, until I brought my bow up to deflect one of his attacks, rather than simply letting the bit of wood take the force of the blow, I swung it as hard as I could, succeeding in knocking the sword from his grip. He let a look of fear and shock cross his face before be lunged at me, reacting suddenly to the loss of his weapon he knocked me to the floor, straddled me and attempted to take my bow. Clinging to my weapon and squirming in my attempt to get away, I cried out but it would do me no good, he wouldn't listen. He punched me in the side of the head; the impact caused my head to turn to the right and blood to begin to trickle down the side of my face from the cut near my eyebrow. He looked triumphant as my grip on my bow slackened slightly and he pulled it from my grasp, he stood and made to break the weapon in half but instead his eyes rolled back into his head and he feel to the floor unconscious as a wooden staff collided with his skull. I rolled to the right to avoid being crushed by his falling form and looked up to find my saviour.

For a second I hoped that it had been John, that my sweetest and biggest friend had been the one to knock out the soldier, he carried a staff after all, but it wasn't John. It was Mr Andrews who reached down and offered me a hand up, I accepted this and went to thank my future teacher for his help but he was already jumping into combat with another soldier. I realised that in fighting the now unconscious soldier I had worked my way deeper into the fray, people were fighting on either side of me now and the first casualties of the battle lay upon the floor. I sucked in a breath, hoping that no innocents had died because of me, and hoping that I wouldn't recognise anyone lying lifeless on the floor. I had barely the time to take in my surroundings before another soldier charged at me, sword raised high. It suited me that I had found myself deeper in the battle, I could be of more help here, I could try and find my friends and loved ones, I could release some of this anger. The unconscious soldier still had my bow and rather than search for it I picked up his discarded sword. I swung the sword just as I had done in my fight with Guy, and intercepted the soldiers on coming blade in mid air; the collision was punctuated by the sound of metal hitting metal, though we weren't the only ones fighting like this, so the noise was insignificant. I fought with everything I had, and now that I was further into the fighting I recognised some of the blurs flying around me. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Joe floored a soldier only to be knocked sideways by another, I glanced at the flash of colour that was Jack as she weaved in and out of the fighters trying to lose her pursuer and the familiar sound of my dad's voice drifted to me across the battlefield. There was nothing I could do for them, no way to talk to them, the fighting was too intense, and everyone was locked in their own battles, unable to so much a see what was happening to the others. The new soldier I was fighting swung his sword again, this time aiming for my side; I twisted my borrowed blade so that it met with his before he could make the fatal blow. In addition to my cut eyebrow and wounded shoulder I was now sporting a cut lip, courtesy of the soldier in front of me, who hand knocked me in the mouth with the handle of his sword. He made to swing at me again but I lunged for him instead, this took him by surprise, my moves had been purely defensive up until this point. I started to swing the sword, now officially having enough of this; I was exhausted, frightened and worried, as well as injured, I wasn't going to hurt this guy seriously, just cut his arm or something and maybe give me the chance to escape. I missed my bow desperately.

Our blades continued to clash as we both tried to gain the upper hand, I stepped forward and swung my sword, surprised to here the cry that flew from my lips as I did so, it was so feral, so medieval and far removed from myself. I backed up, unsure of myself now, but it was a move I soon regretted as it was all the invitation yet another soldier needed to start up a fight with me. It was two on one and I was starting to get overwhelmed, I focused intently on my two opponents as the swung, one after the other, both aiming to kill. I dodged and blocked their attacks, becoming more and more frightened with each swing, there was no way I could keep this up for much longer, sooner or later it was going to become too much for me. Suddenly a man that I didn't know appeared next to me, taking one of the fighters off my hands, I gave him an appreciative look before returning to my own soldier, aiming a swing at him. Fighting one person again I not only realised how tired I was but also was given the opportunity to look over the shoulder of the warrior I fought, as he tried to catch his breath while defending himself, I could tell he was tired also. I raised my sword, aiming to take advantage of his tiredness, but then I spotted a flash of golden blonde hair in the not too far off distance, it caught and held my attention. It was Marin, I looked at him, forgetting completely where I was when I saw who he was fighting, it was Guy. I hadn't even realised that the Sheriff's right hand man was here, but he was, oh was he here, giving it his all as he fought with Marin, a look that could only be described as murderous on his face. My opponent raised his sword, but I wasn't watching him, I was watching the soldier who was creeping up behind Marin as he fought with Guy. My heart stopped, it felt as though an ice cold hand had grabbed hold of it and was slowly crushing it.

"No," I murmured as my warrior swung his sword, but still I wasn't watching him, I was watching the three people ahead of me, watching them as though they were the only people in the field. I ran, ducking around my soldier and racing through the chaos towards Marin, my heart was fighting desperately against the hand that held it, beating furiously and urging my feet to move faster, for me to reach Marin in time. Everyone around me was a blur, I heard a few people call my name but I ignored them, I saw Guy's gaze flick to the soldier standing before him and behind Marin, his eyes then fell upon the man he fought with, a wicked, Adam-ish smile crossing his face. He raised his sword and swung, Marin raised his own to stop Guy and as soon as he did the soldier behind Marin made his move.

I screamed unashamedly, skidding to a halt I screamed like I'd never screamed before, it was a cry of anguish. The scum soldier pulled the sword from Marin's back, and I watched as Marin sank to his knees before Guy, looking up at the man who might as well have been his killer before crumpling on the floor and moving no more. Tears rolled down my cheeks again and I pushed myself into motion, angry determination moving me forwards, my mind wouldn't work, it was blank, wiped completely clean by grief. That was fine by me, it meant I free to act on blind rage and inflict my fury upon Marin's killers, the word caught me, pulling me up short. I couldn't bear it, I couldn't use the word, Marin wasn't dead, he couldn't be, my mind couldn't comprehend…not twice in one day. I ran, my sword held tightly in my hands, at the ready.

"Guy!" I screamed as I neared them, he turned to look at me having heard my voice; there was real fear and shock on his face. And that was the last thing I saw, the very last thing I saw before my feet collided with a soft warm body and I tripped. I flew forward, sword falling from my grip but even then I didn't stand a chance of throwing my hands out to stop the fall. I collided heavily with the hard ground and everything went black.

Author note: I'm stressing here, was that too cheesy in places? Could it have been done better? How do you feel right now? Please let me know, I deviated slightly from original path here, please let me know what you think. Marin Noooooooooooooo! :( Am I mean? :)


	28. Darkness

**Author note: this is slightly late and I apologise, though, its not as late as my Demons on the water chapter update is :/ but I decided I would get this up first, since we are so close to the end. Please enjoy :)**

**Chapter twenty-eight**

**Locksdale Hospital**

I hadn't said a word since my father left, there was nothing really for me to say, Robin's parents had seen what had happened, they had watched as my father struck me, and they had probably heard the ultimatum he gave me. I sat there on the edge of the spare hospital bed, head in my hands and peering at Robin's sleeping form through my fringe, I found myself trying to figure out what had just happened. I could feel their gazes on me, Robin's parents; I could see their worried glances and sense their concern. I appreciated that they were worried about me, I really did, but I just couldn't face talking to them right now, not so soon after what they had witnessed. I glanced at the clock on the wall, it read quarter to five, the others would be getting off of work soon and coming to visit, and though I would be glad of the distraction, I knew that I had to sort this out before they got here.

"Mr Hudson?" a nurse called from across the ward "the doctor will see you now."

"Now?" Mr Hudson asked, looking at his wife, his unconscious daughter and then me "I'm needed here I'm sorry, can't we do it another time?"

"I'm afraid not Mr Hudson, it is best that we do it now, since you are already in the hospital." The nurse said, her words were followed by the noise of the ward doors being held open "it won't take too long and I'm sure you will be glad to have your cast off." The nurse said in a smiley voice but Mr Hudson still looked unsure.

"You go Alex," Mrs Hudson urged "I'll keep an eye on them."

I watched as Mr Hudson reluctantly nodded, kissed his wife on the cheek and look a long glace at Robin. "I won't be too long Jane," Mr Hudson assured his wife before picking up his crutches and getting to his feet. I felt an unexpected stab of pain as I remembered how Mr Hudson had broken his leg, how I had turned up too late to help him, how quickly the fire had started, and the bright orange flames sprang up in my minds eye and I started to feel uncomfortably warm. I remembered the thickness of the smoke as it filled the barn and my lungs, I remembered coughing and cursing the old woman in my dreams who had told me of my destiny, it was her fault I was in that situation, I remembered thinking that I was going to die. Then Robin's worried and ash smeared face was visible in my minds eye as she franticly searched for me, even though she didn't know then who I was, even though she could have died trying to find me. That didn't stop her running back into the bran though, it never stopped her, Robin would do anything to help someone who needed it. I blinked, trying to clear my head and put a stop to the painful thoughts that made me remember where I was and what was happening, what had happened to Robin.

Mr Hudson walked past Robin's bed, now experienced in using his crutches and able to move quite quickly, the nurse urged him on but she was only patronising him, he was more than capable of crossing a room, he hadn't stopped working on the farm just because of his accident. Mr Hudson paused as he went to pass me; he then smiled at me sadly and gripped my shoulder in a fatherly sort of way before carrying on his way and heading out of the ward. As soon as the door closed behind Mr Hudson and the nurse silence filled the ward once more, I went back to watching Robin, and I could still feel Mrs Hudson's gaze on me but despite this I didn't say anything, instead I waited for her to talk.

"George?" Robin's mum asked gently, I straightened up and met her gaze, not wanting to be rude and refusing to ignore her "George honey, are you alright?" she asked, I nodded my response, well aware even as I did so, that the red marks from where my father had hit me were still visible on my face.

"I'm fine thank you Mrs Hudson." I said, managing a smile.

Mrs Hudson gave me a small, sad smile in response, I knew that she didn't believe me but I wasn't about to burden her with all of my problems, she had enough to worry about without me adding more to her list. "Are you sure George?" she asked "you know you can talk to me if ever you need to, I figure I owe you that much." As she said this her gaze flicked to Robin.

"You don't owe me anything Mrs Hudson; I haven't done anything to deserve that." I replied, wishing (however rude the thought was) that she would take that as a hint that I didn't want to talk anymore. However I had no such luck.

"Jane, you can call me Jane," she said as she slipped her right hand inside Robin's left one, I briefly wished that I could do the same, that I could hold Robin's hand, but I pushed it aside, knowing I should be wishing that "and we do owe you, we owe all of Robin's friends for you getting her here so quickly, if not things might have been much worse" I wondered how things could possibly be worse than this, then shuddered at the thought that crossed my mind "and besides that, you've been there for Robin more times than I can count over the past few months, we all appreciate it, me, Alex and all the rest of the family. You're good for Robin."

"I try to be a good friend Mrs Hudson." I replied, trying to sound like it was no big deal but wondering, on the inside, what she had meant when she said that I was good for Robin.

"I don't think you needed to try George," she said with a small smile "and please, call me Jane." I nodded and she copied the motion before asking "George, have you thought about where you are going to stay?"

I had been expecting her to ask me this, ever since she and Robin's dad had overheard my father shouting at me. I felt my mood worsen as I thought about her question. I had made my choice, I had chosen Robin, the other outlaws and the Southside over my controlling father and his way of life, I didn't regret my choice but my father had been livid. It didn't surprise me that he had kicked me out of the house, in fact I was curious as to how he was going to smooth this over with the press, I was sure he'd come up with some excuse like I was leaving the mansion to experience life on my own and learn independence or some such rubbish. However there was the issue that I was now homeless, I supposed that I could always go and stay with my Uncle Richard in London (that would sure annoy my father since he hates his brother), but it was too far away, there was no way that I could fulfil my duties as an outlaw if I was in London. My Aunt Elizabeth was out of the question for the same reason, besides I didn't really like her and she was by far my father's favourite sibling so I doubted she would take me. Out side of the outlaws I have very few real friends, and I seriously doubted that any of them would put me up now that my father wanted nothing to do with me. If truth be told, I wasn't really sure what I was going to do, I didn't really have anywhere to go, but next to my worry about Robin and when she would wake up, well, where I was going to live was a problem I would deal with later.

"I don't know at the moment, I am sure that my family will be happy to take me though, and if not, some of my friends." I said, trying to make my lie convincing but evidently failing as Jane said,

"George honey, if you have no where to stay why don't you stay with us for a little while, until you find your feet? I'm sure that Carrie wouldn't mind Alice staying over at Wendy's for a little while, you're Will's friend too, I'm sure she'll understand. We can move Joey into the attic bedroom and you can have his room for a little while." She asked, every word spoken gently and with such sincerity that someone like me, who had been without a mother figure for years, could appreciate.

"T…thank you Mrs…Jane." I said, so shocked by her asking. I would have never thought to ask if I could stay with them, there were already so many of them living together already, I didn't want to put them out "But I don't think I should, I don't want to make things difficult for you."

"Don't worry about that, you wont be, like I said, Carrie wont mind if Alice sleeps at hers for a while and as long as you pull your weight with the household chores, maybe help out a little bit on the farm instead of paying board, or something like that." She assured me, her green eyes (exactly like Robin's) glistening as she said "it would be good for Robin, to have you around when she…when she wakes up."

Her gaze moved to the still motionless Robin and a saw her eyes fill up with tears. I found myself staring at Robin's face as well, the pleasant thought of living under the same roof as her fighting the hopelessness I felt as I watched her lie there motionless. We sat in silence for a moment before I swallowed the pained lump in my throat and spoke.

"Thank you Jane, I would appreciate that." I said my voice suddenly different, emotional because of the unfairness of Robin's condition and my desperation for her to get well again.

Jane jumped, as though she had forgotten that she wasn't alone, she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes, nodding as she did so. "I'll…I'll talk to the others about it, I'm sure they won't mind." She said croakily because of her crying "I'm…I'm just going to go and get a drink of water, do you want some?" she asked, still wiping away tears and getting to her feet. I shook my head, once again unable to form words. Jane nodded in understanding and gave Robin one last sorrowful look before heading towards the water machine that sat across the ward.

Silence fell once again, this time the only sound on the almost empty ward was Robin's mum's footsteps as she made her way across the room. Once again I turned to Robin and thought about what had just happened, I was going to live with the Hudson's, I was going to stop with them until I sorted myself out. I couldn't put my appreciation into words; it was amazing to me that a family of people who had known for little over a month would be so willing to let me stay with them, to put me up when no one else would. I would definitely help out on the farm, I would work there all day everyday just to try and repay them for their kindness and even then it still wouldn't be enough. It was nice to know that once Robin woke up (she was going to wake up, I refused to believe otherwise) I would be able to keep a closer eye on her, to make sure she really was well and not pretending to be better, I knew what Robin was like, that was the sort of thing she did. I smiled sadly as the memory of the last time Robin had tried to convince me she we better, my stubborn friend had ended up passing out while we were on a drop off, still, it had been nice to hold her in my arms… quickly I caught my thoughts. No, now was not the time, I told myself sternly as my mind started to wonder down that all too familiar path, I couldn't start to think like that now, it wasn't right, right now I would settle for Robin just being conscious again, never mind some sort of emotional reunion. I sighed and glanced at her again, the sounds of Robin's mum pouring water could be heard from across the room, this wasn't fair; Robin never deserved any of this. She never deserved to have to deal with someone like my father, she never did anything wrong, and now here she was, lying unconscious in a hospital bed with nothing physically or mentally wrong with her.

I felt angry tears burn in my eyes, I clasped my hands together, squeezing tightly and letting out as much of my fury as I could, this wasn't fair. My vision began to cloud with the tears and the force that I stared at Robin with, it was getting to the point where I was almost physically shaking with rage when it happened, the slightest movement, I stared, sure that I had just seen Robin's hand twitch. Hastily I wiped away my tears, I couldn't have imagined it, I saw it, Robin moved, I thought desperately as I watched her, willing her to move again, to give me a sign she was okay. Suddenly Robin's hands curled into fists and then uncurled again as she let out a soft moan. I jumped off the bed, moving faster than I have ever moved in my entire life I was by her side in an instant.

"Mrs Hudson…Jane!" I shouted as knelt down beside Robin's bed and grabbed her right hand with both of mine; happiness filled me as I felt her gently squeeze my hand "quick, Robin moved!"

There was the noise of a plastic cup hitting the floor and then the sound of running, Robin's mum was on the other side of the bed in a heartbeat, she hit the button that would summon the nurses and grabbed her daughter's hand as if her life depended on it.

"Robin, Robin sweetie," she said brushing Robin's fringe from her face with her free hand "wake up Robin darling, please wake up."

Robin let out another murmur and crinkled her brow into a frown, I swear, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen; she then started to shift about in the hospital bed and pursed her lips.

"Robin?" I whispered, hardly daring to speak for the fear that I might break whatever miracle this was "Robin, please wake up." I wasn't aware of how much emotion I put into my words, I was just so desperate to see her wake up, so happy that she was moving about, barely daring to hope that this was it, that everything would be alright now.

My heart was hammering away against my chest, beating so fiercely that it almost broke through my ribcage in its desperation to get closer to Robin, to do what it could to help. Following my hearts lead I lent in closer to Robin, holding my breath and hardly hearing the sound of the nurses bursting through the ward doors,

"Come on Robin, come back to me." I urged quietly, so quietly that no one but the still unconscious Robin could hear me. My heart stopped for a second and I watched, overjoyed, as Robin's eyes flew open.

**In the dark somewhere**

It was dark, wherever I was right now, it was pitch black. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face here, it was so dark. That thought triggered an interesting question; did I even have a hand? If I did I couldn't feel it, or anything else for that matter, I was just floating consciousness, which strangely, didn't scare me as much as it should have done. It was kind of peaceful here; yes I was definitely somewhere, I wasn't dead or anything like that, (at least I didn't think I was, a person couldn't think when they were dead could they?) I was pretty sure of that, so I had to be somewhere. Absentminded I stared into the darkness, trying to remember how I came to be…well, here. I couldn't remember, my memory was all fuzzy; it was like trying to watch a television when the aerial was playing up, the picture was painful to look at and very annoying. The emotion hit me suddenly in the numb state that I was in, annoyance, I had just felt annoyed, huh, well things couldn't be much different here from where I was before, I was still easily annoyed, as my mum was so fond of telling me. I clung to that emotion, annoyance, it was the only feeling I had here in this calm, dark and empty place, holding fast to the feeling of irritation I tried to place how I had been feeling before I ended up here. It was something stronger than annoyance, I was sure of that, I had been…crying? Yes I had been crying, that was it, I was upset for some reason, upset and very….angry…why had I been angry? I wondered and then it hit me, suddenly and viciously it hit be like someone had just punched me in the heart, I realised I could feel my heart again; it was there, beating steadily but slowly rising in speed as I started to panic. Marin, oh Marin, I wanted to cringe as the image of that sneak soldier stabbing him in the back, it pained me too much. I couldn't move though, I couldn't shy away from the memories as they came flooding back and I slowly remembered everything that had happened, everything from somehow finding myself in medieval Nottingham, to tripping over a body in the battlefield and hitting my head.

Suddenly all the emotions I was feeling became too much, too many feelings, too much pain and not enough room in only a head to keep them all. As my panic, grief and worry continued to mount I fought desperately against it and the darkness, which suddenly looked, not calm as I had originally thought, but menacing and dangerous. I had to get out of here, I had to get out of wherever I was, I needed to move and above all else, I needed some help. But there was no one around, no one who could help me, I was completely alone. Desperately I tried to flex my hands, I made to curl them up into fists and uncurl them again but still I couldn't feel anything, there was nothing beneath me, nothing to hold on and nothing to feel with. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't let myself (I wasn't even sure if I could cry here) my panic grew and I started to get frantic, I was so frightened, I feared the darkness I was surrounded by and was terrified that it would engulf me and then that would be it, the end. Suddenly I could feel my right hand again, and with that my arm and right shoulder, though that wasn't it, I could feel someone holding my hand, someone's soft, large hand griped my own. Quickly I squeezed back, clinging to the hand that held mine, frightened that if I let go I would lose the only thing that might pull me out of here, out of the darkness. As if by reaction to my thought another, smaller, daintier hand grabbed my left one, and with it I could feel my left arm and shoulder again, the sense of awareness didn't stop there though, the feeling continued to creep across my shoulder, joining up with my right shoulder to give me feeling in my chest and neck again. Slowly the sensation started to move down my body, returning the feeling to my stomach and legs, I wanted to cry out in relief, but somehow I knew that I couldn't do that, and besides, I wasn't out of the darkness yet. Focusing intently on the two hands which anchored me to something beyond this horrid place, I tried to pull myself from the darkness. I could hear something, a murmur of words that I couldn't quite hear, I could only make out the soft tone in which they were spoken, and I was sure that I could feel something brush across my forehead. I felt my brow frown in frustration but I hardly paid any attention to it, it was a small feeling compared to regaining the rest of my body, and nothing next to getting out of here. I pulled and pulled, desperately fighting the darkness but failing to get any closer to freedom, I didn't give up though, I kept trying but I could feel my strength leaving me and exhaustion falling heavily on me.

"Robin?" a voice whispered in the distance, it was only just loud enough for me to hear "Robin, please wake up." I knew that voice, it was Marin's, it had to be, I would recognise that voice anywhere. Oh God, I really was dead then. I thought as fear started to set in again.

My fight grew more desperate then, no, I didn't want to be dead, I didn't want to die. I started to squirm, to shift around and fidget, trying to do anything that might prevent deaths cold hands get a hold on me. Perhaps they already had. I thought as I sensed the two hands that held both of my own, I instantly dismissed the thought, no, I didn't believe it, these weren't the hands of death, they couldn't be, they were too warm, to soft and too gentle. Suddenly I could sense someone close to me, I could feel warm breath on my skin, it played with strands of my hair as someone leaned closer to me, I wasn't frightened, even though I still couldn't see a thing, I felt sure this person (or thing) wouldn't hurt me.

"Come on Robin, come back to me." Marin whispered in my ear, his soft loving words were all the strength and support I needed, I had to get to him, I wouldn't let myself believe that he was dead, and he needed me so I couldn't just hang around here like a spare part. I had to get to him; his voice was pulling me closer, helping me, and leading me out of this strange place. My eyes flew open then and I cringed as the suddenly bright light hit them, I let out a murmur of pain and gripped the hands that still held me tightly as I closed my eyes to escape the light.

"No Robin, please don't close your eyes again." Marin's expressive voice said urgently, his blond head appeared above me in my line of sight when I reluctantly opened my eyes. The light was so bad that he was all that I could see besides it, he looked amazing, the bright light framing him and making it seem as though he was giving off a golden glow. He looked like an angle. I then noticed the worried expression he wore and the tear tracks that ran down his face, I frowned, an angle shouldn't cry.

"M…M…Mar…" I tried to say his name but I couldn't, my voice was too weak and feeble.

"I'm here honey," the emotion thick voice of my mother said, I turned to my left to see her sat by my side, gripping my left hand. I smiled when I realised that Marin had been holding my right "you're safe now."

The bright light was becoming more bearable, or rather I was getting used to it now after spending so much time in the darkness. I noticed that my mum was wearing the same expression as Marin, and that she also had tear tracks on her face, though a wide smile was now spreading across her face as she stared at me.

"Robin," Marin said and I turned my head to look at him, he was still gripping my hand tightly, I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and gave him a weak smile, I was so happy to see him. He smiled back down at me, and lowered himself back into a kneeling position by the side of my bed. I realised then that I was lying in a fairly comfortable bed, with tattered looking patterned sheets, with my mum and Marin sat at either side of me.

"The…the fight," I stuttered as the vague sounds of other people running towards us registered in the back of my mind "what…what happened?" I had to know, I had to know how my friends were, I didn't think I could take it if there was any more casualties, also, I was wondering how Marin had survived being stabbed by the soldier. I wasn't complaining, just confused.

"Robin," my mum said and I turned to look at her, wondering why she was speaking and not Marin, sure she had been at the battle but I didn't think she would know exactly what had happened, "don't you remember anything?" she asked and I just looked at her, not sure exactly how much of what had happened at the castle I should tell her, I didn't want to put her in any more danger "you snuck out sweetie, you snuck out so that you could meet your friends because you were grounded and we told you that you couldn't, because of the joy ride," she explained, sounding as though she was fighting back tears again, as though she blamed herself. I frowned again in confusion, what, this didn't make sense, did she even know why we had all been fighting the Prince's men in the first place? "you were all up by John's house when some drunk men stumbled out of the pub, they noticed George and started to shout abuse at him, you all stuck up for him and it got into a fight." I turned to look at the blond boy next to me; he looked mildly guilty and uncomfortable. George? "You tripped and hit your head pretty hard, your friends brought you here and you've been unconscious for the past three days. Oh Robin, I've been so worried." She said and looked as though she would very much like to hug me but couldn't as she was hustled out of the way by a nurse that had suddenly appeared by her side, mum took her hand from mine as the nurse started to check me over and ask me a load of questions that simply did not register with me.

Frantic I started to look around, I could see loads of empty cot like beds stretching out all around me, but besides them the room was pretty much empty. The walls of the long room were painted a dull yellow colour that might once have been cheery and there was a small gathering of nurses standing at the foot of my bed, I then turned to the boy my mum had called George and noticed that he was watching me worriedly. I stared at him, taking in everything about him, everything from his clothes (which were the pair of jeans and black shirt that he usually wore whenever we went out on a job, and had been wearing the night we went to the Academy) to the way his slightly messy blond hair curled inwards at the back of his neck. This was George. My breath caught in my throat, I was back, I was back home and I was here with George, with the very man that I had been missing so much over the past week and a bit.

"…dizzy or lightheaded?" the nurse or doctor or whoever she was, was talking but I wasn't paying to her, I was still watching George and thinking hard about everything that had happened over the past week and a bit (or three days as my mum had said), had it really happened or had I imagined it all. Had I gone mad, or had I been dreaming about it all while unconscious, or had it been actually happened? Gawd, I was crazy for even entertaining the idea, but it had felt so real at the time, I couldn't have imagined all that, surely I couldn't.

"She's going into shock." The woman beside me said as I started to panic, my breathing was heavy and I felt my self start to twitch. Damn it, I wasn't crazy!

"Not another seizure?" my mum asked sounding horrified "she hasn't had one since the night she was brought here; you said that it was unlikely that she would have another, that she wasn't epileptic." Oh God, a seizure, I had had a seizure. My pulse raced and my heat started to go into overdrive as I panicked, I had had a seizure.

The nurses and the doctor tried to calm me down but I wasn't listening to them, I couldn't hear their words, not really, I was far too frightened (yes I'll admit it, I was terrified) . George, who I noticed hadn't let go of my hand when the nurses moved to his side of my bed, suddenly moved forward and squeezed through the mass of nurses until he was right beside me. He leaned forward and supported himself with the hand that was still linked with mine, he then raised his other hand and brushed my fringe from my now sticky face, his thumb caressed my clammy skin as he did so, the movement was so tender and gentle that I felt my heart beat slow down to a more normal pace, even if my heart did start to hover slightly in my chest. George's expression was as loving as his touch as she stroked the side of my face with the back of his hand and leaned closer to me.

"It's alright, you're safe now, I promise." He said gently and I noticed that the ward was silent now, everyone having paused in their frantic analysis of my well-being to watch this tender scene. I couldn't bring myself to look at my mum, to see what she thought of this, my gaze was locked so completely on George's gorgeous blue eyes. He didn't move away, he kept his hand resting gently against the side of my face, only now that I had calmed down, did I realise how close to me he was, it would be so easy for him to just lean in and kiss me. As if reading my mind George parted his lips slightly, I then watched as his gaze fell to my own before flicking back to my eyes. I leaned closer to him, forgetting completely where I was and what had just happened, just lost in my unconditional and utterly deep love for him.

I was about to close my eyes when George abruptly pulled away from me, and I had to fight back a blush as realisation hit me. He didn't love me, of course he didn't. I had forgotten where I was now, I had forgotten that George didn't feel for me like Marin did for Robin Hood, I was so used to the relationship I had had with Marin in the past that I had forgotten that it wasn't the case here. The pain was worse than I had predicted it would be, I felt as though my heart (which had been fluttering in my chest not seconds before) had been pulled from my chest in one swift movement. I lowered my gaze and tried not to look like I was too bothered.

"No, I don't feel dizzy or lightheaded, just a little sick." I said answering the woman's earlier question, my voice back to normal now and gave away no emotion at all, I wouldn't let it.

"All right," the woman who was probably my doctor said, I looked up at her, glad she was female and obviously understood what had just happened. "We'll prescribe you with something to deal with that, but other than the sickness you appear to be in perfect health, I think that we'll just keep you in over night for observation and then you'll be able to go home."

I nodded in acceptance of her words and zoned out as she started to talk to my mother (who kept throwing me worried and guilty glances) and the nurses started to go about their business of sorting me out to stay over night. They left soon after that and George, my mum and I sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before my mum said something about going to tell my dad (who was apparently getting his cast removed) that I was awake, though I suspected that she wanted to give George and I some time alone. Swell. She left and I focused on ignoring George's presence without alerting him to the fact that I was overly bothered by his rejection, I hadn't fallen out with him or anything like that, I wasn't one of those girls, but I couldn't really do with looking at him right now. I was far too humiliated. So as a distraction I went about mundane and pointless tasks like fixing my hair and adjusting my bed covers, it was just as I was pulling the sleeve of my hospital gown down off my shoulder that I realised something odd. There was a pink line through my bow and arrow mark on my right shoulder, like a scar or something. I traced the line with my finger and felt my eyes widen as remembered the soldier cutting me there during the battle that might or might not have been in my imagination. Was that proof, did that mean that it had really happened?

"Robin…"George started, pulling me from my musings but he was cut off before he could say anymore by the sound of the ward doors swinging open. I looked up and felt a wide, genuine grin spread across my face as four familiar faces strode onto the ward.

"Mark, Jack, John, Will!" I called out loudly and watched as their eyes widened at the sight of me sitting up in bed.

"Robin!" they all coursed and dashed forwards, sprinting towards my bed.

"Why didn't you tell us she was awake?" Will asked George as they all skidded to a halt beside my bed; he wore a massive grin upon his face.

"She's only just woken up; I don't know if you should visit her today, she's still a little bit shaken…" George said, something strange in his voice, but John cut across him.

"Oh give over, she looks well enough to me," John said sitting down on my bed "what do you reckon Jack, does she look good to you?" he asked smiling and turning so that he could look at Jack, who stood by Will's side and next to George.

"Well I haven't examined her, but she certainly looks better than the last time we saw her." Jack said, ginning at me.

"See, she's fine. Besides, you can't keep her all to yourself." John said, throwing George a guy look which said that he thought there was something going on between us, the look sent a prang of pain threw my heart and caused George to blush. Oblivious John reached down and hugged me gently; I smiled in spite of myself and hugged him back. "How you doing Robin?" he asked as we pulled apart.

"Better," I said, looking around at all of my friends and finding that I couldn't help the feeling of happiness that spread through me and warmed my insides, not even the thing that had just happened with George could spoil my mood.

"Good, you had us worried for a minute there." Mark said as he settled himself on the bottom of my bed.

"Just the minute?" I asked, grinning like a mad woman.

"Well yeah, we knew you were going to be alright, you're too stubborn to give up that easy." Mark said with a wink, I laughed.

"Yep, no pathetic squad members are going to do our Robin in." John said almost proudly.

"Are you sure you're alright though?" Will asked as he reached forward to grab the hand George had let go of earlier, big brotherly concern coated his words.

"I'm fine," I assured him and squeezed his hand "honestly, its nothing that I wont get over." I said, unable to stop myself glancing at George out of the corner of my eye as I spoke, he looked strange.

"That's the spirit, we'll have it all sorted out by tonight anyway, promise." Jack said, tucking her short black hair behind her ears and looking innocent, though her words were anything but.

"You found him then?" George asked Will, suddenly looking deeply interested.

"Yeah," Will said, his expression grave "I reckon he knew we'd come looking for him, Harrison's predictable that way, we'll sort him tonight though." Will's words suddenly registered with me, I knew what he meant now and I couldn't let him do that.

"No," I said abruptly, shocking them all and making them turn to stare at me "I don't want you to go after Josh."

They all looked at me, sure then that I had lost my marbles "Robin," George spoke, at first it was gentle, pleading with me to understand, but then as she spoke again his voice was hard and angry "don't you remember, that traitor is the reason your in here, he betrayed us to Conner and Baxter, he needs to pay for what he did." I looked at George in confusion when I noticed that he had called his dad Baxter, I wondered why that was, I wondered what had happened during the past three days (so weird).

"It wasn't him, it wasn't his fault." I said, sure that I was right, something inside me was telling me that I wasn't wrong, that it wasn't Josh's fault.

"Of course it was him; he was the only one we told." Will said, I could tell from his tone of voice that he, like George, was trying to be understanding but was far too angry to be able to be.

"I know that, but he will have told other people about the meeting as well, I mean come on, that's what we told him to do. So it's possible that one of them told Conner and that Josh had nothing to do with it." I said and the others looked doubtful.

"Yeah it's possible Robin," Mark said, sounding as though he was trying to figure something out "but it's also improbable."

"What makes you say that anyway Robin?" Jack asked, watching me with interest.

I paused "I don't know, just a feeling," I said, seeing the sceptical looks they wore I quickly added "why don't you still go and see Josh, but just don't go accusing him straight off, ask him who he told, and if he really was expecting you to come for him I'm sure he'll tell you the truth, Josh is scared of you." I said, not really sure why the thought occurred to me but remembering everything I had learned in 'Nottingham' "oh, and while your there, ask him if he told anyone called Vincent, or Vince." I added, remembering the slime ball that had betrayed us to Prince John in the medieval times, and wondering if it would be the same here, something told me that it was.

"Vince?" John asked me.

"Yeah," I answered, noticing he wasn't looking at me like I was crazy, as the others were.

"Right, I'll ask him." John said as he nodded, I smiled, so grateful for my sweet friend.

"Thanks John," I said sincerely and he smiled back at me.

"Robin!" the voice of my dad exclaimed as he bust through the ward door and hurried towards me, now completely cast-less.

"Dad!" I exclaimed with the same amount of enthusiasm, I had missed him and mum so much. He hugged me quickly, clinging to me as though he thought I might leave him again if he loosened his hold.

"Don't you ever do that to me again young lady," he said sternly though I could feel his warm tears on my neck as they fell from his eyes "not ever."

"I wont dad," I said and he pulled back, satisfied now. He wiped his eyes and stared down at me, I had to be honest, all the staring was starting to make me feel a little self conscious (especially George's, who seemed unable to look in any other direction but mine) but I couldn't complain, I had missed them too.

"Maybe we should go," Jack suggested, she was considerate enough to think that me and my parents needed some time alone together "we'll see you tomorrow Robin, when you get out."

"You kids don't have to go," my dad said as he lowered himself into a chair beside my bed.

"It doesn't matter, we'll go so you can spend some time with Robin, we'll see her tomorrow, and besides, she's going to be seeing a lot of us now that she's awake." Will said smiling at me and trying to usher the others away.

"Bye Robin," Mark said "We'll let you know how things go tonight."

"Thanks Mark, bye." I said glad that he had thought to tell me, I would be restless with my need to know. I wished that I could go with them, I really did, and I even considered sneaking out of the hospital to go and join them, but I doubted they would go for the idea, given my current state.

"Vincent," John repeated with a questioning glance in my direction, I nodded and he smiled "bye Robin."

"See you tomorrow John," I said and he followed Mark to go and stand in the isle.

"Bye Robin," Jack said as she bent down the give me a hug, this surprised me because although Jack is the only other girl in out group, she wasn't exactly what you'd call a girly girl and wasn't known for hugging.

"Bye Jack." I said and she smiled before turning towards the others and going to stand beside them.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Robin," Will said before quickly squeezing my hand, he then turned towards my parents and said "I'll see you Mr and Mrs Hudson."

"Bye Will." My mum said and my dad gave my old friend a wave before Will turned and walked towards the others, they left the ward in a chorus of goodbyes, jokes and laughter, I found myself laughing with them as they vanished from sight.

"Are you not going as well George?" my mum asked, oh crap, I had forgotten that George was still here, I felt my gaze flick to him, he was still watching me "you've been here just as long as Robin has, you must want a chance to change and get washed."

George blushed at my mum's words and tried to avoid my gaze. He's been here the whole time I had and he had still not left yet? What was with this boy; did he bloody well like me or not?

"I'm fine Mrs Hud…Jane," he said, correcting himself after seeing the look on my mum's face "I don't really have a way of getting anywhere."

"I can call Joey and ask him to give you a lift if you want; I need to explain everything to him anyway." My mum said and George looked at me for a moment more before nodding and saying that actually he would very much like to get changed.

"I'm just going to go to use the pay phone, I have one last thing to sort out." He said and my mum and dad said that was fine with them, I didn't say anything, since I doubted I was capable of speech anymore. George got up to leave and I found myself watching him longingly as he crossed the ward, why did things have to be so complicated?

"Don't worry Robin love," my mum said, squeezing my hand as she watched me "everything works out in the end."

I nodded but still didn't say anything, I continued to watch George, and even after he reached the door I continued to stare at the spot where he had been. There was no way that my mum knew that everything was going to work out, she didn't even know the half of what was going on and I was certain that if she did she wouldn't be such an optimist. Besides, it wasn't the end yet, of that I was sure. Even when the end finally did arrive I doubted that it would bring with it a greater understanding of George's mind, I could never figure out what was going on with that boy, what it was he wanted.

**Author note: I'm still not done yet, don't worry, I'm not trying to drag it out (I hate stories like that) but I still have a few things to share with you before I finish this off (for now anyway) and I think two (or possibly three) more chapters should do it. Thank you for reading this, please review! Much love to every reviewer! :) x**


	29. Healing, Happyness and Passion

**Author note: Here it is, the penultimate chapter, o0o0o I can hardly wait to hear what you all think, please read and enjoy :)**

**Chapter twenty-eight**

**Hudson Farm**

The house was empty, my entire family was absent and the usually busy house was silent and vacant. It surprised me how even though I had only just come out of the hospital today I still had time to myself, I supposed that the world had to carry on as normal, I couldn't expect everyone to stop everything just because of me. To be honest I didn't mind, I preferred the silence of the empty house to the constant worried looks and frantic 'how are you's?' my family and friends had been firing at me since I woke up yesterday. It gave me time to think, to clear my head and try and figure out exactly what had happened, because I honestly didn't have a clue. Sighing at my predicament I turned to the stairs and jogged to my room, where I picked up my mobile, there were no text messages but I wasn't surprised. Everyone was at work. My friends had been great support and totally loyal since yesterday, texting me at every available opportunity and trying to make me feel comfortable even though it wasn't necessary and I was completely fine. Well, except that it was likely that I had lost my mind. No, I wouldn't think like that. I wouldn't tell my self that I was crazy, even if there was a good chance that I was. I groaned, that was the negative side to the quiet of the house, I had nothing to distract me from my thoughts, nothing to stop me thinking of time travel, evil Prince's, great battles and my questionable sanity. I knew that I had to figure things out, it was beyond complicated and that was why the silence was preferable, but I really didn't like thinking about what had happened (or rather, what might have happened) it wasn't something I enjoyed and it didn't do wonders for my mood. So, resolving to push it to the back of my mind and figure everything out later, I put my mobile in my pocket and headed back down the stairs. I was just walking into the entrance hall thing when the front door opened and Joey stepped in.

"How you feeling?" was his greeting.

"The same as last time you asked," I said, maybe a little snappily but honestly, I was fine "and the time before that, and the time before that and every time that anyone has asked me that question since I woke up."

"Well you never know; things change." He said kicking off his wellingtons and stepping out of the overalls that had been keeping his clothes clean while he worked on the farm. Joey was dressed surprisingly nicely today in dark blue jeans and chequered shirt. I wondered what that was in aid of "and it wouldn't kill you to be a little nicer, everyones really worried about you, you know."

Instantly I regretted my harsh words. I was so wound up and confused that I forgot everyone was only asking because they were worried about me. Anyway, that wasn't even really why I was so pissed off; it had more to do with all the other stuff, like all the questions it had, for most of which the answers greatly affected my view on my sanity.

"Your right Joey," I said as he bent down to put on his white indie pumps "it's just a bit too much you know." I said even though I was sure he didn't understand. How could he when he didn't know the half of it?

"Ah don't worry too much about it; we can't imagine how hard it is for you to be coming out of that medically inexplicable sleep you were in. You have a right to be confused. Just don't go taking it out on everyone else is all." He said before smiling at me and turning to mess with his hair in the hallway mirror, I smiled.

"So," I said as I leant against the wall "who's the lucky girl?"

He turned to me with a big grin on his face and I was sure he had been waiting for me to ask that question "This girl, I met her at the hospital when I was visiting you, she volunteer's there from time to time, although I think she said something about being a hair dresser." He said his voice loud and excited "anyway I'm meeting her at the café in twenty minutes for a drink, it's not a big deal like but you know she seems nice." He said trying for a nonchalant tone though it was obvious he was anything but.

Aww, I thought as I took in his eager expression, bless him. It was obvious that he really liked this girl because I had never seen Joey so excited about a date before, and I'd seen him go on plenty of them in the past, and it seemed to me that none of those girls ever interested Joey the way that this one did.

"Sounds like fun," I said still grinning all knowingly. I was so glad of my cousin's little bit of news; it had cheered me up significantly and was a good distraction "what's her name then."

"Louise." He said as he took his phone from his pocket and checked the time. Louise? I wondered, as a thought suddenly accruing to me. Well, Louise wasn't really all that different from Eloise; could they be one and the same? I shook the thought from my head, no, that wasn't possible, I was just being silly now "anyway I gotta go or else I'll be late."

"Alright, have a nice time." I said as I pulled away from the wall.

"I will, oh and cuz. How do I look?" he asked putting on the smile that had dazzled so many of his past girlfriends and gesturing to his clothes.

"Like you just walked off a farm and took off a pair of overalls." I said jokingly and he shot me a mocking look in response "you look fine, don't worry, I'm sure Louise will find you irresistible."

"Thanks Robin," he said before making a move to leave.

"Oh," I called, stopping him in his tracks "and if Mr Jordans pesters you…"

"I'll tell him you've awoken from your sleep with glowing red eyes and a thirst for blood, but not to worry because you'll be back to work on Monday, just as soon as you've had your fangs filed down." He said with a wink before disappearing out the door.

Laughing a little at the thought of Mr Jordans' face (oh yes, Joey really would say that to him, and probably get me fired for it too) I walked back into the living room, clutching my black cardi tighter around myself as I was feeling a bit chilly. Settling myself on the settee I looked around the living room, there were vases of flowers everywhere, one from each of my friends and their families. I had brought them back here from the hospital with me, I liked them, they were all of varying sizes and colours and really brightened up the living room, but most importantly, they reminded me of how lucky I was to have friends like mine. I wished then that I could tell them everything, I wanted so badly to tell them about Nottingham, about thinking I had gone back in time and all the things that I had experienced there, I was positive that together we could figure out what it all meant and why I had gone back there in the first place. We were such a good team. However I knew that I couldn't tell them, not because of some noble reason like they would be in danger if they knew, or some spooky cool reason like it wasn't their destiny to know yet. No, I wouldn't tell them for the purely selfish reason that I was terrified that they would look at me like I was crazy.

On that cheery thought I pulled my legs up onto the settee and tucked them underneath myself as I waited for the TV to switch on, it was still early, maybe the Jeremy Kyle Show would be on and I could immerse myself in some else's crappy life. However when the TV turned on it wasn't on ITV as I had intended, the last person to watch the telly had left it on the music channel which was now playing some sort of Bryan Adams count down. Bryan Adams and Mel C's 'when you're gone' belted out and I heard myself groan. Oh come on, as if there really needed to be such an appropriate song playing, like I needed reminding of my unreciprocated feelings. Trying to push the image of George's rejection from my mind I reached for the remote only to find that it wasn't on the chair arm. Frustration mounting I got up and began to search for the remote, I was trying desperately not to let it get to me, but I was fighting a losing battle made worse by the absence of the remote.

"Where the Hell is it?" I exclaimed as I upturned chairs and threw pillows across the room "it shouldn't be this hard just to find a tiny plastic rectangle!"

The wretched song finally ended and I heaved a sigh of relief, but it didn't last long as I stood there, still searching for the remote with my eyes, the next song in the countdown came on, and guess what, it was 'everything I do'. Memories threatened to surface but I pushed them aside, all the while wondering how I had ever gone about hating George, it hurt so much just trying not to love him like I did.

"Someone must really hate me." I said as my phone started to buzz in my pocket, telling me I had a text. With one final groan of frustration I violently hit the off button on the TV and yanked my phone from my pocket, sure that it couldn't be anything THAT bad. I was wrong.

_Hey babe hear Ur out o that hospital_

_Well that's great because I gotta c_

_U, got some clothes that need washin'_

_N a favour to ask u. Ur room 2night?_

_Adam xxx_

"Argh!" I screamed as I snapped my phone shut and threw it onto the settee "I'm not your slave!"

I couldn't believe the little worm, I'd been out of the hospital less than twenty-four hours and already he wants to meet me. I had almost completely forgotten about the blackmail crap he's got on me, for what had been a merciful week (for me anyway, three days for everyone else) I hadn't had to wash Adam's underwear or do the jobs that he was supposed to be doing in Mr Jacubs office or bend to his every whim. I had actually been able to be proud of myself for a little while, it was so degrading having to run around after Adam, doing all those silly little jobs he had me doing just so that he wouldn't tell George's dad about the fact that he was an Outlaw. And as if that wasn't bad enough Adam had been making more and more passes at me each day up until my accident, I was frightened that one of these days Adam was going to ask me for something that I wouldn't want to give him (shudder) while threatening to hand George's secret over to Baxter. Maybe I should give in to Adam, I certainly wasn't getting any attention from anyone else, whoa, whoa, I thought as I mentally slapped myself, there was no way I was ever, EVER going back to Adam, I had more self respect than that and I deserved to be blackmailed for even thinking that. Though at the same time I couldn't let Adam grass on George, no matter what was going on between us right now, I cared about George too much to ever let that happen. I would just have to hope that it never came to that, that I never had to make that choice.

My phone buzzed again and I groaned loudly but made no move to pick it up, why couldn't Adam just leave me well enough alone, the sick prat. Dropping my head to my hands and then pulling my fingers back through my hair (which was shorter now I was back home) I wondered what else I was going to have to deal with now, because the list was getting pretty darn long. The Adam blackmail issue, the whole thing with George, giving money to the poor of Locksdale, getting rid of Baxter and weather or not I did actually go back in time. Oh God I was so crazy.

Two sharp, loud knocks hit the wood of the front door and my head snapped up. Cautiously I walked into the hallway and peered at the door, I could see the shape of a man through the clouded and patterned glass. It was Adam, it had to be, all of the other men I knew would be at work right now, and even though Adam should have been too Mr Jacubs was so impressed with the work Adam took home last week that he had agreed to give him this week off. I should know; I was the one who did the wretched work. Suddenly the sense of hopelessness and confusion that I had given in to moments ago vanished, in its place I felt anger, pure and undiluted anger, who was this prat to come and pester me now, wasn't it bad enough that he climbed through my window near as damn it every night? Curling my hands into fists I started to march forward, each step heavy and deliberate, I was going to give Adam a piece of my mind, especially after that text, no way was I his 'babe'. My grip on the door handle was hard as I forcefully and probably quite violently swung the front door open.

"Can't you just leave me alone…?" I shouted but my voice trailed off as I realised who was standing in front of me, it was George, his hand raised slightly as though to knock on the door again, a bouquet of flowers in his other hand and a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry, I err, thought you were someone else." I said letting go of the handle and pushing the door all the way open.

"I'm not sure I want to be whoever you thought I was." George said smiling a little, it didn't reach his eyes though and I was sure I could see his hand (which still held a bouquet of flowers) trembling.

"I really am sorry; do you want to come in then?" I asked, blushing a little and not really wanting to invite him in, especially after the fiasco at the hospital, he was sure to want to talk about it, but I had no choice, there was no way I could leave George standing outside.

"Please," George said taking a step forward before he paused "these are for you by the way, they're nothing special I just thought that since your out of the hospital…" he said, trailing off as though not sure what to say. That was definitely strange behaviour for George, not the giving people flowers, but not being sure of what to say, he was always so confident and sure of himself to the point where it actually used to annoy me, it was weird to see George like this.

I accepted the bouquet with my eyes wide in surprise; I hadn't been expecting anything like this. The arrangement was beautiful, pink rose buds, red roses and yarrows, all wrapped up neatly in emerald green paper tied with a big bow, it was so lovely and as I smiled into the bouquet I made a mental note to look up flower meanings, I wasn't reading too deep into anything, I just wanted to know.

"Thank you, they're beautiful." I said sincerely as George smiled (a proper one this time) and nodded his thanks before turning to pick up a large holdall and a suitcase, both of which where resting on the floor behind him and both of which I had only just noticed. Instantly I panicked. "George, are you alright?" I asked, feeling all the colour drain from my face as fear set in.

George turned to look at me and upon seeing the horror on my face immediately raised his hands to calm me down "Its all right Robin, its nothing like that, don't worry. But I'm guessing your parents haven't told you then?"

I calmed down a little a George's assurance but remained wary "told me what?" I asked, not having a clue what he was talking about.

"Well I suppose they haven't really had the time, its all been so hectic since yesterday, they must have just forgotten to tell you." George said as he ran his hand through his hair and looked fretful "Well you see Robin, yesterday while you were still asleep, my father came to the hospital to try and persuade me to come home." George sighed heavily and then continued speaking "well we got into a bit of an argument, don't worry," he exclaimed obviously seeing the look on my face "it wasn't bad and we've definitely had worse, and he didn't find out about anything important but he did ask me to choose, you know between him, the mansion and that way of life or you, the others and the Southside. Well, I choose you…and everyone else." He hastily added blushing a little, not that I was really paying attention.

"And now he's kicked you out?" I asked, my heart going out to him even though I was still supposed to be annoyed with him, it was strange how that never worked out and all I wanted to do was comfort him.

"Yes," George said raising his things in a explanatory way "and I don't know if you'll be okay with this, I guess I should have checked but I just text you to let you know I was coming down the lane, but I suppose that doesn't matter seeing as you didn't know in the first place, anyway your mum said I could stay here and I said that I would appreciated that. But I will understand if you're not okay with it and I'll go."

"No, don't be stupid of course I'm okay with it," I said waving my hand as if to say he was being silly, even though George sleeping under the same roof as me was so not what I needed when I was trying to pull myself out of love with him. "What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't okay with you staying here?" yeah, because that's all we are, friends, but that's okay, more than okay, it's fan-bloody-tastic.

"Okay," George said smiling and rising up his suitcases, actually, now that I thought about it Alice had gone to sleep at Wendy's house for a little while and Joey had moved into her attic bedroom, seems my parents just forgot to tell me about all this. That or my mum thought it would be a lovely surprise, oh yeah mum, that's right, a real lovely surprise. "Err, where do I need to put these?"

I realised then that we were still standing in the doorway and I stepped aside so that I wasn't being so rude and George could step into the house "Not sure," I said, really not knowing what to do since I had only just found out George was going to be staying here about two minutes ago. My mum and I were going to be having some serious talks, that was for sure "Joey's room I suppose, it's just at the top of the stairs, the first room you come to. Do you want any help with those?" I asked, startled by how polite and formal we were being, it didn't feel right to me, we were too close to be like this.

"No thanks, I'll be back in a minute." George said before heading up the stairs with his stuff, content just to watch him as he went I had to snap myself out of the trance I was in.

"You need to get over him." I muttered to myself, I then made a mental note to stop thinking aloud now that George was living with us as he stopped at the top of the stairs to smile down at me, looking like some sort of god up in heaven, before he disappeared into Joey's room.

I paused only to run my finger gently down the side of a rose in the bouquet I then turned on my heels and headed towards the kitchen to see if we had any vases left, though I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't any, since there was about ten out already in the living room. Carefully I laid the flowers down on the kitchen table and started to root through the cupboards; thankfully I found a tall glass vase under the sink and reluctantly cut the pretty wrapping from the flowers and arranged them in the water filled vase. They really were beautiful; the kind of thing a girl hopes to get for Valentines Day or an anniversary, it was a shame this was no such occasion, and that there was no chance of that ever happening. Sighing I picked up the vase and moved it to sit in the middle of the dinning room table, in pride of place because there was no space for them in the living room and not because they meant anything special to me (yeah right). I stood there for a moment, looking at the flowers and marvelling at how much I had changed over these past few months and how much had happened, who would have thought I would be here now, hankering after the guy I had professed to hate these past five years, with him now living under the same roof as me as we fight evil in Locksdale and I try and figure out if I really had gone back in time. Yeah, it had been some summer holiday this one had, I thought bitingly, tons of fun. The gentle thudding of George jogging back down the stairs broke through my musings and brought me back to the present, I stepped back from the table and lent against the kitchen side as George appeared in the doorway.

"You find it alright?" I asked lamely, as if George hadn't been over here enough over the past few months that he didn't know his way around. "And do you want a drink or something; I was going to put the kettle on?"

"I did thanks, and a drink of tea would be nice thank you" he said smiling at me little, I noticed that there was a sparkle in his eye "you look good." He gestured to me, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah well like I keep telling everyone, I'm fine so there's no reason that I shouldn't look well," I said as I stuck the kettle under the tap before slamming it back down in its holder and flicking the switch "I don't know why everyone expects me to be all weak and ill, since I feel fine." I turned back to look at him just in time to see an exasperated look cross his face and him raise his hand to pull in through his hair. I frowned in confusion and he dropped his hand and smiled that familiar smile upon seeing my expression.

"Yeah I'm sure you are well," he said gesturing to me again "but that's not what I meant, I was actually saying you looked nice today." he said looking just a little embarrassed but refusing to move his gaze from where it was locked with mine, I uncharacteristically broke eye contact first.

"Oh," I said as I turned to pull two mugs out of the cupboard, more to busy myself so that I couldn't read too deeply into what George had said than anything else "well I haven't really done much with myself today, since I didn't really see the point." I said, in actual fact I had thought I had looked pretty shocking that morning when I had gotten dressed, mostly because I didn't have the drive to do anything much in my current state, not that I let anyone else know that.

"Well it must be natural beauty then," George said, before realising what he had said and blushing.

"Steady on now George or a might actually take that as a compliment." I said, trying to turn this conversation into a joke and bring us back into the easier and more familiar waters of mocking each other.

"I meant it as a compliment," George said refusing to go down the joke path; clearly he wanted to have a serious conversation, I was scared of where he was going to take this "though I don't suppose you'll believe that after what happened in the hospital."

The kettle was shaking violently behind me and then clicked off suddenly, in fact I felt as though I had been switched off too, it was almost as though someone had just flicked a switch and shut off all my emotions, I was left completely numb as soon as George mentioned the hospital mess. Swiftly I turned around and began to drop tea bags into the mugs and add a spoonful of sugar in each, not wanting to face George while I was so far out of control of my emotions, I was terrified my face might betray me and show him just how much that fiasco had pained me. George would only blame himself and I didn't want that, it wasn't his fault he didn't feel the same way about me as I did about him.

"George, you don't need to say anything about that, lets just leave it okay?" I said as I poured the water from the kettle into the mugs, still refusing to look at George.

"You have to give me a chance to explain Robin; I saw how much that hurt you and I…" He said, his voice pleading but I cut across him.

"Look I was overemotional, I mean come on I'd just come out of a coma like state and there had been these dreams, these weird, weird dreams and I was confused and you were there and I…. It doesn't matter now though so let's just drop it please." I said hurrying over to the fridge and pulling out the milk, wondering how on Earth sharp, strong Robin had found herself in this situation as I poured it into the mugs and then returned it to the fridge.

"Robin I saw your face, I…" George started again as he took a step towards me, I picked up the mugs and veered around him.

"You rate yourself pretty highly don't you, a girl makes a move to kiss you while she's in a delusional state and you pull away, making your intentions clear, and suddenly you reckon she's in love with you! There's nothing like being bigheaded is there?" I said as I walked towards the kitchen door "why don't we drink our tea in the room, I'll put the telly on and we don't have to talk." I said and promptly headed out of the kitchen.

"Robin will you just listen to me?" George asked, clearly getting frustrated as he walked into the living room after me.

"No," I said loudly as I set the two mugs down on the coffee table "no I don't want to listen to your little its-not-you-its-me speech, I don't need that kind of crap, I just want to get things back to normal so that we can carry on helping the poor and apparently live together without any issues. I want to carry on as normal and now that we're going to be living together I think its best if we get some ground rules sorted out, first of all let me just tell you that I DON'T love you, not at all so you can get that right out of your head. First rule, you do not talk about what happened at the hospital, not ever, I want to forget that big mistake and frankly I don't appreciate you bringing it up." I said praying my voice wouldn't betray me and refraining from stepping back as a hurt looking George took a step towards me "second rule, despite what you obviously think I am not some emotional wreck, please don't fuss around me now and act all different, just be normal because that's how I'm going to act, like nothings happened, like everything is how it was a week…err, three days ago. Third rule…"

"Why won't you listen to me Robin?" George asked suddenly, stopping me mid rant and speaking with such emotion that he made me completely forget about the third rule "I care about you and you refuse to let me explain why I did what I did."

I swear to God, it took every ounce of my focus to remember why I was annoyed with him and not to try and comfort him, George was now standing right in front of me with the most agitated and hurt expression I had ever seen him wear upon his face. I kept my hands fisted firmly at my side and refused to let any sympathy or love show on my face as I stared into his shining blue eyes. "Because there is nothing to explain, it was nothing to me, nothing at all, I don't know why you're so bothered because…" I was cut off in the middle of my down right lie when George's lips met my own, I didn't resist, I knew that it would be futile to even try, I loved him too much. His kiss was gentle, loving and totally and utterly perfect; I leaned into him, welcoming his touch as he pulled me close and held me.

"What if it meant something to me?" he asked breathlessly in-between our kisses "what if I really wanted to kiss you then?" I raised my hands up and entwined my fingers in his perfect blond hair as our lips met again and I melted in his embrace, it was so different than it had been when Marin kissed me, a thousand times better because it was George I was really in love with, because it was him holding me and kissing me. It was different than the other two times we had kissed, there was something else there now, before it had just been passion and pure attraction and now I wasn't even sure what it was, I daren't even think what I was hoping it was. This time, the words echoed in my head in that annoying, painful voice that my common sense usually spoke in. What made me think that this time would be any different? It asked me and suddenly the pure happiness I was feeling started to vanish, George and I had been here before, not just once but twice, had I not just said that? I was deluding myself if I thought even for a second that it would be any different this time, regardless of what I felt there was no way to tell how George was feeling and if this was just a way for him to ease his guilty conscience then I had to stop this right now, no matter how much it was going to hurt me to do so. Damn doing the right thing.

So I reluctantly pulled away from his soft lips, I couldn't do this, not now, not after the past week, or three days as I supposed it was here. I loved him, God did I love him, but I couldn't take any more of this, no more kisses that amounted to nothing, not after I'd seen what it was like to have it all.

"George, please," I said taking a step back and holding my hands up to indicate he shouldn't follow "don't do this."

"Do what?" he asked, his voice was thick with hurt and desire, though I noted that there was no hint of anger in his tone, as there would have been if I had cut Adam off mid-kiss, only pain.

"Make me want something I know I can't have." I said, taking another step back as he moved towards me. There, I had said it, I wanted him; I loved him so much but I knew I could never have him. I wasn't being dramatic of anything like that, I was just stating a fact, and I was tired of being messed around by guys.

"Robin, I don't understand, surely you know by now that I would never deny you anything." He said, completely and utterly missing my point and raising his hand to my face in a distracting way. I cringed away from his touch, there was no other way to describe it, I knew that George wouldn't hurt me, not on purpose, but if I continued to live in this fairy tale I was sure to hurt myself.

"I don't want just anything," I said looking at my feet so that I wouldn't have to meet his gaze as I said what I had to say "I want you."

"Robin…" he said his voice heavy again but I cut across him, not wanting to hear his apologies.

"But I know that I can never have that, so please, just stop messing me about." I said backing up until I bumped into the living room wall. George strode towards me, closing the space between us in seconds he stopped just before me; reluctant to touch me again for fear that I would cringe away again.

"I would never mess you around." He said gently as he closed the gap between us and lightly pressed himself against me and placed his hands on the wall on either side of my head, reminding me of the first night we had kissed only now everything was a little less…err, passionate than it had been that night. He then brought his forehead to rest on my own, my legs gave way beneath me and I had to grab the side table for support.

"George," I breathed, trying not to get in here too deep but at the same time realising it was too late.

"Robin, don't do this to me, please." He said his warm breath tickling my face as he spoke his soft words.

"I'm not doing anything." I replied, looking up into his pained face and wishing that I could make it so that he didn't hurt so much, so that we both didn't have to go through all this pain.

"You are Robin, you are, you're calling us off before we've even had a chance to get together. I love you Robin, why can't you see that?"

"No, you can't, you can't love me or you wouldn't kiss me he way you do, the way you leave me so dazed I can hardly remember my own name and then leave me and nothing more is ever said about it. You wouldn't keep doing that over and over again, it doesn't matter though, I mean what do I expect, it's not like your mine." I said trying to figure out a way to step around him without causing offence, I really didn't trust myself in this situation.

"Damn it Robin, I am yours! I belong to you so completely, so definitely that there is absolutely no way that I can turn around now. You have me Robin, you've got me sitting in the palm of your hand and you don't even notice it. I love you." The last part was spoken so softly that I hardly heard it, yet it was said so powerfully that I couldn't not hear him.

"Could you say that again please?" I asked my voice quivering and heart expanding as hope set in, could this be?

George smiled; a beautiful, stunning smile that shone so brightly it put every single star in the sky to shame "from the moment I kissed you in my room not even two months ago, you had me." He said as inched closer to me, the love and hope that had been building in my chest suddenly boiled over, I wanted nothing more than to throw myself at him, the one person I knew that I could trust and loved above all others. He smiled that cocky smile of his and then I was kissing him.

**Author note: Whoop, and there it is, they are finally together! Now, please tell me what you think of that chapter, because I'm worried that it was too cheesy, or else, just not right. Let me know if my suspicions ring true and let me know what you think, pretty please. Thanks for reading this chapter my loves, please review. :) x**


	30. Failure

**Author note: Here it is, the final chapter, sorry it took so long but I really wanted it to be perfect (thought I'm still not 100% about it but cant wait much longer to post it) so yeah. Please enjoy. :)**

**Chapter thirty**

**Baxter Academy**

The rain was falling heavily from the darkened night sky as the black town car pulled up in front of the Baxter Academy, the engine was cut off and Michael Conner exited the car at the driver's side, opened an umbrella and opened the back car door. Conner raised the umbrella as his employer stepped out of the car, the motion protected Mr Baxter from the rain but meant that Conner had no protection from the weather, Conner didn't say anything though, he knew better than to do so. Robert Baxter drew himself up to full height and looked up at the school before him, anticipating the meeting he would be having in just a few short moments, the news his scientists had for him had better be good, he had invested too much time and money into this project for it to fail him now.

"Let us go inside," Baxter told Conner, the businessman was eager to get inside and escape the wretched weather, not to mention find the answers to his questions. Conner didn't say a word; he didn't have to because he knew that his employer's words were not a suggestion but rather an order and instantly he started to move towards the Academy's entrance, careful to keep the umbrella over Robert Baxter's head.

The two men reached the doors of the school's reception area and found that they were left unlocked, this did not surprise or worry either man, the scientists knew that the pair were coming and had therefore left everything open. Some would think this a foolish move after the recent break in at the school but Baxter wasn't worried, after what the miscreants had met during their last infiltration of the Academy he doubted that they would be returning any time soon. As Baxter dried his shoes on the mat by the doors and Conner placed the closed umbrella into a stand, Baxter felt his expectation mount. If this wasn't good news and they had dragged him down here, away from his important business, in the middle of the night Robert Baxter knew that the scientists would pay for it with their jobs. They were easily replaced and it wouldn't be difficult to find more people from their field who were willing to work for the substantial amount Robert Baxter was paying.

The two men said nothing as walked through the plush reception area and took to the corridors of the school, Conner keeping a respectful step behind his employer at all times. Baxter found himself remembering, absentmindedly, of his wish for his son George to attend the Academy after he had left Locksdale Upper Class, it would be very character building and Robert Baxter had always thought it would toughen the boy up and make him more willing to conform to the Baxter way. However this hadn't happened, George hadn't even been willing to attend Highgate College where most of his fellow classmates were going in the autumn, instead he had chosen to study at Locksdale College where all the Have Not's were educated so that he could stay close to his Southside 'friends'. Baxter couldn't understand his son; he shared none of the same ideals as the boy and found that they had very little in common, it mattered not where the boy was educated though, Baxter had supposed, just so long as George was moulded so that he was ready to take his father's place when the time came, though Baxter had doubted that would be achieved at Locksdale College. And now the boy had moved in with the filthy Have Not's, Baxter thought angrily as he fought back a scoff at the very idea, he could hardly believe that his own son had chosen some girl over his way of life and his own father. The thought was inconceivable to Baxter, who had always put his name before everything else; he had pride and a sense of self worth, something his son obviously lacked. Turning a corner Baxter cringed internally as he thought about the gossip that would flood through the town tomorrow as its citizens found out that George Baxter, heir to Baxter Industries, was living on the Southside with the family of a girl he professed to love. His opposition would have a field day with that, Baxter was sure of it, and that was why he needed to do something about the embarrassing matter and gast. He hadn't spoken to his son since their argument yesterday, Baxter wasn't unused to keeping out of contact with his only child, even when they lived together they spoke rarely but that wasn't the point, the point was that they still lived under the same roof and presented a united political front. Baxter knew that his plans to overthrow his brother would not work if the entire country thought that Baxter was a bad parent, he would definitely not get votes that way. He would fix this, Baxter would find an explanation as to why George was staying with the Hudson's and then would get right on and find a way to ensure that George and he lived under the same roof, at least until the next elections were over. That Adam Stuart boy could be useful, Robert Baxter mused, he had tailed George in the past and come up with good answers, and he felt sure that the boy would be of use again.

As he stopped in front of a classroom door Robert Baxter effortlessly pushed all thoughts of George aside, he had bigger things to deal with at the moment than his wayward son. Opening the door and entering the large high-tech science lab he had paid for his school to have a few years back, which had recently been facilitating projects far beyond the trivial experiments taught in the lessons. Several men in white lab coats were moving about the room, looking busy, if slightly overworked, the thought was only a passing one and Baxter quickly shrugged it off as he stood tall, watching as they all stopped still now that he had entered. Conner came to a stop beside Robert Baxter, taking in the familiar sights of the room with little interest, he had been here many times over the past few years, being the only person Baxter trusted not to threaten the security of the project and therefore the only person outside his employer and the hired scientists who knew of its existence. That was why he had driven Baxter here tonight, not even the family Chauffer could know of their coming here. The project bored Conner and the right hand man could not understand his employer's fascination with it, the egg heads had turned up nothing remotely interesting thus far, in Conner's opinion and it was a waste of Conner's time to be escorting Baxter here rather than being out doing something worth while, such as hunting down Hood or causing problems for the locals.

"What news do you have for me?" Baxter asked eagerly, though never letting his refinement slip, which just wouldn't be seemly even in this situation. Three days ago during the break in at the school one of Baxter's men had done something exceptionally foolish which could have either jeopardised the whole project or proved it to have been worth while. Baxter hoped that this would be good news, or else this would be dangerous for all involved, especially those who were responsible for the mess as they would have angered the most dangerous businessman in town.

A tall weedy looking man with blond hair and glasses stepped towards Baxter, who instantly recognised him as the man in charge of the whole project, Professor Williams. "We have run all the tests that it was possible for us to, and without examining the girl it is difficult for us to reach a firm conclusion." Professor Williams said, his voice sure and knowledgeable despite his obvious fear of the man before him, Williams had not forgotten what had happened to his predecessor and was not eager to share the same fait.

"It is impossible for you to examine the girl; no one knows who she is, that is the point of this whole project and we have yet to find out if anyone has been submitted to hospital with similar injuries to the ones you described she would have. There is every possibility that the project was a success." Baxter said sternly, wanting straight answers and for the scientist to give them to him this instant.

"I am aware of this Mr Baxter, and although there is a chance that the project was effective we have interviewed some of your men who were in the room at the time of the incident. They all claim to see one of her male companions pulling her out of the machine before they left and the authorities arrived. I believe that it his highly unlikely that we can make assumptions about the project's success without first eliminating the possibility that the girl is still here and being treated in a hospital somewhere." Williams said shifting his clip board nervously, fearing that he had angered Baxter. Baxter was not happy with Williams' lack of belief in the project, and did not like the idea that he had invested so much time and money into this when there was such a large chance that it was going to be a failure.

"Talk me through the workings of the machine again, and then tell me exactly what happened when Hood and her accomplice ran into the room." Baxter said, a frown on his face as the scientist nodded and led Baxter towards the centre of the room, where stood a large metal chamber, something that wouldn't have been out of place in a sci-fi film with this all tubes and wires and buttons. The other scientists turned away as the three men approached the machine, refusing to meet Baxter gaze, this didn't sit well with him, it was as though they all knew something that he didn't and were dreading the moment when he too would become privy to that information.

"The machine is based around the simple idea shown in the plans you selected for us to work from, there is a chamber where the traveller would stand and be kept separate from the rest of the room so as to ensure the safety of all involved. There is a pipe that leads from the main chamber to the tank of…"

"Yes, yes, I know all of that already. Merely tell me the important parts." Baxter said as he regarded the machine with interest. Williams looked affronted by Baxter's words but was wise enough not to say anything, he didn't want to end up like the poor girl that Baxter was so intent upon destroying, and even though he was unsure why Baxter wanted to know the key details of the machine's working even though he knew it all already, continued to speak.

"Connected also to the tank is the case in which the chosen object must be placed," Williams said, editing out his well spoken speech until it contained only the parts he felt Baxter wanted to hear "it is the focal point and the heart of the very project, it must be an object from the desired time period and will guide the traveller to the exact time and place the object was used." Williams said, very much aware of how ludicrous the idea of time travel sounded but also one of the most learned and skilled scientists in the field, he could completely understand Baxter's fascination with this project. He just did not agree with his most recent reasons for backing it, Baxter aimed to take something from Robin Hood of Locksdale and use it as the focal object in the machine so that he (or one of his men) could travel back in time and ensure Hood's downfall, or else prevent her birth in the first place. This did not sit well with Williams but he was very aware that he didn't have a choice in the matter and would have to abide by Baxter's wishes if he wanted to remain healthy and still in the land of the living.

"They key pad starts the whole process and will pull the traveller from the chosen time at the touch of a button." Williams concluded before glancing at Baxter out of the corner of his eye, unsure what to do next.

"Yes," Baxter said turning to Williams "that is correct. Now tell me Professor, was the machine complete and fully functioning on the night of the break in?"

"Yes Mr Baxter, we had completed the machine that day though we had yet to test it." Williams said.

"Very good, so Professor we are both in agreement that it is quite feasible that the machine was successful on that day and transported Hood to our test location?" Baxter asked, no longer looking at Williams but rather at the small weathered arrow head that was sitting in the case above the key pad. It had been excavated from Sherwood Forest a few years back and had been on display in the local history museum; Baxter knew this because he had sent several squad members to take it from there so that they could use it as an object to practice upon.

"It is feasible, but it is also possible that it did not happen." Williams reminded Baxter, desperate to make him understand that this might not work and he might be disappointed. Baxter ignored Williams' words however and pondered the possibility that his enemy and the only person who stood between himself and the position of Prime Minster (a position currently held by his brother Richard, though not for much longer if Baxter had anything to say about it), was trapped in past century and unable to oppose him anymore.

"What happened when Hood entered the room?" Baxter asked, turning so that his ice blue eyes could bore into Williams', it didn't matter that Williams was a good head taller than he, Baxter was still intimidating to be around.

"We do not know much Mr Baxter," Williams admitted, thinking of the sketchy accounts of the squad members who had been there, each one of them had altered their version of events, or so Williams thought, to make themselves seem braver and Hood more inept.

"Then tell me what it is that you do know," Baxter said, the hint of annoyance and a slight threat in his voice.

Williams fought back a sigh and avoided Baxter's gaze as he said "according the witnesses after the squad members gave chase the Outlaws split up, the squad members divided up and then perused the Outlaws, the ones who followed Hood and her accomplice say that they reached the end of the corridor that they had been chasing the pair down and found that they were nowhere in sight so they began to check the classrooms. They opened the door to the lab to find both of them over by the machine and then began to fight them," Williams said skating over the fictional stories of valour the squad members had given him and sticking to what he believed to be fact "Hood's accomplice was wounded, she shouted out his name though none of the squad members we interviewed seemed to agree on the name of her accomplice, they gave names ranging from Greg to George and several other names though I doubt the authenticity of the names as it is unlikely that Hood would be foolish enough to shout out the real name of her partner." Baxter, who had stiffened at the mention of the name George, relaxed slightly, deciding to push aside his own fears about his son's late night disappearances and focus on the task at hand. It wasn't difficult. "the fighting recommenced and Hood was thrown into the machine by a squad member who has informed us the thought the machine was some kind of torture device," Williams said, his voice thick with disbelief at the foolish squad members assumption "he then proceeded to press the buttons on the key pad and activated the machine, he described watching the machine move as it started up and then seeing the lights flash, he then said that once the machine stopped he went to open it," disappointed that nothing much seemed to have happened, Williams thought remembering what the squad member had said though not saying his sickening words aloud "only to be pushed aside by Hood's assistant…"

"I thought you said that Hoods accomplice was wounded," Baxter interjected, confused though speaking as though Williams was telling the story wrong in order to avoid showing his own lack of understanding.

"He was, quite badly according to the other squad members who he pushed aside to get to the machine and Hood; apparently he had a deep wound in his side and was bleeding at an alarming rate. The witnesses say he crossed the room despite this and went to open the door, the sirens sounded then and the squad members quickly fled." Williams said before Baxter turned to him, looking mildly angry and spoke slowly as he asked,

"You told me that the squad members saw Hood being taken out of the machine?" There was no mistaking the threat in Baxter's voice, the businessman did not appreciate being lied to and could tell that there was something amiss with this situation.

"S…Some of them did, but others didn't so as I said earlier, we can not make a firm assumption." Williams said, realising that he was swimming in dangerous waters at the moment and that anything that would be said over the coming minutes would be critical and would determine Baxter's mood and therefore Williams' fate. He did not want to anger the sleeping dragon within Baxter.

"And this is all the news you have for me Williams?" Baxter asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I believe so Mr Baxter, the only thing that is left for us to do is get back to work on the machine." Williams said, shifting uncomfortably, Baxter tilted his head to watch the man before him, like a predator observing his pray. Baxter could tell that there was something they were not telling him. "We shall run a practice test tomorrow night if that is in agreement with your schedule, it is the only way to know for sure if the machine works." Williams said, noticing the way that Baxter was regarding him and feeling himself gulp guiltily. In truth Williams and the other scientists were hiding something from Mr Baxter, though they weren't keeping it a secret to antagonise Mr Baxter, oh far from that, they were keeping mum about this particular bit of information as they knew exactly how the businessman would react to finding this out and that wouldn't bode too well for them. Williams moved his clipboard around in his arms again as he thought about how bad Baxter's reaction would be, to him it would be the ultimate failure and therefore the scientists would have to face to ultimate price. They would wait until tomorrow and the 'practice test' they were already fairly certain they knew the outcome for, Baxter would find out that bit of information for himself and hopefully would see that it wasn't the scientists fault, that they gave it a good go and it was simply impossible to do. That was why Williams had tried to remind Baxter that it was still very likely (if not definite) that the machine hadn't and wouldn't work, so that he wouldn't be so surprised and angry tomorrow when the project failed.

"What aren't you telling me Williams?" Baxter asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Conner, sensing that something was wrong and that someone was going to push his employer over the edge, stepped forward to watch the show, a sly and sickening grin on his face.

"N…nothing Mr Baxter," Williams said, trying his best to meet Baxter's accusing gaze but failing and having to look away from the ice blue daggers he shot at Williams.

Luck was not on the side of Williams and the other scientists that day, as soon as the denial left Williams lips the doors to the lab were thrown open and in stepped a harassed looking young man in a white lab coat, he was panting heavily and holding a tape in his hand. Every pair of eyes in the room shot to the new comer, the scientists around the edge of the room recognised the man instantly and turned away, knowing what would come next, Williams who also recognised the man didn't move at all, he was completely frozen in shock and horror.

"Its true, it didn't work, where do you want me to…"The young red headed man said as soon as he burst through the door, his eyes then fell upon the horror struck Williams and the suspicious looking Baxter and immediately he silenced, lowing the arm that had been holding up the tape and attempting to hide it from view. "I am sorry; I didn't know that Mr Baxter was here already."

The scientists exchanged looks of pure mortification as they saw Baxter's expression darken at the young mans words. Though the red head seemed oblivious to the effects his words had had and proceeded to enter the room, pretending that everything was okay and he hadn't just seen all the proof the scientists needed to call the project a failure.

"Why does it matter that I am here, you aren't hiding something are you Williams?" Baxter asked, giving the young man a frosty glare before turning back to Williams.

"I should hope you aren't because that would be a very foolish thing to do." Conner said, trying to look menacing, and the expression he wore showing quite plainly that he hoped for no such thing.

"Silence Conner," Baxter snapped irritably before turning back to face Williams, he was growing tired of these games and Conner's childish ways were doing nothing to improve his mood.

"Yes sir," Conner said grudgingly, though not in a way that Baxter could hear. He hated it when his boss spoiled his fun.

"Of course not Mr Baxter, as I said before, we are hiding nothing from you." Williams said, ignoring the two mens quickly spoken argument and trying to seem trustworthy though he was failing miserably in Baxter's eyes.

"Then you will not mind if your assistant tells me what was on that tape he has slipped into his pocket." Baxter said pointedly and Williams gulped.

"Of…Of course not Mr Baxter, Ivan, tell Mr Baxter what was on the tape we asked you to watch."

Everyone turned once again to face the red headed man, Ivan shifted uncomfortably under everyones gaze before meeting the cold blue eyes of Robert Baxter and having to fight to keep himself from flinching away from their intensity. Ivan then snuck a quick glance at Williams, who was wearing a look that told Ivan to tell Baxter anything, anything at all, but the truth. Ivan nodded obediently and turned back to Baxter, realising now just how much was riding on his answer and becoming more and more afraid with every passing second.

"I…I was sent to look through the security tapes from the break in," Ivan said, telling the truth so far "Er, most of them had been shut off right before the break in started, I assumed that the Outlaws had shut them off, b…but when I checked the camera for the lab I found that it hadn't been shut off, because it runs on a separate circuit that the Outlaws obviously didn't know about." Ivan said, now visibly trembling with fear.

"And what did you see on the tape?" Baxter asked harshly, knowing that whatever came out of the man's mouth next would be a lie.

"Nothing, err, there was a malfunction so it didn't capture the scene in the lab…"Ivan said hurriedly but was cut off by a furious Baxter as he took a step forward and said calmly though the strain was evident in his voice,

"You said that it didn't work, what didn't work? Do not lie to me, tell me the truth, what did you see?"

"That is the truth Mr Baxter; the camera had a malfunction and wasn't working when Hood ran into the lab." Ivan said, fully conscious of how frightened every person in the room looked apart from Baxter and Conner.

"I will repeat myself only once, do NOT lie to me!" Baxter all but shouted, his voice raising gradually as he spoke.

Ivan looked helplessly at Williams, who was staring, eyes wide, at both Ivan and Baxter, his own horror clear in his features. Since his boss could not seem to give him an alternative and Baxter's threatening look was such that Ivan couldn't take it any more he said,

"Her accomplice pulled her unconscious body from the machine, the camera captured it on film."

The room fell completely silent, the nervous murmurs of the scientists stopping now that their assumptions were proved correct. No one moved either; it was as though they thought that by standing still they would blend into the background and be spared Baxter's obviously murderous rage. Everyone was watching the businessman at that moment, fearing the outburst that was sure to come, Baxter's eyes were wide and his eyebrows knitted together severely, he appeared to be holding his breath and his balled fists shook with the force of his anger.

"What you mean to say is that this project, that I have invested hours of my own time and thousands of pounds in, is a failure?" Baxter asked, his voice at a normal volume though it was by no means even, his displeasure was evident.

"Yes, sir." Ivan said quietly, glancing again at Williams who was standing besides Baxter, his face as white as a sheet as he remembered the disturbing night his predecessor had failed Baxter.

"Hood was not transported back in time, the project was a failure and you knew this, all of you and still you were trying to keep it from me?" Baxter asked, his professional persona slipping as infuriation took over.

"No Mr Baxter, we did not try to keep it from you…" Williams said, regaining the use of his voice as he realised that it was his job to justify their actions, he was responsible for his team and he was the one who told them what to do. The fault was entirely his.

"You knew that Hood hadn't been transported back in time and you did not tell me!" Baxter said as he rounded on Williams, who took an involuntary step back.

"No sir, we only hypothesised that it had not been successful, we didn't know for sure..." he tried to say but was cut across by Baxter once again.

"I am tired of your incompetence Williams, you are never sure of anything and have yet to give me a definite answer, you lie to me, the man who is your boss and pays you to conduct your little experiments, I who backed you and your predecessor when no one else would." Baxter raged and the frightened Williams decided against telling Baxter that he had just as much interest in the project than Williams has himself, and that Baxter wasn't the only one disappointed that it had failed, Williams was wise enough to remain silent though "well, it matters not, you shall not fail me again Williams, make no mistake of that."

"Mr Baxter," Williams pleaded desperately, horrified by Baxters words and desperate to receive another chance as Baxter started to stride away from him "Mr Baxter please, let us work on the machine, come back tomorrow for the test and it will be ready I assure you."

"No Williams," Baxter said as both he and a very snide looking Conner reached the door, where a startled Ivan stepped aside, trying not to be noticed by the furious Baxter "you can assure me of nothing, that is your problem. You lie to me and you have failed me, Hood is still in this time period and most likely alive, you knew of this and did not tell me, for which you will have to pay."

Williams looked stricken and opened his now pale white lips to plead some more but Conner cut him off which a rough shove, Williams staggered backwards as Conner vindictively said "Mr Baxter is finished with you, for now."

The door slammed behind Baxter and Conner as they exited the lab, Williams stood there, in the middle of the room staring at the door blankly, he looked around at the other scientists but none of them would meet his gaze, not even Ivan. A sick feeling spread through Williams, this was it, he was doomed, Baxter had given him his equivalent of the black dot and Williams was as good as dead. The thought didn't sink into Williams head though, he knew he was right, that this was it for him now but he was in such a state of shock that he could do nothing to try and save himself; he couldn't even bring himself to move. Meanwhile in the corridor an furious Baxter ran his hand through his neatly combed brown hair and turned to Conner and hissed,

"How soon can you have some B.A Officers here?"

"Within twenty minutes sir," Conner said the sick glee evident in his voice though Baxter ignored it.

"Good, no one must ever know about this," Baxter said, thinking about the media scandals he was already involved in and deciding that his campaign could not do with any more, he had to make Williams pay for his incompetence but could not do so without making the other scientists involved suspicious of Williams death and point the murder back to him. They would all have to go. "I want all evidence of the project destroyed and everyone involved in it silenced. Permanently." Baxter said before turning his back on the project, the lab and the people inside of it and heading off down the corridor at a quick pace, soon there would be nothing here to remind him of this grave error.

**Meanwhile at Hudson Farm**

Robin awoke with a gasp; springing upright she hugged her sheets tightly to her chest, sticky and covered in cold sweat. Trying to calm her breathing down the teen looked around her room wide eyed, she relaxed slightly as she realised that she was at home in her bed and that it had only been a dream. Running a hand through her long-ish brown hair Robin felt the now familiar feeling of waking up after a particularly life like dream, she had felt it often enough over the past week, err, three days, though she had hoped they would stop once she returned to her own time, though apparently not. Instantly Robin scolded herself, no, it wasn't like those other dreams, the ones that had turned out to be real, this one couldn't possibly be true, and there was no reason why it should be._ There's also no reason why it shouldn't be_, an annoying voice whispered in the back of Robin's head and she shook it off, no, this one hadn't been real, the real ones she'd had while back in Nottingham had all been about George and George hadn't featured at all in this dream…though George's dad had.

Instinctively Robin turned her head to the wall she and Joey shared, though she supposed she ought to say she and George shared now and felt a small smile lift her lips. George. Finally something was goin right in her life, their usually complicated relationship had smoothed out, even if Adam was still breathing down her neck and clearly not happy about George and Robin's relationship, if the way he had been earlier was anything to go by. Robin couldn't see how it was any of Adam's business what she did anyway, though the slimly sneak seemed to love invading her privacy and sticking his nose in where it wasn't welcome, she thought as she remembered earlier that night and her irritation picked up. Robin frowned and pushed all thoughts of Adam aside; she wasn't even safe in her mind from the annoying git she thought angrily as she laid back down and pulled the covers up around her. The troublesome dream was soon forgotten and Robin fell into a peaceful sleep, this time uninterrupted by frightened scientists, failed projects and furious businessmen.

**The end**

**Author note: I'm not too sure about this, especially the end bit there, that was kind of a spur of the moment thing that I thought would wrap it up better, now I'm not so sure. Please tell me what you think, about everything. I know that I said I would end on a happy note, well this is kind of happy if you look at the silver lining, we just found out that Robin isn't crazy and her going back in time really did happen because of one of Baxter's failed (or so he thinks) experiments. Also I've while I was writing this I found myself listening to Kelly Clarkson's Miss Independent and thought that it fitted Robin's character quite well, what do you think, am I right or way off with that thought? Oh and while we are on the topic of music here are the results for my poll what would be the perfect Robin Hud song (votes taken from both sites)**

**The Disney Robin Hood whistling theme = 5 votes**

**Kelly Clarkson-My life would suck without you = 2 votes**

**Ne-yo-Miss Independent = 3 votes**

**Meredith Brooks-Bitch = 2 votes**

**Hilary Duff-Wake up = 3 votes**

**The Sugerbabes-Denial = 0 votes**

**Ndubs-Ouch = 0 votes**

**Oasis-Electric = 0 votes**

**Pink-trouble = 1 votes**

**Okay, so the winning song is quite obviously the whistling theme with 5 votes, however it has already had a mention in a past book so I wont be using it again (though it is obviously the best song for the book :) ) so I will be sure the mention the two songs that tie for second place, Miss Independent and wake up, in the next story. Also my poll for what colour should Locksdale FC's uniform be is still on my profile for those of you that haven't taken it yet and the winning colour will be announced when relevant. So that's it guys, three stories later we are here, thank you all so much for reading it means a lot and I love you all, keep an eye out for my next story in the series though, because its not over yet, the story will be called Robin Hood: Giving in and will be up as soon as I finish the first chapter (obviously). But in the meanwhile I would love it if some of you would read my Robin Hudson one shot, its called Robin Hood: Acting up and is set before Sell out and explores Robin and Georges relationship and Locksdale Upper, its just fluff really but I enjoyed writing it.**

**Long note I know, but I just want to thank everyone who has read my work so far, I love you all and hope to see you again when Giving up is posted. Special thanks to: Dares to dream, who has been reviewing my work for quite a while now and words can not describe my appreciation for that, thank you for sticking by me; Teenage outlaw for your wonderful reviews that pick me up again when I'm in a writing slump, Shadowwolf403 whose reviews never cease to make me smile a big old grin and finally Mira-DaleBlackStark, who gives great reviews and with whom I share a deep love for Allen and Stark, love em. Thank you all so much, I love each and everyone of you so much! :) x**


End file.
